Champion of Magic
by DZ2
Summary: Abandoned by friends and Hogwarts, Harry is given some startling help in the Tournament that turns everything on its head as he learns the true power of his unique magical legacy and destiny. With surprising mentors by his side, Harry now seeks not only to survive the Tournament, but change his life for the better. Light Harry; Slight XOvers within (Merlin/Inheritance Cycle etc)
1. 24 Hours Later

Champion of Magic: A Harry Potter Fanfiction

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of its associated characters; all copyright belongs to JK Rowling; I do own any OC spells explained at the end of a chapter.

**Plot: **Abandoned by friends and by Hogwarts, Harry is given some startling help in the Triwizard Tournament that turns everything on its head as he learns the true power of his unique magical legacy and destiny. With surprising mentors by his side, Harry now seeks not only to survive the Tournament, but change his life for the better.

**Author's Information: **Well, here it is: this is the Light-Harry project that I had in mind and, as you'll see, it's a 'project' because it uses a pairing I've _never_ explored, though there will be some familiar elements of my story-writing styles involved in this one. As always, though I really don't like having to say it, I will: if you don't like what you read, then just don't read it and, _PLEASE_, for all that's good and fair, please don't put your negative comments in reviews. They wind up really upsetting me and I lose the train of thought and inspiration that, lately, I've _loved_ riding on.

**Dedication: **Now, I should point out that this story will have certain…similarities with another story written by a good on-site friend of mine, but it's not a copy. Said story is my recommended read for this story: StormyFireDragon's _Champions of the Founders_, which helped inspire this story. I would also like to dedicate this story to my good friends StormyFireDragon and Winged Seer Wolf for their parts in continuing my inspirational high, so thank you, my friends.

Harry/Gabrielle

Eventual Neville/Ginny

Other Pairings TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

/_Parseltongue_/

Chapter 1: 24 Hours Later

"How did you do it?"

Harry remained silent: a part of him had wondered ever since the drawing earlier when this would come around.

"Never mind," Ron continued, his voice almost icy as he seemed to shift his clothes and punch at his pillow, "Doesn't matter; you could have let your _best friend_ know though."

"Let you know what?" asked Harry, turning to face Ron, his eyes filled with disbelief at how hostile his so-called _best friend_ was being: where had this side of Ron come from?

"You know _bloody well_ what," Ron scowled, turning away from Harry while the now-Fourth Champion slumped down onto his own bed.

"I _didn't_ ask for this to happen, okay?" Harry argued, but now it was Ron's turn to say nothing as Harry scowled: he _didn't_ have time for this. "You're just being stupid."

"Yeah that's me," Ron laughed sarcastically, still avoiding Harry's gaze and trying to talk this out calmly as any _best friend_ would do, "Ron Weasley, Harry Potter's stupid friend."

"I didn't put my name in that Cup," Harry remarked, his voice growing steadily louder with each word: for a moment, Harry was actually worried that he'd wind up saying or doing something he'd regret, but then again, given the situation, it may be easier for him to let it go. "I don't _want_ eternal glory; I just want to be…" His voice softened again as he saw how Ron wasn't listening: maybe getting angry was the wrong move.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself as best as he could, Harry continued, "Look, I don't know what happened tonight and I don't know why…it just…it just did, okay?"

With that, he extinguished the light next to his bed and set himself down, though Harry didn't fall asleep straight away, which meant he heard Ron's body shift and then the response from his best friend.

"Piss off."

Seconds later, Ron's snoring filled the Tower, but Harry hadn't fallen asleep: his eyes were wide and filled with alert as he heard Ron's words: what was his problem anyway?

Right from the off, Harry had said that he didn't _want_ to be a part of the Tournament even if he had been allowed to compete at his age: he had enough crap off the world being the bloody Boy-Who-Lived and Voldemort's vanquisher. On top of that, he was hounded simply for being a Parselmouth – no, the school _hadn't_ forgotten that – and for being someone that had managed to do impossible feats on a daily basis…and then there was the likes of Malfoy's taunts and Snape's jibes about him and his upbringing.

And now, just because fate had played the wrong hand once again and dealt him another possible journey to the pearly gates, which was exactly the opposite of what he'd wanted, Harry was…he was alone. Ron's insistence that he had somehow cheated the Goblet, cheated _Dumbledore's_ own magic and apparently cheated Hogwarts out of a real champion in Cedric Diggory: it was like the final strike of a death bell that would ring in his ears forever.

Harry was alone…there was no-one that would believe him now;

As he closed his eyes, a soft whisper escaped the lips of the Fourth Champion;

"Help…"

_**ChampionofMagic**_

As Harry slept, he had no idea of the impact that his one word would have on the rest of the year, neither was he aware of the ripple that suddenly passed throughout Hogwarts, awakening ancient forces that stirred and whispered their will to the school. For too long, Harry James Potter had been left alone against impossible odds and death-defying feats and now, with this final stroke, it was the final straw for those forces.

Hogwarts knew that there was a way out of the Tournament for the young wizard, but only if those that stood behind him helped him discover that escape clause.

However, as the school's sentient presence directed her attention towards the one room where the truth would come out, she felt a modicum of anger as she heard the only one powerful enough to help the boy deny him the chance. Instead, he was willing to offer Harry up as bait for some apparent desire for discovering the truth and _apparently_ sticking to the rules and keeping Harry as the Fourth Champion.

Very well, if the one powerful enough wouldn't help, then Hogwarts had no other choice:

Well, technically she did, because while no-one alive would help, it wasn't to say that no-_thing_ alive wouldn't help.

It was time to repay Harry James Potter for all his hard work in the name of protecting the school and ensuring her continued legacy…

_**ChampionofMagic**_

_21 Hours, 58 Minutes Later – nearly 24 hours after the drawing of the Champions_

Harry could feel every one of the pairs of eyes from Hogwarts watching him, assessing him and hating him as the schools gathered together for an evening feast, the students of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang not all that concerned with the affairs of their host school. But Harry, on the other hand, was somewhere between angry and disappointed in his classmates, Housemates and schoolmates as they all seemed to be on the same bandwagon that had started to be ridden in the past 24 hours: Harry Potter is a cheat.

Even Hermione, who he had hoped would be one of the few that would believe him, had turned him away when he'd tried to talk to her after Moody's latest Defence class, leaving Harry feeling truly alone in the world and in Hogwarts. Ron and his jealousy towards the eternal glory and the thousand Galleons prize money, Harry could understand, even forgive if the boy would just talk to him, but Hermione, who was insistent on him staying alive and had _always_ been there for him. No, she was a betrayal that he couldn't forgive no matter how hard he tried and, to make it worse, she spent her time with Ron, who seemed to glare at Harry with that same hatred and, for the odd moment throughout the day, Harry actually thought he saw a look of success.

Almost as though his _best friend WANTED_ him to be alone…and it was working: where could Harry go?

Who could he turn to now?

His answer seemed to, quite literally, come out of the air as, just as the evening feast was finishing up, marking the _exact_ moment where the drawing of the Champions had begun and been performed, the lights in the Great Hall darkened and an ominous bell tolled through the halls of the school before the doors to the Great Hall blew open, a powerful wave of magic ripping through the four tables and the three schools. Looking to the door, the students were a little confused when they saw six mysterious figures walking in through the doors, each one looking as life-like and corporeal as the rest of them.

Harry, hearing a gasp of recognition from his fellow Gryffindors _and_ Hermione, lifted his head and, as soon as he did, he was actually tempted to leave his seat and run towards the figures as he saw the dark-haired form of his godfather, Sirius Black, and his ex-professor, Remus Lupin, walking through the door with the four figures, one of whom Harry then noticed wasn't dressed in robes like the others. Instead, the sixth member of the group was dressed in a noble suit of clothes that were in colours of deep red and gold, his eyes, which Harry noticed were almost like his own as they were emerald-green in colour under a head of light-golden-blonde hair, fixed on the head of the hall as the six figures stopped, silence filling the Great Hall before the sixth figure addressed the room.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you have some _serious_ explaining to do." His voice was powerful and seemed to echo off of the walls of the hall as he addressed the table.

"And, if I am to explain myself," Dumbledore remarked calmly, Harry then noticing Sirius' hands tightening into fists, but at the moment, he was more confused and concerned with what his godfather was doing here. "Then would you be so kind as to introduce those whom I am explaining myself to? And, if I may be so bold, why are you here with two former members of my school, one of whom is wanted by the Ministry of Magic?"

"Your Ministry has _no_ authority within these walls, Dumbledore," another of the remaining four exclaimed: this one seemed to radiate the most magic of the four that accompanied Sirius and Remus. Dressed in sky-blue robes and holding a staff with a dragon's head in his right hand, the figure also looked like the eldest member of the group.

For a second, Harry thought that he was looking at another Dumbledore as the man had bright blue eyes and a long white beard that glimmered in the light of the hall. Like the non-robed man, this man also had a voice of power and magic that seemed to dwarf every member of the Great Hall's occupants with each word.

"As for the matter of Sirius Black's presence within these halls," another of the four remarked, this one a woman with jet-black hair and deep hazel-brown eyes that were currently filled with fury and determination as she looked to Dumbledore. Like her companion, the woman wore a set of midnight-blue robes with what looked like a shorter staff – a sceptre, if Harry remembered the correct term rightly – in her left hand, the head of the sceptre holding a sapphire in the jaws of a tiger's head. Her voice was both musical and powerful with a hint of iciness as she continued, "He is here under our protections and the magical sanctuaries that also _happen_ to protect your…guests in the Triwizard Tournament."

"And according to such protections," the final member of the four explained, this one a young man with messy-looking dark hair that fell low over his fringe, a pair of ice-blue eyes staring at Dumbledore and the occupants of the room. Unlike his companions, this one held no staff or sceptre or even a wand, but that didn't mean he wasn't one of magic: dressed in jet-black robes that held a silver highlight to their appearance, this final member of the group seemed to radiate a sense of danger and, dare Harry think it, darkness. His voice was equally calm and mystically-tinged as he explained, "Any given sanctuary are free of repercussions or forms of targeted assault and abuse and also, for the duration of their stay within these walls, are exempt from all crimes that they may have committed…or were framed for as is Lord Black's case."

"And…again," Dumbledore remarked, a note of frustration in his voice as he addressed the six before him, "While I recognise Sirius and Remus for who they are, the identities of you three gentlemen and you, dear lady, elude me: would you care to introduce yourselves?"

"Since everyone is present, we shall," the eldest man replied, though he glanced around the room with a hint of a smile on his face as he explained, "Though I find it a little awkward and upsetting that children of the Magi do not recognise us for who we are."

"That'll do, old friend," the non-robed man explained, stepping forwards before he indicated each of the three companions in turn, "Students of Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, allow me to introduce the collective wizarding gathering known to your current-day learning studies as The Trinity: Morgana Le Fay, Mordred Draconia and Merlin Ambrosias, also known as Myrridin Emrys to some circles. And _I_ am Arthur Pendragon, former King of Albion and magical envoy of melee and mundane means."

There were some interesting, if not surprising, reactions from the three schools as the quartet revealed themselves, but, before Dumbledore could silence the hall, Merlin stamped the butt of his staff onto the floor, a wave of all-powerful magic rippling through the Great Hall, silencing the students while Merlin explained, "That is just a sample of the power we hold, sons and daughters of magic…and it should be enough for you to recognise us as we are. Now, to business: Harry Potter, would you come and join us here, please?"

Once again, Harry felt all eyes on him as he rose from his chair, seemingly against his own will as he seemed to be locked in a trance-like state, his steps taking him to the legendary trio and the infamous Once and Future King, though Harry did manage to step aside and join his godfather, who hugged him before he whispered, "It's okay pup, we won't let anything bad happen to you."

"How right you are, Sirius Black," Morgana remarked, addressing the schools as a whole as she explained, "We of the Trinity have been watching the school and its occupants for centuries, our magic stored within the walls and chambers of this magnificent citadel: when young Harry here came to Hogwarts, we watched him and kept a close eye on his progress and, if we are being honest, we did not like that dangers of adult-hood and mature wizards' ages fell to _him_ to solve."

"But we abstained from interfering," Mordred continued, his eyes on Harry as he explained, "We believed that our ancient citadel would keep Harry safe and help him in times of need, drawing on our collective magic to give him that _little_ boost when he needed it most."

"What do you mean _your_ citadel?" asked Hermione, her voice attracting the attention of the Trinity while Harry kept his eyes on Sirius, "Hogwarts was built by the Founders and you four existed _long_ before they did."

"Is that so, Miss?" asked Merlin, addressing Hermione with a similar twinkle in his eye to Dumbledore as he asked, "Then how is it that we know every inch of this castle as our own? Or how is it that we stand here with our magic as a whole and corporeal to boot?"

"Don't mind her," Remus chuckled, though his gaze was slightly hardened as he saw how Hermione was keeping her distance from Harry's side, "Hermione has a tendency to believe everything she reads in books to be true…but please…Emrys…continue."

"Thank you, Remus Lupin," Merlin replied, before he continued as he explained, "The original citadel of Hogwarts once had another name, Miss Granger: Camelot Castle and, as it was Arthur's residence, so too was it crafted by our magic to be a place of academic support within the community and lands of Albion. Yes," he continued, his loud voice cutting over the whispers and exclamations from the students as he explained, "Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin _reformed_ Camelot after Arthur's mortal falling and after we left Albion for the next great adventure, but this citadel has been around far longer than your Ministry and your people would want to believe."

"And…what are you doing here now, Emrys?" asked Dumbledore, his voice once again holding that tone of frustration as he added, "If Harry is safest within these walls, then why do you interfere now?"

"Because _you_ did not…again," Arthur exclaimed, pointing a finger at Dumbledore as he explained, "Once again, Albus Dumbledore, young Harry's life is in mortal peril with this…competition between your schools and you did nothing to help: instead, you choose to _let him compete_ as your Potions Master suggested to you _and_ you have no-one save for Alastor Moody to help him out. Are you not aware of the 24-hour loophole that has now expired because of your insolence?"

"What loophole?" asked Harry, looking up at Sirius with interest while a worried and somewhat confused murmur had spread amongst the students.

"According to the ancient creeds of the Tournament as set down by Lady Rowena herself," Sirius explained, keeping Harry close as he seemed to sense trouble coming from somewhere in the room, "All champions have 24 hours to perform a re-drawing of the Champions' names and titles for each school: it has only needed to be enacted twice in history, but it is still a legitimate rule of the Tournament."

"And what would an insolent fool like _you_ know of sticking to the rules, Black?" asked Snape, his response coming to him from a spell that sent Severus flying, the spell coming from Sirius' hand and wand, which surprised Harry as he wondered where that had come from.

"If I wanted your opinion, Snivellus, I'd ask you for it," Sirius growled, his words cutting through the room as he told the man, "Now be silent and get back to trying to find a cure for that grease-pit you call your hair…the grown-ups are talking."

There was a small titter of laughter at Sirius' name for the Potions Master, but, with the confusion passed, Mordred picked up the conversation, "Nonetheless, whether that rule is ancient or not, it is _still_ meant to be considered and explained to the Champions _upon drawing of the names_. Not one of you people offered the option: instead, you let young Harry be abandoned by friend and foe alike and you ignored his basic rights: so, for that treason against magical law and gaming, we chose to interfere. As of this moment, Harry James Potter _does_ represent a fourth community: he now represents Camelot and _we_ will be here to guide him, train him and keep him safe from any and all that choose to endanger his life yet again…like you, Barty Crouch!"

"I beg your pardon?" asked Crouch, though his words were cut off by a spell being launched from yet another wand, this one directed at Harry himself; however, before the spell hit, Arthur moved like lightning and seemed to summon out a golden-hilted sword with a blade that shone like quicksilver. The spell fired at Harry collided with the blade of the sword and seemed to dissipate into nothingness, leaving Arthur to lower the blade while he gave an exasperated look at Mordred.

"I think you should have been more specific, Mordred," Arthur laughed, his words cut off by a blast of silver light from Morgana's sceptre, which seemed to zip through the staff and strike at Alastor Moody, pulling him towards the six figures. However, when Moody landed, his appearance had changed into a wild-haired, now-petrified man with a crazed look in his eyes.

"Of course Arthur," Mordred chuckled, indicating the petrified body as he explained, "I meant Barty Crouch _Junior_, of course: how you did not see this coming, Albus Dumbledore, I do not know."

Dumbledore was thunderstruck, but before he had a chance to try and explain a possible theory for his words, Morgana spoke again, "Don't bother, Dumbledore: there are _plenty_ of plot-holes in the past that have escaped your attention despite being hailed as the new Emrys of Britannia, which, personally, I find insulting: you are _nowhere_ near Emrys' level and, though you delude yourself with being so, you never will be."

"Now," Merlin continued, clearly ignoring the fact of Dumbledore's delusionary thoughts, "Like your champions have aides, so too shall ours: for that reason, I ask that the following students come and join us here: Neville Longbottom…"

Neville rose warily, again apparently against his will as he took his place next to Harry, who shrugged in response to Neville's confused look.

"…Ginevra Weasley…"

The red-headed female member of the young Weasleys also joined the party, though Harry actually thought he saw a look of hope in Hermione's eyes as she watched the Trinity.

"…Fred and George Weasley…"

The Twins rose and moved to Harry's side, both of them smiling at him while they chorused in their unusual manner, "We never doubted you, Harry."

"You'd better not have done," Sirius growled, a note of warning in his voice as he added, "Because Moony and Padfoot aren't too happy that their Prongslet was left alone."

The Twins' eyes were like four saucers as Merlin chuckled before he continued, "Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones, Blaise Zabini, would you come up here as well please?"

Susan, whom Harry had seen a few times in his lessons, rose with a slightly confused look as her friends, though none of them were more confused than the Eagles, who seemed upset that only _one_ of their own had been called up. The one was a blonde-haired girl with mystical blue eyes that reminded Harry of the colour of Morgana's as she moved to his side, before Merlin called out a final name: one that surprised every member of the party present.

"And finally…Draco Malfoy!"

"WHAT?"

The double-shouted reaction came from both Malfoy and Harry, who stared at one another as though they were looking to one another from across a great and over-emphasised gorge, though Harry's shock was silenced when Sirius whispered to him, "Trust us, pup: I know you hate him, but…just give it a chance."

"Sirius is right," Morgana continued, indicating to Malfoy as she added, "Draco, come here: stand with the others if you please…and trust me, you don't want to threaten _us_ with your Father hearing about this."

Like the others, with the exception of the mysterious Lovegood girl, Malfoy rose with the air of someone moving against his will and stood away from Harry, though for a moment, Harry actually thought he saw a look of acceptance cross Malfoy's gaze as they shared glances with one another.

"Now," Merlin continued, addressing the hall once more, "While I'm sure that your Ministry will want words with this escaped convict, Barty Crouch Jr and _not_ Sirius Black, we do not have time to deal with menial tasks here. And so, Dumbledore, Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, we shall leave you to…talk amongst yourselves about this: Harry, as our Champion, we ask that _you_ choose somewhere safe and secure for our stay and training: can you think of anywhere?"

"Actually," Harry replied, looking around the hall while he also took in the unusual union of the four houses under three powerful wizards, two former Hogwarts students and an ex-King. Truth be told, there was only one place, but it would be a case of bravery and strength to stay there; as if to emphasise the point, Harry glanced to Ginny as he added, "I know _one_ place where we could be undisturbed…but I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable."

"The Chamber?" asked Ginny, earning a nod from Harry, to which she added, "It…it's okay, Harry: I guess…I guess you need somewhere that can't be accessed by normal means; thanks for being so…considerate about this."

"No worries," Harry remarked, before he turned to face the Trinity as he added, "The Chamber of Secrets should be perfect."

"I agree," Mordred reasoned, smirking as he explained, "Especially since it is one of the few places left in this school where our magic dwells: very well, lead on, young Harry."

As Harry began to leave the hall, he stopped once and turned to face his so-called friends, both of whom were watching him with a mix of jealousy and suspense, before Harry shook his head once and told them, "If you're waiting on an invitation, then you can keep waiting: at least Malfoy's honest with his decision to stand against me…or not as the case may be."

"But Harry…" Hermione began, but Harry was gone before she could finish her statement.

Ron, meanwhile, had an even darker look in his eyes than he had done when Harry had been drawn as the Fourth Champion over twenty-four hours before.

'God knows how the spoiled git's going to soak _this_ up,' he thought, before trying to grab what little remained of the feast as the students and staff of Hogwarts got down to dealing with the fallout of this unusual day.

_**ChampionofMagic**_

/_Open…_/

Leading the others to the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets, Harry managed to access the tunnel that led down to the pit, though this time, he had to laugh when Merlin created a set of steps rather than letting/forcing the students to slide down the chasm into the underbelly of the school. As the others took the head, led by the Trinity, Harry turned to Sirius and Remus before he finally asked it, "So, what's your role in all this?"

"The Trinity appeared to us first," Sirius explained, indicating the retreating form of Arthur as he continued, "When they appeared, we were a bit sceptical about this, but there's no denying who they are: the magic that we felt in their presence told us more than their words ever could. Then they told both Remus and I that we were needed to help you and, well, you more than anyone else should know that I'll move heaven and earth to help you, Harry. I just can't believe how quickly the worms turned on you: your _best friends_ as well; are…are you okay with all this, pup?"

"I figured it was all right," Harry chuckled, sighing deeply as he made his own way down the stairway, followed by Sirius and Remus, "I mean Dad was betrayed by his best friend and now…now I am as well: it's just fate being a bitch again."

"Strong…but appropriately truthful, I guess," laughed Sirius, all three of them reaching the base of the tunnel where Merlin and Mordred were clearing the mess, Mordred, Harry then noticed, doing his magic wandlessly. Instead of waving a wand or casting a spell from a staff or sceptre, Mordred just gestured with his hands or fingers and intoned his spells, or not as the case was with the clearing of the pit.

Morgana, meanwhile, twirled her sceptre and released several large orbs of blue flame that illuminated the tunnel that led down to the annexe of the Chamber. As they moved down the Chamber, Merlin addressed the group, "You don't have to stay down here, but as part of young Harry's entourage, I would ask that you train together and _try_ to socialise as much as possible."

'Why do I get the feeling he's talking to Malfoy when he says that?' asked Harry, earning a chuckle from Merlin, who he then noticed was standing right behind him.

"Because I am."

The shock actually alarmed Harry as Merlin continued down the tunnel, though Harry hung back and, when Malfoy passed him, he grabbed the boy's arm, startling the blonde Slytherin, but not before those grey eyes of Malfoy's locked onto his as he asked, "What do you want, Potter?"

"To end it," Harry replied calmly, watching as the rest of the students made their way down the tunnel: no doubt that Merlin must have used his magic on the doorway into the Chamber itself, but Harry had a reason for stopping. Returning his eyes to Malfoy, Harry sighed before he explained, "I don't know why the Trinity wanted us to work together, but we have to face that we're basically stuck like this: we don't have to like it, Malfoy, but I'm not about to go around looking over my shoulder wanting to know if someone I'm meant to trust is going to stab me in the back. Besides," he seemed to hesitate and, for a moment, a blush crossed Harry's cheeks as he admitted, "I…I never really hated you, not completely: I guess things just…escalated, so, if you're willing to, then I am too."

"Are you…are you offering _me_ your hand, Potter?" asked Malfoy, watching as Harry looked back up, a light shining in his emerald eyes that Malfoy had never noticed before.

"Yes," Harry replied, extending his hand to Malfoy as he added, "But, if you're accepting it, then there's no more insulting my friends _or_ my parents: no use of that accursed M-word and no more jibes. So, Malfoy…what do you say?"

"On one condition," Malfoy replied, earning a raised eyebrow from Harry that actually looked funny to the Malfoy Heir before he laughed and added, "Only if you stop calling me Malfoy…it's Draco…Harry."

He then took Harry's hand and winked once, a smile crossing his face while Harry, realising he'd clearly been played by a Slytherin's slyness, chuckled and nodded, "It's a deal…Draco."

Embracing one another in an almost brotherly embrace, the two new friends made their way down the Chamber, unaware of Morgana and Arthur watching them from the door of the Chamber as they passed by.

"Noble to the end," Morgana remarked, following the duo inside with Arthur by her side.

"What else would you expect, Morgana?" asked Arthur, his eyes filled with a sense of happiness as he added, "Harry _is_ the last descendant of Emrys after all; nobility and forgiveness run in his blood…it's what makes his light burn so brightly."

Morgana just nodded while she followed Arthur, Harry and Draco into the Chamber's annexe to meet with the Father of Magic…

**Chapter 1 of my new Light-Harry story and a few surprises abound: the Trinity are here to help Harry and it seems there's another reason besides his apparent knack for danger; what will Harry say when he hears the truth?**

**Plus, can he forgive his friends for their betrayals and, with Sirius protected, can Harry find a way to help his godfather as well?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: Arthur and Merlin have a talk with Harry about his role in their training and reveal his legacy when Arthur willingly hands a gift to Harry; plus, there's some backlash from the Harry-haters at those who have allied themselves with Camelot's Champion and it seems that not all is so well with a certain headmaster: plus, there's a new Defence Professor and Harry meets Gabrielle…**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: The appearances of the Trinity are taken from the appearances of their characters in the BBC series Merlin, but this will **_**not**_** be a Crossover; it was just the first thing I could think of; as for Arthur and certain…evils (Morgana and Mordred) all will be revealed in due time;**


	2. The Last Son of Emrys

Champion of Magic

**Disclaimer: **See First Chapter

**Author's Information: **As always, though I really don't like having to say it, I will: if you don't like what you read, then just don't read it:

**Dedication: **Now, I should point out that this story will have certain…similarities with another story written by a good on-site friend of mine, but it's not a copy. Said story is my recommended read for this story: StormyFireDragon's _Champions of the Founders_, which helped inspire this story. I would also like to dedicate this story to my good friends StormyFireDragon and Winged Seer Wolf for their parts in continuing my inspirational high, so thank you, my friends.

Harry/Gabrielle

Eventual Neville/Ginny

Other Pairings TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

/_Parseltongue_/

**Review Answers:**

**Spacecatdet: Fudge and his backlash will come about very soon, but it will be interesting, if not amusing;**

**Corwalch: Thanks for pointing out that little mistake: I hope you enjoy the story;**

**WhiteElfElder: Like you'd be expecting anything different of the old…you-know-what;**

**N Flamel: Thanks for understanding and, as for the Camelot point, I hope this chapter fills in the blanks;**

**Winged Seer Wolf: I'm glad to see that even a change of scenery still attracts you to my stories, my old friend;**

**StormyFireDragon: Technically, Storm, you're the genius since this story was inspired by your idea, but I appreciate it all the same;**

**BikerSHAM: I don't ask for Betas because I enjoy writing it with my style, but thanks all the same;**

**William Lamb: If you mean: am I going to put Gabrielle through her Veela heritage? Then yes; when and where that happens, well, you'll just have to keep reading to find out;**

**Crusader of Darkness: A guy can dream, huh?**

**Clayva: Then I thank you for your kind words and hope that you enjoy the story;**

**T4: I sometimes put her in as a good character and I have to admit that the Sirius line was fun to write: it sounds like something he'd say in retort;**

**ALSO: I'd like to thank EVERYONE that reviewed and favourite and alerted this story over the past 48 hours of posting: over 100 alerts and nearly 50 reviews: it has to be a new record, so thanks everyone: this chapter is dedicated to EVERYONE that reviewed, alerted or favourite…thanks again;**

"_Noble to the end," Morgana remarked, following the duo inside with Arthur by her side._

"_What else would you expect, Morgana?" asked Arthur, his eyes filled with a sense of happiness as he added, "Harry is the last descendant of Emrys after all; nobility and forgiveness run in his blood…it's what makes his light burn so brightly."_

Chapter 2: The Last Son of Emrys

As the three schools and the four different Houses departed from the Great Hall following the shocking revelations over their feast, the staff of Hogwarts – now minus an incarcerated Barty Crouch Junior – departed for Dumbledore's office to discuss the latest turn of events. At least, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout and Minerva McGonagall were there to talk while, as soon as they were all gathered in Dumbledore's office, Severus Snape opened his mouth for a different reason.

"How in the name of magic did _Potter_ of all people get them here? And why is Black not being arrested by the Aurors for what he's done?" When no-one consented to answer his questions, Severus added, "Headmaster, Black is still dangerous and once the governors learn that the wolf has returned then…"

"What do you expect Dumbledore to do, Severus?" asked Filius, his eyes narrowed at Severus while Dumbledore had remained quiet throughout the Potions Master's tirade. "Any who doubt those four people are who they say they are need only look at that sword used to protect young Mr Potter from Crouch's spell. Even a veteran Duelling Master like myself recognises the Sword of Kings when I see it: and, according to history, it was only seen once: in the hands of Arthur Pendragon himself."

"And you believe that, Filius?" asked Severus, his eyes wide with bewilderment as he asked, "You believe that Black and Potter _actually_ called on the ancient spirits of the Trinity to protect that rule-bending, unprovoked-assaulting, ignorant little…"

"Finish that sentence and you will not speak for a month, Severus!" growled Minerva, the lion within her rearing its head at the threat to what was, and still is, one of her favourite cubs, especially since it seemed that Albus wasn't going to say anything against this. "We were all there and, while I am not as proficient in the Lore as Filius, I _do_ recognise that weapon and the magic of Emrys when I see it. Even if it was wrong, no-one knows the true forms of the Trinity, so how would Sirius and young Mr Potter be able to use this as some sort of Marauder prank?"

"He'd find a way," Severus growled, though he was silenced by the glare from Minerva.

"You just _cannot_ let sleeping dogs lie, can you?" asked the Deputy Headmistress, her voice filled with a mix of pity and rage as she addressed her colleague, "I actually feel sorry for you for that, Severus: but I will not sit here and let you insult the honour of a brave young man like Mr Potter; more to the point," she then added, directing her ire towards Dumbledore as she asked, "You, Albus, have some explaining to do: you stood there and told me that there was nothing we could do. _Why_ did you apparently seem to forget about this little loophole that would have saved Potter from the trials ahead? What, exactly, are you trying to gain?"

"Answers, Minerva," Dumbledore replied, his eyes filled with a mix of determination and outrage at what had happened in the Great Hall: Severus had a point; how _had_ Harry managed to bring the ancient souls of the Trinity from their resting place and why were they helping him?

"Answers?" asked McGonagall, "I've told you before, Albus: Potter is a boy, not a piece of meat; what did you expect to happen? He'd be desperate enough to do anything he had to in order to win? And what about Alastor? Were you ever aware that he may be a man under Polyjuice? Who's to say that Crouch did not put Potter's name into the Goblet for this very reason?"

"There are many plot-holes here that need answers, Minerva," Pomona commented, the mention of the same words used by the Trinity attracting Minerva's attention as the Hufflepuff Head then added, "For now, all we can do is wait and see what sort of effect the Trinity and King Arthur have on young Mr Potter. I for one am _not_ going to go against the legacy of the Trinity when they built this very citadel in which we live, learn and teach others our craft."

"Nor am I," Filius added, seemingly building himself up to a height far greater than his size as he explained, "Though I am only a goblin in blood, my own legacy that ties itself to Pendragon and Emrys brings me to a decision that it would be a fool's errand to stand in their way."

"What would you suggest then, Filius?" asked Albus, looking over his shoulder at his staff members and House Heads.

"We allow the Trinity to teach young Harry and his company their craft," Filius explained, his voice filled with strength as he explained his point, "You heard Emrys when he chose those people that would help young Mr Potter in the trials ahead and, while there are some with concerns towards how they see him, I would not expect the Trinity to allow that to halt progress for progress' sake. In the meantime, we have an escaped prisoner waiting for arrest in the form of Crouch Junior and we need a new Defence Professor: keep your attention on the school, Albus, and not the new light that shines within. After all, as Morgana told you, _you're_ not Emrys…and if there's nothing else, I shall say goodnight."

With that, Filius, Pomona and Minerva all turned on their heels and left the office, though the Gryffindor Head did stop at the door and, looking to her old friend and mentor, she sighed before she added, "And just to be on the safe side, _I_ will offer my help to the Trinity so that Potter knows that not _every_ Gryffindor has given up on him: good-night Albus."

With that, she was gone, the door close to slamming shut behind her, leaving Severus and Dumbledore alone in the office with a worried-looking Fawkes and an amused Sorting Hat, both of whom felt _new_ ties to Hogwarts rush through their magical links to the school as the magic of the Trinity seemed to return to Hogwarts.

"What do we do now, Albus?" asked Severus, his eyes narrowed as he looked to the old man, his hands curled into fists within the pockets of his robe. While he _hated_ the fact that his olden-days vow to Dumbledore kept him away from Harry Potter and the ways in which he _could_ actually get to like the boy, Severus also knew that, for now at least, the boy would be safe…he'd be protected by the Trinity, if not by whatever power and magic they taught him.

'Just…just like _she_ would want him to be…' Severus thought to himself as he waited for an answer from Dumbledore.

_**ChampionofMagic**_

Down in the Chamber of Secrets, Harry, Neville, Ginny, Draco, Luna Lovegood, Fred and George, Susan Bones and Blaise Zabini all watched and waited as the Trinity gathered around them, the self-proclaimed Father of Magic crafting a makeshift campsite for everyone to sit and enjoy the ambience of the Chamber's interior. As for Morgana and Mordred, they were helped by Sirius and Remus to move the still-apparently-fresh body of the Basilisk to a safe location while Arthur appeared to examine the Chamber itself, his deep eyes watching the progress of both sides of the gathering as he walked.

Finally, when Morgana, Mordred, Sirius and Remus rejoined the others, Harry cleared his throat before he asked, "Erm…excuse me, Lord Emrys?"

"It's just Emrys, Harry," Merlin replied, smirking as he added, "Or Merlin, whichever feels more comfortable to you: the same also applies to Arthur and Morgana and Mordred: we're not Lords or Ladies or even a King to you. To you, we are friends, allies and sources of information in the battles that lie ahead. So…what do you want to ask me?"

"I…I was just wondering if what…what Morgana said earlier is true?" asked Harry, looking to the dark-haired sorceress that was _supposed_ to be the darkest witch in history, "About…about helping me and watching over me: is…is it true?"

"It is," Arthur replied, moving from near the large statue of Salazar Slytherin to where Harry was sat; taking a seat opposite the Fourth Champion, Arthur linked his hands together before he explained, "In a way, the four of us have been watching over Hogwarts ever since our…our spiritual forms were bonded to the castle back in the days when it was Camelot: however, when you arrived at Hogwarts, we felt something…different to others that have walked through those doors. For that reason, as well as…others that we'll come to explain in due time, we decided to keep a close eye on you."

"And we're glad we did," Mordred added, apparently busy adding the finishing touches to the camp as he created a set of sleeping bags and two separate tents for the boys and girls of the group. "Otherwise what happened today wouldn't have happened: but, like we said in the Great Hall, we're not all that pleased with how you were always the one being forced into those…difficult situations."

"From rescuing your young companion, Miss Granger, from a troll to battling a horde of Dementors on the edge of the Dark Forest," Morgana continued, offering drinks to everyone sitting with them, "We have always been watching over you, Harry, and, for what it's worth, we're sorry for all the pain and misery that you've had to feel because of those events."

"In that same sense," Mordred piped up, "We're also…partially responsible for everything that you've done to escape the clutches of extreme danger in the past: for example, it was not love that shielded you from Quirrell's touch in your first year; that was _my_ influence on you."

"Love _is_ a complex magic," Merlin explained, seeing a somewhat disappointed look cross Harry's face, "But it cannot do what happened to Quirrell: its power is so intense that it is more situated to old magical defences and cases of extreme sacrifice, such as the protection that covers your scar. If anyone meant any damage to you, they'd feel a sense of warning that kept them away from you, but it would _not_ damage them or turn them into smoking piles of ashes."

"So…I didn't kill Quirrell back then?" asked Harry, earning a shake of the head from Morgana.

"No," Mordred replied, "In a manner of speaking, _I_ did."

"Similarly," Merlin continued, "It was the essence that dwells inside _me_ that sent Fawkes the Phoenix to you for your bravery, friendship and loyalties to said friendships: such light inside you drew my power and that, young Harry, drew Fawkes to you."

"That saved my life…literally," Harry muttered, though he met Ginny's eyes as he said this, "It helped us take down Tom Riddle and…and bring the Sword of Gryffindor to me."

"Like another sword," Merlin remarked, looking to Arthur as he explained this point, "I ensured that only the Chosen One could draw the sword from the Hat: yes, as you were told, Harry, a _true_ Gryffindor could draw it out of the hat, but a true Gryffindor only comes once every generation."

"So that means…that _I'm_ Godric Gryffindor's Heir," Harry whispered, earning a nod from the others while his party members looked rather surprised at the revelation. Looking to the Trinity, Harry gulped before he explained, "But…the Sword: I…I left it with the Headmaster in his office when I…after I rescued Ginny."

"Did you?" asked Merlin slyly, before he lifted his hand and snapped his fingers, a bright flash of light revealing the silver-hilted sword of Godric Gryffindor; it even had a small marking below the runic name of its creator from where Harry had stabbed the Basilisk. Taking hold of the sword, Merlin presented the weapon to Harry before he explained, "Remember, Harry: my magic is tied into this school and so, when you left the blade with the Headmaster, I removed it from his office and left a rather impressive-looking replica in its place. Now," he held out the hilt of the sword, the ruby glowing slightly with the magic of the sword as he added, "It is yours: take it."

Wrapping his fingers around the hilt, Harry lifted the sword once, his eyes filled with awe as he looked it over, before he lowered the blade and lay it flat over his lap, his eyes on Merlin as he gasped, "Thank…thank you: I'll take very good care of it; you have my word."

"You don't need to promise anything like that, Harry," Arthur remarked, a soft smile crossing his face as he and the others bore witness to the strength of Harry Potter's heart, soul and resolve. "It does belong to you…and, until such a time as you continue your bloodline, it will serve no other master, not unless you entrust the sword to them willingly."

"And, speaking of bloodlines," Merlin then added, creating a fire for the party to warm themselves around, "I think it's time for a few other home truths to come to light: still aren't as subtle as ever, I see, eh, Arthur?"

"I have no idea what you mean by that, Merlin," Arthur chuckled, though he coughed as he added, "He is right, though: there is more to our story than what we told everybody upstairs and, it's for that reason that we chose each of you to stand with Harry in the Tournament…yes, even you, Mr Malfoy."

"This should be good," chorused the twins, before they were silenced by a cough and a glare from Merlin and Morgana, the message clear just from the expression alone: _don't_ argue with the decisions of their mentors and their young friend.

"To begin with," Morgana explained, seating herself between Ginny and Neville as she addressed the circle of friends and cohorts around her, "It would be best for us to start with how Emrys, Mordred, Arthur and I can actually stand in the same room without throwing curses at one another."

"Good idea," Arthur reasoned, though he seemed to avoid meeting Morgana's eyes as he explained, "As most magical historians are aware of, Morgana and I are blood-kin through our Mother, Ygraine, though that's only one part of the truth."

"Is it also true that Mordred is your…illegitimate son?" asked Draco, his knowledge of the old stories surprising the others, but then again, he was raised around magic and magical learners, so…it shouldn't be too surprising.

"Yes," Mordred answered, his voice calm as he explained, "Arthur is my Father and, though it may sound a little…wrong in this modern world, after our unification, Morgana became my Mother and Merlin became my guardian and godfather…as Sirius Black is yours, Harry."

"More on that later," Merlin remarked, indicating Arthur and Morgana as he explained, "In their final battle for the crown of Camelot, Arthur gravely injured Morgana with the very sword he holds now: the Sword of Kings: Excalibur. However, instead of dealing the final strike, Arthur hesitated and, from that, I saw the Once and Future King that he had been prophesised to become."

"All the legends say that Arthur was the one injured by Morgana and Mordred, weren't they?" asked Neville, earning a shake of the head from Arthur.

"Legends were changed over history, Mr Longbottom," he explained, his voice calm as he glanced to his sister, "It was by Merlin's wish that said legend was changed to hide the close-knit unity formed by the four of us: after that battle, Merlin and Mordred helped me heal Morgana and I pleaded with her to help me make Albion the land of magic that it is today…sort of. To aid in that quest, Merlin, Morgana and Mordred formed the Trinity and combined their magic with Excalibur's own magical properties and creations and, in the fires of an ancient dragon's funeral pyre, we forged the first stone of what is known today as Hogwarts."

"But I thought you said it came from Camelot?" asked Susan, though Harry was remaining quiet as he listened to the story.

"It did," Mordred continued, his eyes on the young Bones Heiress as he explained, "Camelot was damaged in the Final Battle and so, to preserve its legacy and renew the throne, we moved it here into the High Lands of Albion, known today as Scotland, I believe. Anyway, upon moving, it fell to Morgana, Merlin and I to finish the touches on Camelot and keep her safe from any…Muggles as you now call them, who would wish magic abolished."

"Such as Arthur's Father," Morgana added, earning a sad nod of the head from her half-brother.

"Times have changed since his days, Morgana: we're…semi-living proof of that," Arthur explained, his eyes on the others as he continued the story, "Once we were done, we discovered certain…areas within this new citadel that housed great magic: the Chamber of Secrets is one place that still exists."

"As is the Stone Circle outside of the school," Merlin continued, "Improved upon from the legend of Stonehenge, the Stone Circle was placed there as a keystone, no pun intended, of defensive purposes in times of great need."

"Then there's the Come and Go Room up on the seventh floor," Morgana explained, her voice calm as she explained about this new revelation, "It was designed as a bastion of sorts for times of war and crisis: known today as the Room of Requirement, it changes to suit the needs of whomsoever uses it."

"Finally," Arthur piped up, "There's the Dark Forest: yes, it is a place of danger and fraught with threats and places of unexplored alerts, but the Forest is also a…collective of our powers and the special gifts that were once held within Excalibur. That is why so many magical creatures are drawn to its shelter and labyrinthine setup: it makes the perfect nest and hiding place for those who seek sanctuary under the ancient laws."

"Like centaurs and Acromantulas," Harry whispered, his eyes glancing to Draco as he added, "Or unicorns and Merlin-knows-whatever else."

"I may not know what else, but I do have a good idea," Merlin chuckled, Harry then mentally slapping himself as he realised his slip of the tongue.

"As for others," Morgana continued, though she had a smile of her own at Harry's mistake and clearly humbled mannerism, "They are either lost or have been long-since destroyed or removed from the school. When our bodies perished from the mortal plane of existence, our souls became one with the school, which gave her the life energy that keeps this place alive with magic and wonder. As for ownership of the school, it was…passed on."

"To whom?" asked Draco, though he had to look back to Merlin, Morgana and Mordred as he took in the changes they'd made from their choice to lay down their arms and work together. If they could do that much, then maybe…just maybe, Draco could do the same with Harry.

"Merlin's son," Mordred explained, looking to Harry as well as he added, "Known today by his taken name: Godric Gryffindor."

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed the twins while the others had open-mouthed expressions at the revelation, which left Merlin to chuckle before he looked to each of the students in turn as he spoke.

"What?" he asked, his eyes shining brightly, "You thought that we were honestly so ancient that we knew nothing of the Founders and their times? Godric was born to a young woman whom I courted shortly before my death and, when I died, Godric was 17 and so, by right, he was able to inherit whatever I chose to leave him…which was Hogwarts."

"And he inherited it and ran it with three friends," Arthur continued, pointing to Draco, Luna and Susan as he emphasised the point, "Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff: together, they helped remake the school and keep alive the beliefs and strengths that witches and wizards show here today."

"So…back to my earlier point," Harry mused, looking to the Trinity as he asked, "What does your return to the physical world have to do with me? You said that you sensed something…special inside me on the day I came to Hogwarts, but what exactly does that mean?"

"Well," Morgana laughed, leaning forwards as she looked around the circle, "Let's see if you can use that brain of yours for your own sake, Harry: we know that the Hat wanted you to be a Slytherin and you denied it, but it also saw you had a good mind and a talent. So, young Champion, can you tell me what you think we saw?"

"I…I don't…" Harry began, but he was cut off by a clearing of the throat from Draco.

"Come on, Harry," Draco reasoned, "You heard Morgana: use that brain of yours for once instead of relying on the walking encyclopaedia that has turned her back on you because of all that's happened."

"Let's give him a hand," Ginny suggested, earning a murmur of agreement as she held up her hand, "All right, so from what we know about Harry, we know that he's eligible for all four Houses."

"He's got a source of light in his soul that seems impossible to defeat," Draco chuckled, looking to the others as he added, "Trust me when I say that I know that much."

"He's also a leader and a friend at the same time and doesn't judge anyone," Luna piped up, speaking for the first time since joining the group, "That's why he welcomes them all, including House Elves, centaurs and goblin-kind alike…not to mention werewolves."

Remus chuckled at that, while Harry seemed to be contemplating each of the points, the Defence Professor deciding then to add his own two Knuts as he added, "He's the son of a gifted Muggleborn witch and the bravest Auror wizard and Ancient House Lord I've ever known."

"Cheers, Moony," Sirius grumbled, before he added, "Don't forget that Harry's also a Parseltongue, can produce a Patronus at age thirteen _and_ has defeated the big scaly thing over there…_and_ survived the Avada Kedavra Curse."

"He…he can also throw off the Imperious," Neville added, his eyes darkening slightly as he explained, "That…that Crouch person couldn't put Harry under it, no matter what he tried to do."

"All good points," Harry laughed, though he thought that he saw a worried look aimed at him from Neville; shaking it off, Harry shook his head as he added, "But all I'm getting is that I'm…exceptionally gifted and just damned lucky; what are you…"

"Let me give you lot a _big_ clue," Merlin remarked, though there seemed to be a sigh of exasperation thrown in there as he lifted his finger and pointed at Harry's lap, "What's that?"

Everyone glanced to Harry, who looked down, his eyes narrowing as he answered Merlin, "The…the Sword of Godric…Gryffindor."

"Wait a minute," Susan piped up, looking around as she seemed to go into a mood that reminded Harry of Hermione when she was on a roll, "What did we just learn? About…the owner of _that_ Sword?"

"That he's…Merlin's son," gasped Blaise Zabini, also speaking for the first time that day, his eyes on Harry as he told him, "And you said earlier that the Sword's appearance marks you as Gryffindor's Heir, which…which could only mean…that…"

"Give the Slytherin a prize," laughed Mordred, looking to Harry as he asked, "Well, young Champion?"

"I'm…" Harry glanced to Merlin with a wide-eyed expression, his lips trembling slightly as he asked, "I'm…_your_ Heir?"

"Not just Heir," Merlin explained, stepping across the camp and sitting next to Harry, a proud smile on his face as he explained, "But as the last son of Godric Gryffindor's Founding Bloodline, which for those who are a bit slow on the uptake means House Potter, you're also the Last Son of _my_ bloodline as well, Harry."

"The Last Son of House Emrys," Sirius gasped, whistling with an impressed air as he laughed, "No wonder you said that Dumbledore wasn't the next Emrys: _Harry is._"

"That's right," Merlin replied, looking around the circle as he added, "And that's why I gathered you together: as Arthur had his Knights and I had Morgana and Mordred, so too will Harry need each and every one of you in the trials ahead. The Triwizard Tournament has forced his friends to turn their backs on him and keep him outside the loop on certain…events, but, with your help, I believe that we can help Harry become not only the True Champion, but the Sorcerer that dwells deep inside him."

"How do we do that?" asked Draco incredulously, a little shocked and thunderstruck that his four-year rival was actually the last member of the oldest bloodline in history, "We don't even know where to begin."

"There _is_ one place," Luna remarked, looking to Sirius as she added, "And it could clear you as well, Lord Black."

"Sirius," Sirius replied, though he had an interested look in his eyes as he asked, "But…what do you mean by that, Luna?"

"He's a Champion in a Tournament for adults, right?" asked Luna, earning a nod from the others as she continued, "Well, even though he's fourteen, he's still a _recognised_ Champion and therefore he _must_ also be recognised as an adult, as being _of age_, which would make him already recognised as Lord Potter _and_ Lord Gryffindor, wouldn't it?"

"I think I understand where Luna's going with this," Ginny reasoned, looking to a bewildered Harry as she explained, "Layman's terms, Harry: they can't have it both ways. And, if you became Lord Gryffindor, you'd be able to vouch for Sirius' innocence _and_ arrange a trial to clear his name. Plus, it's a bit coincidental, but we have someone here with…family connections that could see said trial came around without Fudge sweeping it under the rug…Susan."

"That's right, I forgot about that," Sirius agreed, looking to a slightly-embarrassed Susan as he asked, "Your Aunt: Amelia Bones, am I right?"

"Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," Draco added, also seeing where this mass-shared train of thought was going, "And with the support of certain families or witnesses to those claims, maybe even family members like…like my Father."

"Or maybe Narcissa," Sirius added quickly, seeing a look of discomfort crossing Harry's face as he explained, "She's a Black by birth, so she'd be able to vouch for the family. But the first thing that we'd _have_ to do is ensure that Harry can claim his legacy and, though I guess the Knut's already dropped for you lot, there's only one place _that_ can be confirmed."

"Gringotts," Neville whispered, earning a nod from the others while Harry looked down to the sword in his lap, his eyes narrowed as he considered everything he'd just learned.

As if being a Triwizard Champion wasn't bad enough; _now_ he had to contend with being the Last Son of the oldest family and the greatest sorcerer in history.

Merlin…this was going to be tough…

_**ChampionofMagic**_

As preparations were made by other members of the small party to escort Harry to Gringotts, Harry himself left the encampment and went for a walk through the tunnels surrounding the Chamber, his feet splashing through the residual water and soaking his socks, but Harry didn't mind. The rush of water was almost…peaceful, if not soothing to him; walking through the pathways and emerging next to the Slytherin statue, Harry wandered over to the Basilisk and let his eyes take in each piece of its form.

His mind, on the other hand, was in a world all on its own, his thoughts racing as he tried to get his head around the changes that had happened and the ones that were to come.

"You all right?"

Startled by the appearance of his company, Harry turned to look upon Arthur Pendragon, the once-and-future King of the magical community watching Harry with an air of concern and contentment as he asked, "Bit much to handle, isn't it?"

"You have _no_ idea," Harry laughed, sinking to the slightly-damp floor of the Chamber, Arthur heaving a sigh before he joined Harry, both of them just sitting there.

"Actually, I do," Arthur explained, his voice calm as he watched the others seem to enjoy getting to know one another, Merlin, Morgana and Mordred dividing their attention between making plans for the days ahead and Harry's current place with Arthur. Linking his hands, Arthur let his arms rest over his knees as he added, "I know what it feels like to be given such…powerful news like what you've been given, Harry."

"How?" asked Harry, looking over to where the former King was now resting, his eyes filled with a mix of reminisce and strength.

"I remember when Merlin revealed himself as a Sorcerer," Arthur explained, his voice filled with amusement as he chuckled, "Before then, I thought of him as nothing more than a servant…and a friend: when he showed me who and what he really was, I was…I was a little scared, but I realised that he had kept his secret for a reason. That's why I helped him recreate this place," he looked around the Chamber as he spoke, "Because I didn't want those who held magic to hide from the world, not without having somewhere that they didn't have to hide."

"But why did you allow yourself to become part of Hogwarts or Camelot?" asked Harry, looking to Arthur's side where the golden-hilted blade of Excalibur was resting, "The only magical influence that you have is that sword, isn't it?"

"I don't know," Arthur confessed, drawing Excalibur and turning it in his hands as he laughed, "Merlin once told me that my swordsmanship skills were improved because of my wielding Excalibur, but…I don't know: who knows? Maybe I was actually the first of what you'd call a Squib, maybe not."

The two seemed content to sit in silence following this, before Arthur lifted his head, his eyes glowing as he smiled and asked, "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"If I tell you a secret, will you grant me a favour?"

"Depends on what it is," Harry mused, before he looked to Arthur as he saw the once and future King draw his sword once more, turning the blade before he looked to Harry.

"Do you know why no-one else has wielded Excalibur?"

"No," Harry replied, watching as Arthur rose from his seat and, turning to Harry, he smiled before he indicated the blade in his hands.

"Because it's uniquely-gifted with more than strength and magic," Arthur explained, holding out his hand to Harry, who took it, allowing Arthur to pull him to his feet as the warrior continued, "It can't just be taken: according to the Old Religion, a weapon of dragon-born like this one can only be given…and it has to be willing."

"Like passing the torch?" asked Harry, earning a nod from Arthur as he asked, "So…what does that have to do with me?"

"I feel like I've been holding it forever," Arthur explained, meeting Harry's eyes as he spoke, "So, if you would allow me, I would be honoured and grateful if you would allow me to will Excalibur to you."

"Huh?" asked Harry, looking to the Sword of Kings as he asked, "Why?"

"It's only right," Arthur explained, "The Last Son of the original Sorcerer and Dragon-Lord wielding the first Dragon-born weapon: but, as I said, since it can only be willing, I'll only will it to you if you want me to. More than anything, it'll give you an edge in the Tournament and all that lies beyond, but, more than that, it can protect you when your own magic fails you…as it has done for both Merlin and I on many occasions: so, what do you say, Harry?"

With a gulp, Harry glanced once more to the sword in Arthur's hand, his eyes filled with confusion while he tried to figure out Arthur's reasoning: on one hand, the former King was right. Excalibur _would_ give Harry an edge in the Tournament and all that it involved, but what about afterwards?

And what about these protections?

Would Excalibur accept him?

'Well,' he thought, meeting Arthur's eyes once more, 'There's only one way to find out…I guess…'

"Arthur Pendragon," he remarked, nodding to the former King, "I would…I would be honoured to wield your ancient sword…in the name of my family and my ancestor: yes, I will accept Excalibur if you will it to me."

"Then kneel," Arthur commanded, Harry doing so while the former King placed the tip of Excalibur against Harry's shoulders, the blade's touch almost humming against Harry's bare neck as Arthur continued, "As Master of Excalibur and wielder of the blade, I, Arthur Pendragon, willingly hand the Sword of Kings to one Harry Potter, Last Son of the House of Emrys, Friend to the House of Pendragon: will you, Harry Potter, wield Excalibur not only as a weapon, but a sign of justice and honour?"

"I shall," Harry replied, his voice shaking slightly as Arthur continued.

"Will you never raise it in anger and only use the sword for the purpose of defence, be it your life or others?"

"I will."

"And do you vow to bring honour to the House in which you are born with the wielding and the art of the Sword of Kings?"

"I swear."

"Then," Arthur remarked, shifting his hold on Excalibur so that the hilt of the blade was resting in front of Harry, "As is required, I willingly give to you, Excalibur: use it well, Harry Potter."

Extending his hand, Harry wrapped his fingers around Excalibur's hilt and slowly drew it out of Arthur's grip, the feel of the sword coming across as lighter than when Harry had held the Sword of Gryffindor. The weight wasn't too light or too heavy and, as he stood up, Harry actually found himself swinging Excalibur in a complete circle, the blade's metal singing with a sense of completion as Harry stopped with his swinging, the blade now resting flat on his palms, the name of the sword inscribed along the blade in similar runes to Gryffindor's blade.

It was a beautiful weapon; it was almost perfect to the touch and, with its near-perfect weight in Harry's hands, the Champion of Magic actually felt like Excalibur had been _made_ for his hand.

"Thank you, Arthur," Harry whispered, looking up to the green eyes of the once-and-future King, "I promise I won't let you down."

"And I promise that I'll do everything in whatever power I have to help you achieve your full power and rightful title, Harry," Arthur added, returning to the seat where he and Harry had been seated, the new Master of Excalibur joining him as he heard Arthur add, "However long it takes, you _will_ be strong…and you will be the shining light that Merlin himself was in our time."

"No pressure then," Harry laughed, earning a chuckle from Arthur as the young Pendragon reached over and ruffled Harry's hair.

"Of course not…young Sorcerer."

**Chapter 2 and Harry has learned the truth and gained a powerful resource to use, but what surprises will Gringotts reveal and how can this Alliance of Harry's help him in the Tournament and beyond?**

**Plus, now holding **_**two**_** legendary weapons, can Harry survive whatever it is that the Tournament throws at him?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: There's some backlash from the Harry-haters at those who have allied themselves with Camelot's Champion and there's a new Defence Professor while Harry meets Gabrielle; also, Harry learns of the First Task and has a talk with his most-shocking betrayer about where they go from here…is this the end of the Golden Trio for good?**

**Please Read and Review**


	3. Golden Downfall

Champion of Magic

**Disclaimer: **See First Chapter

**Author's Information: **As always, though I really don't like having to say it, I will: if you don't like what you read, then just don't read it:

**Dedication: **Now, I should point out that this story will have certain…similarities with another story written by a good on-site friend of mine, but it's not a copy. Said story is my recommended read for this story: StormyFireDragon's _Champions of the Founders_, which helped inspire this story. I would also like to dedicate this story to my good friends StormyFireDragon and Winged Seer Wolf for their parts in continuing my inspirational high, so thank you, my friends.

Harry/Gabrielle

Eventual Neville/Ginny

Other Pairings TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

/_Parseltongue_/

{_Foreign Languages_}

**Review Answers:**

**Shadow7002: I actually have a plan for Harry's ownership of the swords that could change things even more, but you'll have to wait and see for what it is;**

**ILoveGeorgeEads: I imagine that Fudge would want Harry to be one of his 'special friends' and Dumbledore would try to keep things out of the loop for our hero…ha, ha; not likely;**

**WhiteElfElder: Well, as I said to another, I have an idea for the swords, but, do you know what? That's not a bad idea either;**

**StormyFireDragon: Considering who my inspirations are thanks to for this story, Storm: can you expect anything less? Oh, and I hope you don't mind me using your story as a template for it;**

**N Flamel: Well the Trinity aren't **_**too**_** different to one another as they've been united inside Hogwarts for a long time; if anything, their differences come into how they treat Harry and deal with the obstacles in his way;**

**Alicia29Britton: I plan on having Snape canon, but only for a short while: a shot at redemption will come about fairly soon;**

**Anthony37: Yeah, I guess I should point out that Ginny's **_**not**_** a bad person in this one;**

**UmikaWaves: Different, huh? I guess that's because, well, I don't know if it escaped anyone's attention – not just yours, so no offence meant – but it's NOT a Dark-Harry story;**

**Winged Seer Wolf: That's an interesting idea there, old friend: perhaps Drago-tongue could be actual magical ability rather than just conversing as well: you know? Speak in the Dragon Language and you **_**can't**_** be disobeyed sort of thing;**

**Vdwade23: Maybe, but maybe not: depends on how the reader or the writer wishes to portray her reactions;**

**T4: Patience is a virtue, old friend: as for the new Defence Professor, don't worry, it's **_**not**_** Umbridge;**

_As if being a Triwizard Champion wasn't bad enough; now he had to contend with being the Last Son of the oldest family and the greatest sorcerer in history._

_Merlin…this was going to be tough…_

Chapter 3: Golden Downfall

The following morning, Harry awoke down in the Chamber with a blanket draped over him, his hand still wrapped around the hilt of Excalibur while the sword of Godric Gryffindor stood against the post on Harry's bed. With a groan, the Fourth Champion sat upright and massaged at his neckline, his eyes weary as he glanced around, trying to recall the events of the previous night.

He remembered speaking with Arthur and receiving Excalibur before Merlin had moved his things from Gryffindor Tower down to the Chamber as a precaution against anyone that would want to take his possessions from him. Following that, they'd decided amongst themselves who would return to their dorms and who felt comfortable staying in the ancient chamber. Out of the nine students, only four of them – Harry as well as Luna, Neville and Ginny – actually agreed to remain down in the Chamber while Draco opted to return to Slytherin with Blaise to try and calm the storm of naysayers that targeted the Champion.

Meanwhile, Fred and George told Harry that they would return to Gryffindor Tower to do like Draco, but also keep a close eye on Granger and Weasley – Ron – as they didn't trust their silence or how quickly they'd wanted to join Harry's party after being the instigators of the hate-crimes against him in the first place.

Though he hadn't admitted it to them vocally, Harry felt that the Twins had a good point: Hermione had seemed almost _too_ eager to betray him and jump on the bandwagon while Ron had all but ended their friendship by being spiteful and continually insisting that Harry was guilty.

As for Susan, she returned to Hufflepuff only after asking Merlin, Morgana and Mordred for their permission to look for other potential allies for Harry and, though he was representing Camelot, to try and speak to Diggory as they _both_ attended the school. Surprisingly, it was not only Morgana that approved of the idea, but Arthur had agreed with her suggestion for Cedric and told her that, as long as the secrets of Harry's studies were kept from the other champion, he wouldn't mind if Cedric knew about the gatherings and those who stood with the young Champion.

Which just left Harry to inquire about the Ravenclaws since Luna was staying with them: to his surprise, Mordred was the one to give him the answer as he asked, "Do you honestly think that a goblin-blooded warrior like Filius Flitwick would allow his own House to belittle the name of the Trinity _and_ you?"

The answer was an obvious one: no.

After that, and after Ginny and Luna had gone into their own tent, Merlin and Arthur, with a little help from Sirius and Remus – both of whom also stayed in the Chamber to aid Harry and keep Sirius safe until they'd spoken to Susan's Aunt and Draco's Mother – had recreated the tents that Harry and Ginny had stayed in when they'd gone to the World Cup and…after that…Harry…well, he assumed that he must have gone for a lie down and then…fallen asleep without realising it.

Whatever the explanation, Harry felt better than he had done over the past 48-plus hours, his mind feeling a little muddled with everything he'd learned and the shock of having such ancient, infamous mentors on his side. But, on the other hand, he was starting to get used to it; pulling the blanket off of himself, Harry held Excalibur across his lap, the blade of the magical weapon glowing slightly with the light from the tents' magical lighting. This, Harry believed, was the biggest surprise of the past two days: that was for sure; he had suspected that the blade wielded by Arthur _was_ the Sword of Kings, but to hold it himself…that was the biggest shock for Harry's new lease on life.

Well…that and the fact that he was the last son of Merlin's bloodline _and_ a potential Sorcerer in terms of magical level, which made him feel a little anxious about everything that was to come: firstly, the Tournament would provide the biggest test of his magical abilities and, after that, there were his lessons in the Craft with the Trinity as well as swordsmanship lessons from Arthur.

Was it any surprise that Harry felt a little muddled?

"Harry?"

Looking out through the flap that led into his bedroom, Harry smiled to himself as he saw Neville poking his head through the main entrance, his own expression showing a sense of delight mixed with a duty that Harry couldn't quite understand. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Harry laughed, lifting Excalibur and Gryffindor's Sword and making his way out of the tent, "Guess I must have nodded off while I was letting everything go through my head…" he paused for a moment as he stepped out into the Chamber, an expression of surprise crossing his face when he saw four more tents joining the boys' and girls' sleeping arrangements. There weren't any signs of ownership, but Harry could wager that one was for Merlin, one for Mordred, one for Morgana and the final one for Arthur, while Sirius and Remus seemed content to sleep out in the open, Sirius resting comfortably against his bedroll. With a laugh, Harry asked, "Aside from the old dog over there, is anyone else here?"

"Morgana said that she had a personal bit of business to take care of," Neville explained, indicating the entrance before he laughed as he added, "But…the rest of us are waiting at the entrance to go to breakfast and, since you're the only Parselmouth around here…well…"

"A simply-fixed dilemma, young Neville," Merlin remarked, appearing from within his own tent, his staff already glowing with new magic as he told the boys, "I have removed the bathroom entranceway to the Chamber and moved it to there…" he pointed to the statue of Slytherin before continuing, "Where a simple password will take you all up a flight of stairs to the main hall of Hogwarts underneath the golden statue in the entranceway."

"You can do that?" asked Harry, looking to the statue while he also glanced back to Merlin.

"Of course," answered the Father of Magic, "It _is_ a place that I built, remember, Harry? I felt that the statue was the best location as it prevents anyone following you, though the exact entrance will be located in the platform on which the statue is mounted. Now, Harry, since this is your place of learning and residence, I think it would be good for everyone if you chose the password."

"Like what?"

"Whatever you choose," Merlin explained, "But make sure to keep it between your friends here and those that have returned to their dorms should they ever come down here with you. Also, here…" he lifted his staff and sent a blast of auburn-coloured magic towards Harry, which wrapped around his chest, forming a cross-shaped chest-guard with two holsters on the back over each shoulder, a proud-looking red dragon insignia in the centre of the cross on Harry's chest. "That should save you carrying Excalibur and Gryffindor's sword around all the time. The magic in the holster means that only you can remove them and, as Arthur told you yesterday, unless you will the blade to another, you'll carry both of them."

"Thank you Merlin," Harry whispered, sheathing both swords and, as he glanced to the statue, a look of thoughtful concern crossed his face before he asked, "What would happen if I changed the password? To be on the safe side?"

"Taking the false Moody's words about Constant Vigilance a bit seriously there, aren't we, Harry?" laughed Neville, earning a shrug from Harry while Merlin chuckled.

"When you change the password," explained the ancient Sorcerer, "You would still have to inform the others of the change and the new password, but a change would be suitable as it keeps your enemies away: shall we say…this time each month?"

"So on the second of each month, we change the password?" asked Neville, earning a nod from Harry, though Neville wasn't so eager. "But…what about…you know? My bad memory problem?"

"It's not bad memory, Neville," Harry reasoned, putting an encouraging arm around his dorm-mate's shoulders, "Because you'll be the first one I tell the new password to each and every month: besides, I'm not Sir Cadogan; if you forget it, then all you have to do is ask."

"Thanks Harry."

"What are friends for?" asked Harry, looking thoughtful as he remarked, "In fact, there's our first password right now: in honour of our new mentors, the first password will be…Camelot's Valour."

Neville just nodded while Merlin made the necessary changes to the statue and provided the recognition for the password, adding a second layer of magic that he explained to Harry was for him in case he needed to use Parseltongue to open the entrance.

Better to be safe than sorry…

_**ChampionofMagic**_

Breakfast that morning was a rather…tense affair;

As the Camelot Party walked into the Great Hall, accompanied by their mentors and the others that had met them outside the Great Hall, talk and conversation ceased while heads turned and a few glares were sent in the direction of the company. Leading the group, Harry adopted a smile of renewed confidence before he asked, "So, since the four Houses stand together where we're concerned…where do we sit?"

"Leave that to me," Mordred answered, lifting his hand and whispering a spell that Harry couldn't understand; seconds later, a fifth table that was, rather ironically, rounded in shape and bearing the same draconian symbol that adorned Harry's new sword-holster appeared on the far side of the hall, near the Ravenclaw Table.

Moving towards this new table, Merlin nudged Harry before he whispered, "Like Arthur in the old days, you take the head of the table: we'll be nearby at all times."

Nodding with understanding, Harry approached the head of the table, which was recognised by a slightly larger chair set in white and gold colours, before he sat down, shifting in his seat to allow his sword-holster to hang over the back of the chair. Once the others were seated – _going around the table in a clockwise order: Harry, Ginny, Neville, Draco, Susan, Luna, Blaise, Fred and George before getting back to Harry_ – and breakfast was given to the party in the same manner as the other Houses, Harry sniffed once before he asked aloud, "What happened? Did someone die?"

Apparently satisfied – or not as a few cold glares told him – with his response, the Great Hall resumed their meal, leaving the Camelot group to help themselves to their own breakfasts. As he ate, Harry was then aware that, from his vantage point, he was _somehow_ able to look upon all four House tables and the occupants without having to turn his head left or right. Maybe it was Merlin's magic or maybe it was just because the head of the table usually _could_ see everything without needing to move and the new Round Table had simply reflected that right onto Harry.

Whatever the reason, Harry took the chance while he was helping himself to porridge to glance to each of the tables and the other champions in turn: at the Hufflepuff Table, Cedric seemed to catch Harry's eye and raised his goblet in a salute of luck and contentment before he returned to his meal. The Ravenclaws, and the visiting Beauxbatons school students, seemed content to just ignore the Camelot party and their Champion's searching glare: in fact, as Harry looked to a few of the Eagles, he actually thought that he saw a look of fear and angst in their eyes as they avoided his gaze.

The Gryffindors were the ones that surprised Harry as some of them lifted their goblets like Cedric had done in salute while others inclined their heads and all of them held looks of sorrow and apology…well, _almost_ all of them.

A certain red-head of Harry's year was doing something that Harry _couldn't_ believe: he wasn't eating his breakfast or going for the food with the gusto of a human hurricane. Instead, he was sitting in his chair, his fingers linked and his eyes on Harry, almost as though he was waiting on something to happen.

Next to said red-head, a certain bushy-haired brunette was actually close to green with envy as she looked at the company that had joined Harry while she also eyed up the blades that hung over Harry's back, her hand frantically scribbling at a notebook.

"I think I'm going to have to have a few words with her," Harry whispered, earning a cough from Draco, which caused Harry to avert his glance as he asked, "What?"

"Well, no offence meant, Harry," Draco replied, indicating the others at the table as he explained, "But if you look closer at our little gang, you'll see why Weasley looks like someone shot his cat and why Granger looks like she could pass for a human-plant hybrid."

"They're jealous," Neville remarked, filling in the blanks as he too looked to the Gryffindors and Harry's treacherous friends, "Hermione because of how you're going to be learning from Merlin _himself_ as well as one of the greatest, if not _the_ greatest Duellist in history in Mordred. Then there's the smarts of the Dark Magical Arts and certain aspects of magic that aren't touched by Hogwarts that you could learn from Morgana…such as Defence and certain magical spells, rituals and arcane abilities. In short: you'll wind up being better than Hermione and she can't stand it."

"And as for Ron," Ginny added, looking to her brother with disgust, "He's actually being polite at a meal because he's waiting on you, Draco, Neville, me and Blaise to all go at it about our House differences. He thinks that we'll abandon you because our name's Weasley, then you'll be alone again and he'll be able to pick up the pieces."

"If he doesn't stop staring at me like I'm a piece of meat, he'll be picking up _something's _pieces, I know that much," Harry growled, his mind focused on the promise he'd made to Arthur about using Excalibur in anger. But Gryffindor's Sword _wasn't_ Excalibur and, after being turned into Public Undesirable Number One overnight, Harry had _plenty_ of anger that he wanted to get out.

Trying to distract himself from those thoughts, Harry finally looked to the Slytherin Table and, once again, he was a little surprised when a couple of their members – such as the Greengrass sisters, Theo Nott, Tracey Davis and Millicent Bulstrode to name a few – all gave him an encouraging salute of luck. In between the salutes, however, Harry noticed that Pansy Parkinson actually looked…well, she looked uglier than ever as her eyes were red and puffy with _way too much _mascara running down her cheeks, her hands tearing at a napkin in her hand.

"What's with her?" asked Harry, looking to Draco and Blaise, both of whom shrugged as they followed his gaze.

"Pansy challenged me last night," Draco explained, his voice calm as he helped himself to more eggs for his breakfast, "She wanted to know why I was socialising myself with Gryffindor's Squib, Ravenclaw's Loony, blood traitors and the unworthies, which was directed at Susan when she said that."

"Loony?" asked Harry, looking to Luna, who was sat next to Draco and seemed to be toying with her necklace, which Harry then noticed was made from Butterbeer corks.

"It's what they call me because I'm…different from them," Luna explained, her gaze switching to Harry as she told him, "It's…not something I'd like to talk about in here; perhaps…later? By the lake?"

With a nod, Harry returned to his breakfast, somewhat divided between satisfaction and a sense of concern for the reactions that he'd been given by his schoolmates and their guests. Taking a drink from his goblet, Harry went to refill his drink when, all of a sudden, a strange…almost pulling sensation drifted into his consciousness. Shaking it off, Harry took a drink, but felt it again, somewhat stronger than before; at the same time that he took his drink, Draco scoffed before he muttered, "Weasley's back to his old self."

Through the strange pull that he could feel inside his head, Harry glanced to the Gryffindors and, sure enough, Hurricane Hunger had returned and Ron was back to his old self; even Hermione had looked away and, as Harry shook it off once more, a soft voice whispered to him.

"Leave them Harry…they'll only use you…they'll turn on you…and they'll trap Sirius…go back to Gryffindor…be the outcast…forgive Ron when the time is right…let him be your friend…let go of the Squib…"

"Harry!"

Morgana's sharp tones seemed to snap Harry out of his trance; looking up to his mentor and newest ally, he tried to smile before he asked, "Something wrong, Morgana?"

"The jug," Morgana remarked, holding out her hand, "Give it to me."

"O…kay," Harry whispered, moving to retrieve the jug of pure juice that he'd been drinking from; however, as soon as his hand touched it, the mysterious voice returned.

"She's using you…she's a Dark Witch…once Dark, always Dark…remember _him_…what if she wants to kill you as well? Use your wand…or your sword…take her down…stop the Dark…"

"That'll do," Merlin's ancient tones seemed to cut through the voice as well, the Father of Magic lifting the jug and handing it to Morgana while Merlin removed Excalibur from its sheath and handed it to Harry.

"I thought that Excalibur could only be removed by its Master?" asked Harry, shaking his head again as he took the sword.

"Well…being me has its privileges," Merlin chuckled, watching as Harry clasped the sword and, as soon as his other hand held the blade end of the sword, a soft song, eerily similar to that of a phoenix, seemed to echo through Harry's mind, clearing away the voice and, at the same time, lifting the strange pull within his mind.

As for Morgana, she lifted the jug and sniffed at the juice inside it, before she scowled as she asked, "Professor Severus Snape, may I ask your expert opinion as this school's Potions Master?"

"Of course, Madam Le Fay," Snape replied, his own eyes on Harry as Morgana approached him and handed him the jug.

"What would you say has been put into this container?" asked Morgana, her voice hardening as she asked, "And what could such a concoction create for…say…a fourteen-year-old with a weakened immune system to such creations?"

Severus, his eyes on Harry once more, lifted the jug and sniffed at it himself, before he sighed and nodded once, "I see why you came to me, Madam Le Fay: there can be no doubt that there is a trace of the Draught of Rage mixed with Obedience, Ignorance and Compulsion Potions. On their own, the last three can cause extreme magical stress within a body that can lead to comatose shutdown, but with the last…continued exposure could _kill_."

"What?" gasped Minerva, once again noticing that Dumbledore seemed to be keeping his nose out of this; even with Severus' revelations, the old man wasn't making any moves. So, Minerva decided that she would have to, "Madam Le Fay, can you tell me who was drinking such a…a potent poison?"

"Harry," Morgana answered, her hand pointing at the Round Table as she explained, "Because of Excalibur's magical influence on its Master when they hold the sword, he is now being cleansed of the effects, but I would like to know _now_ just who is responsible for this?"

"Surely you don't suspect somebody in this school, dear Morgana?" asked Dumbledore, apparently having heard what he needed to hear to finally get involved.

"Let's see," Morgana remarked, counting each step off her fingers, "Harry is now under the protections of the Trinity, which takes him away from certain negative influences that think they can target him. He's put into a life-or-death Tournament by a madman that, coincidentally, has been given what you call the Dementor's Kiss without so much as a trial…_yes_, Dumbledore, we know about that. And now, with each drink he took, Harry had an internal war going on that was only broken because Emrys put Excalibur into his hands and used its magic to heal him. So, unless someone _somehow_ learned of this on the outside and owled the poisoned drink to Harry clearly knowing it would kill him, then, yes, Albus Dumbledore, I _do_ suspect someone here."

"But…who?" asked Minerva, looking to Severus as she asked, "I know you'd rather do anything but save Mr Potter, Severus, but tell me _now:_ how potent and perfected was it?"

"Slightly botched and seems to have been kept on stasis since…I'd say…Halloween," Severus answered, keeping his hidden agenda towards Harry and his new outlook on life to himself, "But regardless of perfected or not, the results would have been the same: death for Mr Potter…and while such a result would give me the greatest sympathy, I regret to suggest that this poison's botched state means that the death would have been slow and excruciatingly painful."

"In that case, it's time to get some answers," Minerva remarked, rising from her seat despite Dumbledore's protests; as for Morgana, she, Merlin, Mordred and Arthur all moved to join their small company at the table, both Merlin and Morgana now sat on either side of Harry. Seeing the loyalty and protections given to her young cub by his new pride, Minerva raised her voice before she exclaimed, "Attention _all students!_"

The schools fell silent before Minerva addressed the hall, her eyes scanning each face and each reaction as she explained, "Someone in this very room has committed a crime against one of our own that _cannot_ be forgiven: just now, our esteemed guest, Madam Morgana Le Fay, revealed with help from Professor Snape that the juice container held by Mr Potter and his party was laced with a deadly mix of potions. Now, regardless of motive behind creating such potions, I ask that the guilty party or parties reveal themselves now: if anyone knows anything then I also ask them to step forwards. I guarantee that any who step forwards will _not_ be punished."

"P…Professor?"

A small voice answered Minerva's request, each of the eyes now settling on young Dennis Creevey, who'd stood up with a look of fear in his eyes as he looked over to Harry, who was watching with a raised eyebrow.

"Is there something you know, Mr Creevey?" asked Minerva, earning a rapid nodding response from Dennis before she asked, "What is it?"

"The…the night before…before last," Dennis explained, "After…after Harry became…the Champion, I heard…voices in the…the Gryffindor Dorm talking about…teaching him a lesson…for lying and cheating."

"That's stupid," Neville exclaimed, a note of anger in his voice as he added, "Why would any of Harry's own House _want_ to hurt him for something he didn't do?"

"Cool your jets, Neville," Harry mused, looking over to the Gryffindors as he asked, "Did you…did you recognise the voices, Dennis?"

"No," Dennis answered, but Harry thought he saw a gesture with Dennis' hands towards a point on the table…where two empty seats now resided.

"Thank you," Harry whispered, slipping his cross-guard on his body and sheathing Excalibur while he added, "I think I know who did it: if you want to punish them, Professor, then you'd better find them before I do."

"Harry…"

Before Ginny could make any sort of retort, Harry had left the Great Hall, his footsteps echoing through the silence that filled the Great Hall. At the same time, Minerva, Severus, Merlin, Morgana and Mordred all followed in Harry's stead, each one of them hoping that they'd find or catch up with Harry and the ones responsible before it was too late.

_**ChampionofMagic**_

"Balderdash!"

The password was given to the Fat Lady's portrait with such fury and anger in the voice that it would have been silly to actually insinuate that the password was wrong, especially since there were two razor-sharp swords tucked over the back of the owner of the voice.

Entering Gryffindor Tower, Harry lifted his wand and pointed it around the Common Room, its empty state making it all too easy for him to hear breathing or footsteps nearby. Circling the room, Harry growled, "Where are you? Show yourselves right _now_ or I swear I'll tear this place apart!"

"Like you could, Potter…damn!" Ron Weasley's voice seemed to echo from behind the bookcase that divided the stairwells to both dorms. Recognising the signs of a passageway or secret alcove, Harry lifted his wand and cast a Summoning Charm on the switch – remembering the incantation and movement from when Mrs Weasley had used it over the summer – and, with eyes filled with rage, he watched as the bookcase was forced forwards, revealing the alcove inside…and a semi-destroyed Potions laboratory.

"_Expelliarmus, Petrificus Totalus!_"

The two spells were fired from Harry's wand, disarming Ron and petrifying him while Hermione, who was looking at Harry with a mix of horror and disbelief, finally seemed to use her brain as she threw her wand down, her hands up in surrender.

"Harry," she pleaded, "We're…we're sorry, but…you gave us no other choice…this _had_ to happen."

"What?" asked Harry hotly, "Trying to kill me? Was that supposed to happen? Because that's what could have happened! And all for _what?_ Jealousy? Your over-obsessive behaviour for _the rules_ to be followed and consequences to be given? Tell me why _you_ of all people betrayed me, Hermione Granger?"

"I…I didn't want to…but you can't keep doing this," Hermione insisted, her hands still up while Harry's wand tip was now glowing with rage, "You break the rules every year and never get any backlash from it, but the rest of us? I get petrified by a Basilisk and nearly crushed by a troll…"

"Because of the words of _that_ git there," Harry scowled, pointing his wand at Hermione while he jabbed his finger at Ron. Behind him, to Hermione's hopeful relief, the portrait hole had opened and the Professors had entered, followed by the Trinity. "I could have been killed by that troll saving _you_: and you want to talk about breaking rules? What about the rules of _time_, Hermione? Or did you just _happen_ to forget your other OCD need to learn _everything_ and believe that nobody out there can be better than Hermione _fucking_ Granger?"

"I…I didn't want…I would never…_you're the one that cheated!_"

"_Incarcerous!_" Ropes flew from Harry's wand and bound Hermione tightly, though Harry wasn't done; with his eyes on his former best friend, he added, "_Arachesive!_"

A silvery globule of semi-liquidated magic flew from Harry's wand and sealed Hermione's mouth shut, Harry's rage now showing on the magic that crackled off of his skin, his green eyes glowing like the fires of the dragon as he explained, "For future reference, Granger, you're _not_ the smartest witch around here. Everything you know comes from books and you recite them like some sort of bloody robot: you can never answer for yourself because then you know that others will finally be smarter than you. Also, for an added record, in case the _great Hermione Granger_ doesn't recognise that nice little hex that I used: it's called the Spider-Sealing Hex and it does what many said should have done to you _before_ the troll: layman's terms? _FINALLY SOMEONE SHUT YOU UP!_"

Finally lowering his wand, Harry turned to face his Professors and his mentors as he sighed deeply, "You know what? I feel much better now; sorry for the scare Professors, Trinity…I'll try to keep it in after today."

"Since when do you know the Incarcerous Hex, Potter?" asked Minerva while Severus moved around Harry and kept the two offenders at wand-point.

"Since Sirius and Remus used it last year on Wormtail and _him_," Harry mused, pointing over his shoulder at Severus as he did so, "I did some research and found it and others that could come in handy later on. Guess now that my life's on the line, it's time to bring my magic out of the woodshed and let people see that I'm not just some pushover."

"It would be a start," Severus mused, his words startling Harry as he then asked, "What about that last one, Potter? That is a fifth-year Defensive Hex: how did you learn it?"

"You'd be surprised what you can learn when you're chased out of your own dorm for something you didn't do," Harry sighed, before he stepped past Minerva and added, "Can I go back to the Chamber, Merlin? I…I suddenly feel…a little…"

Before he could finish, Harry's body collapsed into Morgana's arms, Mordred heaving a sigh as he remarked, "Magical exhaustion; still, at least he didn't kill them."

"Maybe not," Minerva agreed, watching as Morgana lifted Harry's body with ease, carrying him gently out of the Tower. Watching them go, Minerva caught Mordred's eye before she added, "Make him as strong as you can, won't you?"

"Trust me," Mordred replied, giving a sly wink to Minerva that reminded the Head of Gryffindor of Harry's Father, "That shouldn't be too difficult."

Then, before she could ask any more questions, Mordred left, leaving Minerva to look back as Severus helped her take a struggling Granger and a still-petrified Weasley out of Gryffindor.

If they were lucky, they'd still be at Hogwarts come the First Task of the Tournament, but Minerva wasn't a gambling woman…

_**ChampionofMagic**_

Two days later, Harry managed to return to normality by attending his lessons with his fellow fourth-year company members, each of them actually pleased to see him back on his feet and back to full strength. Ginny and Luna also told Harry that they were happy to see him up and about and, as a little celebration for his recovery, the team arranged a little picnic out in the rare November sunshine down by the lake.

Though they should have been getting ready to learn their craft with Merlin, Morgana and Mordred, the party were allowed their little picnic and, as Harry sank down onto the soft grass, breathing in the scent of the day, it was Luna that asked it, "There's something different about you, Harry Potter: is it a new aftershave?"

"I don't think so," Harry laughed, watching as the others then turned their full attention to their friend.

"Oh my God," gasped Neville, slapping his forehead with a bemused smile, "How could we have missed it? Harry: you're not wearing your glasses."

"I know," Harry replied, waving his hand in front of his bright emerald-green eyes, "Merlin explained it to me when I recovered from that fainting spell: apparently, Excalibur's magic inside my head clearing me of those potions and then using my magic with such intent and will cracked some sort of…seal around my magical core and healed me further than before. It even healed my eyesight and, since then, I haven't needed my glasses, which, between you and me, is a mercy as I don't have to worry about Granger pointing her wand and complaining that I really need to remember her _Oculus Reparo_ spell."

"So…does this have something to do with you being a Sorcerer?" asked Draco, lounging by the edge of the lake with a look to him and a smile that was anything _but_ the arrogant git that Harry remembered.

"Maybe," Harry answered, rubbing at his forehead as he explained, "Morgana took a look inside my head…though she asked my permission first, but she told me that my magic needed to be freed for me to become a fully-fledged Sorcerer and, apparently, the goblins can do that for me."

"Wow," Neville gasped, looking somewhere between amused and relieved as he asked, "Speaking of: when do you go to Gringotts with them?"

"Day after tomorrow," Harry answered, "Apparently there's some sort of media show for the Tournament tomorrow morning with Mr Bagman and everyone: even Ollivander will be there. So the day after tomorrow will be when I find out everything I can about my magic, my level and, of course, my Lordship."

"Which means that Sirius will be free by Christmas," Draco laughed, glancing to an amused Susan as he asked, "Assuming that we have your Aunt's support, huh?"

"I can only do the best I can with what I've got," Susan replied, though she did look to Harry as she added, "But I'll do what I can to help him, Harry: you shouldn't lose out on your family…not again."

"Thanks, Susan," Harry sighed, leaning his head against the tree trunk while Neville handed out sandwiches and _proper_ drinks for the gang.

After a while, Harry had a distinct impression that he was being watched; looking straight ahead once more, the young Champion rose from his seat and, turning once, let his hand slide over his shoulder to where Godric's Sword was stored. Withdrawing it slowly, Harry narrowed his eyes before he asked, "Guys; is it my paranoia or are we being watched by somebody?"

"What?" asked Neville, looking up and gasping slightly when he saw that Harry held Gryffindor's Sword in his hand. Following his gaze, Neville looked to the trees near the lake and, sure enough, as they glanced in that direction, a flash of bright-coloured hair disappeared behind a tree. With an amused laugh, Neville told Harry, "I think you've got a fan, Harry."

"A kid," Harry whispered, sheathing his sword once again as he called out, "It's okay; you don't have to hide over there: I'm not going to hurt you."

Once again, the bright-coloured hair appeared and, underneath the hair, which Harry then saw to be a colour of bright silver, a pair of deep sky-blue eyes looked at Harry, the face of a young girl that was around ten or eleven blushing as she approached. Moving towards the girl, Harry held out his hand before he asked, "What's your name, Miss?"

The girl replied in a language that Harry recognised from the early days of Beauxbatons as being French; with a soft laugh, Harry bent down and told her, "I'm sorry, I don't understand you."

"Allow me, Harry," Draco remarked, pointing his wand at Harry before he muttered, "_Linguo Aurfactia_."

A strange cloud of mist settled over Harry's head and, when it passed, Draco smirked as he explained, "Translator Charm: Mother taught me it when I was younger: came in handy when Father met business associates."

"Thanks Draco," Harry laughed, looking to the girl before he smiled and, opening his mouth, he asked, {_Now then, Miss; what's your name?_}

"Do you think he notices?" asked Neville, earning a laugh and a shake of the head from Draco.

{_Merlin!_} gasped Harry, his hand flying to his mouth as he asked, {_Am I speaking French?_}

"Guess I should have explained that the charm not only translates other languages to your ears, but it also allows you to speak the language when addressing the speaker," Draco laughed, watching as the young girl giggled before she answered Harry.

{_Hello Harry Potter, Champion of Camelot: my name is Gabrielle Delacour; it's a pleasure to meet you._}

**Chapter 3 and it seems like the end of the Trio has come, but with an end comes a beginning: why was Gabrielle watching Harry and what will happen as the First Task nears?**

**Also, what will Gringotts reveal and how will this change Harry's future as a potential Sorcerer?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: A new friend for Harry as he learns an interesting revelation about Gabrielle; plus, Rita Skeeter comes to Hogwarts, but Harry's not so gullible this time and, with anxiety abound, Harry and his team attend Gringotts where Harry learns all about his true power, but there's a shocking twist when it's unlocked…**

**Please Read and Review**

**OC Spells:**

_**Linguo Aufactia:**_** The Translation Charm: Allows a targeted being to hear any foreign languages as English and converse in the language at the same time;**

_**Arachesive:**_** The Spider-Sealing Hex: Shoots a jet of spider's web-gunk from the wand that seals holes and gaps with ease; can also be used for long-distance leaps or suspension of objects;**


	4. The Lake of Neahtid

Champion of Magic

**Disclaimer: **See First Chapter

**Author's Information: **As always, though I really don't like having to say it, I will: if you don't like what you read, then just don't read it:

**Dedication: **Now, I should point out that this story will have certain…similarities with another story written by a good on-site friend of mine, but it's not a copy. Said story is my recommended read for this story: StormyFireDragon's _Champions of the Founders_, which helped inspire this story. I would also like to dedicate this story to my good friends StormyFireDragon and Winged Seer Wolf for their parts in continuing my inspirational high, so thank you, my friends.

Harry/Gabrielle

Eventual Neville/Ginny

Other Pairings TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

/_Parseltongue_/

{_Foreign Languages_}

**Review Answers:**

**ArchAngelGundam: I hope that you do enjoy this chapter;**

**Gracealma: Couldn't have put it better myself;**

**Rio47: When I thought about the idea, I remembered that in one of the game versions of the movies, the bookcase is revealed as a hidden area: the rest just came from that;**

**RebeccaRoy: Yeah, it was pretty stupid and the backlash will be felt pretty soon;**

**StormyFireDragon: I'm glad you liked it, Storm, cause, as you'd expect, it's only going to get bigger from here;**

**N Flamel: I know that it should have been that way, but, as you'll see, things change when certain other parties are involved: oh, and Hermione's not Imperioused…she's just…different from what I usually do to my characters; with regards to the line used by Merlin, I felt it was appropriate as it's also one of Dumbledore's more classic lines from the movies; as for that last comment, I'm glad you like the pairing, but I can't find the story you recommended;**

**WhiteElfElder: It'll take up the end of this chapter and the start of the next one with continuous revelations throughout the remainder of the story;**

**Harryhermionealways: You'll find out Lucius' reaction pretty soon and, as for Hermione, as I said to another, she's acting on her own accord: scary, right?**

**Vdwade23: Things are going to get tougher for all involved;**

**Anthony37: Seems fitting for someone like her, but things can happen: you never know;**

**T4: Yeah well, it's how I come up with most spells: I think of something close to that thing and make up some 'mumbo-jumbo' surrounding it; as for the French thing, thanks for the offer, but I like to use my own style of writing for it and symbolising where it happens works for me; merci, though;**

_{Hello Harry Potter, Champion of Camelot: my name is Gabrielle Delacour; it's a pleasure to meet you.}_

Chapter 4: The Lake of Neahtid

Inviting Gabrielle to join them with their picnic, Harry looked to the young girl as he asked her, {_Why were you watching us, Miss Delacour?_}

{_My sister wanted me to wish you luck with the trials ahead,_} Gabrielle explained, her voice soft and musical as though made of pure crystal, {_I also wanted to introduce myself to the one that could call on such power like you did._}

{_At least you're not one of these Boy-Who-Lived nut-jobs,_} Harry joked, earning a giggle from Gabrielle as she sat down to join them, Harry looking to Draco and the others before he asked, "So…how long does this spell of yours last, Draco?"

"It depends on the strength of the caster," Draco explained, now joining Harry and Gabrielle near the edge of the lake, the other members of the group also regrouping with their friend and their new companion. "Mother had me practise that spell from the first day that she used it on me and taught me it, so, for me and coming from me, it lasts…about twenty-four hours, give or take a couple of hours."

{_I am sorry that such a thing is needed for you to understand me, Mr Potter,_} Gabrielle remarked, a note of sadness in her voice, but Harry wouldn't hear it. Instead, he brushed a strand of her silvery hair away before he shook his head at her.

{_You have nothing to be sorry for, Gabrielle…and please, call me Harry,_} His words seemed to cheer her up before Harry continued, {_So, aside from calling me the Camelot Champion and wanting to meet me for that reason, why were you so shy back there?_}

{_I…I didn't want you or your friends to fall to my allure,_} Gabrielle confessed, earning a wide-eyed glare from Harry, before he laughed and looked to Draco, who shrugged as though he'd heard the remark.

{_Are…are you a Veela, Gabrielle?_}

{_Yes,_} answered Gabrielle, {_Or at least, I am a Half-Veela like my sister, Fleur: she already went through her maturity phase, but mine is coming up and…I can sometimes not control my allure._}

{_There's no reason to be embarrassed about that, Gabrielle,_} Draco explained, his own words coming out partially thanks to his charm and partially thanks to his own experience with French dignitaries. {_Besides, I don't know if your friends told you, but Harry here is quite possibly the only one that can't be affected by the allure of a Veela…half or not._}

{_Really?_}

{_Really,_} Harry answered, though he had to laugh when he saw Neville blushing slightly while Luna and Ginny seemed to be restraining him…by throwing jets of water in his face. Draco, on the other hand, was remarkably calm and unaffected by the allure; instead, he was as normal as Harry around Gabrielle. To Harry, it seemed that his rival-turned-friend could hold an immunity because of his experience with the French and, possibly, the Veela as well.

Returning his attention to Gabrielle, Harry chuckled as he added, {_Don't get me wrong, Gabrielle: you're kind of cute as you are now, but I'm someone that can throw off the Imperious Curse _and_ has ignored the potential advances of your sister…so there's no reason for me to want to look anywhere else._}

{_I'm glad, Harry,_} Gabrielle remarked, though a blush had crossed her cheeks when Harry had called her cute, {_I…I hope that, even without this Tournament, we can…we can be friends._}

{_I hope so, too,_} Harry sighed, before the gang returned their focus and time to enjoying their little lakeside picnic…

_**ChampionofMagic**_

The next day, surprise seemed to become the word of the day throughout the events that transpired running up to and including the media meeting that Harry had to attend:

First, and foremost, Professor Dumbledore announced that they had found a new Defence Professor and that the corresponding party was none other than _Madam Morgana Le Fay, _whom had accepted under the condition that A: Dumbledore say or do _nothing_ to interfere with her lessons and B: she was allowed two class assistants for practical reasons and class aiding.

That brought about the second surprise, for both Harry and Hogwarts both, as Morgana chose Arthur Pendragon and – this was Harry's surprise – SIRIUS to help her in class, though she'd had to remind Dumbledore and a disgruntled Slytherin House that Sirius was still under Camelot's protections.

'I'm counting down the minutes…I'm counting down the minutes…I'm counting down the minutes…'

This became Harry's mantra ever since he'd been told of the date where Sirius would be able to plead for his freedom and Harry would become a Lord in the eyes of the wizarding world. Though, for the second point, it was more the thought of no longer having to return to Durzkaban and endure another summer of magic-hating and Harry-hunting.

Then, in the Potions class before Harry was summoned to the media meeting, the Champion of Camelot was given his third surprise when none other than Mordred walked into the classroom and explained to Severus Snape that he had been assigned as a Potions Aide for the sake of students and to keep an eye out for any more…attempts on his Champion.

This then introduced the fourth surprise when Harry saw Severus glance to him and, without so much as a word, the Potions Master nodded once and then, for emphasis, Mordred even insisted that Harry be paired with either Neville or Draco while Hermione – Ron had been sent home and Hermione was awaiting her _summons_ to deal with her backlash being Muggle-born – was left paired with Seamus Finnegan.

If Harry hadn't been so angry with the brunette, he'd have actually laughed about the situation as Hermione's _good work_ would most-likely find itself erupting in a cloud of smoke and fire…which wasn't saying anything against Seamus' work: the kid actually had talent in Charms and even a small edge of Defensive strength to him.

Half-an-hour before the end of the lesson, there came a knock at the door of the Potions Classroom and, when Mordred went to answer it, he found Colin Creevey blushing slightly at being in the presence of one of the Trinity before he explained, "Forgive my intrusion into the lesson, Professor Snape, but…Lord…Lord Emrys has requested his presence at a Ministry event tied with the Tournament on the sixth floor."

"Very well," Severus replied, indicating Harry and Draco as he added, "Mr Malfoy, would you see to it that Mr Potter reaches his destination without any…hindrance?"

"Yes Professor," Draco replied, though he was as confused as Harry as to Snape's current attitude: instead of questioning it, the two left the Potions Classroom and followed Colin up to the sixth floor where they found Fleur, Cedric, Viktor and Mr Bagman waiting inside a large classroom with a separate cupboard-like space. With them was a man that held what looked like a magical camera and a horrible-looking woman with the ugliest pair of glasses that Harry had ever seen. She was dressed in lime-green and white robes that looked like a grassy explosion in a cream factory and, by her side, a notebook hovered with an emerald-green quill pen floating over it.

"Uh oh," Draco muttered as Harry approached his fellow Champions.

"Uh oh?" asked Harry, noticing that Draco wasn't in too much of a hurry to leave; at the same time, he also noticed the three Headmasters and Merlin also standing in the room, the latter moving to Harry's side before anyone else made a move.

"That's Rita Skeeter," Draco explained, indicating the woman with the horrid glasses, "She's the magical equivalent of a paparazzi as Muggles call them: she's pretty infamous for reading between the lines and making her stories sound juicy with gossip and rumours rather than cold, hard facts. No-one, not even Father, knows how she does it."

"Speaking of your Father," Harry whispered, watching as Bagman explained the situation to the Champions and the reason for the Skeeter woman's presence. "Have you contacted him about your change of heart regarding me?"

"No," Draco answered, looking to Merlin, who seemed to tighten his hold on the staff that he carried with him as Draco added, "But Mother knows and, if she's done anything to silence him, then he'll listen. Besides, I know what you're thinking and, as your friend, I'd advise you not to worry: you're protected by greater forces than everyone else in this room…and that includes Emrys."

Harry felt _marginally_ better, but any further comments were cut off when a loud explosion was accompanied by a flash of light from the photographer's camera, the Skeeter woman then stepping forwards as she faced the four champions. "What a charismatic quartet! Hello, I'm Rita Skeeter. I write for the daily prophet. But, of course, you know that, don't you?"

The four champions, each of whom had shaken Rita's hand – Harry doing so with a tightened grip and a look of alert in his eyes – looked somewhat perplexed as she continued, "It's you we don't know. You're the juicy news. What quirks lurk beneath those rosy cheeks?" Rita seemed to stroke Fleur's cheek while she moved onto Viktor and Cedric.

"What mysteries do the muscles mask? Does courage lie beneath those curls? In short, what makes a champion tick? Me, myself and I want to know. Not to mention my ravid readers. So, who's feeling up to sharing? Shall we start with the youngest? Lovely." Her little tirade finished, the reporter went to grab Harry, but the Camelot Champion wrenched his arm away and, before anyone else could make a move, he drew Gryffindor's Sword from over his back and held it out, pointing the tip at Skeeter.

"Want an exclusive, do you?" asked Harry, his voice filled with strength and determination as he shook his head, "Well, let me give _you_ a few words of advice: firstly, don't _grab;_ I'm not a piece of meat. Secondly, since you seem so eager to start with the youngest, I highly doubt you'll object to my mentor joining us for the interview to make sure you write _exactly_ what I tell you."

Rita actually seemed taken aback and, for a second, Harry thought he saw her glance to Dumbledore, before she adopted a sickening, falsified smile and indicated to the cupboard, "Very well: but it'll be a tight squeeze."

"Will it?" asked Harry, looking to the other champions as he sheathed the blade and, with a smirk, he added, "Excuse me: would you three come here a second?"

"What's wrong, Harry?" asked Cedric, moving with the others towards the Fourth Champion: given who was backing him, none of them, not even Krum, was in a hurry to discredit Harry this time around.

"Just thought you should know," Harry whispered, attracting the attention of each of his combatants, "That Skeeter will most likely shut you three out and treat this as a smear campaign against me: now, I don't want that, so, instead of giving her one-on-ones, how about we have a group interview and have some shots together?"

"Zat sounds like a _bon_ idea," Fleur remarked, earning a smile from Harry as he nodded, Cedric and Viktor also agreeing while Fleur continued, "If we work together in dis leetle interview, zen Madame Skeeter won't be able to make uz feel, 'ow you say, awkward?"

"Exactly," Harry laughed, before he added, "Now, since she _wants_ to make me the centre of attention, how about we give her a photo op that proves it? As a bit of fun, of course."

"Vat do you haff in mind?" asked Krum, earning another smile from Harry as he leaned in and whispered his plan to the others; Merlin, meanwhile, having overheard Harry's plan, discussed it with the others _and_ gave Rita a stern warning about crossing him or betraying her act of _client confidentiality_ as a reporter witch.

In short, all Skeeter's plans went to hell in a hand basket as the Champions split and Harry took the lead of the interviews and photos that followed…

He was about to prove to Rita Skeeter that even the son of a Marauder couldn't be taken for a ride…

_**ChampionofMagic**_

The following morning just before the gang were set to leave for Gringotts, Harry was called to the Gryffindor Table by none other than Colin Creevey once again where, as he joined his old dorm-mates, ignoring the glare that was sent in his direction by Hermione, Harry saw why Colin had called him over. The _Daily Prophet_ article on the four champions had been released with a _huge_ four-page spread on photos and quotations from each of the champions. First were group pictures involving what seemed to be four average students working together and shaking hands in fortune, though Harry had to laugh when he saw the picture of Viktor Krum grimacing at Cedric's proud smile and perfect handshake.

By Merlin, _literally_, did this arrogant git think that he was carved out of diamonds and that he was also the best in the world at what he did?

Either way, Harry's favourite image of the group was the one that Merlin himself had helped create: the three elder champions were standing around a white throne-like chair in which Harry was seated, his posture apparently relaxed as he had one leg tucked over the other, his fingers linked in a sly, but intelligent-looking pose, the picture only emphasised by the fireworks that blew up around the champions with the flash of light from the camera.

Underneath was the quote that Harry himself had given in regards to the image and the meaning behind it:

_We are but sparks that shine in the night and this tournament shall light our flame to see which burns brightest_.

Over the page, Harry smiled when he saw the individual shots and, once again, he had to actually compliment Skeeter's resolve and her decision to honour their choice to be interviewed together. The image of Harry holding Excalibur with a readiness for whatever lay ahead – Harry stood straight and true, the Sword of Kings held at an angle in his left hand while Gryffindor's sword was held in his right at an opposite angle to Excalibur – was one that seemed to attract many of the students' attention and, underneath, Harry laughed as he had done the day before when the other three gave their responses:

_**Cedric Diggory: **__Harry may have legendary weapons at his side, but even that won't help his inexperience, but then again, this IS Harry Potter we're talking about._

_**Fleur Delacour: **__(translated) Mr Potter is the underdog in this Tournament, but he is also a member of a House of Lions and he is trained by the Son of a Dragon; I think I know which beast's spirit he'll embrace in the long run._

_**Viktor Krum: **__A child's body with the soul of a warrior: that is who Harry Potter is and even I cannot doubt that of him: good luck to him._

After his image, Harry glanced to the others, noticing Cedric's look of confidence only outmatched by the presence of the legendary figure and weapon that had been there. Underneath his image was a line that Harry himself had given:

_**Harry Potter: **__Cedric and I have collided before now, but this time, there won't be Dementors to stop me; so, Mr Diggory, let the games begin_

"Looks good, huh, Harry?" asked Colin, earning a nod from Harry before the Champion lifted the paper and took it back to the Camelot Table, the sight of the pictures making some of the party gasp while Ginny actually blushed at the look of strength and power that radiated off of Harry's solo picture.

"You'll have them beating your door down before too long," Draco joked, but Harry just shrugged and, looking to Draco, gave an almost-perfect retort in friendly jest;

"Not everyone can be Merlin-blessed handsome, Draco…but don't worry, you'll find someone one day."

Laughter echoed around the Camelot Table as the schools were then witnessed to the images and the pictures, though Harry was a _little_ uncomfortable when he saw several girls cutting pictures out…including _his_.

'Great,' thought Harry, trying to stomach what breakfast he could manage, 'First they want to kill me, now they want to kiss me…and I was having such a nice day as well.'

_**ChampionofMagic**_

Given the fan-like response that he'd witnessed after seeing his pictures and reading through his interviews, Harry was actually grateful to get out of Hogwarts and away from the hustle and bustle of the Tournament. This time, he was accompanied by a glamour-disguised Arthur and Merlin while Sirius had become Padfoot and Remus had escorted Harry as well. The rest of the party told Harry that, while he was gone, they'd try and find out anything that they could with regards to the First Task and, in the meantime, Harry had magical abilities and strengths to discover.

Making his way into Gringotts, Harry turned to Arthur before he asked in a hushed voice, "Are you sure that it was right in bringing Padfoot here? What if we're being followed?"

"Sirius has to be here to clear his name," Arthur replied, his voice calm as he explained, "Under the Ancient Laws as set down by me and Emrys, he can ask for sanctuary under a chosen House until a trial can be given: now, Susan said that she'd sent her owl off to Madam Bones last night, so it's just a matter of time and patience and, in the meantime, we keep going. So don't worry, Harry: besides, as I told you before, do you actually think that the goblins will try anything with me and Emrys present?"

"Good point," Harry sighed, turning back to the bank's entrance before he stepped forwards, shrugging his cloak around his shoulders so that Excalibur was hidden underneath the fabric. The last thing that he needed was for someone to try and make something of all this while he was trying to do little more than acquire the truth about his legacy.

Reaching the front of the hall, Harry cleared his throat once before he asked, "Excuse me, Master Goblin, but would it be possible to request a moment of your precious time?"

"For what purpose, young Master," the goblin replied, his voice unusually deep for someone of his stature, though Harry ignored that fact as he swallowed before continuing.

"I would like to request a full scan and release of any and all magical abilities within my core and adhere to the loophole provided in my current status as a Triwizard Champion." Harry took a breath before he went for the jugular in dealing with goblins, "I am willing to pay any required fees for the operations requested and would also feel privileged that the hallowed nation of goblins are capable of doing their duties."

"An interesting turn of phrase, young Lord Potter," the goblin remarked, a toothy grin crossing his face that actually had Remus on edge as he continued, "And an unnecessary one for the protected son of our hallowed founder and greatest ally: Arthur Pendragon. It would be my honour to help you achieve all that you ask today: my name is Barchoke and I ask that you and your companions follow me, Lord Potter."

Following Barchoke down into Gringotts' underbelly and endless corridors and chasms, Harry was surprised when the goblin directed him into an open chamber that seemed to hold little decoration or signs of occupation. However, if there was one thing that Harry had come to understand where the goblins were concerned, it was to expect the unexpected within their halls.

And this time was no exception as no sooner had the door closed behind the group before a large gong had resonated through the chamber, deafening Harry and dispelling the illusions around Merlin and Arthur _and_ Sirius, revealing them for who they were. At the same time, torchlight filled the chamber, revealing a single depression in the ground that was filled with thick, viscous black liquid.

Pointing to this basin, Barchoke explained to a confused Harry, "This room was one of the first where we goblins invoked our magic, Lord Potter; it is for that reason and because of that magic that King Pendragon, Lord Emrys and Lord Black are revealed. The pool before you is known as the Lake of Neahtid, after the crystalline fragments that have been used in many visionary magical aides. When you submerge yourself within the lake, you shall be revealed for your true power and your true self shall be unlocked: however, be warned, this revelation shall come in pain and vision both. You _must_ be prepared for whatever shall be revealed to you: are you prepared to face your own fears and demons within, Lord Potter?"

"Given what's happened to me before today, you don't really have to ask that question, Barchoke," Harry replied, his eyes set on the lake as he looked to Barchoke, "Do I go in clothed or…is flesh contact required?"

"You must expose yourself in every fashion to the magic of the lake," Barchoke replied, earning a sigh from Harry as he seemed to have anticipated such a response. Stepping forwards, Harry stripped out of his robes and clothes with ease, setting down Excalibur as well as Gryffindor's Sword before he stepped forwards, letting out another sigh as he swallowed deeply.

Somehow, Harry just knew that this was _really_ going to hurt;

"How long?" he asked hesitantly, keeping his back to his companions as he addressed Barchoke, "How long does it take?"

"It depends on the resistance of your body, Lord Potter," Barchoke explained, watching as Harry stepped towards the lake and, dipping his foot into the liquid, Harry actually giggled as it sort of…tickled at him. It was warm, but it was also cold and, as he descended into the watery depths, he found himself being drawn away from his body, his mind seemingly being invoked by great power as his face sank beneath the liquid.

Down in the depths, Harry felt…nothing: no pain, no fear, no arrogance and no sense of wonder; just…emptiness that seemed to yearn to be filled.

However, before he could question whatever it was that was going on here, Harry heard a voice speak to him, "Welcome, young warlock…I have been expecting you."

'Weird,' Harry thought, trying to pierce the darkness around him, 'That voice sounds like Ollivander…'

He was suddenly cut off as _something_ grabbed hold of him in mind, body, soul and magic and dragged him down to the bottom of the Lake of Neahtid, a loud and overpowering roar echoing in his ears and being carried up through the blackness.

_**ChampionofMagic**_

On the surface of the lake, the roar ripped up and out of the water, surprising Sirius and Remus while Barchoke suddenly bowed and Arthur glanced to a stunned Merlin, the eyes of the Father of Magic filled with awe and wonder as he asked, "Can…can it be…"

"What is going on down there, Emrys?" asked Sirius, earning a shushing gesture from Arthur while Emrys lifted his staff and slammed it down into the ground, his eyes filled with new magic.

"Out of all the forces that would guide Harry," he declared, speaking to the nothingness of the lake and its occupant, "I never expected it to be _you_, old friend…there is more to Harry than I first believed."

"Who?" asked Sirius, though this time, there wasn't a shushing gesture from Arthur.

Instead, Merlin turned to face Sirius and, with a truly serious glare in his sharp eyes, the ancient sorcerer both answered and alarmed Sirius as he explained, "One whose power far dwarfs my own…and yet I thought dead for centuries now."

"Who is it?" asked Remus, earning a glance from Merlin as the sorcerer smiled with knowing and reminisce;

"His name is…"

_**ChampionofMagic**_

Darkness was all Harry could see as the force that had pulled him down to the bottom of the Lake of Neahtid finally seemed to let up, though, when Harry touched the bottom, he was stunned to find the water had vanished and so had the lake: instead, he was walking on earthen land and could see, hear, feel and breathe normally.

He was also dressed in a comfortable-looking set of white robes that were embossed with the draconian crest of Camelot – as Arthur had revealed to Harry before his media meeting – and, aside from comfort, they also felt _real_.

'Is this part of the vision?' wondered Harry, walking forwards slightly, his steps slow and sluggish as he passed through the darkness and emerged onto what looked like a large open underground cavern, rocks and overhanging stalactites surrounding him with an open-air feel to the place. Glancing around, Harry asked, "Hello? Is someone there?"

His response came in the form of a humourous laugh, before the voice from before replied to him, "I am here, young warlock; and yet…like yourself…I am not here…ha-ha-ha!"

"Where are you?" asked Harry, looking around the chamber, before his eyes widened and his heart literally stopped inside his chest as the loud roar the lake echoed in his ears, a large golden-scaled figure appearing from below the rocks, its wings as huge as Harry was tall and its eyes gleaming with magic and power.

With a startled cry, Harry stumbled back, falling over a loose stone before he managed to right himself up, much to the creature's amusement: if it wasn't for the wings and the fact he'd seen one before, Harry would be in denial, but there was no mistake.

There, perched almost perfectly on one of the largest rock-forms, was a golden dragon.

"How small you are for such a great destiny," the dragon rumbled, its lips and jaws moving in perfect form: it wasn't speaking Draconian; it was speaking English.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, "What destiny?"

"Your gifts, young Harry Potter," the dragon replied, almost seeming to laugh at Harry's question, "The visitations of Emrys and Arthur and the Trinity, the gift of Excalibur and the reference that you, Harry Potter, are the Last Son of Emrys: the Last Sorcerer…all these things were given to you for a reason."

"So there is a reason," Harry whispered, earning a growling nod from the dragon, though there was a question that still needed to be answered, "Who…who are you? I don't think I've ever seen a dragon like you before."

"It does not surprise me," the dragon replied, again appearing to be amused with Harry's words, "But if you ask my name, you shall have it: I am Kilgharrah and I am known in ancient lore as a Great Dragon. I am an ancient ally of Myrridin Emrys and now, with your descent into the Lake of Neahtid, I am your ally too."

"Then…" Harry gulped before he bowed his head, "I'm honoured…to meet you…Kilgharrah: but what did you mean when you said there was a reason for my gifts as a Sorcerer?"

"Ahead of you lie many evils," Kilgharrah explained, his voice still reminding Harry of Ollivander as he continued, "But also ahead of you lie many great things; great and terrible that threaten both friend and foe alike. Only you, Harry Potter, can change these evils and make right what was once wronged by lies, deception and treachery."

"How?"

"That is for you to decide," Kilgharrah answered, his voice almost cryptic in tone as he addressed Harry, "But I will tell you this much: within you and you alone shall lie the fate of all magic: good and evil and power alike. To decide that fate would make one a monster or a saviour: now is the time for you to decide."

"If that's the case," Harry whispered, "Then…why did you bring me here? The Lake was only meant to release my magical potential, wasn't it?"

"No," Kilgharrah explained, his voice sharp as he explained his point, "The Lake of Neahtid is a place of great and ancient magic; magic that is tied to Merlin and even beyond…to the Old Ones. It is this magic, Harry Potter, which you will need if you are to succeed: however, as he has told you, Merlin is bound to the walls and fate of Albion's halls of Camelot, also known as Hogwarts. Therefore, with full knowledge of what lies ahead of you, I now ask you this: are you prepared to receive the true power of an Old One to bring about the salvation of all you hold dear?"

"How?"

"With _me_," Kilgharrah replied, leaning forwards and, at the same time, causing Harry to lean backwards as he was a little worried that the dragon might actually decide to burn him. "Inside what is left of my magical essence, there lies a power that has not been seen in your world's lifetime since Merlin's days: in those times, it fell to him to bring about Albion's uprising. Now, it will be _your_ destiny to bring about the renewal of the Balance; make right what was wrong and, above all else, learn to forgive others…as well as yourself."

"Meaning?"

"You will find that out in due time, young warlock," Kilgharrah replied, once again sounding as cryptic as he looked, "But now, your answer: are you prepared? Will you become what Merlin was and help bring about a whole new age of magic?"

"I…I don't know…" Harry admitted, gulping before he continued, "I mean, what if I fail? What if something draws me into the dark or makes me into the monster that you say I could become with this power?"

"Then magic itself shall be broken by your choices," Kilgharrah remarked, his tone showing Harry that he was deadly serious about this, "However, as Arthur may have told you, your soul burns with a light that can never be extinguished, no matter how dark the path that lies ahead of you. It is this light and this soul that you will need to bring about the age that magic has foreseen: are you prepared for such a burden? Especially one that shall begin with this Triwizard Tournament of yours?"

'So the Tournament has a role to play in this?' wondered Harry, though he looked to Kilgharrah with a new sense of confidence as he asked, "What, I mean, with this power…what will I become?"

"The future," Kilgharrah replied, saying nothing more as he eyed Harry with one of his large bronze eyes.

"I…" Harry hesitated for a moment, letting everything that this dragon, this ancient sentient creature had said, come through him: he'd already been told that he was apparently destined to be the new Merlin and now, with this revelation, he understood what it meant. But could he accept such…ancient powers that he would become something new?

Something different than Harry Potter, plain ordinary Gryffindor?

Then again, a plain and ordinary Gryffindor didn't wield Excalibur and, well, _he did_; so bang went that theory.

With that in mind, there was only one answer to Kilgharrah's offer, "Yes…I'd be…I'd be honoured to accept your gift…and the power of an Old One, Kilgharrah."

"Then prepare yourself, young warlock," Kilgharrah remarked, lifting his large head and flaring his wings as he seemed to draw in a breath, "You shall not be alone in what lies ahead: magic shall make sure of that…good luck to you…young Dragon-Lord."

Then, with a large blast of…something from his mouth, Kilgharrah seemed to shower Harry's body in magic, raw strength and energy that burned through Harry's body, repairing what damage had been done by the Dursleys and his upbringing and, deep inside his core, Harry gasped as he felt his magical strength explode, filling him with powers, gifts and knowledge anew.

"It is done," Kilgharrah growled, "We shall not meet again, young Dragon-Lord…good luck."

Then, in a flash of golden magic, Harry vanished from the base of the Lake of Neahtid, leaving both the water and his vision behind as he returned to the surface.

_**ChampionofMagic**_

At the same time that Kilgharrah showered Harry in new, ancient magic, back at Hogwarts, Gabrielle Delacour was just relaxing following a study session with her big sister when the young girl suddenly bolted upright, her eyes wide with shock and her hands trembling furiously. Next to her, Fleur took her sister's hands before she whispered, {_Calm it, Gabby; don't let it win: feel the power…bring it out…it's okay…I felt the same thing._}

{_It…it hurts…_} Gabrielle gasped, her hands being wrenched from her sister's before it happened: Gabrielle exploded in a huge wave-like blast of golden magic, her face, hands, arms, legs and feet being covered by the golden light, her back being split open and revealing two large and beautiful-looking angel wings that were silver in colour with golden tips.

Shielding her eyes from the blast, Fleur Delacour gasped as she saw Gabrielle being enveloped by her own wings, her magical energy releasing itself out into the world beyond, smashing up the windows of their sleeping quarters and throwing the world around the golden-glowing girl into chaos.

As she tried to work out what could be happening to her little sister, Fleur Delacour could only feel a sense of worry and fear for Gabrielle as she knew one thing if nothing else: this certainly _hadn't_ happened with Fleur's Veela maturity;

"Gabrielle…"

**Chapter 4 and changes on both sides: does Gabrielle's sudden transformation have anything to do with Kilgharrah's promise for magic to help Harry and, if so, what does this mean for the Camelot Champion?**

**Also, what are these new powers of the Old Ones and how can they help Harry in the Tournament?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: Harry learns all about his true power and his legacy, but Kilgharrah's words haunt him; plus, Gabrielle's new self is revealed and she seems to have lost something in the process; also, the First Task comes around and Harry discovers one of his new powers going up against the dragon…**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: I feel I should apologise now for using Kilgharrah – the Great Dragon from the BBC Merlin series – but it was the first thing that came to mind when I tried to think of a unique way for Harry to learn the truth behind the Trinity's summoning: that and the dragon is just **_**AWESOME!**_** Ahem…anyway, all copyright to the BBC for the character and the inspiration from the show;**


	5. The Last Dragon-Lord

Champion of Magic

**Disclaimer: **See First Chapter

**Author's Information: **As always, though I really don't like having to say it, I will: if you don't like what you read, then just don't read it:

**Dedication: **Now, I should point out that this story will have certain…similarities with another story written by a good on-site friend of mine, but it's not a copy. Said story is my recommended read for this story: StormyFireDragon's _Champions of the Founders_, which helped inspire this story. I would also like to dedicate this story to my good friends StormyFireDragon and Winged Seer Wolf for their parts in continuing my inspirational high, so thank you, my friends.

Harry/Gabrielle

Eventual Neville/Ginny

Other Pairings TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

/_Parseltongue_/

{_Foreign Languages_}

**Review Answers:**

**Dominus Umbras: You'll find out pretty soon, but that's a good guess: let's just say that it's tied to the allure;**

**ArchAngelGundam: Yeah, when I said that 'his wings were as wide as Harry was tall' I guess I should have emphasised that **_**each**_** wing was that size: maybe it was a bit off, but that's why it's fanfiction;**

**Lilyflower50: Ah, but I **_**need**_** Tom to come back otherwise we can't get into the big turnaround for Harry's future destiny;**

**Voldemort is Dead: The answer to that question was at the end of the last chapter: Kilgharrah's last words to Harry;**

**StormyFireDragon: Well, Storm, this chapter is thanks to the inspiration that your latest work has left me with, so my thanks to you, my old friend;**

**N Flamel: Yeah, the idea was inspired by a few other 'Tournament' stories that I've read as was the Skeeter encounter and aftermath, but rest assured, this isn't the last we've seen of our least favourite 'insect' of a character;**

**Ebru Gunduz Lestrange: I know that's what I should do, but I'm that much into this story and my own developed background that to change it to suit the show would be…well, a disaster;**

**Harryhermionealways: Just the damage from the relatives: the Horcrux has a role to play in what's to come later;**

**Wandering Sage: Avengers Loki or Son of the Mask Loki? Either way, an interesting comparison;**

"_It is done," Kilgharrah growled, "We shall not meet again, young Dragon-Lord…good luck."_

_Then, in a flash of golden magic, Harry vanished from the base of the Lake of Neahtid, leaving both the water and his vision behind as he returned to the surface._

Chapter 5: The Last Dragon-Lord

A sense of sluggishness seemed to greet Harry when his senses returned to the world, his heart beating at a rather average rate despite the electricity and the emotional surges that Harry had endured with what had just happened. Glancing upwards, Harry noticed that he was back in the chamber that Barchoke had led them into, Merlin, Arthur, Sirius and Remus all watching him with an air of surprise and disbelief. As he slowly sat upright, Harry also noticed that he was once again fully clothed, but, despite this surprise, Harry still felt…different.

Getting to his feet, Harry groaned as he stretched up, craning his neck and losing some of the tension in his back before he remarked, "How…what just happened?"

"Your magic released itself through the blessing of an old friend," Merlin explained, his eyes actually shining as he told Harry, "Kilgharrah was like my mentor back in our days when I knew very little of magic; now, through his blessing, your magic has been released."

"And your legacies, Lord Potter," Barchoke added, handing Harry a small black box with the Gringotts Crest on its top, "In there are the relevant Head of House Rings owed to you."

Opening the box, Harry found four gold rings and one silver ring lying on the velvet cushion inside: the grandest of the four gold rings held a white-diamond in its top with a dragon engraved into the diamond. The one next to it was a ruby-crested ring with a single letter P on the gemstone; following that one was another ruby-crested ring with a lion in its crested gemstone, a small inscription written on the inside in a script that Harry couldn't understand. The final gold ring was one that held a sapphire in its crest with an Eagle's head engraved into the jewel, a second inscription written into this one.

As for the silver ring, Harry could actually wager as to which House this one belonged to as it was crested by an emerald that was a deeper, sharper tone of colour than Harry's eyes, a pair of winding serpents coiling around the ring and forming the band, the snakes' winding shape looking like a Celtic band as it wrapped around the two snakes and the band of the ring.

"From left to right," Barchoke explained, indicating each of the rings, "We have House Pendragon, which is the foundation House for your birth-right as the last son of Lord Emrys: then, we have your Father's House, the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter, as well as House Gryffindor and House Ravenclaw. And finally, the solitary silver ring is…"

"Slytherin's House," Harry whispered, earning a nod from Barchoke before Harry looked up to the goblin as he asked, "Would you care to offer an explanation, Barchoke?"

"House Gryffindor is a descendant of House Pendragon and the founding House of House Potter, as you know, Harry," Merlin explained, foregoing an explanation courtesy of Barchoke, "However, as most will tell you, Godric married Rowena Ravenclaw before they moved on to the next great adventure, which is how you have become the Head of House Ravenclaw as well."

"As for House Slytherin," Barchoke continued, giving a curt nod of thanks to Merlin for the explanation, "You defeated the previous Heir in combat: one Tom Marvolo Riddle, and, for that, the family magic awards you with the Lordship through the ancient rite of conquest. However, unlike your heritage from House Gryffindor, you would not be able to claim the mantle of Slytherin's bride, Lady Helga Hufflepuff, until you yourself choose a mate for your future. When that happens, your mate shall become the Lady of Hufflepuff House and gain the right to represent both that House and House Ravenclaw."

Harry felt a modicum of shock settle into his heart as he listened to the information; with a sigh of disbelief and wonder, he then asked, "What about my magical abilities? Are they unlocked?"

"And then some," Arthur answered, handing a parchment to Harry as he explained, "Barchoke took the opportunity to record the results displayed to us when you were conversing with Kilgharrah's ancient spirit."

Glancing to the parchment, Harry took in the information that he could see printed in front of him:

_**Name: Lord Hadrian James Slytherin-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Pendragon-Potter**_

_**Magical Rank: Sorcerer**_

_**Magical Level B-M-M: 240 (ALERT: Magical level heavily reduced through magical seals and blocks – actual approximate magical level: 440)**_

_**Magical Level A-M-M: 900**_

_**Magical Abilities recognised: Warrior's Alertness – **__inherited from Patriarchal legacy;_

_**Potions Prodigy – **__gained from Conquest Inheritance;_

_**Transfiguration Prodigy – **__inherited from Patriarchal legacy;_

_**Charms Prodigy – **__inherited from Matriarchal blood;_

_**Defence Prodigy – **__inherited from Patriarchal legacy;_

_**Master Duellist – **__inherited from Patriarchal legacy;_

_**Parselmouth – **__inherited from Conquest legacy;_

_**Elemental – Fire, Wind, Lightning – **__inherited from Patriarchal legacy;_

_**Dragon-Lord Magic Recognised – **__gained from blessing of Ancient Spirit Guardian_

_**Grand Animagus – **__gained from blessing of Ancient Spirit Guardian_

_**Wandless Magic Master – **__gained AND inherited from parental inheritance, blood and legacy_

_**Magical Familiar Status: **__UNFORMED BONDS_

_**WARNING: Due to magical blocks detected on subject's magical core and essence, the following effects were either reduced or sealed from subject: **__Scholar's Learning Ability; _

_Charms, Transfiguration, Potions Prodigy abilities as well as Duelling Proficiency reduced to a child's level; _

_Parselmouth and knowledge therein reduced to minimal levels; _

_**Elemental Magic Ability: **__SEALED!_

_**Wandless Magic Mastery: **__UNSTABLE – Attempted magical feats would have become spontaneous and even accidental;_

_**ALL BLOCKS AND SEALS HAVE BEEN REMOVED THROUGH MAGICAL RELINQUISHMENT FROM THE LAKE OF NEAHTID:**_

_**MAGICAL RELINQUISHMENT OVERSEEN BY: **__Barchoke Warhammer_

"By Merlin's beard!" Gasped Sirius, earning a laugh from Harry, Arthur _and_ Merlin while the young Sorcerer looked from the list to Merlin before he shrugged ruefully.

"Looks like you were right when you said I'd be powerful, huh, Merlin?" he asked, indicating the list as he added, "What I can't understand is who would want to seal such powerful magic and, quite possibly, stop me from realising this true potential?"

"I have a few suspicions, Harry," Merlin answered, watching as Harry then slid all five of his rings onto one finger, the rings bonding together with a flash of light before Merlin continued, "The point is, however it was done, now it is undone: as the only other living Dragon-Lord, I will do all in my power to teach you our craft and the secret arts of Draconian Magic; from now on, you're under _our_ tutelage and one of us, be it Sirius, Remus, Arthur, Mordred or Morgana or myself, will always be on watch in your lessons."

"What about this other point?" asked Harry suddenly, pointing to the last ability mentioned on the list, "What does it mean by magical familiar?"

"It seems that your core cries out for a familiar," Barchoke explained, his voice calm as Harry glanced to him, "One who shares your light and yet has never failed to be there when you need them. Or perhaps, as this is an unusual case, perhaps said familiar has not yet found you and, therefore, has not had the opportunity to bond with you and your magic."

"Don't worry, Harry," Arthur assured him, watching as Harry made his way back over to the four adults, "We'll find out who your familiar or familiars are: for now, though, I do believe we're done here."

"I…I guess we are," Harry sighed, looking to the Head of House Potter ring that shone on his finger before he added, "Barchoke, would it be rude of me to request that you oversee all my treasures and my legacies from now on?"

"No, Lord Potter," Barchoke replied, bowing to Harry as he added, "For the son of the Trinity's Founder, I would be honoured and privileged to be given such a responsibility."

"Then please do so," Harry explained, "And thank you for your hard work: as I said earlier, please take whatever fee you require from my vault and, if any…other alerts should come up, don't hesitate to inform me of their existence."

"May your swords stay sharp, Lord Potter."

"And yours," Harry replied, before he turned on his heel and left the bank, closely followed by a re-disguised Arthur and Merlin, Sirius changing into Padfoot just as they reached the entrance hall.

_**ChampionofMagic**_

The small company reached Hogwarts within minutes of leaving the Alley, Harry now feeling much stronger and much more powerful as he felt the school's true magic welcome him back. However, just as Harry stepped through the entrance, he and the others were surprised and a little alarmed when several robed figures suddenly appeared around them, each of them pointing their wands not at Harry, but at Sirius/Padfoot.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Merlin, his true self revealed for all to see.

"Not to worry, good sir," a familiar pompous voice replied, Harry's eyes then narrowing as Percy Weasley revealed himself, accompanied by Amelia Bones, Cornelius Fudge and a horrid-looking woman in a pink cardigan. With as much hesitation as he could, Harry slowly guided his hand to the hilt of Excalibur while Percy continued, "We received a rather anonymous tip-off that mass murderer, Sirius Black, was here at Hogwarts and that he was also an unregistered Animagus."

"And yet only one of those things are true," Harry growled, his magic now rippling through the hall as he faced the Minister and his ilk, "Minister, if you had any sense, you'd see that Sirius is actually here as a protected vassal of Lord Emrys and Lord Pendragon."

"Hem, hem," the horrid woman interrupted, her fake clearing of the throat as annoying to Harry as nails on a chalkboard, her voice even worse as she asked, "And just what would a mere child like you know of such matters, Mr Potter? The beings known by those houses have been dead for years: even so, they would not have authority here."

"No," agreed Harry, then drawing _both_ Excalibur and the Sword of Gryffindor before he exclaimed, "But _I _do: and, as Lord of House Gryffindor, House Slytherin and House Ravenclaw, I am placing Sirius Black under the sanctuary of the Founders' protections until such a time that a legitimate trial can be arranged."

"You can't do that," Fudge exclaimed, but Harry's own tirade was cut off by the sharp voice of Madam Bones.

"I assure you that he can, Cornelius," she explained, indicating the weapons in Harry's hands as she added, "As a former student of this school, I recognise that weapon as Godric Gryffindor's sword, which only allows his true heir to wield it."

"Furthermore, _dear lady,_" Arthur added, his voice sharp and almost commanding as he explained, "Despite the one-track minded beliefs of your Ministry, I _am_ Arthur Pendragon and this _is_ Myrridin Emrys and we are here alive and kicking and in full knowledge of the staff and students of Hogwarts."

"On top of that," Merlin added, his own magic now rippling through the hall, causing some of the Aurors to back off while Fudge suddenly looked frightened and the horrid woman looked like she'd just been fed poison. "As is well known to the Wizengamot, the governing body founded by my son, Godric Alexander Gryffindor, the domain of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is _outside_ the jurisdiction of _all_ Ministry high-ups and Ministers, which means that you, Minister Fudge, do not make the rules here: we do…or, more specifically, young Harry here does."

"Stop these games, Potter," the horrid woman insisted, "You must not tell lies to us: I am Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister and, on his behalf, I am ordering you to surrender your weapons and reveal your co-conspirators. There are no higher people in this world than the Minister, who is voted by the people, for the people and of the people: stop telling lies."

"If there's one thing I've come to hate in recent weeks, Madam Umbridge," Harry scowled, lifting Excalibur so that its tip was placed in front of Umbridge, "It's people insisting that I'm telling lies: after all, it worked _so well_ last year when Cornelius here tried to make out that I was under some sort of confundus charm. Ask anyone in this school, dear Madam, and they'll tell you that I could not even be controlled by the Imperious, let alone a Compulsion or Confusion Charm."

"Enough," Fudge insisted, "Aurors, take Black back to Azkaban and administer the Kiss for treason and…"

"Touch him and die!"

Arthur, Merlin, Remus and even Madam Bones were horrified when Harry's voice echoed throughout Hogwarts, distracting several of the students while, in his tower office, a certain Headmaster felt the touch of death roll over him as he felt a shiver pass down his spine.

Back in the Entrance Hall, Harry kept his eyes on Fudge and Umbridge as he hissed, "You will _not_ take Sirius anywhere, Minister: as Emrys has just willingly informed you, _I am Lord of this school, not you!_ And, as Lord of three Founders and Heir of Emrys, I am _ordering you_, Minister: take the toad and your flunkies and your personal human dildo there and get the fuck out of my school! _NOW!_"

The walls of Hogwarts trembled as Harry's will was done, sending Fudge, Umbridge and Percy Weasley out of the school grounds, leaving Harry to face Amelia as he told her, "Madam Bones, your own niece, Susan, sent you a letter requesting that you hear my plea and arrange a trial for Sirius: you already see that I have the means to send people away from Hogwarts and that my mentors _are_ the real deal. So, as I've already said, Sirius is now under _my_ protections and, believe me, if I have to, I will fight _every_ Auror, every Unspeakable and every Dementor to keep my godfather, an innocent man, away from Azkaban and free and clear…so, make your choice now: are you on my side or in Fudge's pocket?"

"Mr…" Amelia coughed before she cleared her throat for real and added, "I mean, _Lord_ Potter: as Head of the DMLE, I can only apologise for the acts of travesty and treason against the ancient laws of Hogwarts Grounds and accept your plea to put Lord Sirius Black under the protections of the school. Rest assured that this matter shall be investigated fully and I will also find out who filed that anonymous information to the Minister when, as you yourself just said, I _did_ receive my niece's information and, as Head of the DMLE, I give you my word that I will get Sirius a trial, even if that trial must be conducted by Merlin himself…who I may go on record as saying that it is an honour to meet, my Lord."

She bowed respectfully to Merlin, who returned the nod as he addressed her, "The honour is mine that I chose right in making your niece an ally of my young ward here, Madam Bones. And, as you said, if it must go that far, then yes, I shall conduct the trial of Sirius Black _personally_ since corruption, ignorance and falsehoods seemed to be ripe in amounts within your government. Believe me when I say that this is _not_ what Godric wanted when he formed the courts all those years ago."

"By your leave, then, Lord Potter," Amelia remarked, earning a nod from Harry before the DMLE Head left with her Aurors in tow, leaving Sirius to change back while Merlin and Arthur moved to Harry, calming him with their presence.

"If I find that someone here sent that letter," Harry promised, his eyes going to the window of a certain headmaster's office, "They will not be a member of Hogwarts for much longer: do I make myself clear, Merlin?"

"You're the Lord of Hogwarts, Harry," Arthur replied for his old friend, "No-one, not even the Trinity, not even _I _can challenge that authority, though if I may say so, I'm a little disappointed at how you were willing to use Excalibur to…"

"Defend an innocent man's life and livelihood, just as I swore when you gave it to me," Harry finished, his smile returning as he looked to Arthur as he added, "I can't help it if anger and determination are the same thing for me when I perform such an act."

With that, Harry finally managed to make his way into Hogwarts, followed by his friends and mentors, Arthur actually chuckling to himself as he realised the truth of Harry's words and the situation in which he'd done the feat he'd just accomplished.

"That's a little terrifying," Arthur whispered, unaware of a figure next to him as they entered the passageway that led to the Chamber, "But that's also noble."

"That's Harry Potter for you, Arthur," Sirius explained, his words making Arthur jump as he heard Sirius continue, "Noble and true to the end: some call it his saving-people thing, but, whatever it is, it's Harry…and nothing will ever change that."

_**ChampionofMagic**_

After the surprise events and the revelation of Harry's true legacy, Hogwarts seemed to calm down once again, though tensions and excitements were in the air as the date of the First Task drew closer. Harry, with no sign or indication as to whom had tipped off the Ministry, spent his free time working with his mentors in controlling his new magical levels, but, in the lessons outside his private studies, his new side had reared its head.

Every day, Harry was praised and complimented by students and staff alike as to his work in his core subjects, though with very little to distract him save for the approaching Task, Harry was also able to relax and actually enjoy his lessons. At Merlin's request, Harry had dropped Divination to handle some time in his private lessons and, as the days drew on, he began to get better and better with using his magic and his abilities. Even working with Excalibur and the Sword of Gryffindor was starting to get easier: Harry found that he could keep up a pace with Arthur and even Draco, who'd opted to act as a practical sparring partner given that he'd learned fencing and sword-play as a young child.

One week before the First Task, however, Harry had returned to Gryffindor Tower for a bit of a reprieve from his lessons and, as he sat down, stretching off his muscles, he heard a voice that he'd thought himself rid of address him, "Harry: you got a minute?"

'What in Mordred's name is _he_ doing back?' wondered Harry as he turned and faced Ronald Weasley, who, like before, was flanked by Hermione, the eyes of Harry's first true friend filled with that same sense of betrayal and longing, especially since he noticed the two swords over Harry's back.

"What do you want, Weasley?" asked Harry coldly, before he actually asked it, "And just how is a life-threatening little shit like you back at school anyway?"

"You'll never know," sneered Ron, but Harry had a feeling that Fudge's 'human dildo' had something to do with this: either way, Harry let the git talk as he explained, "I just thought that a lying, deceptive little shit like you deserved to know that…Hagrid's looking for you."

"Is he really?" asked Harry, looking to Ron with a smirk on his face as he asked, "Anything that you can tell me as to why?"

Ron just turned on his heel and left without bothering to reply, leaving Harry and Hermione alone in the room, Harry's eyes darkening as he asked, "Got something to say have you, Granger?"

"Yes," Hermione replied, before she approached Harry and, without any warning, she slapped him across the face, though Harry didn't even buckle as she hissed, "_That's_ for cheating and trying to get me expelled for something that was _your_ fault: if you hadn't betrayed the rest of us by being some sort of Malfoy-wannabe, I'd have forgiven you…especially if you'd introduced me to the Trinity. But no: Harry Potter can't stand it when he has to share his toys, does he?"

"You jealous, beaver-teeth bitch," Harry scowled, releasing a small amount of his magic as he advanced on Hermione, his intimidating demeanour making her back up until Harry had her against the wall, his voice low and dangerous as he asked, "Do you honestly think I enjoy keeping my so-called friends out of the loop? No, I don't: if you want to point a finger of blame, try pointing it at that deceptive little shit who thinks he's Mister Big-Shot Quidditch Star wannabe who can't stand it that there _are_ better people out there than him and, do you know what? In recent weeks, I've found that _Draco_ is one of those people: hell, I'd even side with Professor Snape over that prat, but I don't need to because I finally have friends that watch my back rather than my personal treasure chests."

"But you're turning into a monster," Hermione exclaimed, earning a cold laugh from Harry.

"And _there's_ the rub," Harry sighed, "You like to think that if I'm not begging you to help with my work, then I must be a monster: for the record, Hermione Granger, you're not the brightest witch this school has ever known. Seen the honour roll? Right at the top with 'Student of the Seven Year' Honours is my Mother, Lily Potter…and you, try as you might to prove otherwise, you're _not_ Lily Potter…so piss off!"

With that, Harry turned and walked back to the portrait hole, before he stopped once again and, turning back to Hermione, he added, "And tell your _boyfriend_ this: I already know about the Dragons for the First Task. Having Arthur Pendragon and Merlin as my mentors and trainers does have its advantages…not that a robotic book-eater like you would know that feeling."

Then, without another word, Harry was gone, his mind already reeling with the thoughts that he'd held since walking _into_ Gryffindor Tower:

'How the bloody hell am I supposed to overpower a fully-grown dragon? Especially if it's that damned Hungarian Horntail…'

**A shorter Chapter 5 and Harry has laid down the law for those who think they can work against him, but who could have sold Sirius out?**

**Also, with Harry's legacy revealed, what will the fallout be for the battles that will come against the Toad and the Corrupt?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: The First Task comes around and Harry discovers one of his new powers going up against the dragon; plus, Gabrielle's new self is revealed and she seems to have lost something in the process as the reason for her transformation is revealed…**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: I hope that people like my description of Harry's gifts: now, I don't plan on giving him the ability to use his new powers all at once: each one will come out slowly, but surely: also, for the record, a 'Grand Animagus' is a term I came up with to describe someone that can change into any animal form, which is a skill that Harry will learn and use in due time…maybe even in the tasks;**

**AN 2: By the way, I know I've been on a bit of a funk lately, so I would like to apologise to my loyal readers and also thank my good friend StormyFireDragon, who's newest story helped me regain some of my inspiration: so, for that, I would like to recommend that story: **_**I Walk In The Shadows**_**: if you enjoy stories like this one, then go and read it;**


	6. A Magical Revelation

Champion of Magic

**Disclaimer: **See First Chapter

**Author's Information: **As always, though I really don't like having to say it, I will: if you don't like what you read, then just don't read it:

**Dedication: **Now, I should point out that this story will have certain…similarities with another story written by a good on-site friend of mine, but it's not a copy. Said story is my recommended read for this story: StormyFireDragon's _Champions of the Founders_, which helped inspire this story. I would also like to dedicate this story to my good friends StormyFireDragon and Winged Seer Wolf for their parts in continuing my inspirational high, so thank you, my friends.

Harry/Gabrielle

Eventual Neville/Ginny

Other Pairings TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

/_Parseltongue_/

**/**_**Ancient Language**_**/**

{_Foreign Languages_}

**Review Answers:**

**Rmiser1994: I hope it's to your liking then: it's taken a lot of work to put into just how I want it;**

**ArchAngelGundam: As true as that may be, please remember that's why they call it fanfiction: but I'm glad you're enjoying the story nonetheless;**

**Katconan: They're not going to get away with it: all I'll say for now is it's going to get worse before it gets better;**

**RebeccaRoy: That's not the case this time: I just decided that not every good-Harry story needed to have a good-Hermione as well;**

**Winged Seer Wolf: Well, admittedly, I am reusing an idea from another story, but that's because it worked so well: anyway, enjoy;**

**StormyFireDragon: Thanks for pointing out that mistake, Storm: and don't worry, things are going to be nipped in the bud for those who choose to oppose our Champion and Sorcerer;**

**N Flamel: It's safe to say that, as things progress, the idiots will show their cards when they don't mean to;**

**Wolfish-willow: I know it may have seemed a bit OTT, but I just couldn't resist it: besides, who'd argue with a guy holding the world's most powerful weapon in his hand?**

**WhiteElfElder: They're all about to start the war that they cannot win, but nevertheless, it'll be an interesting one;**

**T4: That **_**is**_** a funny thought, but it's not what's going to happen, at least not **_**all**_** of what you said at least;**

**Wandering Sage: In that case, I agree with you: I can even see the actor in the attire and mannerism of Mordred, so thanks;**

**Cornholio4: Everyone will get their just desserts in due time: just be patient;**

_Then, without another word, Harry was gone, his mind already reeling with the thoughts that he'd held since walking into Gryffindor Tower:_

'_How the bloody hell am I supposed to overpower a fully-grown dragon? Especially if it's that damned Hungarian Horntail…'_

Chapter 6: A Magical Revelation

In the run up to the First Task, Harry seemed to knuckle down to some serious levels of training with help from the Trinity, Arthur, Sirius and Remus: where they could, the Circle – Ginny, Neville, Luna, Draco, Fred, George, Susan and Blaise – helped out the young Champion with suggestions and mock duels to practice his magical control. In the meantime, Draco and Susan kept an eye on Sirius and the young Bones Heiress kept an ear to the ground on news from her Aunt regarding Sirius' trial.

Nothing was going to distract Harry on the day of the Task, the Circle and the Trinity were _all_ sure of that.

The night before the First Task, Harry was sat on his bed within his tent, cleaning Excalibur's silvery blade and polishing the golden hilt, though the sword was nigh-impossible to stain or damage given its magical properties. Breathing a cloud of mist onto the blade, Harry wiped across the sabre once more before a voice above him commented dryly, "You're nervous."

Looking up, Harry actually smiled as he saw Mordred standing there, the eyes of the young Sorcerer filled with concern and a hint of amusement as he explained, "You're trying to keep your mind off the task ahead and so it's easy to see that you're nervous."

"I…I guess I am," Harry sighed, laying Excalibur next to him before he looked up at Mordred as he asked, "But can you blame me? Tomorrow I go into the Dragon's Den and risk my neck against something that, while it wasn't as big as Kilgharrah, it'll still be as deadly."

"But you'll be prepared," Mordred reasoned, sitting down on Harry's other side as he looked into the bright-green eyes of the young Dragon-Lord, "Morgana, Arthur, Emrys and I have trained you as best as we can for tomorrow: you've also been practicing with some of your new powers in case you have to use them. That's more than can be said for those who call themselves your rivals in the Tournament: they may know what's coming, but they will believe that they only have one option available to them. You don't: you have _many_ different plans."

"And in the middle of making those plans, I have to defeat the dragon," Harry sighed, though he looked to Mordred before he asked, "That _is_ what I have to do, isn't it, Mordred?"

"I don't know," Mordred confessed, looking to the tent's entrance before he explained, "Arthur and Emrys managed to find out about the dragons for you, but what the Task itself entails, I'm not so sure about that part. But whatever the Task involves, I have faith in you that you'll succeed, Harry: you're not just a Champion, you're _Magic's_ Champion _and_ a Dragon-Lord to boot."

"I don't even know what a Dragon-Lord's true power is, though," Harry argued, putting his head in his hands as he told Mordred, "Merlin won't tell me anything about the power inside and, when I ask him, all he says is that I'll discover all I need to know when the moment is right. I thought he was here to help me?"

"He is and we are," Mordred replied, putting a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder, his deep blue eyes noticing the trembles of the young Champion of Camelot: he wasn't just nervous, he was frightened; no, he was _terrified_. With a sigh, Mordred took a deep breath before he asked, "Look, how about I give you a sort of last-stand option for tomorrow?"

"What is it?" asked Harry, looking up at Mordred, who gave a sly smile before he answered him.

"It's a spell," explained the wandless-magic master, "A powerful one that, if and when you have to use it, will bring you the victory and the power that you need: what do you say?"

"At the moment," Harry sighed, clenching his fists to try and stop the shivers, "I'll take anything."

With a nod of agreement, Mordred leaned in close and whispered a few words to Harry, then, in an even softer voice, he whispered what the spell itself did. Once he was done, Mordred rose from the bed and, turning to Harry, told him, "Use it only when you feel that you have no other choice: and in the meantime, get some sleep: you'll need your strength tomorrow."

With a sigh of understanding, Harry kicked off his shoes and climbed into bed, Mordred dowsing the light and leaving the Champion of Camelot in complete blackness.

His mind stunned into submission by what Mordred had told him…

_**ChampionofMagic**_

_Harry was running;_

_From what, he didn't know, but he wasn't running in fear; that much he _did_ know._

_The blackness surrounded him like an enveloping blanket, its unreachable exits as lost to him as the thickest of forests. Ahead of him, a tiny pinprick of light shone into his eyes, seemingly piercing the darkness before a voice, so soft and so majestic that it was like a crystal's song, called out to him._

"Come…come to me…I'm waiting for you…I need you…come to me…help me…as I will help you…"

_Harry tried to call out to the voice, but his own voice was silent, his steps somehow moving towards the light and yet, for some unknown reason, he wasn't getting any closer._

_The darkness swallowed him again…_

_**ChampionofMagic**_

Harry awoke with a startled gasp, his eyes wide and his heart racing, the vision, or dream, still clear in his mind as he tried to make heads or tails of it.

There had been darkness around him…and a voice…a voice that had called out to him and said that it needed him.

'But for _what?_' wondered Harry as he dressed in a tight-fitting shirt and jeans, slipping his robe over the top of them and, as always, strapping Excalibur and Gryffindor's Sword to his back before he took a deep breath and wandered out into the Chamber. 'Why would I dream of a voice and a place that I've never seen or heard of before? And why did that voice need me?'

"Morning Harry," Sirius' cheerful voice remarked, the sound of his godfather cutting off Harry's train of thought as he approached and hugged the young Champion, "You all set for today?"

"My stomach feels like I've got butterflies the size of eagles flying around inside me," Harry groaned, trying to appear cheerful as he didn't want anyone to worry about him, "And I don't feel as prepared and as ready as I know that I _should_ do, but…other than that, I'm fine. Where's everyone else?"

"The Circle's waiting for you in the Great Hall," Sirius explained, casting a quick Tempus and revealing the time to be 8:37am, "They decided to let you rest up since the Champions have the day off from lessons to go through some last-minute plans. And don't worry," he added, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder, "Remus, Arthur, Merlin, Morgana and Mordred will all be there as will…Padfoot; so if anything goes wrong, then we'll be at your side in seconds."

"Why Padfoot?" asked Harry, following Sirius through the new entrance to the Chamber and emerging out into the Entrance Hall behind the golden statue, "Why not you?"

"After what Fudge tried last time," Sirius explained, leading Harry into the Great Hall where the Circle waved him over, "I was told by Merlin to remain as Padfoot when leaving the walls of the school: and being in the middle of an apparently Ministry-registered event classes as being outside."

"I wonder what could be keeping Madam Bones," Harry wondered, sitting next to Merlin while the others seemed to notice that he was okay, "It's been nearly a fortnight and, while I could wager that Fudge is trying to cut me off, I know that she won't let us down."

"Keep your mind on the first task, Harry," Merlin advised him while Harry helped himself to a hearty breakfast, despite the eagle-sized butterflies that were flying around inside him. "Let us worry about the affairs outside the Tournament and you just keep your mind and your focus on the tasks at hand: if we hear anything, then I _promise_ that you'll be the first one to know."

"Thanks, Emrys," Harry sighed, tucking into his breakfast: however, as he did so, his fork suddenly fell from his hand, clattering loudly on the table and alerting the other members. However, when they looked to their friend and leader of the Circle, they were both confused and alarmed to find Harry clutching at his chest, his eyes watering heavily as he gasped out, "What…who…where?"

"What's happening to him?" asked Neville, watching as Morgana moved around the table and, kneeling in front of Harry, she took his hands and looked deep into his frightened gaze.

"A calling," she whispered, attracting Merlin's attention as she added, "Here: in the school…and it's a powerful one…his familiar?"

"Magic attracts itself to he whom it calls its Master," Merlin remarked, watching Harry carefully while the Circle kept their gaze on everywhere else, "If Harry can sense a call as powerful as you say, Morgana, then we have to hide it: quickly."

"How?" asked Arthur, though his words were suddenly silenced when Harry lifted his head and, with an air of someone that had just recovered from drowning, he let out a desperate gasp and fell forwards, the quick thinking of his allies being the only thing stopping him from falling into his breakfast.

"What's going on?" asked Draco, moving himself so that he was next to Harry while the others kept their attention on those around them: if anyone tried to take advantage of this, then the Circle would be ready.

"An out of body experience," Mordred explained, lifting Harry's hand and, with resignation in his gaze, he watched as it fell back onto the table, "One that we can't understand and in a place that none of us can enter…all we can do is…"

With another drowned-man gasp for breath, Harry suddenly shot upright, shaking his head before he gasped out, "I see you."

"Wait," Mordred finished, though it was unnecessary: fixing Harry a new breakfast plate, Mordred then asked, "Are you okay, Harry?"

"Just fine," Harry replied calmly, though his calm tone was _too_ calm for the Circle: they'd been around him long enough to know when what he said actually meant the opposite.

But, like Mordred had said, all they could do was wait…

_**ChampionofMagic**_

Excitement and anticipation were the orders of the day for the three schools as the students gathered around a newly-built stadium that was more like a gladiatorial pit of olden times. It was in here that the four Champions would take on their dragons and, down in the tent where the Champions waited, Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter all felt one different emotion to the throngs of students above their heads: anxiety.

Dressed in a suit of white battle robes that would protect him from dragon-fire and also keep him moving without too much resistance, Harry toyed with the hilt of Excalibur as though he was trying to calm his emotional state. The Sword of Gryffindor was with Morgana and the Circle while Mordred and Arthur were representing Harry as the heads of schools did for the other Champions and Merlin was keeping watch from afar. Sat on one of the cots that would act as a recovery area for the champions, Harry watched as Cedric passed him, giving a curt nod as they heard the roar of the dragons from outside.

"A bit scary, isn't it?" asked Cedric, earning a nod from Harry as he continued, "If anyone can survive this, you know it'll be you, don't you, Harry?"

"Here's hoping," Harry replied calmly, extending his hand in luck to Cedric, who smiled before he accepted the hand, both of them keeping their inter-Champions rivalry to the Tournament while they shared a friendship as members of Hogwarts.

"Monsieur Potter?" Fleur Delacour then asked, her voice carrying over the tent as she approached them, "Could I 'ave a, 'ow you say, a _word_ with you?"

"Sure," Harry replied, rising from his cot and, sheathing Excalibur, he followed Fleur to a quiet side of the tent, aware of a familiar pair of eyes watching him as Rita Skeeter had arrived with the other Heads. Ignoring the rumour-mongering witch, Harry cast the spell that Draco had taught him before he turned to Fleur and asked, {_How can I help you, Fleur?_}

{_I wanted to say I am sorry for my little boy comment before,_} Fleur explained, a little surprised at Harry's perfect French accent, though she knew of the spell that he'd used, {_And I wish to ask your help for a…personal matter, if you could?_}

{_What is it?_} asked Harry, earning a worried look to the others from Fleur.

{_It is my sister, Gabrielle…she has been sick as of late,_} Fleur explained, her worry clear in her voice while Harry shared the worry with a look of concern: as he'd told the girl when he'd met her, Harry liked her, but, for her to be sick…

{_What happened?_}

{_I do not know,_} Fleur answered, her eyes filling with tears as she explained, {_She…she went through her transformation and then…suddenly, she was sick at heart: she would not eat, she would only cry…but, last night, she said something._}

{_What?_} asked Harry, a look of concern moving from his gaze with Fleur to the looks that they were getting from the others.

{_Your name,_} Fleur explained, {_Late last night, she just said…Harry…and then she spoke no more: it is like she was sleeping, but she will not wake. Please, Harry, I beg you: you're a good man, a kind soul…please, help my sister._}

{_How?_}

{_Come and see after this Task,_} Fleur replied, earning a nod from Harry before he cast the counter spell, to which Fleur told him, "Your word?"

"I give you my word," Harry told her, taking her hand and guiding her back to the others while he was also a little worried for Gabrielle: according to the research he'd looked into on Veela, the transformation process wasn't dangerous, but then, if that was true, why was little Gabrielle so sick?

Back with the others, Harry apologised for the wait before Barty Crouch Senior revealed a cloth bag; handing it to the four champions, he explained, "In here are four shrunken replicas of the four dragons out there: you will each face one and the task is to retrieve the golden egg from its nest, without which you cannot hope to progress well enough in the next task."

"Begging your pardon, Mr Crouch," Arthur spoke up, his voice calm as he addressed the man, "But what _sorts_ of dragons are we talking here? Hatchlings, bulls or…"

"They are four Nesting Dragons on loan from our reserve in Romania," Crouch explained, much to Arthur _and_ Mordred's horror; Harry, meanwhile, suddenly found his hand moving to Excalibur once again. After learning that he'd be facing dragons, he'd looked into their kinds and, as terrifying as the species alone were, the Nesting Dragons were the worst.

For they were the draconian equivalent of _Mother_ Dragons: and if they were meant to retrieve an egg from the nest _and_ battle the dragon.

"It will take every ounce of your skills to overcome this task," Crouch explained, before he opened the bag as he added, "Now, if you will, one at a time, please reach in and retrieve your dragons."

Not to his surprise, Harry went first and, when he reached in, he felt a tingle of magic pass over his fingers before they wrapped around a small figurine; withdrawing his hand from the bag, Harry found himself holding a small silvery dragon with a number four on a small medallion around its neck.

"The Antarctic Silverback," Crouch explained, looking to the others as he told them, "Our replacement dragon creature after one of our original hopefuls contracted a rather dangerous case of dragon's fever: Miss Delacour?"

Fleur reached her hand into the bag and withdrew a dragon that Harry – and Crouch – identified as the Chinese Fireball with a number two; Cedric found himself up against a Swedish-Short Snout and was also first out while Krum gained the Welsh Green. With their decisions and their dragons chosen, Dumbledore informed them of a cannon…which then went off without warning, Harry noticing a look of worry cross Cedric's face as he emerged out into the open pit.

While he waited for his turn, Harry took Arthur and Mordred aside before he asked, "What do you know about the Antarctic Silverback?"

"It's a powerful breed of Frost Dragon," Arthur explained, indicating the small creature in Harry's palm as he added, "Hence the Antarctic part of its name: aside from the Arctic Windwalker and the Siberian Iceheart, the Silverback is actually one of the more dangerous breeds and, given it's a Nesting Dragon, then…"

"I may need that last resort sooner than I thought," Harry mused, looking to Mordred, who nodded in agreement, though Harry tried to look confident as he laughed, "Though I guess it's a good thing that we started my Elemental Training with Fire Training: here's hoping I learned enough."

"You have," Mordred assured him, though Harry didn't look convinced.

"Doesn't it seem coincidental that I gain the worst of the worst in the Tournament?" asked Harry, looking to the smaller Silverback in his palm as he then asked, "And what about the one that got sick? The Hungarian Horntail? Who's to say that I wouldn't have had to face that one instead?"

"You can do this, Harry," Arthur assured him, though Harry's fears only regained some ground when Cedric returned, clutching at the egg, but also holding an array of burn marks and scars, his left arm dangling awkwardly.

As Madam Pomfrey looked him over, Cedric laughed before he asked, "Tip for the Tournament, Harry? Stay away from those teeth!"

_**ChampionofMagic**_

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of waiting, Harry heard the fourth boom of the cannon and, with a shudder and a gulp, he stepped out into the rocky crevices and obstacle-lined perimeter of the dragon's pit. His heart was racing at a million miles an hour and his hands felt clammy and seemed to find it impossible to stop themselves from becoming coated in sweat. Wiping his hands on his battle robe, Harry slowly drew Excalibur and, in the silence of the arena, he waited: he'd hear it before he saw it.

Stepping between the boulders and the obstructions, Harry closed his eyes for a moment, trying to slow down his heartbeat and calm his nerves: if he got nervous, then he'd make a mistake and, against a Nesting Antarctic Silverback dragon, a mistake would be fatal. Passing between a narrow pair of stones, Harry then jumped back as a loud roar seemed to echo all around him and, from below, the ground cracked and splintered before it exploded upwards, revealing the Antarctic Silverback in all its furious glory.

Despite the moment and the danger, Harry's first impression of the Silverback was, 'She's beautiful.'

And she was: its, no, _her_ scales weren't silver as he had seen, but a strong shade of ice blue that was close to white: it was almost 30ft in size and her wingspan was as large as twice Harry's height, the wings as bright and wind-inducing as her body. The head of the dragon was smooth in appearance, save for a pair of cold, murderous blue eyes that looked upon Harry with rage and defensive purpose; when she opened her jaws, the dragon let out a roar that shook the pit and the stadium around them.

'Now I'm in trouble,' thought Harry as he drew his wand and pointed it to the dragon: however, before he could fire off a spell, the Silverback opened her jaws and released a stream of energy and power that was neither fire nor ice, but _white lightning_.

'Fuck me!' gasped Harry, moving quickly as he had learned to do so in Merlin's lessons, his shock and disorientation also accidentally releasing his wand and sending it down to the earth's pit where it split itself into many pieces. 'Frost Dragon, Arthur? I don't bloody think so: and now I've lost my wand: _perfect_.'

It was time for Plan B: lifting his head, Harry drew on what magic he could reach and, lifting his free hand, he snapped his fingers; for a long, awkward moment, nothing happened, but then, miraculously, a ball of fire manifested itself into his hand, the flames lighting up Harry's face and the dragon's fierce glare. As the dragon released another burst of its white lightning assault, Harry lifted the fire and released it from his palm, scalding the dragon's smooth underbelly and forcing the creature to swoop downwards.

'Believe me, beautiful lady,' Harry thought, wielding Excalibur in defence of the dragon's now-clawed attack, 'I didn't want to do that.'

With its claws colliding with the blade of Excalibur, the dragon seemed intent on taking Harry out and, as its eyes bored into his skull, Harry _thought_ he felt an air of surprise pass through him. But the surprise didn't come from him: it came…from the _Silverback!_

When the dragon took off once more, Harry also side-stepped himself, preparing for its next attack and, as he did so, he looked down into the earth: there, in the centre of the now-hollowed-out crevice, was the Silverback's nest and there, dead-centre in the nest, was the golden egg that he had to retrieve. But without his wand, he couldn't really cast a spell…not unless he tried wandless magic, but that was risky with the Silverback raining down the wrath of Zeus on him.

With another earth-shattering roar, the Silverback dived down once more, but, as it did, Harry seemed to develop one of those times where Harry Potter just _knew_ that he was going to do something stupid…and then he'd do something crazy.

And this…was both stupid and _really_ crazy: using the agility that he'd gained from his sparring lessons with Arthur and Mordred and the Circle, Harry leapt onto one of the rocks and, as the Silverback crashed into the ground, Harry leapt off the rock and landed…_on the dragon's back._

Cheers and gasps of surprise and jeering taunts echoed from the stands as Harry wrapped his hands around the dragon's neck, trying furiously to out-ride its bucking attempts as the Silverback roared and thrashed about. As he clasped the Silverback's scales, Harry felt it again: the sense of surprise and emotional shock, but this time, the sensation came with a sense of magic that passed through his fingertips and into his mind where, as it met his thoughts, Harry found a deep, almost-savage roar echoing not from the dragon, but from his own mouth.

Then, to the surprise of the assembly, the Silverback and Harry himself, the Champion of Magic gave a loud roar and spoke with a language that didn't make sense to others, but – and here was the surprise part – it was as clear as English to Harry.

**/**_**Silverback: please do not fight me…I mean you and your kin no harm; I seek only a treasure that was illegally put here. Soothe your rage and allow me to retrieve this treasure and I shall leave your children alone: you have my word.**_**/**

The Silverback seemed to consider his words; then, to Harry's disbelief, the beautiful creature leapt into the air and swooped down, fanning her wings as she landed next to her nest. Then, turning her beautiful blue eyes on Harry, the dragon bowed her head before she spoke to him, **/**_**Lord of the Ancient Ones: forgive me: I was blind to your worthiness…of course you may go into my nest. Thank you for not harming my children: please, allow me a gift as a boon for attacking you, Dragon-Lord.**_**/**

**/**_**What boon?**_**/** growled Harry, the strange language that he realised could only be spoken and understood by a Dragon-Lord rolling off his tongue: had the Silverback given it to him as an instinctual and immediate knowledge?

Or was it part of the Blessing that his magical test had said he had gained from Kilgharrah?

A growl from the Silverback cut off any questions from Harry as she lowered her head and parted her maw, gathering up one of her eggs, which she then lifted up and, turning to Harry, she dropped it into his lap, before she did the same with the golden egg. Once she was done, the Silverback growled with an almost purring sensation to Harry as she told him, **/**_**I give to you, my first-born hatchling, to watch over you and empower you: he is now your dragon, Dragon-Lord, and will obey your commands: promise me you will take good care of him.**_**/**

**/**_**I promise,**_**/ **Harry replied, somehow aware that he was being more than honest with the Silverback. As she took off into the sky, Harry looked down into his lap as the Silverback's egg seemed to glow and pulse like a heartbeat; then, just as they reached the surface once more, the egg let out a blast of white magic and vanished.

For a moment, Harry was terrified that the dragon would consider his word betrayed, but, as he thought on this, a second voice, a new voice, whispered in his mind, '_Greetings Dragon-Lord: I am Eridos, child of Mylinia; I am your dragon now._'

Harry couldn't say anything in response: he didn't know where the dragon was, but, clearly, the dragon, Eridos, was now his…

As in…his magical familiar.

_**ChampionofMagic**_

Shock and dismay and disbelief seemed to mix together following the Tournament's First Task: as a result of his strange magic, Harry had been dropped to last place for _apparently_ using some sort of Dark Magic that none of the judges or the staff could understand. However, as he left the tent, still clutching the golden egg in his hands, Harry found Merlin approaching him, a look of shock on his face as he asked, "Are…are you okay, Harry? Your magic…it spiked and…I heard the Ancient Language."

"What Ancient Language?" asked Harry, looking to the other members of the Trinity while the Circle had re-joined them.

"The Dragon Language," Merlin explained, lowering his voice as he told Harry, "I'll explain everything back in the Chamber: now is not the time or place, but please, Harry, tell me: the Silverback…is she…"

"She gave me her son," Harry answered, looking around with wonder as he added, "Though I didn't really _see_ the dragon: I mean, he's just…gone."

"Perhaps not," Mordred smirked, looking to Merlin, who nodded with unspoken agreement before he asked, "Shall we go, then? We've got three months to solve the next task's clue."

As Harry began to follow, he was reminded of his promise: shaking his head, he handed the egg to Arthur before he explained, "I've got somewhere to be: but I'll come down to the Chamber when I'm done."

"Don't be too long," Merlin instructed him, earning a bow from Harry that made him laugh: clearly, his descendant was starting to see Merlin as his true mentor, his Master, while Harry had become the proverbial Sorcerer's Apprentice.

The boy was slowly becoming a man…and, with this newest revelation, the man would, one day, become the most powerful Sorcerer that he'd ever known.

_**ChampionofMagic**_

Harry began to walk out towards the Beauxbatons Camp, his mind reminding him of his promise to Fleur while a small part of him was still worried as to why Gabrielle Delacour had been taken ill. As he approached the camp, Harry saw Fleur waiting for him, a look of grateful pride in her eyes as she smiled at him and beckoned him over.

However, as Harry drew closer, a voice called out to him, distracting his attention, but not halting his progress, "Harry, listen mate: about turning on you; I figure you'd have to be nuts to put your…"

Ron didn't get a chance to finish as Harry's fist had suddenly found his left cheek, sending him to the ground while Harry, approaching Fleur, gave a rue shrug before he commented dryly, "That guy just _bugs_ me: now, where's Gabrielle?"

"This way," Fleur replied, leading Harry into the camp while she also laughed at his blatant remark about the one boy in his group that Fleur had thought was as much of a pig as he looked.

_**ChampionofMagic**_

Gabrielle was lying on a bed within her and Fleur's own tent, the sight of the young girl actually startling Harry as he didn't recognise her…or at least he didn't until he remembered that Fleur had said she'd gone through her transformation.

The young woman lying on the bed could have passed for fifteen or even sixteen as she looked like a beautiful teenage girl, her silvery hair now holding a fringe of golden-blonde highlights that shone like fire. Her face was pale and her body was lithe and well-defined, particularly in her chest region and with slender legs and fingers, she also seemed to hold an inner strength.

As Harry approached, the new Gabrielle opened her eyes weakly, revealing a pair of beautiful and _very_ light-blue-coloured eyes that seemed to draw Harry in. Seeing him standing there, Gabrielle smiled before she mumbled, "Harry…you came…just like I hoped…"

Her voice, like the rest of her, had also changed: it was still musical, but there was an air of power and strength and, try as he might to ignore it, Harry also noticed that Gabrielle had lost her French accent. Instead, she sounded like a somewhat normal teenage girl of English upbringing: perhaps somewhere in the North.

However, what _really_ surprised Harry was the fact that this musical, powerful, Northern-English-accented voice was the same, and he meant the _very same_ voice that he'd heard in his mysterious dream the night before the First Task.

"Gabrielle?" he asked, lowering himself down to her level before he asked, "Why…why do you need me here?"

"You're the only…one that can complete me," Gabrielle explained, her voice soft as she looked to him; in his shock, Harry also noticed that Fleur had left them alone…as though she'd _known_ that this was happening and going to happen. "I…I changed because…because of magic: but magic…made me new…made me strong."

"What magic?" asked Harry, earning a soft smile from Gabrielle as she lifted her hand and pointed at him.

"Yours," she explained, "The magic…of the Ancient Spirit…did this: it called me…and said I was…worthy to share…your fate…as the new Merlin: the Dragon-Lord."

"Then…it's you?" asked Harry, shocked by Gabrielle's explanation, "You're my…my other half? My…what do Veela call it?"

"Life-Mate," Gabrielle answered, nodding once as she told him, "And all you have to do to help me, Harry Potter, Last Son of Pendragon…is just one thing."

"What?" asked Harry, a little shocked by her acceptance of this: maybe that was what had really drawn her to him that day by the lakeside: maybe that was also why he'd been so naturally worried about her being sick. He didn't know exactly why he said the next thing, but he did, "Tell me, Gabrielle: what do you need me to do? I…I'll do anything."

"Then…" Gabrielle gasped, lifting her hand and tracing it across Harry's smooth skin, her smile returning to her weakened expression as she asked, "Will you…kiss me?"

"What?"

"I know…" Gabrielle replied, almost laughing at the idea as she explained, "It…it's silly, but that's what it needs: you…you have to…kiss me and then…we'll be complete; I'll be strong…and I will be able to help you."

It _was_ silly: almost like something out of a fairy tale, but, as Harry went to try and deny or question his decision, he remembered his promise: _I'll do anything._

They may as well have been famous last words: with a deep sigh, Harry lowered his head and, looking into her eyes, he whispered, "I won't use you or hurt you; you don't _have_ to agree to this…you don't even have to stay…it's your choice."

"I know…" Gabrielle replied, still smiling at him as she added, "But we're drawn to those with power and greatness…and so that means that I choose you, Harry Potter…"

Harry couldn't argue: instead, he let his lips drift against Gabrielle's, his heart racing and his body suddenly surging with new, stronger magic as his and Gabrielle's lips met, both of them, unbeknownst to the two of them, becoming consumed by a veil of flames that was both red and gold in colour.

_**ChampionofMagic**_

Down in the Chamber, Morgana had just closed the entrance behind them and sat down to wait for Harry with the others before she gasped suddenly, clutching at her chest, her eyes wide with shock as she felt a magic unlike any other passing through her. As her pain intensified, Morgana was aware of Merlin's voice calling out her name, but, before she could respond, her mouth opened and, instead of assuring him that she was all right, Morgana spoke with a haunted, eerie tone that made the hairs on everyone's necks stand on end;

"_The Dragon and the Phoenix shall be reborn in the lives of those who have been turned away by magic…"_

**Chapter 6 and Harry seems to have found his true soul-mate, but what is Morgana's reaction to this and how does it tie into their future?**

**Also, why does it sound like she's about to give a prophecy and can Harry and his allies solve its mystery before the worst comes around?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: Harry and Gabrielle awaken to their new future and Gabrielle discovers her own unique gifts thanks to her part in Harry's future: plus, Merlin explains the Ancient Language and Morgana reveals the prophecy's full meaning, but what **_**is**_** it's true meaning? And, to top it all off, Harry and Gabrielle get a chance to cement their relationship when a dance is announced…**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: Any who know my stories will recognise the Antarctic Silverback from my Chronicles of Camelot story: it was so good to use as a familiar once before that I just **_**had**_** to do it again; also, you'll find out just how Harry's familiar has vanished and where he is very soon;**


	7. Harry's Ancient Destiny

Champion of Magic

**Disclaimer: **See First Chapter

**Author's Information: **As always, though I really don't like having to say it, I will: if you don't like what you read, then just don't read it:

**Dedication: **Now, I should point out that this story will have certain…similarities with another story written by a good on-site friend of mine, but it's not a copy. Said story is my recommended read for this story: StormyFireDragon's _Champions of the Founders_, which helped inspire this story. I would also like to dedicate this story to my good friends StormyFireDragon and Winged Seer Wolf for their parts in continuing my inspirational high, so thank you, my friends.

Harry/Gabrielle

Eventual Neville/Ginny

Other Pairings TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

/_Parseltongue_/

**/**_**Ancient Language**_**/**

{_Foreign Languages_}

**Review Answers:**

**Adenoide: The Horcrux still has a role to play, but for now, it's safe to say that Harry no longer feels its influence: it hasn't been removed, though, not just yet;**

**StormyFireDragon: I hope that you enjoy what I write for the prophecy, Storm: I sort of threw it together and moved bits around to make it work;**

**Gokaimaster100: I know: like I said, I used it in another story and it was there that my readers recognised it as being based off that;**

**Winged Seer Wolf: I hope you enjoy this chapter, then, my friend: there's quite a bit going on, so just read and enjoy;**

**N Flamel: I was actually inspired with the 'red head' bit from a scene I once saw in a TV series: I think it was Buffy and something that Angel did: either way, I'm glad you liked the chapter;**

**WhiteElfElder: You're about to find that out, my friend;**

**Stallion6 of Deviantart: Yeah, like I said, I just had to use it again because it was both enchanting and amazing;**

**T4: Half-right: the Yule Ball will be interesting, but you're looking at the wrong one if you think that the Dead-Man-Walking will be the one causing trouble;**

"_I know…" Gabrielle replied, still smiling at him as she added, "But we're drawn to those with power and greatness…and so that means that I choose you, Harry Potter…"_

_Harry couldn't argue: instead, he let his lips drift against Gabrielle's, his heart racing and his body suddenly surging with new, stronger magic as his and Gabrielle's lips met, both of them, unbeknownst to the two of them, becoming consumed by a veil of flames that was both red and gold in colour._

Chapter 7: Harry's Ancient Destiny

Harry was first aware of the warm feeling when consciousness returned to him lying against his side: it was like the rays of the sun had combined together and taken human form before gently nestling against his side. With a rather sleepy groan, Harry opened his eyes and almost gasped as he found a pair of beautiful light-blue eyes staring back at him, the owner of those eyes smiling at him before a familiar musically-edged voice asked him, "Are you okay, Harry? You've been asleep for a while now."

"G…Gabrielle?" asked Harry, moving away from the bright eyes and golden-blonde hair of the girl that was lying next to him, his head throbbing with a mix of confusion and pain as he asked, "How…how long have…"

"48 hours," Gabrielle answered, sitting up with him and indicating the room that Harry now recognised as that of his tent within the Chamber of Secrets, "Emrys and Mordred brought us down here when Fleur called them and said we'd collapsed: I woke up a few hours ago, but you…you seemed to be content to sleep."

"What…what happened to us?" asked Harry, narrowing his eyes as he realised that Gabrielle had addressed his mentors without the honorary 'Lord' title. "The last thing I remember is…well, is kissing you and then…there was all this magic: I…I've never felt such power, but…what happened?"

"We became one," Gabrielle answered, stretching her slender arms up into the air before she sighed with contentment as she explained, "Your ancient powers reached out to me and made me complete…just like I said it would: we're now life-mates, Harry."

"I remember _that_," Harry remarked, a note of discomfort in his voice as he asked, "What about you, Gabrielle? You lost your French accent and…and changed into…into this: what happened in your maturity?"

"I…I don't really know," Gabrielle answered, extending her hand to Harry's before she clasped it in hers and added, "But I don't regret it: all I really remember is going through my maturity and then…there was this sound…like a song from the most-perfect music and…the next thing I know, I've changed and I'm waiting on you, Harry: my White Knight."

"Cheesy…but true, I guess," Harry laughed, earning a giggle from Gabrielle that he actually found cute; in fact, from her almost glowing skin to her eyes and hair, Harry found everything about this new Gabrielle cute. Though that could have just been the life-mate's bond making him think of her like that: perhaps it was like a soul-bond, but with some other advantages.

'Hermione would know,' Harry thought sadly, though he scoffed as he added, 'But of course, she turned her back on me when I became a part of this bloody Tournament and called me a monster _and_ tried to poison me and kill me…maybe Morgana would know?'

Craning his neck to relieve some of the tension in his body, Harry then asked, "So…what happens now?"

"Emrys said that he wanted to talk to you as soon as you woke up," Gabrielle explained, her voice as soft and tuneful as ever, "But before you go out there, I think you should get dressed…and…" she seemed to trace his bare skin – as her words then made Harry realise that he was _naked_ in his bed with her – before she added, "You should also take a look at your right shoulder area."

"Why?" asked Harry, a little freaked at being naked in a bed with a girl, but, then again, this girl was now his life-mate: however, instead of giving an answer, Gabrielle left Harry to get changed. Dressing in his robes and a comfortable set of trousers and a shirt, Harry paused once before he turned around, revealing his shoulder blades and his spine in the mirror. Craning his neck so that he could glance at his reflection, Harry gasped when he saw it.

It was a tattoo, but no ordinary tattoo: it was a dragon with silver scales and bright-blue wings as well as a three-pronged tail, the wings of the dragon curved along his shoulder blade while the claws of the dragon appeared to be hidden, the tip of the left wing meeting the pronged tail. The eyes of the dragon were a bright shade of green – like neon or lime or a brighter shade of emerald than Harry's – and, for a moment, as he stared at the tattoo, Harry thought he saw the image _wink_.

"I must still be out of it," he laughed, but his laughter died in his chest when he heard a voice reply to him.

'_You're not, Dragon-Lord,_' a young male voice replied, the eye of the dragon tattoo winking once again as the voice laughed, '_I told you that I was here to help you now: this is just our way of bonding. In this form, I can protect you and only you and your mate can hear me: do you remember my name?_'

Recognising the dragon tattooed image as that of an Antarctic Silverback, Harry then recalled everything that had happened in the First Task: the way that the egg that had been given to him by the Nesting Dragon had vanished; the strange and unusual language that had left his lips when he'd spoken to the great beast and, finally, the name of the creature that had been gifted to him by the adult Antarctic Silverback, "Eridos…first-born son of Mylinia: but…how?"

'_I am your familiar now, Dragon-Lord,_' answered Eridos, his voice almost amused at Harry's shock and confusion, '_But rather than frighten the other hatchlings of this dwelling, I remain in this inanimate form as a part of you, which also allows us to commune, share knowledge and, when you need it, I can provide you with energy and magic like no other human. These, my Dragon-Lord, are just the first of the gifts that come from a bearer of the Ancient Language like you._'

"You…you can call me Harry, if you want to, Eridos," Harry explained, earning another laugh from the dragon that was now _inside_ him and his magic. However, the mention of the Ancient Language also reminded Harry just why Merlin wanted to speak with him; heaving a sigh, he finished getting ready and, strapping his swords to his back, Harry cleared his throat before he left the tent.

A standing ovation of cheers and well-wishes met him when he left as the Circle greeted him along with – to his surprise – Fleur and Cedric, both of whom told him that they felt honoured and privileged to work with a warrior like him. Fleur also thanked him for helping Gabrielle and told him that she didn't mind Gabrielle losing her French side as her _leetle sister_ was happy and much healthier. As for Cedric, he informed Harry that he'd been right about Harry surviving the task and wished him well with the clue for the next one, before the duo left at Merlin's request as the Sorcerer explained that they were about to talk _Tournament business._

Seating himself in the centre of the small gathering, Gabrielle next to him, which surprisingly didn't bother him after the thanks he'd just received, Harry cleared his throat again before he asked, "So…my dragon is a mark on my skin, huh?"

"So it seems," Merlin laughed, watching as Harry massaged the skin on his shoulder where Eridos' tattoo was located, "But the point is that the two of you are now one, Harry: your powers strengthen one another and your bond will last until the day that you die. By the way, since we didn't hear what you did: what's his name?"

"Eridos," Harry answered, earning a nod from Morgana as though something had been confirmed. "What?"

"Eridos was the name of the first ever dragon to allow a human to learn its secrets," Merlin explained, his voice filled with the same ancient wisdom that Harry had always known to be possessed within the ancient Sorcerer. "From that allowance, there came the language of the dragons taught to humans, which led to Dragon-Lords, which led to you, Harry: the Last Dragon-Lord and the last bearer of the Ancient Language."

"What is the Ancient Language?" Asked Harry, feeling slightly honoured to have such a powerfully-named dragon as his ally and friend, "You mentioned it before, but with everything that happened since then, we haven't been able to talk."

"That's true," Merlin agreed, linking his fingers before he began his explanations, "But I promised you an explanation to what happened in the First Task and I will still give you that explanation. As I told you, when you spoke to Eridos' Mother, you spoke with the language of the dragons, the language given to those who are able to wield the powers of the Dragon-Lords: in magical circles, it's simply known as the Ancient Language."

"And while it is ancient," Mordred picked up, sitting with the others as he told the tale, "It's also powerful and extremely rare: to speak the language alone is a mighty gift, but to master the magic behind it…_that_ takes time and training; both of which we have in spades."

"What do you mean by magic?" asked Harry, his eyes wide with awe as he listened to his mentors.

"The Ancient Language is, as we said, a language of magical origin," Merlin explained, lifting his hand and, with a snap of his fingers, he summoned a fiery apparition of a dragon, his eyes on Harry as he explained, "It's magical origin comes from the speech of ancient and powerful magical creatures, of which only two breeds still exist today: the dragons…and the phoenixes."

As everyone took in the information, Merlin looked to the apparition before he cleared his throat and, with a sound like a deep-throated roar, he addressed the beast in a language that sounded foreign to others, but not to Harry. **/**_**Fire Spirit: take to the skies and become the size of your forefathers.**_**/**

With a wispy roar of obedience, the apparition rose into the air and, to the astonishment of those that _couldn't_ understand the Ancient Language, the apparition became just as big as the Silverback, its fiery colours flying through the sky before Harry, looking back to Merlin, heard him command a spell that sounded like _**adurna**_ and then, to his astonishment, a jet of water flew from Merlin's staff and struck the dragon apparition, turning it into nothing more than smoke.

"What…what was that?" gasped Neville, looking back to Merlin, who returned his attention to Harry and the conversation at hand.

"That was the Ancient Language," Merlin explained, his voice still as calm and mystical as ever, "I invoked the magic within the apparition and moulded it with the Ancient Language: as a Dragon-Lord, Harry understood my will as did the spirit I summoned. Now, for you, Harry, as a beginner, you can currently only use the power of the Ancient Language on dragons and Dragon-Kind: however, with my help and our continued training, I can teach you the full power of the Ancient Language as a whole."

"What about that last thing you did?" asked Harry, looking to Merlin's staff as he added, "You said _**adurna **_and this jet of water appeared, but isn't the spell for water _Aguamenti?_"

"As a wizard, yes," Mordred explained, a little thankful that Harry's pronunciation of the spell hadn't brought down a tidal wave on them, "But that's the power of the Ancient Language: if he'd wanted to, Emrys could have launched a blast of ice from his staff with just that one word. Adurna, in the Ancient Language, is the word for _water_; similarly, the word for _fire_ is Brisingr and the words for _air_ and _stone_ are Vindr and Stenr: in these tongues, and with the right sort of willpower, a Dragon-Lord can wield and master the elements themselves. As you saw, Harry, Merlin used _water_ to simply extinguish the spirit that he'd summoned: that's a basic elemental ability of any sorcerer, never mind a Dragon-Lord."

"So…if only a Dragon-Lord can understand the language…then why could I?" asked Gabrielle, surprising Harry as she smiled at him, as though trying to apologise for not mentioning it sooner.

"You're bonded with Harry," Morgana explained, her voice edged by a note of concern and warning as she told Gabrielle, "Your bond shares his powers with you: if you wanted to, or with Emrys' permission, you could also learn the Ancient Language and the powers within them. However, before we go any further, I think that there's something else that needs to be revealed…which might explain your bond _and_ the Ancient Language coming to Harry."

"What's that?" asked Draco, though he had to laugh when he saw the others trying to use the words, which resulted in nothingness.

Laughing himself as he noticed this, Merlin explained, "Firstly, the Ancient Language can only be used by those in tune with the beasts: dragons and phoenixes as I said."

The others felt a little silly for trying, but Harry pressed on before anyone could make any assumptions or questions, "And the second?"

"When you two bonded," Merlin continued, emphasising the point as he glared at Harry and Gabrielle, "And I mean the _exact_ moment that you bonded, Morgana revealed the existence of a prophecy: one that I have only ever heard once before…which was the day that we built this citadel anew."

"Wow," gasped Ginny, looking to Harry in awe as she asked, "And…this is something to do with Harry?"

"Harry _and_ Gabrielle," Mordred explained, indicating Morgana as he told them, "Morgana was the first true Seer of magic and, as such, and unlike certain others that will remain nameless, her prophecies are _always_ true and precise."

"What did the prophecy say?" asked Harry, earning a worried look from Morgana, to which he shrugged and added, "Just curious: I make my own destiny, Morgana: I'd have thought that you and Merlin would have seen that by now, right?"

"He's got a point," Arthur mused, looking to Harry with a sense of pride as he told them, "If we've learned anything, it's that Harry doesn't let anything stop him: go on, Morgana: he deserves to know."

"Very well," Morgana sighed, clearing her throat before she lifted her voice, letting it project to the others in the room as she began to speak:

_The Dragon and the Phoenix shall be reborn in the lives of those who have been turned away by magic; with ancient weapons and skills forgotten, they shall rebuild the balance and become the new age of truth and strength. Forgotten times shall become reborn with their revival and shall, in turn, be released from the curse that holds them to the Balance. _

_One born to wield the Lord of Flame, the other born to wield the Sovereign of Life, both shall carry the weight of magic and the fires of the future on their backs. The Dragon shall be born to a forsaken future while the Phoenix shall be reborn from the ashes of their kind; together shall they save us; apart, they doom us all._

Finished with her explanations, Morgana cleared her throat once more before she explained, "It's a pretty detailed prophecy, but the bottom line is that you, Harry, are the Dragon and you, Miss Gabrielle, are the Phoenix: two of the most powerful magical creature spirits reborn and moulded into what has the potential to be two of the most powerful magic users in history."

"What does it mean by releasing the curse that holds them to the Balance?" Harry asked, his eyes narrowed as he looked between Merlin, Morgana and Mordred, all three of whom looked a little unnerved and worried. "What is it?"

"It means the Trinity, Harry," Arthur replied, saving the trio the trouble, "When…when the final bell rings and you and Gabrielle have fulfilled the prophecy…whenever that may be, then Merlin, Morgana, Mordred and even myself…we can finally cross over to the next great adventure."

"You say that like you're sealed within Hogwarts," Draco observed, earning a sorrowful look from Arthur as he answered the Malfoy Heir.

"That's the thing, Draco…until Harry's plight summoned us out…we _were_."

_**ChampionofMagic**_

With the First Task over and done with, life soon returned to whatever passed for normal at Hogwarts: lessons began anew and, within the Circle, their own lessons also began. Though they couldn't learn the Ancient Language, the Circle still helped Harry _and_ Gabrielle with other such tasks, like training against them and researching certain areas and topics for the future.

However, one week after the First Task, on the last day of November, Harry was summoned to the Chamber where he was surprised to find not only Merlin, Morgana, Mordred and Arthur, but Sirius, Professor McGonagall _and_ Amelia Bones.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry, looking to the serious faces of the seven people, each of them showing an apathetic expression as they remained silent, "What? You asked me down here…so what is…"

"Harry," Sirius remarked, his voice calm as he approached his pup, before, kneeling down, he finally broke his mask, showing a toothy grin and, before Harry could move, Sirius had gathered him up and was swinging him around, laughing all the while. "It's finally done: we did it, pup: it's done."

"You…" gasped Harry, breathing through his shock as he looked to a smiling Amelia, "You mean you…"

"Sirius Black is now a free man _and_ recognised as your legal guardian in the Muggle world, Lord Potter," Amelia explained, handing Harry a parchment that finalised the revelation, "I apologise for the lengthy time and the worries that you must have felt, but after your actions with the Minister, it's been chaos in the Wizengamot: Fudge actually tried to have Sirius' testimony destroyed, but we caught him in the act."

"He's now the ex-Minister," Sirius explained, before he groaned and laughed at the same time – which sounded a _bit_ weird as he did so – before he told Harry, "And say hello to the new Minister: _me!_"

"YOU?" Cried Harry, earning a nod and a laugh from Sirius, "How the hell are…"

"It'll take some time to settle in," Sirius reasoned, before he shrugged again as he added, "But Amelia was the one to offer it given my political background and my supportive nature to the one person that is currently the biggest name in the magical world: that's you, Harry."

"What about the rest of the magical world?" asked Harry, looking to Amelia as he asked, "What about that Umbridge woman or…"

"She's been demoted to a lower rank for challenging your authority as the Lord of Hogwarts," Amelia explained, her face twisted into a smile as she imagined the effect that Sirius Black would have on the wizarding world, "The new Senior Undersecretary…well, we wanted one of three candidates, but the _new Minister_ decided that the final choice should be yours as we'd offer the other two places on the Hogwarts Board…with your permission, of course."

"Of course," Harry laughed, looking to Sirius as he asked, "Who are the candidates?"

"Augusta Longbottom, Neville's Grandmother," Sirius explained, listing the three off one at a time, "Arthur Weasley, which surprised me, but apparently because of Malfoy's lies and deceptions, Arthur was overlooked many different times: oh, and he's under investigation for providing bribes to Cornelius and threatening a Board that has _nothing_ to do with him…"

"Which is why Draco is yet to hear anything from him regarding this new alliance of yours," Amelia added, earning a nod from Sirius.

"And the final member," Sirius explained, giving a smile that made Harry think that he was about to provide the Marauder's prank to end all pranks, "Is someone else that was overlooked, but it would _really_ stick it to Umbridge if you chose him."

"Who?"

"Remus," Sirius explained, earning a bark of a laugh from Harry, which had Sirius shaking his head as he asked, "Aren't I supposed to do that laugh?"

"Sorry," Harry laughed, wiping a tear from his eye as he explained, "But it really would stick it to the purebloods and the bigots if Remy was the new Senior Undersecretary: Merlin help me: the Marauders running the magical world."

"Nothing I can do about that, Harry," laughed Merlin, but Harry just shook his head before he returned his attention to Sirius.

"So, I choose one and…what happens to the other two?"

"They become joint-heads of the Hogwarts Board of Governors," Sirius explained, his face then turning into a saddened expression as he confessed, "But that would also mean I'd have to leave for a while, pup: I can't stay and help you run your lessons…but don't worry, my office, and I confess _that_ sounds weird, but my office will always be open."

"Thanks Sirius," Harry sniffed, nodding with understanding as he took a deep breath before he explained, "All right, as much as I want to see the end result of the Marauders running things, I'm afraid that I can't choose Remus: as much fun as it would be, we'd have riots on our hands by Christmas because a werewolf's in charge."

"That's Ravenclaw reasoning," Minerva commented, though Harry was curious as to her reason for being here.

"That leaves two," Harry explained, "And, despite the mistakes of the kin of my candidate, I think that he deserves it: so, Minister Black, my choice and support as Lord of Hogwarts, Heir of Pendragon and Lord of Potter goes to…Arthur Weasley!"

"I understand," Sirius nodded, though he lowered his voice as he added, "Just say the word, pup, and I can have Arthur keep an eye on things around the house as well, if you get my meaning."

"I do, but I think we're okay for now," Harry reasoned, looking suspiciously towards the exit as he explained, "Things have been quiet since the First Task…though I can't forgive them for what they tried to do to me; no, Sirius, Arthur deserves this, so I say give it to him. As for the Board, put Madam Augusta there and have Remus here as a sort of watcher for me and my friends while also liaison with you and the Ministry."

"I can't believe I'm going to say this," Minerva remarked, a look of pride in her eyes as she told him, "But take 50 points to Gryffindor for that reasoning, Lord Potter: as for Mr Weasley and Miss Granger, as I got your meaning, Sirius, but as for them: don't worry, I will deal with them."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry sighed, now turning to Minerva as he asked, "No offence, though, but why _are_ you here?"

"To give you an early warning," Minerva explained, her voice calm despite the fact she'd used the word _warning_, "I will be holding a mandatory lesson for all students of Gryffindor House tomorrow evening to announce the Yule Ball: an event of the Tournament that is shared between the three schools and, as one of the Champions, it is equally as mandatory that you attend and open the ball with a dance with a date of your choice."

"I see," Harry reasoned, blushing slightly as he admitted, "I…I don't know how to dance…"

"I am holding lessons," Minerva explained, but, thankfully for Harry, Arthur and Morgana cut her off with an offer to Harry to teach him and his friends privately.

Harry was more than willing to accept;

Now all he had to do was make sure that Gabrielle wanted to attend with her White Knight…

_**ChampionofMagic**_

The following evening, Harry attended the mandatory announcement with Gabrielle, Neville, Ginny, Fred and George all accompanying him – the other Houses were being told separately – and, when they were all seated, Harry only had to count as far as two before he heard Ron Weasley ask, "What's _she_ doing here? This is for Gryffindors and not _their_ sort!"

"Gabrielle is here as a guest of Lord Gryffindor, Weasley," Harry warned him, his revelation unnerving a few of the students as he added, "And for those who are vying on targeting yours truly, I should say it now: my dance card is filled…by Miss Gabrielle Delacour."

"What are you going on about, Potter?" Weasley demanded, earning a sigh from Harry while he caught sight of Fred and George exchanging a Sickle in some sort of bet.

"You're about to find out," Harry mused, earning a laugh as he added, "Let's just say that your parcel earlier will come in handy: maroon really is your colour, Weasley."

"Why you…"

"That's enough," Minerva exclaimed, Harry then noticing that Arthur Pendragon had also appeared, no doubt to watch over the Circle members while, behind them, Mr Filch was working on an old magical record player that seemed to crackle and buzz with static as McGonagall's voice echoed through the room. "The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the... Triwizard Tournament since its inception. On Christmas eve night, we and our guests gather in the Great Hall for a night of well-mannered frivolity. As representatives of the host school, I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward, and I mean this literally, because the Yule Ball is first and foremost... a dance."

There were a few worried and distressed murmurs from both sides, though most of the girls looked more excited than the boys did…save for Harry, who held Gabrielle's hand and smiled at her, their set-up for the night already taken care of.

"Silence!" Minerva exclaimed, silencing the room before she continued, "The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizard world for nearly ten centuries. I will not have you, in the course of a single evening, besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons."

"Try saying that five times faster," Fred whispered to his brother, both of them attempting to do just that while Minerva continued.

"Now, to dance is to let the body breathe. Inside every girl a secret swan slumbers, longing to burst forth and take flight."

Ron, as usual, was trying to be disruptive as he muttered, "Something's about to burst out of Eloise Midgen, but I don't think it's a swan."

There were sniggers from the others, but thankfully, Minerva seemed to have the perfect payback as she glared in Ron's direction, "Inside every boy, a lordly lion prepared to prance. Mr. Weasley..."

"Yes?"

"Will you join me, please?"

"Hmm." Ron's groan drew a few laughs from the others while Harry suddenly caught sight of a sly grin being shared between the Twins.

"Now, place your right hand on my waist." Minerva instructed, which brought an even bigger laugh from the others.

"Where?" Asked Ron, almost horrified.

"My waist," Minerva repeated, earning Ron a wolf-whistle that actually came from Harry and the Twins, all of them laughing at his misfortune. "Now bend your arm. Mr. Filch, if you please... One, two, three; one, two, three; one, two, three... "

With a clumsy effort, Minerva began to _dance_ with the red-headed poisoner, Harry's amusement only heightening when he caught sight of Fred and George mocking their unfortunate brother. "Oi!"

The two bent down while Harry, still smiling, asked them, "Never gonna let him forget this, are you?"

"Never…" they promised, Fred then making a pose like he was snapping a camera, before Minerva called out to the room.

"Everybody come together. Boys, on your feet."

The music began to heighten and, as it did so, Harry, Neville, Gabrielle and Ginny all rose to their feet, the Phoenix Lady holding the arms and hands of her Dragon-Lord while Neville and Ginny seemed to clumsily make their own steps…thanks to an introduction from Morgana. After a time, others began to dance with them, earning applause from Minerva and even Arthur was amused as he wandered between them, correcting steps or motions.

When he reached Harry and Gabrielle, he gave a curt bow before he asked, "May I dance with the lady, Harry?"

"Of course, Arthur," Harry replied, stepping back and, as Arthur waltzed and dipped with Gabrielle, Harry committed the steps and the attitude to memory, his 'Scholar's Ability' coming in handy as it basically meant he could remember any instruction that he witnessed or read. When they were done, Harry returned to Gabrielle and, in front of the entire House, the two began to move and waltz like professionals, Gabrielle's head resting softly on Harry's chest while Harry kept his eyes up, his steps fluid and precise.

Once the music had finished, Harry stepped back and lightly kissed the back of Gabrielle's hand before he and the young Delacour earned a round of applause from the House, Minerva's voice calling out over them, "20 points to Gryffindor for your quick learning and politeness, Mr Potter: Miss Delacour, thank you for being part of this evening."

Gabrielle inclined her head in response and, with Harry on her arm, they left the room followed by the other Circle members, Gabrielle then pointing out to Harry that Neville and Ginny were yet to part as well.

Back in the room, as the class filed out, Ron and Hermione looked to where Harry and his team had vanished before Ron asked it, "How did that git learn to dance so well when he was raised by them?"

"I don't know, Ron," Hermione answered, her eyes darkening as the proverbial green-eyed monster settled in, her last words being more of a thought as she followed Ron out of the hall;

'But I'll be _damned_ if Harry is going to upset Gryffindor honour by going with a nobody like her: he deserves to be _mine_…then he'll teach me his ways and let me learn from the Trinity.'

**Chapter 7 and it seems that Harry's powers and abilities only grow stronger, but will he see the trouble in Gryffindor before it's too late?**

**Also, does Neville and Ginny's 'hand-holding' mean anything or is it just 'Ball-talk?'**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: Hermione confronts Gabrielle and the Phoenix defends herself and the honour of her Dragon; plus, speaking of Dragons, Draco asks a shocking member of the school to the dance and, when Gabrielle informs Harry of what's happened, the Dragon-Lord has an ultimatum for Hermione that he hopes will make her see sense…**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: As most of my readers will notice, the 'Ancient Language's' magic is based off Eragon/Inheritance Cycle: yes, this is intentional and I've put in the summary about the mild XOvers involved: I don't own the Inheritance Cycle, but it was actually the first thing that came to mind with the Ancient Language: cheesy, I know, but if you don't like it…well, you know how it goes;**

**AN 2: The idea for the dragon 'tattoo' was inspired by kevin1984's story 'Harry Potter Heir of Pendragon' and all thanks and creative rights go to the author; though I have seen it used a few times in other stories as well, so…**

**AN 3: I'd also like to thank StormyFireDragon for the idea to have Sirius as the Minister: it was in the story that this one is inspired by: Champions of the Founders. Enjoyed this story? Then go and read that one;**


	8. The Dragon-Lord's Gift

Champion of Magic

**Disclaimer: **See First Chapter

**Author's Information: **As always, though I really don't like having to say it, I will: if you don't like what you read, then just don't read it:

**Dedication: **Now, I should point out that this story will have certain…similarities with another story written by a good on-site friend of mine, but it's not a copy. Said story is my recommended read for this story: StormyFireDragon's _Champions of the Founders_, which helped inspire this story. I would also like to dedicate this story to my good friends StormyFireDragon and Winged Seer Wolf for their parts in continuing my inspirational high, so thank you, my friends.

Harry/Gabrielle

Eventual Neville/Ginny

Other Pairings TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Mind Link_'

/_Parseltongue_/

**/**_**Ancient Language**_**/**

{_Foreign Languages_}

**Review Answers:**

**T4: I know that it was maybe cheesy, but like you said, it's one of my favourite lines and scenes in the film; as for the phoenix, she'll have one and I plan on revealing it soon;**

**N Flamel: Yeah, Hermione's not under anyone's influence if that's what you're thinking: I'm trying to match her bossiness and rule-strictness with her dislike of Harry being taught by the Trinity;**

**StormyFireDragon: Don't worry, Storm: all will come to a head in due time;**

**WhiteElfElder: That's not a bad idea, but one thing you forget: old Snake-Face can't stand Muggleborns…so that would be interesting;**

**ArchAngelGundam: I did think of Skyrim at first, but I've wanted to put some elements from the Inheritance Cycle into a story for a while: maybe next time I work with dragons, I'll consider it;**

**Slytherin's Pimp: Well they are like a bad smelling pair of boomerangs, so what do you think?**

"_I don't know, Ron," Hermione answered, her eyes darkening as the proverbial green-eyed monster settled in, her last words being more of a thought as she followed Ron out of the hall;_

'_But I'll be damned if Harry is going to upset Gryffindor honour by going with a nobody like her: he deserves to be mine…then he'll teach me his ways and let me learn from the Trinity.'_

Chapter 8: The Dragon-Lord's Gift

The Season's spirit of free-spiritedness and excitement was well and truly in the air following the announcement of the Yule Ball: all across Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, the students were contemplating who to ask while also preparing with the dance lessons provided by Minerva. In the case of the Circle, however, their preparations came from Merlin, Arthur and Morgana, the latter two providing dance instruction while Merlin helped them with looking the part and teaching them etiquette for the event.

As he put it to Harry just twelve days before the Ball: _when you've spent your entire life watching Arthur Pendragon and the people of Camelot act in a formal manner, you pick up a few things._

Harry was one of the few members – aside from Draco, who'd been raised to know his formality when he saw and heard it and when it was needed to be given – who took to the lessons with a warmth and strength, memorising each of the pieces of advice and, in each of his dance lessons, he made sure to remind Gabrielle of how he'd see her on the night. Both of them had agreed to keep their attire for the night a secret from the other, though Harry heard a rumour that the Twins had been trying to sneak into the Beauxbatons camp to find out for him.

This act had resulted in them getting their ears screamed down courtesy of Fleur before Gabrielle had warned them off any further attempts: Harry himself had told her that he was awaiting the surprise and, no matter what she wore, she'd still be as beautiful and charming as she was now.

The evening of their next dance lesson following this not-so-successful act of espionage by Fred and George, the Circle gathered in the Chamber where it was Harry that asked it, "So, who's got a date and who is yet to get their fingers out of their ears?"

"Neville and I are going together," Ginny explained, though Neville didn't look embarrassed as she revealed this, "No-one but the Circle knows, which makes it easy to keep a secret from my pain-in-the-membrane brother."

"Fred's asked Angelina Johnson to the Ball earlier," George remarked, earning a punch on the arm from his brother as he added, "And she said yes, but you'll never guess who asked me."

"Who?" chorused the others, earning a cold, sly snigger from Fred as he spilled the beans on his twin.

"Fleur Delacour," he explained, earning an awed gasp from Gabrielle while Harry nodded his own agreement with the fact.

"So…what about you lot?" asked Harry, indicating Luna, Susan, Blaise and Draco, "Has anyone asked you guys yet?"

"Weasley actually tried to ask _me_," Susan argued, her face turning a shade of furious red as she gave an expression like she'd been sucking lemons as she explained, "He actually had the gall to insist that dating me would allow him to get back with you: I added to his already-numerous bruises when he did."

"Respect," laughed Blaise, earning a snigger from the others while Harry had a sneaking suspicion that someone else had something to do with Weasley's offer.

Hermione Granger…after what Gabrielle had told him earlier that morning…

_Flashback Start_

Harry was just finishing up his morning training routine with Arthur, wielding Excalibur in battle and in stride with his magic, when, as he wiped his brow down, he suddenly snapped his head up, sensing an ounce of pain through the bond from Gabrielle. Narrowing his eyes, Harry focused on his magic and followed the bond, but he soon found that it wasn't necessary as Gabrielle then stormed into the tent, her eyes slightly reddened and her hands curled into fists.

"What's wrong, Gabby?" asked Harry, moving across the tent and holding his bonded in his embrace, her body trembling slightly while his touch alone seemed to calm her down enough to look up at him with those bright blue eyes of hers, "What's the matter?"

"I…I was coming back from…from checking on my attire for the Ball," Gabrielle explained, her voice edged by rage as she told Harry, "And…just as I opened the entrance, I was…I was jumped!"

"By whom?" asked Harry, his own anger now showing itself as his skin started to crackle slightly through his magic; thankfully, Gabrielle must have sensed it as she reached up and placed a gentle kiss on Harry's lips, her sensual touch helping to soothe the Dragon within him.

"Calm down, Harry," Gabrielle advised him, her voice still edged by her own fury, but now also holding the musical tone that was like her destined namesake. "It's okay: I wasn't hurt…not physically, but…mentally…it's another story."

"Who jumped you?" asked Harry again, calming himself down as he knew that it would be wrong to lose his temper when he was holding his bonded in his embrace.

"Granger," Gabrielle hissed, the word like venom in her mouth as she explained, "She told me that I was to stop lying about attending the ball with you and that I was to stop using my Veela Allure to draw you in."

"Which you're not because the allure was taken when our bond was formed," Harry remarked, looking down at Gabrielle as he asked her, "What did you do?"

"I hit her," Gabrielle explained, lifting her hand to show Harry a small line of red that lined her nails: no doubt she must have scarred Granger when she'd hit her. "And I asked her who she thought she was to challenge me or insist that you were actually under anybody's control. She then went off insisting that you were clearly doing something illegal because no man could resist the Allure and no normal wizard could throw off the Imperious. She even went as far as insisting that you'd betrayed everything that…that your parents had died for by turning your back on Dumbledore!"

"If she wasn't a girl…" Harry growled, his magic rising once more as he hissed, "_No-one_ uses my parents against me!"

"That was my thought as well," Gabrielle explained, her touch and soft movements of her fingers over Harry's skin still helping to soothe him as she told him, "So I told her that if she was as true a friend as she'd always boasted, she wouldn't be saying these things. I also told her that if you were a Dark Wizard, then you wouldn't hold Excalibur or be as powerful a wizard as you've become and then…Harry…she…"

"What did she do?"

Gabrielle sniffed once, earning a soft stroke of her hair from her bonded as Harry asked again, "Gabrielle: what did she do?"

"This…" Gabrielle replied, her eyes meeting Harry's and, as he looked at his bonded, Harry watched as Gabrielle's magic suddenly came out, dropping what looked like a well-formed glamour. However, when it was dropped, his eyes widened with rage and fury as he saw Gabrielle now bearing a black eye and a busted lip, a scar cut across her cheek spelling out one word: _FREAK!_

"Gabby?" Gasped Harry, realising at that moment just why he'd felt the pain from Gabrielle, "How did…"

"She used a Cutting Hex on my cheek and smacked me around just because she's wrong about you," Gabrielle sobbed, her head resting on her bonded's chest as he held onto her, his body now being the one that trembled with rage. "She said that monsters like me didn't deserve to be with normal people like you: I…I was so scared, Harry: and then…I…I don't know what I did, but…I left there…in fire."

"Just like a Phoenix," Harry whispered, sighing deeply as he reached into the magic and, drawing on the knowledge of the Ancient Language that he'd learned from Merlin, the young Dragon-Lord traced his fingers over Gabrielle's wound before he whispered, **/**_**Waise heill…**_**/**

Just like Merlin had warned him in their first lesson on the Language's Magic, Harry felt the power of the Ancient Language drawing on his magic, but, given his bonded status _and_ his draconian familiar, Harry's core was stronger than most others his age. At his command, the power of the spell seemed to drift out of his fingers and, covering Gabrielle's scar, it cleansed the wound and closed the skin again. Once he was done, Harry smiled before he told her, "There we go: as beautiful as ever."

"Thank you," Gabrielle sighed, resting her head on his chest as they sat down on Harry's bed, her soft voice speaking to him as she asked, "What were you saying about the Phoenix?"

"Phoenixes possess the power to appear and disappear in a burst of flames," Harry explained, his voice calm as he stroked Gabrielle's hair, using his Ancient Healing Spell to repair the damage to her lip and eye as well, "It's known as Flashing or Flaming, but it's a powerful and instinctive ability. Hagrid once said that we use magic when we're angry or scared and, with that deluded know-it-all pounced on you, it doesn't surprise me that you were scared."

"What are you going to do?" asked Gabrielle, again thanking Harry for helping her.

Harry, on the other hand, placed a gentle kiss on Gabrielle's brow before he told her, "The last thing that I ever thought I'd have to do…"

_Flashback End_

As the memory of their talk earlier passed through Harry's mind and through the bond with Gabrielle, the young Dragon-Lord felt his bonded touch his mind before she asked, '_When are you going to do that which you never thought you'd do?_'

'_After this meeting,_' Harry answered, holding Gabrielle in his arms while Susan seemed to still be trying to forget her earlier encounter with the idiot of Gryffindor. '_I don't want you there, Gabby: I don't trust myself enough to keep it under control with everything that's happened: just know that, no matter what happens, I'll never change and I'll never let anyone divide us._'

'_I know,_' Gabrielle replied, turning her head an placing a soft kiss on Harry's lips before she turned back to the group and, joining in the conversation, she asked, "So who have you asked, Sue?"

"I was thinking of asking Cedric," Susan explained, though her face once again became a foul expression as she added, "But he was asked by that prissy witch, Cho Chang: you know? The one that started the whole 'Loony' thing with Luna before we became friends?"

"And I actually had the hots for her," Harry groaned, lowering his head in distaste, "If I'd known what she was like…Merlin, I'm such an idiot."

"But you're _my_ idiot now, Harry," Gabrielle laughed, the other members of the Circle laughing with her as she asked, "Who does that leave?"

"Well," Susan explained, then turning her head as she asked, "Blaise: how would you like to go with me? You know? Keep things in the Circle and all that?"

"Sure," Blaise remarked, his infamous neutral-allegiance side showing as he shrugged ruefully, "Sounds like a plan: so…that just leaves Luna and you, Drake."

"Can anyone else say a perfect set-up?" asked Harry, watching as Draco and Luna shared a look, both of them then nodding as Harry asked, "Well, aren't you going to do the gentlemanly thing, Draco?"

"All right," groaned Draco, though it was already pointless as he knew the answer; nevertheless, the Malfoy Heir stood up and, turning to Luna, he coughed before he asked, "Luna Lovegood, would you do me the honour of calling you my date for the Yule Ball on Christmas Night?"

"I'll have to think about it," Luna replied calmly, earning a shocked look from Draco while Harry sniggered as he saw Luna's cheeky smile show through before she added, "I've thought about it…and I would be glad to be your date, Draco Malfoy."

"So…" Harry sighed, indicating the Twins as he explained, "With their exceptions, it looks like the Circle is going to the ball with one another…I only hope that it's a good night."

"It will be," Neville assured him, moving around and taking Harry's shoulder in a supportive gesture, "We won't let anything…or _anyone_ spoil our Champion's night with the girl he loves, you can bet your life on that, Harry."

The others soon agreed, before Harry, done with his question-and-answer session, rose from his seat before he asked, "Neville, could you keep an eye on Gabrielle for me? There's something I need to take care of."

"You got it," Neville answered, watching as Harry made for the entrance and vanished from the Chamber, though, when he was gone, Neville heard Luna humming a tune to herself that the others didn't recognise until she told them the words to it.

"_There may be trouble…ahead…_"

_**ChampionofMagic**_

Entering Gryffindor Tower, Harry raised his voice and, addressing the room as a whole, he thundered, "HERMIONE GRANGER: SHOW YOURSELF!"

Some of the younger years were slightly alarmed by Harry's loud voice, but, nevertheless, seconds after Harry had roared to the room, Hermione appeared accompanied by, no surprise, Ron Weasley, both of whom adopted looks of delight as they saw that he was alone. Moving towards him, Hermione asked, "You wanted to see me, Harry?"

**/**_**Jierda,**_**/ **Harry commanded, using the Ancient Language to knock Ron from Hermione's side, the red-headed idiot being sent flying over a couch where he crumpled into a dazed heap. Hermione, meanwhile, looked back to Harry with shock in her eyes as she then noticed rage in his eyes, his lips forming a new worded command, **/**_**Reisa!**_**/**

Again, the Ancient Language worked at his command, its energy sending Hermione into the air where she screamed as her feet left the ground, Harry's eyes still holding fury that not one member of Gryffindor Tower were in a hurry to challenge as Harry glared at Hermione.

"W-W-W-What's wrong, Harry?" asked Hermione, tears in her eyes as she pleaded, "W-W-Whatever it is…c-c-can we t-t-talk about this on…on the ground? Please? You know I-I-I-I-I'm terrified of heights!"

"I know," Harry growled, his voice cold as death as he hissed, "Be thankful that's _all_ I'm doing to you after what you did to Gabrielle! Get it through your thick skull, Granger: _you_ betrayed _me!_ _You_ sold your soul out because you couldn't stand that someone else had _forced_ me into this Tournament, thereby breaking your _precious_ rules! And let's not forget that _you_ tried to kill me by poisoning my drink and turning me away from my mentors: I'm curious, Granger, what _was_ your punishment for trying to kill me?"

"She…she was banned from…from the library for the rest of the year," Ron groaned, having recovered from Harry's powerful knock-over spell: he should have considered himself lucky as, had Harry willed it with the word, he could have broken Ron's body into a thousand pieces.

"IS THAT IT?" Harry roared incredulously, the walls of the dorm now trembling as he asked, "Is that all you get for being so thick-headed and blind that you try to kill me?"

"You…you wouldn't have…have died," Hermione insisted, though her voice was weakened by her fear of the high vantage points, "We…we made sure that…that you would only be…mildly affected: it's not…my fault that your…_mentors_ are so dramatic!"

"Dramatic?" asked Harry, finally releasing the magic on Hermione, sending her crashing to the floor, one of Hermione's large teeth being sent flying with the impact. Shaking his head, Harry asked, "Is that what your precious Dumbledore said it was? Over-dramatizing? Do you even hear yourself any more, Granger? And how do you account for attacking my bonded like some sort of psycho-stalker-bitch?"

"She's only with you because she draws you in," Hermione argued, her eyes on Harry as she rubbed at her lip, the blood from her broken tooth flying with every word. "That damned Allure of their lot: honestly, you're such a stupid boy that you can't see it…"

All of Gryffindor Tower had suddenly fallen silent: rule one of surviving your time with Harry Potter had just been broken by his supposed best friend: don't _ever_ call him stupid. Though the teachers and certain students – including the dunderheaded duo in front of them – didn't see it, there were those in Gryffindor Tower that had known _long_ before the Tournament that Harry was smarter than he'd always let on.

In fact, Angelina Johnson had been told by Oliver Wood when he'd suggested that she was to take over after he left that he'd found Harry usually slumped out exhausted in the library after certain training sessions. The materials that he'd been reading had also had something to do with his lessons, but, more often than not, he was also reading up on spells and knowledge that far exceeded his years.

And now, standing in front of the two that had _really_ crossed the line, Harry was holding a look and a feeling that spread through the room of an Oncoming Storm: the lion, no, the _dragon_ that he was inside was about to rear its head and really give it to Weasley _and_ Granger.

"Stupid…am I?" he asked, his voice frighteningly calm and almost edged by a sense of amusement.

"Yes!" Hermione snapped, drawing herself up to her full height as she explained, "Without me, you would _never_ have passed half your classes _or_ saved that Death Eater or done any of the stuff you've done. You're a waste of space and a loser, Harry Potter: always have been, always _will_ be!"

"Yeah," Harry sighed, flicking his wrist and, in a split second of magical energy, the Sword of Godric Gryffindor, _Harry's_ sword, now appeared in his hand, his voice growing steadily louder as he asked, "But do you _know,_ little Miss 'I-say-it-and-therefore-it-must-be-true' Granger, what _else_ I am? Or perhaps I should say _who_ I am?"

"A disgrace to your parents!"

_That _was definitely the wrong thing to say: with a frighteningly-cold, shark-tooth smile, Harry shook his head as he explained, "No: I'm _not_ a disgrace to my parents…nor am I as thick-skulled or thick-headed as you would believe, Muggleborn. What I am; _who_ I am…is _LORD GRYFFINDOR!_"

"So what?" snarled Ron, using his mouth while a look of horror had suddenly crossed Hermione's face, "What can you do? You may hold that sword, but Dumbledore rules the school."

"Correction, Weasley," Harry hissed, "_I_ own the school, the grounds, the halls and all inside it: I _never_ thought I'd have to use this against my own best friends: I _was_ willing to give you the benefit of the doubt when you tried to say that you'd seen sense…but, remember, you _poisoned_ me and got away with it."

"Because we can," Ron sneered, despite the look from Hermione that screamed at him to shut up.

Harry, however, sniggered as he explained, "Not any longer…as Lord of Gryffindor House, I, Hadrian James Potter do hereby call upon the magic of my ancestor to seal the following decree! Firstly, I exclude Hermione Jane Granger from _ever_ becoming Prefect _or_ Head Girl of Gryffindor for her actions against the Lord of the House…"

Hermione had a look of pure horror on her face as Harry directed his ire towards Ron, "Secondly, I place Ronald Weasley on academic House Suspension, which bans him from _all_ out-of-school activities such as Quidditch, Hogsmeade _and_ the Yule Ball…and the same to Hermione Granger! They shall remain in suspension until such a time that I choose to allow them the rights of all students and sons and daughters of Gryffindor House!"

"You can't do that!" Ron cried, but Harry wasn't done.

"I can and I have," he seethed, before dropping the final nail on the coffin of their friendship as he exclaimed, "Finally, for the attempted murder of Lord Gryffindor _and_ the assault on the soul-bonded of Lord Gryffindor, I declare that _both_ Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger shall repeat their fourth year as of September First. Any further infractions against Gryffindor House and its Lord shall result in their _immediate_ expulsion: so mote it be!"

A bright flash of magic flew from Harry's body and, slicing through Ron _and_ Hermione, the magic did its best to achieve the will of its Lord while Harry, shaking his head with disgust, let out a deep sigh before he explained, "You did this…not me."

Then, without another word, Harry turned on his heel and left the dormitory, his steps slow and sluggish with the amount of magic that it had taken to invoke his will.

But what else could he have done?

One way or another, Ron and Hermione would learn that you just _didn't_ cross Harry Potter…no matter what the cause…

_**ChampionofMagic**_

In her office, Minerva McGonagall let out a gasp as she saw her list of students emitting a warning glow, the crest of Gryffindor coming alive before it roared and scratched its lion's claws through the list, over two particular names: Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger.

While she knew that it would be beneficial to question the obvious instigator of this act about his decision, Minerva chose to let it slide: after all, only he could perform such a feat and only he could undo it at the same time. Maybe, when they learned their lesson, Minerva would speak with Lord Gryffindor…but for now, she had to consider what would come next: such as the candidates for Gryffindor Prefect come September.

For some reason, when Minerva thought of Hermione Granger as the Prefect, her reaction was, 'Hell no!'

_**ChampionofMagic**_

"You did the only thing you could, Harry…without resorting to bloodshed; for that, I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, Emrys," Harry sighed, sat with his mentor in the Chamber, the Dragon-Lord discussing his plans and his actions with the Father of Magic, "I'm just sorry that I had to use the Ancient Language to make them understand my point: I swore to Arthur that I would never act out of anger and, in one fell stroke, I broke that promise."

"As I said," Merlin told him, watching as Harry stared into the embers of a dying campfire – something that they used to focus their lessons and meditations – before he nodded in agreement, "You did the only thing you could: invoking your right as Godric's successor was a well-thought out plan and, from what I have learned of this Granger girl, you hit her where it hurt…as they say in these modern times."

Harry just sighed as he listened to Merlin's words, the first Sorcerer shaking his head before he asked, "Anyway, speaking of the Ancient Language, tell me: have you had a chance to work with Eridos yet?"

"Not yet," Harry answered, lifting his head as he asked, "Why do you ask?"

"Call him out," Merlin replied, clearing the space around them as he explained, "And I'll show you one of the more useful powers that is shared between a dragon and his Dragon-Lord."

"I'll try," Harry sighed, rising from his seat before he shed his robe and, stepping into the clearing, he opened his mind before he asked, '_Eridos, would you show yourself for me?_'

'_I was wondering when you would ask, Dragon-Lord,_' Eridos laughed, before Harry felt something akin to a slithering sensation pass over his skin and, with a feel that was like Eridos was peeling away from his skin, Harry gasped as the Antarctic Silverback revealed himself. From nose to tail, Eridos must have been somewhere close to fifteen-feet in length, his bulk less stocky than most dragons that Harry had encountered and more streamlined, which would make it easier for manoeuvrability in the air and agility for reflexes.

Unlike his mother, Eridos' scales _were_ silver in colour, save for a brighter shade of silver that was more like the colour of starlight along his underbelly. His wings, each one measuring at least five-and-a-half feet in single width, were a cobalt shade of blue with silvery highlights while his tail held the three prongs that Harry had noticed on the tattoo. His claws, bone-white in colour, were serrated along the underside and clicked with an air of impatience against the floor of the chamber; finally, Eridos' head was less smooth than his mother's and more rigid with three points at the crown of his head where three bone-white horns rose up, forming a near-perfect pyramid shape.

His eyes, Harry noticed, weren't bright-green, but an eerie shade of lightest green that he compared to an image he'd seen of the green lights within the Aurora Borealis, the centre of those eyes holding a silver slit pupil that glared at Harry before Eridos growled in welcoming. '_Dragon-Lord._'

"I thought I told you to call me Harry?" asked the Dragon-Lord, earning a growl from Eridos that sounded like he was laughing.

'_I know…but I like calling you this,_' he nudged Harry with his silvery snout, before he asked, '_Would you like to sit on my back?_'

"I think that's wise," Merlin interrupted, startling Harry as he reminded him, "I _am_ a Dragon-Lord like you, Harry: I understand Eridos' words as you do when he's out like this."

"How come I don't have to speak the Ancient Language to him?" asked Harry as Eridos lowered his head, allowing Harry to sit in a hollow that connected his neck to his shoulders, the feel of the dragon's massive lungs and powerful heart making Harry feel awed as he looked down at Merlin.

"Unlike when you spoke with his Mother," Merlin explained, approaching Eridos before he stroked the dragon's soft scales, earning a sort of purr from the dragon while he spoke, "Eridos is fully bonded to your magic and, therefore, you and he are one in mind and body, as you are one with Gabrielle, though nothing so intimate with Eridos."

'_I like him,_' Eridos reasoned, watching as Merlin moved around his body, seemingly inspecting the body and the appearance of the dragon, '_He knows much about our kind, Dragon-Lord: you learn much from him._'

Harry just nodded as Merlin then spoke again, no doubt showing the results of his inspection, "Graceful…elegant appearance; wings…broad enough to shield and swoop; smoother scales than most males I've seen. Hm…legs are a bit thin…"

Eridos suddenly growled, his eyes narrowed as he projected his thoughts again, '_Only my voice is gentle…old man._'

"All in all," Merlin finished, "A fine young dragon and someone that will serve you well in the days ahead, Harry: now, for that gift I told you about. Eridos, what do you know of the bond between Dragon and Dragon-Lord?"

'_I know that we amplify each other's' strengths and shield each other in times of crisis,_' Eridos explained, settling down on his haunches while Harry watched from his back. '_I also know that, through me, my Dragon-Lord can be stronger, faster and more than human at times: his magic is also stronger when he invokes my strength and, at a word's command, I can be at his side._'

"Have you ever heard, then, of the gift known as _Skulblakas ven?_" asked Merlin, earning a confusing growl from Eridos while Harry felt a shiver pass over his body at the words. With a resigned nod, Merlin continued, "I didn't think so: in the Ancient Language, the spell is one of few that can be used only when Lord and Dragon are both in their physical states, though, with enough training, these spells, known as the Blessed Spells, can be used with Eridos in his tattooed form."

"What does it do?" asked Harry, stroking Eridos' scales to help keep him quiet and calm.

"The rough translation," Merlin explained, "Is _Dragon's Sight_, which is marginally appropriate as the spell allows you to use and call on the special advancements found within the eyes of your dragon; in other words…"

"I'd be able to see as though I was looking through Eridos' eyes?" asked Harry incredulously, looking to his dragon's bright-green eyes with shock, "Can…can I try it?"

"If you feel that you have the power to hold it, then yes," Merlin explained, a soft smile escaping his lips as he added, "And Harry, one more thing about the Ancient Language: when you've spoken it in the past, you've been invoking the power of Dragon-Speak, is that right?"

"Yes," Harry admitted, resting his hand on Eridos' neck as he prepared to use this new spell, "Why?"

"You do know that you don't have to do that," Merlin replied, looking to Harry as he explained, "When I first showed you the magic of the Ancient Language, I didn't speak Draconian: I spoke with a word that the others could understand. Similarly, Mordred pronounced the words when he told you about the examples of Brisingr, Vindr and Stenr."

"Oh," Harry remarked, sighing deeply before he chuckled to himself as he realised that he should have seen it sooner; as he did so, a revelation came to him that he hadn't noticed before. Looking over to where Merlin was watching, Harry asked, "Mordred can use the Ancient Language, can't he? That's how he cast those spells when I led the group down here on our first night."

_Flashback Start_

… _all three of them reaching the base of the tunnel where Merlin and Mordred were clearing the mess, Mordred, Harry then noticed, doing his magic wandlessly. Instead of waving a wand or casting a spell from a staff or sceptre, Mordred just gestured with his hands or fingers and intoned his spells, or not as the case was with the clearing of the pit._

_Flashback End_

"Yes," Merlin explained, his voice calm as he explained the point, "When Arthur, Morgana and I helped save Mordred and bring him back to the side of goodness, we combined his blood with ours, which is how I became a sort of Father figure to him, but, when I mixed my blood, it gave Mordred knowledge of the Ancient Language and, though he has no dragon himself, he _can_ use the magic himself. Well done for noticing that…now, are you ready?"

"I…I suppose," Harry sighed, resting his hand once more on Eridos' scales before he took a deep breath and, drawing on the magic, he let the words roll off his tongue, "_**Skulblakas ven!**_"

For a moment, Harry's vision seemed to distort and shift, before his sight shifted slightly, his vision now coming out in a silvery hue that seemed to illuminate everything around him. Unknown to Harry – until he later looked at his reflection with the spell active – his green eyes had also changed into a deep shade of silver with a slightly-blackened outline, the silver in his eye burning like the fires of his dragon.

"This…this is amazing!" he gasped, his voice losing itself somewhere along the way as he asked, "Eridos, is this how you see the world?"

'_This is nothing, Dragon-Lord,_' Eridos laughed, adjusting his head so that he was looking at the entrance, '_Watch this…_'

Before Harry could question his dragon, another gasp escaped his lips as his amplified vision zoomed in on the entrance, a small cluster of strange glowing objects moving down through the tunnel until they emerged, their identities revealed as Gabrielle, Neville, Ginny, Draco and Luna.

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Neville, gasping as he saw Harry's new eyes and Eridos' true appearance, "Harry…is this…"

"Eridos," Harry answered, releasing the magic of his spell as he explained, "Sorry, guys: I was just learning some more facts about my powers: what's up?"

"We've just been up to the Tower," Ginny explained, her voice filled with a sense of pity as she explained, "Sirius just sent Dad to pick up Ron and Hermione for a further explanation behind their actions last month. I'd like to say that I feel sorry for them, but, honestly, I don't."

"What'll happen to them?" asked Harry, not that he cared.

"Because of your will being invoked," Draco answered, a little intimidated at the size of the beast in front of him as well as recognising the true power of his friend that was sat on its back, "There's not much that Weasley…sorry, Lord Weasley and Lord Black can do to avoid any real punishments. They've been told by Dowager Longbottom that the duo has been forced to repeat their year and, for that, she suggested that Granger and Weasley be removed from Hogwarts for the remainder of the year…to avoid any more _unnecessary_ problems arising in the future."

With a sigh, Harry leaped off Eridos' back and, holding Gabrielle close, he placed a soft kiss before he told her, "What else could I do? Attacking you _and_ poisoning me."

"I know," Gabrielle replied, her voice filled with delight as she explained, "But at least now we can look forwards to the Yule Ball."

**Chapter 8 and, finally, the trouble has been dealt with, so does that mean that Harry can get back to focusing on the Tournament?**

**Plus, what other 'Blessed Powers' will he discover and will Gabrielle find hers in time as well?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: The Yule Ball brings the group together and Harry has a 'reunion' of sorts with Sirius to talk about options from here on in; however, in typical Harry Potter fashion, not everything stays perfect as old nightmares return and Harry discovers a hint, or a fear, to his future that seems impossible…**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: I used the spell that was used in the Eragon movie because it was one of my favourite scenes: and besides, with the lake approaching, think how much 'Dragon's Sight' can help; also, for Harry's new eyes, go to Google Images and look under 'silver eyes anime' – it should be the first image there, which, according to my research, is a reference to the anime Claymore; anyway, go and look if you want an image;**


	9. The Yule Ball

Champion of Magic

**Disclaimer: **See First Chapter

**Author's Information: **As always, though I really don't like having to say it, I will: if you don't like what you read, then just don't read it:

**Dedication: **Now, I should point out that this story will have certain…similarities with another story written by a good on-site friend of mine, but it's not a copy. Said story is my recommended read for this story: StormyFireDragon's _Champions of the Founders_, which helped inspire this story. I would also like to dedicate this story to my good friends StormyFireDragon and Winged Seer Wolf for their parts in continuing my inspirational high, so thank you, my friends.

Harry/Gabrielle

Eventual Neville/Ginny

Other Pairings TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Mind Link_'

/_Parseltongue_/

**/**_**Ancient Language**_**/**

{_Foreign Languages_}

**Review Answers:**

**Netherman14: Hm, an interesting idea and one that could come in handy when the bond between them grows stronger, though maybe not as dark or intimidating as the image you used as an example;**

**William Lamb: No, and for that, others will feel the sting, but Harry will bring the flames to burn those stings away;**

**WhiteElfElder: I do have a nice idea for Voldemort's plan in this;**

**N Flamel: One can only wonder if things are going to get worse before they get better; nevertheless, I hope you enjoy the remainder of the story;**

**Winged Seer Wolf: I can't help being good, Wing: it's just something that comes to me;**

**StormyFireDragon: Harry and Albus are about to cross swords and I'm glad you liked the references;**

**Ace of Hate: No, it's just the Ancient Language, but I appreciate the fact that you would like to see more;**

**T4: The scene was great in the movie and even better to write up: it's one of those things that I've wanted to do for a while;**

**Stallion6 of Deviantart: That **_**would**_** be funny wouldn't it?**

_With a sigh, Harry leaped off Eridos' back and, holding Gabrielle close, he placed a soft kiss before he told her, "What else could I do? Attacking you and poisoning me."_

"_I know," Gabrielle replied, her voice filled with delight as she explained, "But at least now we can look forwards to the Yule Ball."_

Chapter 9: The Yule Ball

The approaching ceremony and ball seemed to overtake everyone's minds as Christmas drew closer and closer: Harry and the Circle continued with their lessons with Morgana and Arthur while around Hogwarts, the usual Christmas decorations were being put up. Lessons went from long and dreary to holding an edge of fun and free-spiritedness, though Harry laughed when he discovered that Professor Snape had taken points from certain students for distracting attention from the tasks of certain students.

With lessons, rehearsals with Morgana for dancing and training with Emrys and Arthur on the Ancient Language, Harry was actually, genuinely surprised when he woke on Christmas Morning to find that the day was finally here.

'Time sure flies when you're having fun,' he thought to himself, spending the day with his friends and companions as well as keeping his eyes on the time so that he would have plenty of time to prepare himself for the evening's festivities. At five-o-clock, the female members of the group departed as did the males, Harry being told by Neville that their counterparts were going down to the Beauxbatons camp to get themselves ready while Harry and co used the Chamber and their respected dormitories.

Standing under his own private shower within the Chamber, the warm water running over his slightly-healthier frame – thanks to the lessons with Arthur as well as a proper balance of workload and meals with Morgana's watchful gaze – Harry let a smile cross his face as he considered what lay ahead with the night's events. He'd made a promise a _long_ time ago – or it seemed as such – that he would give Gabrielle the best night of her life and, when it was done, he told her that he'd been given permission from Professor McGonagall to wander the grounds afterwards.

Both were promises that Harry was determined to keep, especially now that the two troublemakers were out of Hogwarts: with hardly any exclusions from his classmates as well as encouragement from his tutors – including Snape, which surprised Harry – the Champion of Magic was finally able to have some fun and relax. He didn't have to worry about some prissy, bossy know-it-all complaining that he was doing better than her and he also only had to _play games_ with his friends when _he_ wanted to. If he said no, they understood: they didn't press him until he finally caved and risked detentions and falling behind in his classes.

Truly, the last two months had changed Harry in every which way was possible: physically, he was fitter and healthier; mentally, he was happier and more free-spirited and, of course, magically, he was now one of the most powerful people in Hogwarts.

And, considering that Merlin _himself_ was within those walls, it was definitely saying something.

'And now,' Harry thought to himself, running a rather fruity shampoo through his messy dark hair as he considered the night ahead, 'Tonight is the result and the reward of all my hard work…I won't let anything stop it.'

'_Neither will I, Dragon-Lord,_' Eridos commented, though Harry merely smiled to himself as he finished preparing for the night ahead.

_**ChampionofMagic**_

When the moment finally arrived for the Yule Ball's pre-meeting tradition to begin, Harry felt like he was walking into the toughest challenge that he had ever faced. His throat was dry and his hands felt slightly sweaty, though he was able to mask that through the silk gloves he wore over his hands. Every so often, Harry tugged at his collar with discomfort and nerves though he kept his expression as one of hopeful calm that seemed to stretch out to the others.

To calm himself down, Harry mentally ran through everything he'd been taught by Arthur and Morgana on the tasks required as one of the host pairings for the school and the Tournament. All of Hogwarts was looking to him for the example, though Harry felt marginally better when he realised that the schools were also looking to Cedric, Viktor and Fleur for their leaderships as well.

The butterflies that had been flying around inside his stomach were now as big as Eridos as Harry entered the Entrance Hall, seeing the other champions waiting for him and the group. Ginny and Gabrielle were yet to arrive, but Luna, Fleur and Susan were already there, as were Neville, Draco, Blaise and George, each of them, Harry noticed with an air of amusement, looking just as nervous as he felt, though they'd also put time and effort into their wares.

George, as one of the dates of the Four Champions, had been part of the group treated by Harry to a special set of robes for the night: he was dressed in a set of well-fitting red and black robes that seemed to make him look like living fire, his red hair cut short and brushed back, his hands held tight around Fleur's arm.

Blaise, who had been taken under Draco's wing for the Ball, showed it as he was dressed in a similarly-coloured set of robes, though his were black with silver highlights, his dark eyes almost shining as the flames from the entrance hall reflected in their glare. On his arm, Susan was dressed in a rather beautiful rose-red dress that wrapped itself around her slim figure rather than the wide-based dresses that Harry had heard women usually wore to events like these. Her light-red hair – which was almost the same colour as the Weasleys' red hair – was tied up in a sort of braid that ran down over her shoulder, though, like Harry, poor Susan was also shaking like a leaf.

As for Luna, she was dressed in a knee-length silver-coloured dress with an array of strange trails that ran across three parts of the dress, though her arms were bare to the elements. Her legs were covered by a pair of tights that were almost invisible, though they also seemed to be there for her protections. She also wore a pair of red heels that reminded Harry of Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz and, when she saw Harry standing on the stairwell, she smiled and waved him over.

Approaching Luna and returning the wave, Harry turned his attention to Draco: he seemed to have gone back to basics with his: his dress robes were also silver in colour, though they held a few emerald-green highlights that symbolised Draco's Slytherin-ness as well as his proud demeanour. A pair of black trousers covered his legs and, as he stood with Luna, Draco gave Harry a curt nod before he turned and adjusted a purple corsage that Harry had missed on Luna's left wrist.

Finally, there was Neville and, as he stood there watching the main doors of Hogwarts, he also shared a smile with his friends: Neville was dressed in a white tuxedo-style dress robe with a Gryffindor-red shirt underneath his robe and a pair of white gloves over his hands. Like Harry, Fred, George and Blaise – as Draco had refused point-blank to have it done – Neville's hair was also cut short and styled with a windswept appearance, which revealed his bright-eyed, worried expression.

Excusing himself from Draco and Luna's company, Harry approached Neville before he asked, "Any sign of the girls, yet?"

"Luna said that they were right behind them," Neville answered, before he chuckled as he added, "Must be wanting to make an entrance, I suppose."

The words were no sooner out of his mouth than the door to the school opened and Harry's heart stopped in his chest: Gabrielle and Ginny were standing in the doorway, both of them smiling as they noticed their boys waiting on their arrival. Ginny was dressed in a full-length Gryffindor-red dress with white highlights, her red hair tied back and her eyes almost sparkling, though Harry thought he saw a spell's effect through the sparkles: Veela magic, he presumed.

Either way, he was taken away by Gabrielle: she was dressed in a light-blue gown that was the same colour as the Beauxbatons uniforms, with the exception of a gold band that ran along her collar and hemline. Her arms were bare to the elements, but that didn't stop Harry from noticing the gold pendant around Gabrielle's neck that was shaped like a phoenix in flight. Her bright blue eyes shone with the same magical effect as Ginny's and her bright hair was flowing freely behind her back, making her look like she was bathed in light.

'Compared to this,' Harry thought, approaching Gabrielle before he bowed respectfully and offered his arm to her, 'I must look like a peasant.'

"You look beautiful, Harry," Gabrielle whispered, finally taking notice of Harry's attire: he was dressed in a set of red and gold robes with a red shirt and black trousers underneath, his dark hair brushed back while his green eyes shone with new magic. Walking with Gabrielle by his side, Harry led her to where the others were waiting, his smile only returning when he saw Fleur close to tears at the sight of her sister on the arm of her Prince Charming, her White Knight.

"God have mercy," Draco gasped when he noticed them, his own smile showing as he added, "You chose well with your soul-mate there, Harry: have fun tonight, you two."

"Thank you, Draco," Harry replied, leading Gabrielle to where the other champions were lining up, each of them awed at the quality and splendour of their dates: Cedric and Cho, Fleur and George and Viktor and Daphne Greengrass, who politely inclined her head to Harry and Gabrielle when she saw them.

After a moment's hesitation for the mood to settle in, the doors to the Great Hall opened and a series of string instruments and brass-instrumental calls heralded the arrivals of the Champions. One-by-one they moved into the Great Hall to the applause of the assembled students and staff, Harry then noticing that some of them actually seemed humbled by what they saw in front of them; when Draco and Luna walked in with the champions and joined the assembly, Harry thought he heard a scoff from Cho.

'I'm going to have to have a word with her,' he thought, recalling how Luna had told them that Cho had been the one to start the whole Loony debacle.

Thankfully, the mood of warning and suspicions from Harry was cut off when Professor Flitwick, who was acting as a conductor for the night, began to command ballroom music from the orchestra and Harry's attention was instead given to Gabrielle, whom he moved and danced with in almost-perfect timing and skill. Pretty soon, others joined the Champions on the dance floor, starting with the Circle members and their respected dates and then, to Harry's surprise, Dumbledore and McGonagall as well as Madame Maxime and Hagrid _and_, to his biggest amazement, Morgana…and _SIRIUS_!

"He said he had plans for tonight," Gabrielle whispered to her bonded when she saw him looking, "Looks like we now know what those plans are…and look at that."

Harry saw it before she'd said it: Arthur was walking onto the floor with Amelia on his arm while Mordred was also dancing with Madam Hooch and Merlin – this one earned a laugh from Harry when he saw it – but the Father of Magic was dancing with one of the elder members of Beauxbatons' visiting staff.

Through the night, Harry enjoyed his time with Gabrielle, though they opted out of the craziness that came when a live band revealed itself at the Yule Ball. While they were seated away from the craziness, Harry turned to Gabrielle before he told her, "Thank you…for tonight, Gabrielle: it was as special as I hoped…but, did…that is…was it good for you too?"

"It was _magnifique,_" Gabrielle replied, slipping into her old French accent for emphasis as she explained, "Tonight was just perfect, Harry: if anyone should thank anyone, then I should thank you. Ever since you first befriended me, I have felt happier than ever before and then, though it bonded us, you saved me: if I could have been part of anybody's future, then I am content to know I am part of yours."

Then, to Harry's disbelief, Gabrielle reached across the table and kissed him on the lips, her hand running through his dark hair as she held him; when she parted, Gabrielle blushed, though Harry stammered out, "You're…ahem…you're welcome."

"Having a good time?"

The amusement in the voice told Harry who had asked the question _before_ he looked up: sure enough, Sirius had approached them, their Defence Professor still on his arm, her own features accented by her dark-blue gown and tamed wild-hairstyle that made her look both enchanting and powerful. For some reason, though he couldn't quite understand why, Harry found himself comparing Morgana's wild-haired style to Sirius when they'd first met, 'Who knows? Maybe Sirius and Morgana are descendants too…nah!'

"How about you?" asked Harry, addressing his mentor and the Minister as he asked, "How exactly do the Minister and the Head of the DMLE have time for a ball like this one?"

"The Yule Ball and the Tournament both fall under Ministry sponsorship, pup," Sirius answered, taking a seat with Gabrielle and Harry, "Therefore, though I _despise_ such matters, it's a matter of appearances' sake that brings me here. That…and I'd like to have a word with you if you can spare a minute?"

"For you, Sirius," Harry answered, looking to Gabrielle, before he placed a gentle kiss against her hand and, rising from his chair, he added, "I make time: come on…we'll talk somewhere private."

Leading Sirius out of the Great Hall, Harry moved off towards the main courtyard, the soft feel of fresh snowfall crunching under his shoes as he stood outside. Once they were alone, Harry turned before he asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's Arthur," Sirius answered, before he quickly added to Harry's confused look, "Arthur _Weasley_, Harry: there's…well, put simply, there's trouble."

"Like I expected anything less," Harry sighed, looking to his godfather before he asked, "Who?"

"Molly," Sirius answered, shaking his head as he explained, "She's trying to force Arthur to choose between his new job and his family by…overruling your decision to suspend the kids for their actions. He's explained to her that it won't make any difference, but Molly's even trying to go higher…" he pointed up to a particular tower window as he added, "All the way, if she has to…her words, pup."

"So she thinks that Dumbledore can overrule _my_ decision?" asked Harry, shaking his head in disbelief as he asked, "Didn't anyone have Ronald explain about how I sent home the message that _I _rule the school?"

"First thing I tried," Sirius admitted, looking from the tower where Dumbledore's office was located back to his godson as he explained, "But she's completely obsessed: says that you don't know what you're doing and that Arthur should use his influence to silence you. That's what a high-ranked official's for…hell, she's even got Percy sneaking in and out of his Dad's new office: Harry…"

"It's okay," Harry sighed, leaning against a frost-decorated pillar in the courtyard as he told Sirius, "I should have known that our actions would have consequences: hell, I should remember that after three years of the same lesson. Don't worry, Sirius, you just keep Arthur safe; if Molly tries to go over his head, then I'll step in, but, for now, you're the Minister and he's your Senior Undersecretary: hell, name him _Vice-Minister_ if it shuts her up. But give her this message from me: there's nothing she can do; her son attacked me and tried to poison me: while Dumbledore just put him in detention, he doesn't control things anymore. And tell her that if she sends one of her infamous Howlers, I'll send one back…named Eridos!"

"Yikes," Sirius whispered, knowing that Harry was deadly serious with his words; he didn't forgive easily, but neither would he forget the betrayal.

"And one more thing," Harry insisted, reaching up to Sirius before he dragged him down by the collar of his robes, his eyes wide with fury as he hissed, "Tell her that if she forces you to ruin _another_ event where I'm charged to make a girl feel special, then there _will_ be trouble…now, coming back inside?"

With that, Harry let go of Sirius and walked back into Hogwarts, leaving Sirius to rub at his neck while he looked up to a half-full moon shining down from overhead.

'Molly…if you have _any_ common sense, you _won't_ respond to this…'

_**ChampionofMagic**_

As the final dance was performed and the last of the guests departed from the Ball, Harry took Gabrielle's hand and led her out into the snow, his hand fidgeting with his pocket as he turned to her and, without saying a word, he placed a soft kiss against her lips, earning a gasp from Gabrielle, before she embraced the kiss. For a moment, they remained lip-locked before Harry parted and, reaching into his pocket, he withdrew a small parcel that he handed to her, his voice soft as he whispered, "Merry Christmas, Gabrielle."

Opening the present, Gabrielle's eyes widened again when she saw the solid-crystal bracelet within the box, the charm on the bracelet shaped like a phoenix whose wings were wrapped around a dragon. Removing the bracelet from the box, Harry fastened the clasp around her wrist and placed another kiss against Gabrielle's lips before he told her, "Now you know…how much I love you."

"I…I love you too, Harry," Gabrielle whispered, standing in the arms of her boyfriend as they looked up to the bright moonlit night-scape of Christmas Night…

_**ChampionofMagic**_

Back in his living chambers down in the Chamber of Secrets, Harry sluggishly moved towards his bed, where he flopped down onto the bed sheets without even undressing: the night and the excitement had really taken it out of him. Closing his eyes, Harry let his tongue trace his lips as he remembered kissing Gabrielle: she was really growing into this destiny of theirs and, together, they'd be set to return the Balance to the world and set the Trinity free of their bindings.

Closing his eyes, Harry drifted off into sleep, but, to his dismay, his sleep was anything but peaceful and happy…

_A familiar dark and foreboding house filled his visions as he moved through the house, seeing a green flash and hearing a sibilant hiss; Wormtail was kneeling, almost frightened and Harry heard a voice, a voice he knew all too well._

"_Let me see it…"_

_Wormtail lifted his sleeve and revealed the Dark Mark, though it was thicker in outline and darker than ever. Voldemort's voice was now edged by rage as he commanded him, "Our plans must progress…Crouch is dead and the boy…he is everything; find a way… bring him to me…make him mine!"_

_Again, a flash of green light filled Harry's vision…_

…drawing him out of his slumber and, sitting upright, Harry shook his head before he left the tent and, moving past the Trinity's tents, he breathed in deeply before he asked, '_Eridos…would you mind?_'

As if to respond, the tattoo on Harry's shoulder rippled and, seconds later, the large Antarctic Silverback emerged, fanning his wings over his Dragon-Lord as he settled down on his haunches, his large head resting next to Harry's body. Curling up against Eridos' side, Harry rested his head on Eridos' large underbelly, grateful for the comfort provided by his dragon's presence. As Eridos closed his wings over his Dragon-Lord's body, he nudged Harry gently with his head before he addressed him.

'_All will be well, Dragon-Lord…sleep now; I will be here._'

Harry shifted his body so that he was comfortable, before he closed his eyes once more and returned to the land of dreams: this time, the nightmares didn't return, but, instead, a new vision rose up: clearer and stronger than ever before…

_Vision Start_

_Harry was standing on the edge of a large open field, his hand wrapped around the hilt of Excalibur while, over his head, Eridos watched the scene before them. There was nothing unusual about the scene or the environment save for the bright glare of the sun overhead and the eerie silence that pierced the world around them._

"_It's time," Harry whispered, turning to face a second figure that approached and stood next to him, a wand in his hand and a blade hilted by emeralds in his hand. "Are you ready for this?"_

"_I was always ready," the figure replied, his voice sharp and his words precise, "Ever since…since our battle, I feel like everything I did led to this day…but then…"_

"_I know," Harry replied, looking into the blade of Excalibur as he remarked, "So much pain, so much power…and not one of them could be saved, but now, I promise you, it ends today."_

_As though to amplify his words, a bolt of lightning suddenly filled the skies and, by Harry's side, the figure turned to him and, seeing the pain in his eyes, he told Harry, "It was never your fault, you know? You weren't to suspect the truth…"_

"_I was meant to save them," Harry whispered, "Instead I nearly destroy them…who does that make me?"_

"_You saved _me_," the figure informed him, "When you willingly gave me your blood, you saved me…and I don't regret one day since: thank you, Harry."_

"_You'll never have to thank me, Tom," Harry replied…_

_Vision End_

….Harry's eyes then snapped open, his eyes wide with shock and disbelief as he looked around, trying to get a bearing of his surroundings. At the same time, the sound of Eridos' large bellow-like lungs was comforting and, as he leaned against the dragon's soft underbelly, his thoughts were troubled.

"Tom…" he whispered, listening to Eridos' soft snores and feeling the warmth from the fires inside his dragon, "Could…could it mean…_him?_ But how…what did I just see?"

Shaking off his discomfort and his sadness, Harry leaned into Eridos' warmth and closed his eyes once more;

When he awoke on Boxing Day, he'd forgotten all about the strange vision…

**Chapter 9 and Harry has found himself reuniting with friends and enemies both, but what could his vision have meant and will he ever recall its existence?**

**Also, what will Harry do to help those who haven't wronged him and how will he deal with those who have?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: Meetings with guilty parties and suspicious characters reveal more than Harry needs to know, but he's not alone: plus, the Second Task's meaning is revealed and Harry and Gabrielle need to figure out how to deal with the dangers of the task; and, to top it all off, Harry discovers that Gabrielle has been hiding a secret from him…**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: I decided to use the costumes from HBP for Luna while Morgana's is based on one of hers from the Merlin series; the others…I just made them up; I hope everyone enjoyed the scenes and, as always, I hope to continue amazing my readers;**


	10. Animal Instincts

Champion of Magic

**Disclaimer: **See First Chapter

**Author's Information: **As always, though I really don't like having to say it, I will: if you don't like what you read, then just don't read it:

**Dedication: **Now, I should point out that this story will have certain…similarities with another story written by a good on-site friend of mine, but it's not a copy. Said story is my recommended read for this story: StormyFireDragon's _Champions of the Founders_, which helped inspire this story. I would also like to dedicate this story to my good friends StormyFireDragon and Winged Seer Wolf for their parts in continuing my inspirational high, so thank you, my friends.

Harry/Gabrielle

Eventual Neville/Ginny

Other Pairings TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Mind Link_'

/_Parseltongue_/

**/**_**Ancient Language**_**/**

{_Foreign Languages_}

**Review Answers:**

**Karou Windstalker: That first question is the reason for this chapter; I hope you enjoy it;**

**T4: If you're right, you can rest assured that Harry will have a way around this: in fact, I've got an idea…**

**RebeccaRoy: All will be revealed fairly soon as the end of the year comes around;**

**StormyFireDragon: Appreciate the compliments, Storm: thanks for all your help and support;**

**Winged Seer Wolf: I have a few twists in mind for the final task that will change everything and **_**might**_** add new members to Harry's team: plus, not really saying what, but I have a MASSIVE revelation that will change everything for Harry in due time;**

**N Flamel: All shall be revealed in due time, my friend;**

**JannaKalderash: As far as the wizarding world's concerned, she's not important, but there'll be fallout from Hermione when Harry meets her on home territory;**

**WhiteElfElder: An event in the Second Task helps Harry remember: that's all I'm going to say right now;**

**Stallion6 of Deviantart: Yeah…and even more unfortunate, there'll be a comeback on its way from an enemy that should be gone;**

"_Tom…" he whispered, listening to Eridos' soft snores and feeling the warmth from the fires inside his dragon, "Could…could it mean…him? But how…what did I just see?"_

_Shaking off his discomfort and his sadness, Harry leaned into Eridos' warmth and closed his eyes once more;_

_When he awoke on Boxing Day, he'd forgotten all about the strange vision…_

Chapter 10: Animal Instincts

"Where did he go?"

"To the left."

"Ginny, look out…"

"Thanks, Draco."

"Let's get moving…before he gets away!"

Turning off a particularly large rowan tree's roots, Ginny, Draco, Luna, Neville and Gabrielle all moved as one, their wands in their hands as they searched for their target. It was a little weird considering what their target could do, but , with two days removed since the Yule Ball, as a special session for their fun time at the party, this event had been organised by Merlin and, when it was done, he told the kids that he had a rather unique surprise for each of them.

A streak of white passed Draco's hair and, as he rounded, he cried out, "_Stupefy!_"

A tree trunk exploded, showering the girls in shards while Neville remarked, "I think you missed."

"Never mind," Draco reasoned, moving past the shattered trunk, before he bent down and sniggered, "It's messing with us: retracing its steps until…"

"Draco, look out!" Ginny cried, but the next thing that Draco knew, he was being pinned down by a large object, a soft, menacing growl coming from above his head. As a spell left Draco's lips, the head of a large and rather handsome-looking white wolf snapped at the wand and tossed it aside, before it returned its surprisingly bright eyes to Draco.

"Nobody…make…a…sudden…move…" Draco breathed, though it wasn't really necessary as the white wolf lifted its head and snarled at the others, each of whom dropped their wands slowly before Gabrielle stepped forwards.

"Okay, you've had your fun…now let Draco go, Harry."

With a gruff snort, the white wolf moved off of Draco's body and, seconds later, where the wolf had stood, there now crouched the strong-muscled form of the last Dragon-Lord, his eyes on each of them as he sniggered and, standing tall, he asked, "How long was that?"

"34 minutes, 12 seconds," Luna answered, approaching Harry before she brushed a load of spare bracken off his clothes as she added, "Okay, we've lost this one: someone change the place back."

"Done," Harry reasoned, closing his eyes and, for a moment, the woods around them shifted and shimmered, before they changed into a large mirrored room that held a small table of drinks and a set of chairs…where the Trinity and Remus were seated.

"Nice teamwork," Remus observed, nodding to his honorary godson as he added, "And excellent control of the animal urges inside you, Harry: but what made you choose a wolf for your form?"

"The challenge was evasion and practice of working together against a wily opponent, Moony," Harry laughed, ruffling his own hair to mess it up again before he asked, "What's wilier than a wolf?"

"A coyote?" suggested Neville, earning a laugh from the others before the young Gryffindor asked, "So…what's next?"

"Although you lost the challenge," Merlin explained, "You showed calmness under pressure, though you must _always_ try and find a way to overcome the challenges ahead of you; don't just surrender…else you may wind up dead. As for the reward, it's something that will help each of you…well, except for Harry and Gabrielle since they already possess the ability."

"What ability?" asked Ginny, watching as the Trinity rose and approached the group.

"Animagi," Harry answered, smiling with a knowing air that was rather unlike him as he explained, "Merlin told me about the challenge and what it would involve, but he also told me that your reward was to become an Animagus…though not a Grand Animagus like Merlin, Gabrielle and I."

"Wow," Draco whispered, looking around the mirrored room that had been introduced to them as the Room of Requirement before he asked, "So…should we go and get Blaise and Susan to join us for this?"

"Easily done," the voice of their other Slytherin friend explained as he, Susan, Fred and George all stood up in the places where the Trinity and Remus had been seated. Approaching the others, each of whom had stunned looks, Blaise continued, "Harry and Gabby put us through our paces with the challenge yesterday evening and you should consider yourselves lucky."

"How come?" asked Draco, earning a snigger from Harry before Susan explained the point.

"When Harry shifted for us, he became a Hippogriff and we had to navigate through the skies to hunt him down," a shiver ran over her body as she asked, "Why you couldn't have used a woodland maze or another forest is beyond me?"

"Emrys told me that I couldn't use the same form twice," Harry explained, putting his arms around Gabrielle as she'd moved to join her bonded, "And since Gabrielle had a direct bond with me, she'd know if I broke that rule. Therefore, not only did I have to change my form, but also change the environment that we performed in. And, please Sue, don't call it a hunt: I'm not a real animal, I just look like one."

"So who did he wind up overpowering?" asked Neville, earning a cough from the twins as they shifted their feet awkwardly.

As the others laughed in disbelief, Fred asked, "How were we supposed to remember that Harry knew how to attack as a Hippogriff? We weren't in your lessons with Hagrid."

"And besides," Harry laughed, giving the twins a mocking finger waggle as he told them, "That'll teach you to try and bait a Hippogriff with Canary Creams and a Tripwire Trap…not to mention the son of a Marauder, let's not forget _that_ point."

"Canary Creams?" asked Luna, earning a nod from Harry.

"One of their early prank inventions that they want to go into business with," Harry explained, shaking his head as he looked back to the twins, "But a Hippogriff's sense of smell is stronger and, besides, all throughout, I had a second pair of eyes watching out for me…and I don't mean Gabrielle."

"He means Eridos," Gabrielle added, earning a stern glare from Merlin while Harry rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, which prompted Gabrielle to explain to their mentor, "You only said that Harry had to use a form; you _didn't_ say that he couldn't use his magic to help him."

"Touché," Merlin sighed, before he reached into his robe and, from inside the folds, the Father of Magic removed a large potions' vial that was filled with silvery potion. Indicating the bottle to the others, Merlin explained, "In here is the _Animus Naturie _Potion: an ancient draught that, in certain magical communities, is used to help a witch or wizard discover their Animagus forms and, though there are certain restrictions with the potion, such as magical abilities and certain magical creatures, it is still, quite possibly, the most-powerful Animagus Revealing Method out there."

"So…we just drink the potion?" asked Draco, earning a nod from Merlin as he added, "Then what?"

"Has anyone heard of a vision quest?" asked Mordred, earning a raised hand from Harry, Gabrielle, Neville and Draco; the others, however, looked confused and rather lost. Instructing the foursome to lower their hands, Mordred explained, "The vision quest is a subconscious journey, sort of similar to the creation of perfect Occlumency barriers, and it takes you deep into your own core, where your mind and magic meet, and shows you a world where anything and everything can happen."

"In the Vision World," Merlin continued, seeing looks of shock from those that didn't raise their hands, "When you ingest the potion, the magic within will take you to an ideal environment for your form and, from there, you will meet your forms. They may try to attack you, but that is merely the subconscious form of their own minds colliding with yours: to fully embrace the change, you must defeat the creature or, if you can, tame it to suit your willpower and your wishes."

"Emrys?" asked Harry suddenly, a thought and a theory coming to him as he glanced to his mentor, "The Vision World? Is that the place that I met Kilgharrah back in Gringotts?"

"It's…one form of it, yes," Merlin explained, a proud smile on his face as he explained, "At that particular time, it was the magic of the Lake of Neahtid that drew you into the Vision World: your magic and your destiny did the rest. Now," he added, slowly guiding Harry and Gabrielle away from the others before he explained, "While they're doing that, Harry, I think that there's something you should know…about the next task in the Tournament."

"Is it fair for you to tell me, Emrys?" asked Harry, earning himself another proud smile from Merlin as he added, "I mean…isn't that against the rules or anything?"

"I _made_ the rules, Harry," Merlin laughed, his voice filled with pride as he added, "Any that argue against the fairness of this can take it up with _me_. Besides, it was actually Sirius that found out and he didn't want you to go in there unprepared."

_**ChampionofMagic**_

Draco was the first to take his potion and, for a short second, the Malfoy Heir thought that his form would be a dragon – like his namesake – and, for an awkward moment, he actually wished he had Harry's power to commune with them. However, as soon as he'd downed his potion, the young Malfoy found himself by a large evergreen tree that looked to be as old as time and beyond.

There were a collection of gnarled and twisted roots that made up its base, but, at the very bottom of the tree, Draco noticed a strange tunnel that looked no bigger than his head. For a moment, nothing happened, but then, as Draco peered into the tunnel, he nearly jumped out of his skin when a grey furry face looked out of it, a pair of bright grey eyes that were almost like his own looking back at him.

A soft growl left the muzzle of the creature, which Draco then saw to have a darker underbelly and jet-black paws, before it stepped out of the tunnel and, instead of fighting the human intruder, the creature gave a yawn before it yowled at him, nuzzling his palm as it curled up in his lap.

"Wow…that was easy," Draco mused, stroking the canine creature in his lap as he added, "Such a beautiful Arctic Fox."

_**ChampionofMagic**_

Luna had always enjoyed the thrill of flying, so, when she found her vision quest taking her into the dark skies over the lands below, she wasn't all that surprised. The darkness symbolised that her animal could be nocturnal, or maybe it was a misunderstood creature: something that couldn't really be called an animal and was instead called a monster.

Her answer came to her when Luna heard a soft, high-pitched, whinny-like sound echo around her and, from below the darkness, a shape loomed into view, a pair of rather attractive black leather wings covering a skeletal body and a horse-like head. With a gasp of awe, Luna allowed herself to glide down and sit on the back of this creature, before she gasped as she felt its body almost humming contentedly beneath her touch.

"Thestral," Luna whispered, actually surprised at the revelation, "That'll make things interesting…"

_**ChampionofMagic**_

Ginny felt like she may as well be in a cross between a desert and the open sea from the heat and the humidity of the open plains that stretched out in front of her. The roving plants and stalks of grass rose up, shielding the land beneath the plains from view, but also giving Ginny a sense of foreboding as she looked around, hoping and praying that she didn't have to fight off the creature. She was someone that Harry trusted and, after the failures of the family had let them down _and_, according to Harry, her Mother had gotten involved with something that didn't concern her; Ginny knew that that she didn't want to let Harry down.

His friendship, which was more like having an elder brother that she could actually stand to be around, was important to her and, with the teachings of the Trinity _and_ the friendships involved from that teaching, Ginny knew that she didn't want to be the odd one out. She was brave; she was strong; she was someone who looked out for her friends.

A snap of a twig suddenly had Ginny rounding and, from within the grass, a gasp escaped her lips as she saw stripes of orange and black prowling around her, a deep, hungry growl echoing all around her from the creature.

"Okay…" she whispered to herself, "So it's a Bengal Tiger…so how am I supposed to tame it?"

_**ChampionofMagic**_

Blaise, ever the neutral party, wasn't all that surprised when he found himself wandering into a darkened cave that held very little light and very little comfort.

It matched his defensive, prefer-to-sit-back-and-watch persona perfectly; even though Harry's company had started to help Blaise break free of the habit, he was still the same inside.

Taking a deep breath, Blaise extended his hand, feeling through the darkness for a sign of what his form could be, Blaise stopped just as suddenly as he'd started moving, his ears then picking up a soft scurrying sound that ran around him.

"What the…" he asked, feeling something leap off his forehead and run off into the cave, a chittering sound coming from ahead; with a groan, he added, "If I'm a flipping chipmunk, I'm going to kill someone."

_**ChampionofMagic**_

Susan was someone that valued herself with pride and strength, though she saved it for those who deserved to see it: just like Harry and his friends. She'd never told him, but she was a little surprised when she'd been one of the few that had been asked to join him and his group: surprised, but, with everything that had happened since then, she was also honoured.

Moving through the dense woodland that she had found herself in, Susan kept an eye out for any signs of her form, the jungle's depths seemingly closing in around her as she looked around.

For a moment, Susan was a little concerned that there could have been a mistake, but those thoughts were stopped when her foot tripped over something heavy. With a grunt of pain, Susan turned her head and was surprised to find the thing that she'd tripped over was a small feline creature.

It was a deep shade of bronze in the fur with black spots that stood out over the skin; its face was lined by a heavy collection of black spots that came together to form stripes and, behind its ears, Susan noticed a set of white spots as well as a quartet of medium-sized dark paws with claws that were currently retracted.

Hoping to avoid frightening the creature, Susan bent down low, her hands out to show that she was unharmed and, as she looked into its beautiful golden-coloured eyes, a gasp escaped her as she whispered, "It's okay…I'm not going to hurt you…I want to be friends."

A soft mew escaped the creature and, with an inquisitive nature, the spotted cat creature rose up from its haunches and approached Susan, purring softly as it rubbed its head against her hand.

"Now…" she whispered, stroking the cat as her magic memorised its form, "What are you?"

_**ChampionofMagic**_

Neville was a little stunned when he found his vision quest taking him up into a cloudless sky, the world around him appearing to shoot past at incredible speeds while, all around him, his skin was buffeted by wind and his lungs seemed to explode in a cry of elation. A cry that, for a moment, Neville compared to a loud screech…like a bird of prey.

'But I couldn't have just found my form like _that,_ could I?'

His eyes caught sight of his reflection and, with a sigh, Neville knew that the answer to his question was one that he should have expected:

Yes.

_**ChampionofMagic**_

Fred and George had half-suspected that their forms would be twinned forms; however, a laugh escaped the duo when they found themselves within an ordinary-looking house, both of them being led towards a large wooden house in the back garden. As they stepped outside, the twins laughed as they heard loud, playful barks from the house and then, before they could make any sort of remark, they were bowled over by two different-coloured forms.

For Fred, it was a large creature that was as big as he was, its shaggy silver fur tickling his nose and making him sneeze while a playful tongue lapped at his skin.

For George, it was a slightly smaller creature with golden-blonde fur and a tail that slapped at the ground as it licked him and playfully barked, wanting to have some fun with its master.

Both forms were surprisingly appropriate for the twins…

_**ChampionofMagic**_

When everyone had recovered from the shock of seeing their Animagus forms, they were just as surprised to find themselves leaving their individual vision worlds to discover an angry and slightly stressed Harry along with Gabrielle, who was holding his head in her lap, soothing him with soft hums. Seeing the others awaken from their trances, Gabrielle placed a finger to her lips before she advised them, "Don't ask: we'll explain everything later…so, who wants to go first?"

"I will," Neville explained, looking to Harry with a sense of worry for his friend's emotional state as he told them, "I'm a Peregrine Falcon: the winged lord of the skies."

"Fast, sleek and doesn't let anyone overtake him in certain terms…sounds appropriate for you, Neville," Harry mused, moving along the list as he asked, "Draco?"

"An Arctic Fox," Draco explained, recalling the soft touch of his form's fur in his hands as he added, "But I didn't need to fight it: the little guy seemed to _want_ to become one with me; he didn't need taming or anything."

"That could be a side-effect of your magic meeting Harry's and being in his company," Merlin suggested, looking down the line as he asked, "Next?"

"I'm…I'm a Thestral!" Luna exclaimed, her revelation making Remus laugh while Harry looked to his former professor in confusion.

"Thestrals can only be seen by those who have witnessed death," Remus explained, "But they have that hidden beauty to them that is sometimes mistaken for being a dark creature because of their ties to death."

"That's interesting," Gabrielle reasoned, earning a nod from Harry as she asked, "How about you, Ginny?"

"Bengal Tiger," Ginny answered, earning a bark of a laugh from Harry.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he told her, wiping a tear of amusement from his eyes as he explained, "But given what I've seen of you, it makes so much sense: you help enforce the crime of upsetting a red-haired woman like…like my Mum did, isn't that right, Remus?"

"Sirius still has nightmares about it," Remus chuckled while he continued with the line, "Blaise?"

"At first," Blaise confessed, "I thought, and feared that I'd be a flipping chipmunk…I…I kind of…fear them…" he confessed to the amused glares from the others, before he cleared his throat and continued, "But when I managed to tame it, I saw what it really was: a raccoon."

"Swift, agile and sneaky at times…perfect for a Slytherin neutral like you," Draco reasoned, looking to their friends as he asked, "Susan? What about you?"

"It was a cat," Susan explained, looking to Harry with a confused air as she added, "But not a house-cat: it was…like a leopard, but sleeker and with more spots: some of them actually formed stripes, but I couldn't…"

"Sounds like an Ocelot," Remus observed, shrugging at Harry's confused glance as he explained, "I saw a few of them on my travels before coming to Hogwarts: they're creatures that protect their own while moving with the grace that compares them to leopards, cheetahs and jaguars…and last, but not least, the Gruesome Twosome: what about you?"

"Wolf Hound," Fred explained, holding out his arms for emphasis as he exclaimed, "And it's bloody _massive!_"

"Sounds like an Irish Wolf Hound," Harry mused, looking to George as he asked, "What about yours?"

"Golden Retriever," George explained, "And he's a big 'un as well: not as big as Freddie's, but still plenty big."

"And," Gabrielle added, "Combined with the Grand Animagus forms of Harry and I, we have ourselves quite the Magical Menagerie, no puns meant for the shop."

"Speaking of," Ginny then asked, looking to the Dragon Lord and Phoenix Lady as she added, "I know that you two can become any animal you want, but do you have favourite forms?"

"I've got two…or after today, I do now," Harry admitted, looking to Remus with a smile as he explained, "My white Wolf form for one…and a noble Stag for the other…in his memory."

"I'm sure he'd be proud of you, pup," Remus sighed, placing a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder as he looked back to the others.

"What about you, Gabby?" asked Susan, "Do you have a favourite?"

"I haven't really explored the power of my own Animagus forms," Gabrielle admitted, glancing to Harry as if to say that would change, "But I've always been a fan of the Abraxan Horses that pull Beauxbatons' carriages. Them…or barn owls: don't ask me why, it's just my thing."

"It'll be interesting to see if you can become an Abraxan," Harry mused, earning a laugh from the others that he couldn't quite understand. However, instead of questioning them, he continued, "We can talk to Hagrid about the creature itself; see if he can ask Madame Maxime about seeing them."

"That shouldn't be too hard, Harry," Draco observed, glancing to his team leader as he asked, "So, now that you're calm, feel like explaining what's gotten your wand in a knot?"

"While you guys were in dreamland," Harry explained, taking Gabrielle's hand for added support as he continued, "Merlin delivered a message from Sirius about the Second Task…and about what I'll have to do."

"What?"

Glancing to his bonded, Harry sighed before he explained, "I have to rescue Gabrielle within one hour…from the bottom of the Black Lake!"

**Chapter 10 and this one came about from a reviewer that asked me about Animagus forms and when they'd appear; so I decided to do this as a sort of bridge between tasks:**

**Anyway, with forms revealed and secrets known, what will Harry do to save Gabrielle from the Black Lake?**

**Also, can the team have some fun with their forms or will outside troubles bring them down to earth?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: Meetings with guilty parties and suspicious characters reveal more than Harry needs to know, but he's not alone: plus, Harry discovers that Gabrielle has been hiding a secret from him…**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: Here's a full list of the team's forms: any ideas for names are welcome; also, as a twist, if anyone can think of special gifts for them to have in these forms or because of these forms, I welcome them;**

**Oh, and as a question to the fans, should Harry gain the ability to change into a Dragon or somehow use his bond with Eridos to become one? Answers in reviews or PMs please;**

**Anyway:**

**Harry's Favourite Forms: White Wolf/Grey Wolf; Stag**

**Gabrielle's Preferred Forms: Barn Owl; Abraxan Horse;**

**Neville – Peregrine Falcon**

**Draco – Arctic Fox**

**Luna – Thestral**

**Fred – Irish Wolf Hound**

**George – Golden Retriever**

**Susan – Ocelot**

**Blaise – Raccoon**

**Ginny – Bengal Tiger**


	11. Gabrielle's Secret

Champion of Magic

**Disclaimer: **See First Chapter

**Author's Information: **As always, though I really don't like having to say it, I will: if you don't like what you read, then just don't read it:

**Dedication: **Now, I should point out that this story will have certain…similarities with another story written by a good on-site friend of mine, but it's not a copy. Said story is my recommended read for this story: StormyFireDragon's _Champions of the Founders_, which helped inspire this story. I would also like to dedicate this story to my good friends StormyFireDragon and Winged Seer Wolf for their parts in continuing my inspirational high, so thank you, my friends.

Harry/Gabrielle

Eventual Neville/Ginny

Other Pairings TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Mind Link_'

/_Parseltongue_/

**/**_**Ancient Language**_**/**

{_Foreign Languages_}

**Review Answers:**

**Nicolas: I'll be sure to consider some of those points and thanks for the kind words in your review;**

**Winged Seer Wolf: An interesting choice and one that could be used to the right effect;**

**ALSO: I hate to be a bother, but, from what's happened with my latest batch of reviews, if anyone reviews as a 'Guest' could you please put a name/title in there so I can distinguish one reviewer from another otherwise my responses may get confusing;**

"_While you guys were in dreamland," Harry explained, taking Gabrielle's hand for added support as he continued, "Merlin delivered a message from Sirius about the Second Task…and about what I'll have to do."_

"_What?"_

_Glancing to his bonded, Harry sighed before he explained, "I have to rescue Gabrielle within one hour…from the bottom of the Black Lake!"_

Chapter 11: Gabrielle's Secret

As the Spring Term started to get underway, Harry found himself separated in terms of priority between studying for the Second Task and worrying about his bonded, though he also had to make time to consider spending time with his friends. Then, on top of all that, Sirius had replied to their talk at the Yule Ball and, simply put, it wasn't good news.

Molly hadn't receded from her complaints or her threats to Arthur and now she was threatening on trying to sever the ties between Harry and Gabrielle for apparent use of the Dark Arts and ruining a prodigal child's education.

Though Harry didn't like it, he made a plan on January 21st to have a few choice words with Molly and the family: he'd have Arthur Weasley there while Sirius and Remus would provide support. For Gabrielle's sake, Harry had asked Draco, Luna, Neville and Ginny to keep an eye on her as he didn't want the estranged psycho to get her hands on his bonded.

If the worst came down to it, Harry had Eridos, but he wasn't a gambling man…

Something was bound to go off.

_**ChampionofMagic**_

"All set?"

"I wish," Harry groaned as he and Sirius stood with Lord Weasley outside the perimeter of the Burrow's wards, Harry's hand toying with Excalibur's hilt as he wondered if he was going to be forced to use it. Looking to the Vice-Minister, Harry then remarked, "I'm sorry for this, Arthur: I wish that there was another way."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Harry," Arthur explained, his voice laced with disappointment as he added, "Ever since the Trinity's appearance at Hogwarts and the dissolution amongst our children, Molly's been on one tirade after another."

"Speaking of your children," Harry then asked, looking to the two high-ranking Ministry members with a curious glare, "Did we ever find out who sold Sirius out to Fudge and his toadies, puns fully intended?"

"Percy heard about it from Ron's grumbles about me being free while he was being punished," Sirius explained, his eyes filled with darkness as he added, "In exchange for a full pardon from Cornelius for his crime, Ron told them everything about my freedom and your part in helping me. Personally, the red-head's lucky that I haven't imprisoned him for treason against the wizarding world and against the founding Fathers of this world."

"He's lucky that what I did to him is _all_ I did to him," Harry scowled, his voice edged by a sense of rage as he hissed, "The jealous prick had the false-sense-of-mind to _actually_ try and make nice when I succeeded in the First Task: I wound up giving him a black eye for his troubles."

"I wondered where that had come from," Arthur whispered, before he lead Harry, Sirius and Remus down the hill towards the house; as they neared, Arthur then asked, "If you're here to speak to Ron, Harry, then what about Hermione?"

"I…I don't know," Harry confessed, stopping short of the door before he looked back to the others, "I want to forgive her, I really do, but she helped your son try to poison me, she attacked my bonded who may as well be the future Lady Potter and, on top of that, she willingly disgraced me and my parents' legacies in front of an entire dormitory of witnesses. They say that some people can go past the point of no return; well, I'm sorry to admit it, but Hermione's getting fairly close to that point…and just because I'm finally doing better than her and making myself stronger."

"So…we going to her house after this?" asked Sirius, his tone suggesting that he already knew the answer.

"Yes," Harry replied, watching as Arthur opened the door and, drawing his wand, he cast several detection spells before he confirmed that it was safe for Harry to enter.

Inside the muddled-up kitchen, Harry was a little concerned to find not only Molly, who had a look of a falsified smile on her face, but Ron, Percy and, to Harry's surprise, Bill and Charlie Weasley, both of whom inclined their heads to their Father, the Minister and the Dragon-Lord.

Conjuring a few seats for the others, Sirius then asked, "Why do we have others here, Molly? This meeting was meant to be you and us only!"

"I am here as a representative to the Ministry," Percy remarked, his pompous attitude clearly still standing strong.

Thankfully, Sirius, with a scoff of disbelief, asked, "Why would you need to represent the Ministry when _I_ am here, Percy? Besides, you have no representational rights now that you are assistant to your Dad's old partner; be thankful that I didn't do more for conspiring against the Minister."

"You have no right to speak to him like that, Black!" Molly snarled, earning a warning glare from her husband while Harry cleared his throat.

"I don't know how things work on Planet Molly," he mused, taking his seat while he kept Excalibur in plain sight, "But here on Earth, Sirius _is_ still the Minister of Magic and, whether you like it or not, Molly, he is also your son's boss and your husband's elder partner. Which reminds me: why do you think that you can make Lord Weasley out to be a villain when it was _my_ recommendation that gave you the promotional rights that your family have with him as Senior Undersecretary _and_ Vice-Minister of Magical Affairs?"

"You're just a boy, Harry-dear," Molly remarked, placing a hand over Ron's mouth while she insisted, "Let the grown-ups talk about mature affairs: now…"

"Shut. Up!" Sirius growled, already moving to stand between Harry and Molly in case of trouble as he added, "How _dare_ you address Harry like he's nothing more than a child? In case it escaped your attention, Lady Weasley, he is Lord Potter, Lord Gryffindor, Lord Slytherin, Lord Ravenclaw _and_ Lord Pendragon: he is also recognised as a Sorcerer and Dragon-Lord on the magical scale: what this means, for those of you with Hippogriff shit for brains, is that he has _ten times_ the authority of anyone else here…even me!"

"A Dragon-Lord?" asked Charlie, rising from his seat before, to Harry's surprise, he bowed to the sorcerer as he explained, "I…I consider it an honour to meet one: the…my partners at the reserve talk about them…but…"

"You don't need to bow to me, Charlie," Harry laughed, before he added, "Oh, and could you tell Mylinia that her son is the greatest gift and ally that I could have asked for?"

"I'll be sure to let her know," Charlie suggested, returning to his seat before he asked, "What…what sort of gifts do you have, Lord Potter?"

"Just Harry is fine," Harry replied, before he tapped into the Ancient Language as he added, "But my gifts are a bit like this one: _**Skulblakas ven!**_"

At his command, his eyes turned into the silver-dragon-eyed form that showed his bond with Eridos, a gasp of awe escaping Charlie's lips as he saw the power and wonder of the Dragon-Lord in front of him. Still with his eyes active, Harry scanned the room before he lifted his hand once and wandlessly summoned three wands from the hands of Ron, Molly and Percy.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't remember to check?" he asked as he passed the wands to Arthur, "You're already in hot water with me, Ronald: all because you're out of my spotlight and not getting the admiration for the Harry-Potter-Hate-Campaign. Tell me: whatever did you do with those badges that I heard were in circulation? The _Potter Stinks_ ones? They must have been performed by a Ravenclaw or even your co-conspirator because you don't have the brains for such a spell."

"Like you'd know," Ron scowled, "How does it feel to be the new dead-last of the school? I bet Longbottom is even doing better than you."

"Actually," Harry replied, "Before you were suspended by the will of Lord Gryffindor for your crimes, it was actually Neville and I that were tied for the top spot in Gryffindor and _you, _Weasley, were the dead-last. And before you spout off some ridiculous notion that you were better than me, just remind me: what's the correct motion for the Levitation Charm?"

"Er…" Ron remarked, earning a laugh from Harry while Bill and Charlie looked incredulously in their brother's direction.

"I rest my case," Harry sighed, looking back to Molly as he added, "Now, since we're all here, I feel it only right to tell you this: as of New Year's, I have placed Fred, George, Arthur and Ginny under my House protections and considered them trusted friends of House Potter _and_ House Pendragon. Not that you'd have heard about it being so blind to everything but your little shepherd's propaganda, but Ginny is actually one of the top female Gryffindors so far _and_ she's also recently discovered her Animagus form."

"She has?" asked Bill, interested at this piece of information, "What is it?"

"Bengal Tiger," Harry replied, earning a gasp from Arthur while Harry added, "Oh, and not only is she one of the top students, but she's also happy for me being in love with my bonded…like any friend would be."

"But she's a Veela," Ron scowled, earning another incredulous look from Bill and Charlie.

"Your point being?" asked Harry.

"I heard you could throw off the Imperious, Harry-dear," Molly answered, finally speaking through her rage as she told him, "Surely you won't allow this scarlet woman to claim you when you can resist the most-powerful…"

"Speak one more word against my bonded and you _will_ be placed under arrest for your son's crimes," Harry growled, his voice edged by warning as he hissed, "You are right that I can throw off the Imperious, but there's no Allure between Gabrielle and I. you, Molly Weasley, have no place getting involved with my life and you never will: as for Ron's suspension, it _sticks_ until September First when he _will_ repeat fourth year along with his conspirator, whom I am going to visit in a moment."

There was a feeling of dread in the air as Harry glanced to Arthur before he continued, "Also, as of today, I support Arthur's place as Vice-Minister and, should you threaten him or make any attempts on his place, you'll find yourself on the receiving end of a certain debt that you owe me for your son's life with the Acromantula Nest as well as saving your daughter from the Basilisk and Tom Riddle. As her parents, you _would_ be held responsible for the repercussions of those debts and, if I must, I _will_ cash in…do I make myself clear?"

"Like you'd have the balls to…"

"DON'T YOU EVER SHUT UP?" Roared Harry, wandlessly silencing Ron before he knocked him out, leaving no hidden truths to the fact that he was clearly holding back with what he _could_ have done. Taking several deep breaths, Harry asked again, "Do I make myself clear, Molly?"

"No," Molly answered, addressing Sirius as she commanded, "I want this little shit arrested for attacking a pureblood…"

"I don't think so, Molly," Arthur reasoned, looking to Harry as he added, "Lord Potter, as Head of House Weasley, I consider your attack on my son justifiable vengeance for his assault on your life and his involvement in your near-death encounter. Furthermore, as Lord Weasley, I ask that you allow me to deal with my son's actions from now until his return to Hogwarts as payment for the life-debts owed."

"For the one against Ron, I accept the terms," Harry explained, looking to Molly as he added, "It's only the respect that I have for Ginny that's stopping me endangering her further: did you know that she actually learns in the very place I saved her from? The Chamber of Secrets?"

"Brave girl," Bill smiled, looking to Charlie before he laughed, "I guess she takes after us with that."

"By the way," Charlie then asked, looking to Sirius as he asked him, "You were at the Yule Ball, Minister Black: who did Ginny go with?"

"I'd tell you, but your Mother would probably have to be sent to St Mungo's," Harry reasoned, looking to Arthur before he smiled coldly and cruelly as he added, "Mind you, she did look like a real princess on the arm of her Prince…Draco Malfoy!"

Molly's scream pretty much shattered every window in the Burrow while Sirius protected everyone else from the force of the scream with helpful charms.

_**ChampionofMagic**_

Dan and Emma Granger were a little confused and a bit shocked when they were introduced to the Minister of Magic, Sirius Black, as well as the Head of the DMLE, Amelia Bones and _Lord_ Harry James Potter. Inviting them in, Harry cleared his throat before he asked, "Would you be so kind as to fetch your daughter and, for her own safety, kindly take her wand off her?"

"Of course," Dan replied, his calm voice showing a sense of confusion as he wondered what this could be about: all he and Emma had heard was that Hermione had been suspended pending an investigation into certain affairs. Hermione had said that it wasn't her fault, but that she'd be safe when things were straightened out.

As Dan left, Harry leaned in to Sirius before he whispered, "I don't know why, Sirius, but I don't like how calm the man's being: I'd have thought he would have shut the door in our faces after Hermione had been suspended."

"If she used her wand," Sirius observed, "We'd have Traced it."

"I don't think so," Harry mused, then remembering something that Hermione had said nearly five years ago now, "Hermione has always boasted about reading through her books and learned all our spells by heart: how could she do that without being warned about it? Then there's how _I_ got warned for Dobby's actions in my second year, but Ron was able to fly a car to Surrey and Hermione was able to continue learning and using magic."

"I'll look into it, Harry," Amelia promised as the door to the living room opened and the elder Grangers returned, Dan then handing Harry what looked like an average twig rather than the wand Hermione used. With a scowl, Harry drew his new wand – which he'd acquired after the First Task as an Elder and Antarctic Silverback Dragon Fang wand, 11-and-a-half inches – before he aimed it at Hermione.

"_Accio Hermione's wand,_" he commanded, watching as not one, but _three_ wands flew from his supposed best friend's clutches, earning Harry a look of confusion from the Grangers while Harry then added, "_Incarcerous!_"

Hermione went down with a loud thump, Sirius and Amelia both moving with understanding as they checked the Granger elders; standing from the seat that he was sitting in, Harry stood over his former friend before he asked, "How?"

Hermione's reply was to spit in Harry's face, which earned a growl from Eridos through their bond; wiping the spit away, Harry calmed his familiar before he turned and asked, "What's the diagnosis?"

"It's the Imperious," Amelia explained, her voice laced with anger as she looked to Hermione, "And a heavily-potent Persuasion Potion: it makes the drinker believe everything they're told like some sort of idiot! I'm sorry, Harry, but given the crime…"

"Azkaban," Harry nodded, seeing a look of horror in Hermione's eyes as he told her, "I'm not sorry: all because you were being made to feel like the rest of us; I help save you from a troll, I risk my neck against a Basilisk: I take on a horde of Dementors, a werewolf _and_ risk breaking the laws of time itself…and all for what?"

"Because you deserve to die!" Hermione snapped, her voice edged by rage as she hissed, "You're _nothing_, Harry Potter: always so proud of your achievements and whining because Mummy and Daddy are dead. They'd be dead now if they could see the monster you've become: therefore, if you wouldn't follow your fate and just die, I'd make you!"

"She's snapped," Sirius observed, earning a nod from Harry as he bent down and, leaning in close to Hermione, he shook his head, a single tear splashing onto Hermione's cheek.

"You were my friend," he told her, "My _best_ friend…the one that I thought wouldn't turn on me, but…but I was wrong: you never even thought I was better than you like you said back in the corridor. You were just making excuses…playing me along like some sort of fool; therefore, as I said, I'm not sorry, Hermione: goodbye."

With that, he rose and, turning to Sirius, he wiped his eye before he asked, "Would…would you take the Grangers somewhere safe? Have them looked after and, when they're better, let me see them?"

"Yes," Sirius replied, knowing full well that Harry would feel truly guilty for this.

The Golden Trio was dead…and while he wouldn't accept it at first, none of that was Harry's fault.

The last thing Harry saw before he used the Floo Gate to return to Hogwarts was the Aurors taking a screaming Hermione away before the green flames consumed him.

_**ChampionofMagic**_

Hogwarts students, Beauxbatons students and Durmstrang students alike parted like the Red Sea as they saw the dark expression in the eyes of the Fourth Champion, his steps heavy and his face showing an expression that was more like someone that didn't want anybody to see him cry. Making for the tunnel that led down into the Chamber, Harry spoke the new password – Dragonsbane – and descended into the Chamber, his heart heavy and his mind clouded by sadness, grief and a sense of loss.

This Tournament…the plans of a deranged man…the faults of those who would rather see him dead…

All these things had caused Hermione to break!

She was now condemned to Azkaban where God-knows-what could happen to her; he'd done the right thing, hadn't he?

Appearing from within the maw of Slytherin's statue, Harry stepped over the lake and walked towards his tent, his emotions and his steps both being silenced when he heard a female voice, "You have to tell him: he deserves to know."

"I know," a second voice, Harry then recognising them both as Morgana and Gabrielle respectively, replied, "But he'll be sad…and I don't want him to hurt; not after all he's gone through. I…I felt it…and…"

"What's going on?" asked Harry, opening the flap to his tent, his eyes narrowing when he saw Gabrielle being comforted by Morgana, the Phoenix Lady's eyes filled with sadness and guilt as she looked to her bonded. "Don't lie to me," Harry warned her, "Not today, Gabby: what's going on?"

"I'll leave you two alone," Morgana remarked, leaving the tent before Harry, stripping off Excalibur and his outer coat, set them both down before he sat beside Gabrielle, feeling sadness, guilt and a hint of fear through his bond with her. Even Eridos didn't intrude on this as he tried his best to keep his Dragon-Lord as calm as possible.

"Gabrielle?"

"I…I have something…something I need to tell you," Gabrielle told him, her eyes looking up to his as she explained, "It's…it's difficult and…it's a bit…a bit embarrassing, but…Harry…"

"Slow down," Harry insisted, wiping his eyes as he could save his tears for later, "Tell me what's happening: I won't get mad…I've already done that today."

"I know," Gabrielle told him, "I'm sorry about Hermione: before…it happened…I kind of liked her…"

"Don't change the subject," Harry advised his bonded, running a soft hand through her light hair as he added, "Just tell me: I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay…" Gabrielle took a deep breath before she asked, "Do…do you remember how I…I lost the Allure when we became one?"

"I remember," Harry replied, the feel of his bonded's embrace and her hair running through his fingers helping to soothe his own rages, "What about it?"

"Well…" Gabrielle answered, "I…I was speaking with…with Fleur the day before…before yesterday and…and she said that…my Veela blood isn't completely gone."

"I figured that," Harry reasoned, "Merlin told me that another name for the Veela in the olden times was the Daughters of the Phoenix because of their wings and their affinity with fire. So, as Lady Phoenix…"

"Harry…" Gabrielle interrupted, meeting his eyes before she leaned in close and kissed him, her voice softened by her fears and her hope that he'd understand her as she continued, "It's…it's more than that: my Allure and my accent have gone, but…my powers…my understanding and my family's lineage. They all remain, but…but so does…the curse."

"Curse?" asked Harry, separating from Gabrielle as he asked, "What…what curse?"

"A curse of…of passion," Gabrielle explained, "_La Morte D'Amour_: The Deathly Love: it's…it's a curse of tradition that affects the Life Mates bond between a Veela and her bonded…but…the terms of releasing it…I can't…we're still too young…"

"Tell me," Harry insisted.

"We…" Gabrielle blushed before she leaned in close to Harry and whispered in his ear, "To defeat the curse…we have to…_consummate_…our bond before my next birthday: June 21st, the day of the summer solstice."

"Consummate…you mean…" Harry asked, gulping nervously as he whispered, "You and me…we have to…make love to one another?"

"Yes," Gabrielle answered, "In magical scenarios with our true selves exposed to one another…no objections, no obstacles and…no…_protections_; just us…giving in to one another…unless…"

"Unless?" asked Harry, feeling slightly frightened by the answer while he also understood Gabrielle's hesitance and embarrassment.

Her response made him understand her fear…

"If we don't…have sex…before my next birthday then…then our bond will be broken and…I'll die!"

**Chapter 11 and…YIKES! Gabrielle's ancient bloodline comes with a curse, but will our Dragon-Lord give in to his fears and…complete the bond or will he lose the one he loves?**

**Or, is Harry destined to do that before that time with the coming of the Second Task?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: The Second Task approaches, but Harry has other concerns on his mind: plus, Dan and Emma come to Hogwarts wanting to know more about their daughter's fate and, at long last, the Second Task is here, but a shocking turn of events gives Harry another new power and a decision of fate…**

**Please Read and Review**


	12. Into The Unknown

Champion of Magic

**Disclaimer: **See First Chapter

**Author's Information: **As always, though I really don't like having to say it, I will: if you don't like what you read, then just don't read it:

**Dedication: **Now, I should point out that this story will have certain…similarities with another story written by a good on-site friend of mine, but it's not a copy. Said story is my recommended read for this story: StormyFireDragon's _Champions of the Founders_, which helped inspire this story. I would also like to dedicate this story to my good friends StormyFireDragon and Winged Seer Wolf for their parts in continuing my inspirational high, so thank you, my friends.

Harry/Gabrielle

Eventual Neville/Ginny

Other Pairings TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Mind Link_'

/_Parseltongue_/

**/**_**Ancient Language**_**/**

{_Foreign Languages_}

**Review Answers:**

**N Flamel: Yeah well it's comments like that which make me do what I've done in this chapter, so enjoy;**

**FanofMany: No, it's not;**

**RebeccaRoy: Yeah, well after this chapter, you may yet change your mind about that;**

**Winged Seer Wolf: Thanks for pointing that out, though as you said, this one had a much better ring to it;**

**StormyFireDragon: Everything comes to he who waits, old friend;**

**Stallion6 of Deviantart: I look forwards to reading both of them, my friend;**

**Cornholio4: I've changed a few things, so don't worry, you won't have to dislike it much longer;**

_The Golden Trio was dead…and while he wouldn't accept it at first, none of that was Harry's fault._

_The last thing Harry saw before he used the Floo Gate to return to Hogwarts was the Aurors taking a screaming Hermione away before the green flames consumed him._

Chapter 12: Into the Unknown

Harry's stomach felt like a swarm of butterflies the size of Eridos' Mother were swimming around inside him;

As he stood on the shore of the Black Lake, dressed in a skin-tight diving suit that had been enchanted by Merlin and Morgana to allow him easy movement _and_ a magical shield that allowed him to breathe underwater, the mind of the Dragon Lord was on overdrive. It seemed like an age and a half since Gabrielle had revealed the secret to her ancient kin's heritage and power and, ever since that day, Harry had been in two minds about the whole thing.

A quick word with Fleur had confirmed what Gabrielle had said and she had reminded Harry of how he'd protected Gabrielle once before and ever since. She had given her future to him and here he was worried about giving his innocence and his purity to her in exchange for her very life. With so little time until the deadline, Harry had gone about distracting himself with the Second Task and his lessons on the Ancient Language, but he couldn't keep himself away from Gabrielle.

Including her in his lessons – as he was worried about the effect that the Second Task would have on her – Harry found himself regretting holding off his future with her. He couldn't keep her waiting and he understood that the two of them needed to do this otherwise their bond would be severed and, while Harry wouldn't be killed – unlike Gabrielle – he _would_ be weakened by such a forceful severing of the bond.

Unfortunately, by the time he'd made his mind up on the matter, the Second Task had come and not even Professor McGonagall would help him get to her. That meant that, in order to tell his beloved that he was going to move heaven and earth to protect her _and_ to give himself to her completely, Harry was going to have to brave the depths of the Black Lake.

He felt sorry for anything or any_one_ that got in his way…

_**Champion of Magic**_

The observation platforms were packed with the students while, down on the edge of the platform, flanked by Merlin – while the other champions were flanked by their respected representatives – Harry felt the magic of the suit he was wearing go to work as the cannon sounded, the four Champions being sent into the blackness of the lake.

Hitting the lake felt like Harry had just been thrown into a glacier's heart: it was _icy_ cold, but, thankfully, Harry's suit had enviro-charms on it that went to work warming up his body. Deciding that he couldn't wait – as he reminded himself of the riddle that said he only had one hour – Harry tapped into his magic and summoned out a burst of flame – that became steam as it met the water – and, pushing himself into it, he felt its comforting heat wrap around his body.

'Personal health taken care of…now to find Gabrielle,' he thought, accessing the _other_ side of his magic before he asked, '_Ready Eridos?_'

'_I am, Dragon-Lord,_' Eridos replied, earning a groan from Harry as the young Sorcerer wondered – as he always did – when his familiar would finally call him Harry.

Nonetheless, Harry tapped into the Ancient Language, drawing on his bond with Eridos for added power, before he commanded, "_**Skulblakas ven!**_"

His silver eyes replaced his emerald ones, showing him the world beneath the waters in near crystal-clear clarity: this was a bonus that Harry had learned from Eridos himself as, since an Antarctic Silverback was a dragon of aquatic origin, they felt at home beneath the waters and the waves. With his new sight, Harry powered through the water, using the strength that came from his training and his bond with Eridos to keep him moving.

At one point, Harry thought he saw a figure pass by his head and, turning to the source of the sighting, his eyes widened as he saw Fleur being dragged down by what looked like a horde of Grindylows.

'Gabrielle would never forgive me if I let anything happen to her sister,' he thought, lifting his hand before he commanded, "_**Thrysta ramr adurna!**_"

At his command, the waters around the Grindylows became thick and heavy as though they were held by thickened treacle before, with a powerful unseen force, the waters that they were trapped in suddenly threw them away, leaving Fleur to struggle out of the reeds and, approaching Harry, she nodded her thanks.

"You're family," Harry remarked, earning a smile from the elder Champion as she took off ahead of him; Harry, meanwhile, felt the pull against his energy from summoning a great force like he had done against the Grindylows. Merlin had always cautioned him against using spells with too much intention…but, for Gabrielle and their family and their future together, it was _so_ worth it.

Taking off in the direction that Fleur had gone, Harry felt Eridos' energy melding with his own, slowly restoring his energy and allowing the Dragon Lord to continue on through the waters. More Grindylows and a few merfolk seemed to try and redirect his path, but Harry saw them before they had a chance to get close to him thanks to his Dragon's Vision. Finally, after a few minutes more, he came upon the spot where the Champions' hostages were located.

The others didn't seem to have arrived yet and, as Harry looked to the hostages, he counted them off: Viktor Krum had Daphne's young sister, Astoria Greengrass as his hostage – 'what idiot came up with _that_ making sense?' – while George Weasley was also down here as was Cho Chang. However, when Harry looked for the fourth waiting point that indicated the Fourth Champion, he was horrified and a _little_ suspicious to find that there was no sign of Gabrielle.

Turning on his heel, Harry lifted his hand once more and once again compressed the water around the merfolk that were watching him before he asked hotly, "Where is she? Where is my hostage?"

Through their trapped state in the water, the merpeople seemed to laugh at Harry – which they obviously didn't realise to be a _big_ mistake – before they taunted him, "Gone all gone is pretty one: can you find her before time is no more or will she be drown-ed forevermore?"

"Big mistake," Harry growled, using his Dragon's Vision and, thanks to Eridos' zoomed-in eyesight, he soon caught sight of Gabrielle: she was about three-and-a-half leagues from where he was currently. With what time he had left, Harry knew that he _had_ to reach her; perhaps it was time for a little experiment.

Closing his eyes, Harry drew on a bit more of his power from Eridos before he mixed words around – having learned them in his lessons with Merlin and Mordred – and, when he opened his eyes, Harry commanded, "_**Ethgri flauga!**_"

Pushing with his legs, Harry found his spell experiment to have been successful as he suddenly shot through the water as though he was a bullet from a gun. The leagues between him and Gabrielle now passed in seconds and, as he cancelled the magic, Harry lowered himself down, tapping into his normal magic to sever the bond that held Gabrielle in place.

"I've got you," he whispered, holding her close as he looked up.

'_Harry…_'

The voice was so soft and almost distant that, for a second, Harry thought it was somehow, impossibly, blocked from his mind; looking down at Gabrielle, Harry saw her eyes were still closed, but her mind screamed alert.

"Gabby?"

'_It's…a…trap…_'

A loud roar silenced anything further that she could have said; dropping Gabrielle, though he didn't really mean to, Harry rounded to face the source of the roar…and found himself face-to-face with what had to be the _largest_ creature he'd ever seen.

It looked at least twice as big as the Silverback that had been Eridos' Mother, its skin a deep and murky shade of grey that mixed with the water like oil in the shadows. Its head was pointed and held a slick, but sharpened beak-like maw, a pair of aquatic-blue eyes watching Harry with a merciless hunger that was only emphasised by the black tongue that snaked out over the lips of the creature. Its body was long and serpentine with what appeared to be wings protruding from the halfway point, each one as long as three buses and jagged on the edge like a saw-blade. Two sets of sharp claws appeared from the creature's underbelly and, as a final fearful taunt, a spiked tail like a medieval mace slashed at the air behind this gargantuan creature of might and magic.

'_Eridos,_' Harry asked, now drawing on _all_ his power as he looked to the creature, '_What in the name of Albion is that thing?_'

'_A Leviathan,_' Eridos explained, '_A twin species descendant of the Water Dragons: carnivorous, fearful and with a poisonous sac on its tongue; the ones that are trying to hurt you must have trapped the Phoenix here so you'd be forced to fight._'

'_Well…first I've got to get Gabrielle out of here,_' Harry mused, swimming away from the Leviathan and, grabbing Gabrielle, he once again commanded his newly-crafted spell and shot up to the surface.

However, as Harry's speed began to draw them closer to the surface, Harry found his leg being snagged by a long wire-like feeling; looking down, a gasp escaped him as he saw the Leviathan's long tongue wrapped around the ankle area of his suit. Releasing Gabrielle, Harry watched as his bonded continued rising to the surface – no doubt as a result of the speed used in Harry's spell – before the Dragon Lord turned and, lifting his hand, he summoned Excalibur from the magic around him.

"You seem to be here to stop me going back," Harry growled, "Well I won't let you succeed: let me go!"

With that, he slashed clean through the tongue of the Leviathan, sending a spray of black blood shooting through the waters while the serpentine creature roared in pain. With Excalibur in hand, Harry lifted his free hand and, pointing it down at the Leviathan, he commanded, "_**Malthinae adurna!**_"

Once again, his magic came to his aid just as he wished as the water pressure suddenly increased between Harry and the Leviathan, pressing down on the creature's body as though Harry had opened an airlock in space. The creature's roars echoed through the Black Lake and, as it fought the compressing power of Harry's spell, the Dragon Lord felt his energy levels weaken once again.

'_It…it's strong,_' Harry growled, switching off his Dragon Vision before he moved his body down, helping the compression press around the Leviathan, '_I…I can't…I don't think I…I can hold it…down for…_'

Unfortunately, in his haste to hold down the creature itself and cut off its tongue, Harry seemed to have forgotten about the tail, but he was soon reminded when a sharp stabbing pain slashed at his right shoulder, cutting him open and sending a heavy cloud of crimson through the water. With a cry of pain, Harry pressed his hand to his back and quickly exclaimed, "_**Waise heill!**_"

His weakened energy levels seemed to do what they could to heal the wound on his back; however, the tail struck again, this time sending Excalibur flying from Harry's hand…and straight down the Leviathan's gullet!

"That's gross," Harry hissed, trying to draw on the energy of his bond as he faced the creature, "And there's _no way_ I'm going after it…but I can't let this thing get out: too many people…they depend on me…"

Even as he said it, Harry saw images of his friends and family members pass in front of his eyes, his body screaming in pain, but his reflexes keeping him away from the tail. He saw Sirius, a free man-turned the Minister of Magic; Remus, a wolf that had been given a second chance and a lifelong place in family; he saw his friends: Draco, his old rival who, like Remus, had been given a second chance; he saw Neville, a warrior that finally had the chance to earn his stripes. Fred and George and Ginny; members of a family that seemed intent on bringing him to his knees and making him weak again, though there were some clear exceptions.

Arthur, Merlin, Morgana and Mordred: the Trinity and the ex-King who had named him the successor of Merlin, a powerful Sorcerer _and_ the Last Dragon-Lord; Luna, the mysterious girl who had become a good friend to Gabrielle and almost like a sister to Harry.

Then, for some weird reason he couldn't understand, Harry found himself looking at an image of Hermione: her smile, her helpful nature; her support and strength when she'd needed him. Her laughter, her joy and her closeness; but…she'd tried to destroy him: she'd snapped…hadn't she?

Wasn't that why Harry had done what he'd done…but what _had_ he done?

He saw himself leaping onto a troll's back, fighting a Basilisk, facing Dementors and, each and every time, she was there: not his enemy, not his hated wannabe-killer; but…his friend.

His _best_ friend.

Then, as Hermione's image faded from memory, Harry saw her: Gabrielle: his shining light, his strength and his reason to embrace this destiny; his bonded, his partner in fate and his beloved.

He heard her words again: _"If we don't…have sex…before my next birthday then…then our bond will be broken and…I'll die!"_

'I won't let you die,' Harry thought to himself and, as he did, he found something truly amazing happening inside his body: he felt his every magical sense gathering together – his bond with Gabrielle, his bond with Eridos, his link with Excalibur _and_ his affinity with the Ancient Language – and, as the strength gathered, it became _new_ strength that coursed through his body, giving him energy unlike anything before.

Opening his eyes – and wondering just when he'd closed them – Harry lifted his hand and, pointing it towards the tail that slashed towards him, he commanded, "_**Letta!**_"

The tail stopped itself in mid-flight, its sharp spiked edges almost shimmering in the light; lowering his hand, Harry glared into the eyes of the creature beneath him before he remarked almost sarcastically, "You just swallowed my sword: I'd like it back!"

The Leviathan roared and lunged at Harry, fangs bared, no doubt intent on sending him down its throat to join his sword: however, Harry just shook his head and, drawing on his new energy, he found words, unbidden, leaping to his lips as he commanded, "_**Skulseras vorn!**_"

His body began to glow with a bright silvery light and, in front of the Leviathan's gaping jaws, Harry's body grew to new sizes, his suit and skin becoming hard as diamond while his fingers extended and curled into razor-sharp claws. His jaws extended outwards and clamped themselves together like a bear-trap while spikes protruded from the back of his neck and, with a loud ripping sound, two large white wings extended from his back, a spiked tail with three prongs that separated and united together like a clamp now extending from his lower back. Finally, Harry's eyes became cold and hard, changing themselves into his silver-eyed glare as he opened his mouth and let out a loud, ear-piercing, bone-jarring roar that alarmed even the Leviathan.

Swopping down towards the Leviathan, Harry felt his body almost become one with the waters, his tail acting like a powerful propeller/rudder that moved him around the Leviathan's giant frame and avoided the tail with ease. Thanks to his new sight, Harry was easily able to see, anticipate and avoid the tail, jaws and claws of the Leviathan and, when the tail missed him again, he let out a throaty roar as he thought to himself, 'Time to deal with that tail!'

Powering his body through the water, Harry parted his jaws and crunched down on the Leviathan's tail, severing it from the body and sending more of the Leviathan's black blood through the water. As the creature rounded on Harry, intent on finishing him off, Harry let out another growl as he hissed, 'I don't think so…time to bring out the big guns!'

Opening his jaws once more, Harry felt a rumbling deep within his stomach that rose up his throat, meeting a strange burst of air that billowed out of his giant lungs, before it left his mouth in a large flurry of silver energy that flowed through the water and covered the body of the Leviathan like fire and ice combined. As the Leviathan roared in fury, Harry's continued strike seemed to crystalline itself around the Leviathan's body, though there were certain signs of burning damage being done as well.

'Freezes and burns at the same time,' thought Harry, watching as the Leviathan's head was covered by this…burning frost, 'Seems like I underestimated the strength of this form. Won't be doing that again in a hurry.'

With the creature's head frozen and the body a mix of frost-bitten and burned to blackened cinders, Harry lashed out with his own tail, his spikes splitting into a tri-pronged sais-like form that stabbed the Leviathan through the heart and, when Harry withdrew his tail, he found Excalibur coming with his tail. Holding the sword in his own jaws, Harry powered up to the surface and, in a crash of waves and water, he rose up to the surface of the Black Lake…_just_ as the one-hour time limit expired.

It was a mix of awe and shock that greeted Harry as he flew down, landing just off the platform in front of Merlin, who looked up at him with a knowing smile; bowing his head to the Dragon Lord, Harry dropped Excalibur at the feet of the Father of Magic before, to the amazement of everyone present, he began to change back.

Once he was human again, Harry stepped up onto the observation platform – having been forced to submerge into the lake when he'd changed back – and, as Gabrielle wrapped a towel around him, he smiled at her before he told her, "I…I don't want you to die, my Phoenix."

"I know," Gabrielle replied.

"No," Harry retorted while the groups around them seemed still horrified and shocked by what they'd witnessed, "I mean…if you let me do _one_ thing…then…no more waiting; no more hiding…my love."

Gabrielle's eyes widened as the Knut dropped for her, before a loud exclamation from Dumbledore cut off any further explanations as he declared, "May I have everyone's attention? After conversing with the Mer-Chieftain, we of the judging panel have decided to award the following results: firstly, to Mr Krum, for a perfect cross-hybridisation Transformation and returning within the time limit, we award him the full 100 points!"

A loud cheer echoed around the platform before Dumbledore's booming voice continued, "To Mr Diggory, who displayed exceptional use of the Bubble-Head Charm and returned within the time limit _and_ reached the hostages first, we award him the full 100 points."

'Lying bastard,' thought Harry, 'I bet he _knew_ I'd reached them first: he says he speaks Mermish? That's certainly interesting; looks like I'll need to speak with Sirius.'

"To Miss Delacour," Dumbledore explained, "Who fell prey to the Grindylows before the moral fibre of another Champion helped rescue her, we award her 70 points…and finally, to Mr Potter; for clearly missing the hostage point, ignoring guidelines set out by the Tournament regulations and use of questionable magic of transformation and assault on the merfolk, we have decided…to _disqualify_ him from any results in this Task."

"I object!" Merlin exclaimed, his voice carrying around the platform as he added, "As _originator_ of the Tournament and recognised mentor of Lord Potter in these matters, I, Myrridin Emrys, here and now inform you all that the _same_ Mer-Chieftain has spoken with me during Dumbledore's little speech and informed me that Miss Delacour, the hostage of Lord Potter, was kidnapped and held in a ritualistic undersea ruin where a Leviathan could have killed her…_and him!_"

Harry saw a few of the students look in his direction while Dumbledore suddenly looked nervous; Merlin continued, "Therefore, for exceptional use of Dragon-Lord Magic and command of the Ancient Language of the Dragon-Lords as well as achieving a level of transformation that even a seventeen year old boy couldn't control, _we, _the Trinity of Magic, award Mr Potter…the full 100 points _and_ First Place in the runnings…for extreme moral fibre in the face of great and terrible danger!"

The Circle were in hysterics as they hoisted their leader onto their shoulders, though that was only _after_ Harry and the others were back on the mainland.

A thought crossing the mind of the Dragon-Lord as he considered what he'd seen and felt down in the Black Lake…

_**Champion of Magic**_

"Are you sure about this, Harry? What if you're wrong?"

"I can't deny what I felt down in the Lake, Amelia," Harry informed the DMLE Head as he waited inside an interrogation room within the Ministry, "I just have to be sure…and I mean 100% sure; please…just trust me and, if I'm right, let _me_ handle the fallout."

"Very well," Amelia nodded, standing away from Harry as she added, "But these are serious crimes, Harry: I know you were friends, but there have to be some repercussions."

"And there will be," Harry promised, "Just…trust me…as a Dragon-Lord _and_ Emrys' Heir."

Amelia nodded again just as the door opened and, accompanied by Sirius and an Auror that was known as Kingsley Shacklebolt, Harry tried not to show any negative emotions as Hermione Granger walked in, her hair wilder than ever and her eyes filled with hatred as she saw who was standing opposite her. "So…the _great_ Dragon-Lord graces me with his presence? What? Was embarrassing me in front of my family and your worshippers not enough for you?"

"_**Thorta du ilumëo!**_" Harry's command, echoed in the Ancient Language, struck Hermione and, as his power overwhelmed her, Harry saw her eyes glaze over with a sense of the Imperious. Lowering his hand from casting the spell, Harry explained, "There, now she can't lie: no matter what tries to stop her, she _has_ to tell the truth. Now, Hermione, to prove it: can you tell me your full name?"

"Hermione Jane Granger," Hermione answered, her voice sounding normal despite her mesmerised state.

"Are you, or have you ever been, an enemy of Harry James Potter?"

"No," Hermione replied, the revelation making Harry shiver as he looked at her eyes before he asked his next question.

"Then…why did you say that…I deserve to die? That I was…disrespecting my parents? That I was a monster? What made you say those things?"

Hermione's reply, even under the compelling power of the Ancient Language, made Harry's blood run cold:

"Whatever do you mean, Harry? I'd never disrespect you or your parents…when did I say those things?"

Keeping his spell active, Harry looked to Amelia before he gulped, "She…she doesn't remember: it's like…she was someone else…or…something happened to her. Amelia, please…we _have_ to find out more; I just wish I knew where to start."

"I don't know, Harry," Amelia replied, looking to Hermione as she asked him, "Does she tell the truth to anyone? Or is it just you?"

"Anyone," Harry answered.

"In that case," Amelia replied, "Hermione Granger, did you cast the Imperious Curse on Daniel and Emma Granger and dose them with Persuasion Potion?"

"Why would I do that?" asked Hermione and Sirius had to run to stop Harry's legs giving way and sending him to the floor.

"Easy pup," he whispered, holding Harry carefully before he looked to Kingsley, "As Minister of Magic, I hereby place Hermione under House Arrest and authorise protective custody: you and Nymphadora should do. Take her to St Mungo's and have her seen by a Healer you can trust: give her the full works…whatever the cause, we'll find it."

"N…no," Harry whispered, rising once more as he explained, "There's…there's another way…but I…I don't like it."

"What is it?"

"This," Harry answered, lifting his hand once more before he commanded, "_**Letta du vanyali sem huildar Hermione Granger!**_"

For a moment, nothing happened, at least, nothing that others could see: however, when Harry's spell touched Hermione's body and her spirit, the Dragon-Lord was met with a _powerful_ resistance that seemed intent on keeping hold of its prisoner. Like most spells of the Ancient Language, Harry felt the pull against his magical reserves and actually trembled as he felt the drain from his magic growing stronger the longer it took to cleanse Hermione. But with this resistance and with the way that Harry could _feel_ Hermione's own strength showing through, he now understood: someone had done this to her, but the question was…when?

Finally, just when Harry thought that his spell would actually kill him, he felt a boost through his reserves from Eridos and, at the same time, the spell _finally_ conceded as Hermione shook her head and, looking to Harry, she let out a gasp before she asked, "Harry? Where am I? What…what's Sirius doing here? Isn't he on the run?"

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Harry whispered, seeing only truth in his friend's eyes as he added, "_**Thorta du ilumëo!**_"

Once again, the compelling magic of the spell overtook Hermione before Harry asked, "What's the last thing that you remember, Hermione Granger?"

"The Death Eater attack at the Quidditch World Cup," Hermione replied calmly, her eyes filled with a mix of curiosity and shock as she asked, "Why do you ask?"

_**Champion of Magic**_

"It _sounds_ impossible, but what other explanation is there?"

"You did the right thing, Harry," Merlin explained, his voice calm as he followed his charge down into the Chamber, "She was your friend, I understand: I am just sorry that I did not see it myself. If she proves herself to be as great a witch as you say, then she will be welcome as one of our circle. What of her punishment?"

"I lifted her suspension under the terms that Shacklebolt remains with her for a full year," Harry explained calmly, "He'll be watching her closely and Sirius even suggested getting the _real_ Alastor Moody to help out, but…I'm worried."

"About?"

"I want to suspect that Dumbledore is behind this," Harry explained, "But this all happened _long_ before we came to Hogwarts and you appeared to help me…so, if not Dumbledore…then who else could have targeted my best friend?"

"The Weasleys?"

"They despise what I've become," Harry explained, "But they're not _that_ despicable, not even Molly…no, I think someone else could be behind this: I just pray I'm wrong…excuse me."

Merlin nodded and left Harry to move towards his tent where, as soon as he stepped inside, he shed his clothes and moved into his room where he found Gabrielle waiting for him, the bed that she was lying on surrounded by low-lit candles and sweet-smelling aromas.

Taking a deep breath, Harry asked, "You…you ready for this?"

"I am if you are," Gabrielle replied, reaching out and pulling Harry down onto the bed where her lips met his and, at the same time, Gabrielle's Veela wings – which were a bright shade of sunlight gold – expanded from her back as she asked, "Are you mine, my love?"

"I am."

"And am I yours?"

"You are."

"Then we are one," Gabrielle finished, pulling Harry onto her and claiming him while he did the same to her;

At the height of their…coupling, the two also found themselves encased in light and magic that billowed out across the castle, lighting up hallways, stirring portraits and, in a certain office, a certain red-feathered bird suddenly entered a Burning Day before his reborn self vanished in a flash of gold flames.

And, at the exact moment _that_ happened, in the Owlery of Hogwarts, a certain _white_ owl also vanished, but in a plume of silver flames, the gold and silver fire trails moving to the Chamber where they enveloped the passionate pair, feeding their magic into their bodies and completing a process that was almost a millennia in coming.

The Rising of the Lord of Flame and his Sovereign of Life…

**Chapter 12 and let me start by saying that Hermione's change is because SO MANY people kept insisting that her change was because of a spell or potion: I said it time and time again that this wasn't the case, but, so many people just ignored that fact and so, for that, I changed it a bit: there, hope you're happy;**

**Now, with their 'union' completed, what fate awaits the Lord of Flame and Sovereign of Life?**

**Also, what shocks will the end of the Tournament bring and how will it change Harry's own future?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: A bit of a cooldown following the Second Task and the coupling: Dan and Emma come to Hogwarts wanting to know more about their daughter's fate while Harry explains Hermione's case to the circle and Gabrielle speaks to Morgana about her role in Harry's future;**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: If you enjoyed this story, then please check out 'Heir of Wonderland' by Winged Seer Wolf: an amazing story by a truly gifted individual;**

**AN 2: I hope everyone enjoyed my use of the Ancient Language: some of them are OC – as seen below – but others are from the Inheritance Cycle: now, the spell that Harry used on Hermione is altered slightly; in the IC, it's: **_**Brakka du vanyalí sem huildar **_**and then the subject, but I replaced Brakka with Letta – the Ancient Language word for 'stop' – and so, it reads: **_**stop the magic that holds**_** and then the subject; oh and **_**Thorta du ilumëo**_** is also from the series, it means 'tell the truth;'**

**Now, for the OC stuff:**

_**Malthinae adurna: **_**Bind the Water – increases compression pressure upon a body like an iron clamp**

_**Ethgri flauga: **_**Invoke fly – meaning to give the ability of flight, which for swimming would be superhuman speed;**

_**Thrysta ramr adurna: **_**Greatly Compress the Water – ramr being the Ancient Language word for 'strong' – allows an Ancient Language bearer to greatly control a large body of water**

_**Skulseras vorn: **_**Scaled-Spirit Form: to transform into a draconian spirit**


	13. The Flames of Redemption

Champion of Magic

**Disclaimer: **See First Chapter

**Author's Information: **As always, though I really don't like having to say it, I will: if you don't like what you read, then just don't read it:

**Dedication: **Now, I should point out that this story will have certain…similarities with another story written by a good on-site friend of mine, but it's not a copy. Said story is my recommended read for this story: StormyFireDragon's _Champions of the Founders_, which helped inspire this story. I would also like to dedicate this story to my good friends StormyFireDragon and Winged Seer Wolf for their parts in continuing my inspirational high, so thank you, my friends.

Harry/Gabrielle

Eventual Neville/Ginny

Other Pairings TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Mind Link_'

/_Parseltongue_/

**/**_**Ancient Language**_**/**

{_Foreign Languages_}

**Review Answers:**

**Loki Palmer: Not whom you're thinking of, let's put it that way;**

**Adenoide: It was an ancient beast that slumbered down there until the Tournament and the one behind it woke it up with Gabrielle's placement;**

**T4: I'll be honest, I haven't read that story for a while, so if it is, then…well, it's just coincidence; anyway, I changed Hermione's fate because of how people were 'guessing/insisting' that she HAD to be under a potion: what about all those stories out there where she's an enemy? Is she then? Besides, like I say at the end here, it helped me return to the flow of the story, so just enjoy it, old friend;**

**Redstickbonbon: Thanks for that point, my friend: you're actually right that those points would make sense;**

**Winged Seer Wolf: You deserve the recognition, old friend: a good story deserves only the best;**

**N Flamel: My point exactly concerning the Second Task;**

**StormyFireDragon: Well it's safe to suggest who would be first on the list: the one that encouraged this darker side of our favourite resident lioness;**

**ALSO: In the last chapter, I added a little bit about Hermione's 'cleansing' of her controlling magical effects so that it didn't seem to be so easy on Harry's side;**

_Once again, the compelling magic of the spell overtook Hermione before Harry asked, "What's the last thing that you remember, Hermione Granger?"_

"_The Death Eater attack at the Quidditch World Cup," Hermione replied calmly, her eyes filled with a mix of curiosity and shock as she asked, "Why do you ask?"_

Chapter 13: The Fires of Redemption

When Harry woke on the morning following his 'completed' bonding with Gabrielle, the first thing that he noticed was a small silvery presence lying next to him, the sight of the green eyes that were like one of the Northern Lights' colours making Harry gasp before he asked shakily, "E…Eridos?"

'_Good morning, Dragon-Lord,_' Eridos' voice replied softly, Harry now lifting himself up, but only slightly when he saw that Gabrielle was lying in his arms, her head resting against his shoulder as she slept. Eridos, who looked surprisingly…_smaller_ than when Harry had last called him out, gave a soft chirrup of amusement before he explained, '_Do not be afraid, it is the power of your bond that has done this to me: I can now alter my size between this hatchling form and my full prowess._'

"Wow," Harry whispered, a soft moan making him look down and, with a smile, he asked, "How long have you been awake, my love?"

"Long enough," Gabrielle replied softly, opening her eyes and sitting up before she explained, "I hear Eridos' voice now, too, Harry: our powers…they are stronger…as am I. Oh, and I have a surprise for you."

"Really?" asked Harry, before his words were answered by two flashes of red and silver flames that burst into life; from within those flames, two proud and _beautiful_ phoenixes appeared, both of them looking like they had been permanently caught in their prime years, one of the two Harry then recognising as he asked, "F…Fawkes?"

'_Greetings to you, Fire Lord,_' a light-hearted male voice replied, before the red phoenix spread his wings and bowed low to Harry, '_I was known by that name to the one who called himself my Master. But magic has chosen me a new master and mistress and now, I am whom I truly am: I am Apollo, Winged Spirit of the Sun and Fire…and your loyal friend and ally._'

'_And I,_' the second phoenix, a white phoenix with silver tips along her wing feathers and running from her tail feathers, told him, her voice proud and feminine as she explained, '_Am now Artemis, Winged Spirit of the Moon and the Stars, young Harry…but I was once someone you knew and loved very well: and whom loved you in return._'

"I…knew you?" asked Harry, looking to the phoenix who identified herself as Artemis: as he did, he looked to her eyes and, with a gasp, he saw a shade of bright amber whose ferocity he _did_ recognise…but the question was…how? "Hedwig?"

'_That was the name you gave me,_' Artemis replied, '_But this is my true form: born and blessed by magic itself to be the eternal symbol of the unity between you, Harry Potter, Lord of Fire and Draconian Magic, and Gabrielle Delacour, Lady of Flames and Sovereign of Life. Apollo is her familiar and, as I have always been as an owl, I am yours._'

"But…what happened to you two?" asked Harry, looking back to Fawkes while Eridos curled up in his Dragon-Lord's lap, "Last time I saw you, Fawkes…I mean Apollo, you were…slightly weaker, less proud…what happened?"

'_Magic evolved us,_' Apollo answered, '_Artemis and I are now Royal Phoenixes, the ancestors of our forms in this modern day and age; the last person to bear one of our kin as an ally was your ancestor, Lord of Fire, Godric Gryffindor. Before him, it was the Trinity whom commanded our kinsmen and gave us our powers: I, for your wondering mind, am a Royal Dawn Phoenix while Artemis is a Royal Dusk Phoenix: both of us are yours to command and we shall be with you until the day you die._'

"Blimey," Harry gasped, looking now to his bonded as he asked, "How about you, Gabby? Do you…do you feel any different after…last night?"

"I feel better," Gabrielle answered, "Complete: I can feel each and every strand of your magic as though it is my own, Harry: the curse of my kind has been broken by our bonding and I wouldn't change a second of it. Thank you for willingly being mine."

"I wasn't about to let you die," Harry whispered, placing a gentle kiss against Gabrielle's lips as before he looked to Apollo and Artemis as he asked, "So, what will you two do now? I mean, I'll always need you, Hed…I mean Artemis, but…what will you do now?"

'_We will remain here or with our winged kinsmen in the Owlery,_' Artemis explained, '_Waiting for your summons, my Harry: I'll still be able to send your messages for you and will also answer the call of anyone you entrust me to…such as your dogfather, for one._'

"We _should_ inform Sirius of this," Gabrielle reasoned, "A familiar's bond is registered with any Ministry and now that you've got _two_ of them, you'll be considered more important and stronger."

With a sigh, as he knew that she was right, Harry groaned before he explained, "Let's get dressed and have some breakfast first…then we'll speak to Emrys about what we'll do and…"

Harry suddenly fell silent, his body going rigid for a moment as he touched Gabrielle's hand; looking to her lover, the Sovereign of Life asked, "Then…Harry? Are you okay?"

Seeking him out through the bond, Gabrielle felt an iron-hard wall that even their bonded magic couldn't breach, but, rather than fear this lack of forming, the Phoenix Lady chose to hold tight to her lover as his hands had suddenly started trembling.

As for Harry, as soon as he'd touched Gabrielle again, his mind had exploded with a sense of forgotten bonds being released and, with those bonds, an image that he never should have forgotten came back to him, the images running in front of his eyes as though he was watching them on a television screen:

_Vision Start_

_Harry was standing on the edge of a large open field, his hand wrapped around the hilt of Excalibur while, over his head, Eridos watched the scene before them. There was nothing unusual about the scene or the environment save for the bright glare of the sun overhead and the eerie silence that pierced the world around them._

_"__It's time," Harry whispered, turning to face a second figure that approached and stood next to him, a wand in his hand and a blade hilted by emeralds in his hand. "Are you ready for this?"_

_"__I was always ready," the figure replied, his voice sharp and his words precise, "Ever since…since our battle, I feel like everything I did led to this day…but then…"_

_"__I know," Harry replied, looking into the blade of Excalibur as he remarked, "So much pain, so much power…and not one of them could be saved, but now, I promise you, it ends today."_

_As though to amplify his words, a bolt of lightning suddenly filled the skies and, by Harry's side, the figure turned to him and, seeing the pain in his eyes, he told Harry, "It was never your fault, you know? You weren't to suspect the truth…"_

_"__I was meant to save them," Harry whispered, "Instead I nearly destroy them…who does that make me?"_

_"__You saved __me__," the figure informed him, "When you willingly gave me your blood, you saved me…and I don't regret one day since: thank you, Harry."_

_"__You'll never have to thank me, Tom," Harry replied…_

_Vision End_

As he came out of the vision with a loud gasp, Harry felt his forehead become damp with sweat while his hands still trembled, his heart racing and his mind filled with a sense of shock.

"Tom…" he whispered, his eyes wide with disbelief as he realised that he _had_ indeed forgotten this vision as though it was little more than a dream.

"What?" asked Gabrielle.

Turning his eyes on her, Harry explained, "I'll explain after breakfast: now we _definitely _need to speak to Emrys."

_**Champion of Magic**_

There was a sense of confusion and curiosity within Hogwarts that morning at breakfast as the four houses seemed to have an air of restless worry about them. Over their heads, the enchanted ceiling showed a crisp and bright February morning that seemed to illuminate the gold plates and dinner items of the hall. At the High Table, the teachers and the visiting staff of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang seemed to be as restless as the students, though the only ones that weren't amongst the restless were Morgana, Remus and, to the surprise of the duo, Severus Snape.

Instead, the Potions Master seemed to be watching the doors of the Great Hall expectantly, his hands linked together while his eyes actually seemed to have regained a sense of lustre to their colour. Either side of him, Morgana and Remus looked as healthy as horses while the once-Darkest Witch of the Age also looked content and as expectant as her colleague.

Moments later, as everyone turned their attention to breakfast, the doors opened and the Circle walked in, Harry and Gabrielle leading the way with two beautiful creatures of red and white that were recognised by a few of the students as phoenixes. At the Ravenclaw Table, Fleur Delacour suddenly rose from her seat and, running to her sister, she hugged her and kissed Harry on the cheek, earning a few wolf-whistles courtesy of the Weasley Twins and a few members of the school.

Dumbledore, however, seeing the red phoenix that settled comfortably on Gabrielle Delacour's shoulder, rose from his seat before he asked, "Harry, my boy, would you be so kind as to return my phoenix to me? I assure you that I won't call you out on this for what you've done."

"As much as I'd love to comply with that request," Harry replied coolly, "I'm afraid I couldn't give this phoenix _back_ to you, Albus _dear fellow, _as he never really belonged to you. Besides, magic itself has recognised the phoenix formerly known as Fawkes to be my bonded's true familiar and, as the Trinity will tell you, Albus, there's no fighting magic."

"Harry," Dumbledore continued, putting on the grandfather card as he asked, "Would you care to explain then why I've had two Aurors in the school and why a criminal is here?"

"If you mean Hermione," Harry remarked, shifting his shoulder slightly so that Artemis flew to said Gryffindor's shoulder, her soft song comforting Hermione's fears as Harry continued, "I'm afraid I can only answer that, after recent revelations proved themselves worthy in the investigations and with confirmed assistance from the Minister and the Head of the DMLE, Hermione Granger is now under the protections of House Pendragon and all the others I lead while we find out who could have poisoned her mind against her will."

"Poisoned her mind?" asked Morgana, hearing of this change in circumstances for the first time since Harry's return, "Harry; she tried to kill you."

"Morgana," Harry sighed, approaching the Camelot Table before he sat with the others, Hermione now sitting with Draco and Neville as the Dragon-Lord looked to the High Table, "Surely you more than anyone else know how redemption works around here: besides, as most of you know, my magical abilities are equal to those of our mentors, the Trinity, and I used those _special_ abilities to identify the truth."

"The…the power of a Dragon-Lord?" asked Morgana, earning a nod from Harry while a few whispers broke out around the hall as the Mistress of Magic added, "Then…I admire your quick thinking and resolve to help a friend, Lord Potter: as your tutor, I award 20 points to Gryffindor for using the resources available to you for such a task."

Harry nodded and, just as he returned to his meal, the doors to the Great Hall were thrown open once more and, from beyond those doors, Cornelius Fudge swaggered in accompanied by Dolores Umbridge, Percy Weasley, Walden McNair and a few Aurors that Harry didn't recognise, the _ex-_Minister making his way to Dumbledore where he brandished an official-looking parchment.

"Dumbledore," Fudge insisted, "This is an arrest warrant for Harry Potter for high treason against the Ministerial Community of Great Britain and Ireland, attempted coercion and _coup d'état _of the rightful Ministry authorities as well as harbouring a dangerous criminal of the Ministry. You will not fight these charges nor will you be allowed to appeal against them: furthermore, Harry Potter and the…_half-breed_ known as Gabrielle Delacour are charged with the unlawful slaughter of an ancient creature within the grounds of Hogwarts School. Surrender him immediately and this need not go further."

"Very well, Cornelius," Dumbledore remarked, earning a few looks of horror from the students and staff, "Harry, surrender your wand and kindly allow these Aurors to take you into custody."

"As much as I'd _love_ to do that, Dumbledore," Harry replied, now standing in the centre of the hall behind the Auror force and the _ex-_Minister, "I'm afraid I have to decline: and, before _you_ start shrieking, Miss Were-Frog," he added, pointing to Umbridge, who had started to make that _annoying_ clearing of her throat noise, "I think I'd like a second opinion: Artemis!"

In a flash of silver flames, his Royal Phoenix familiar appeared, now holding Sirius onto her talons, the Minister of Magic looking both stunned and enraged as he saw the Aurors accompanying Fudge and his private squad of sheep.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Sirius, "Dawlish, McNair, Avery, why are your comrades here at Hogwarts? Neither I nor Amelia nor Arthur had you come out here!"

"Matter of inter-species relational security, Mr Black," Dawlish replied, his tone and disrespect then dropping the Knut for Sirius as he looked to Cornelius and Dolores.

"And just what are _you two_ doing here?" he asked, his voice rising with a growl as he asked, "I had Perkins in my office, Cornelius: he said you'd skived off your duties; now I find you disturbing the peace at a place that is _outside_ Ministry jurisdiction."

"Hem, hem," Umbridge cut in, her smile as sickening as the rest of her as she laughed, "Excuse me, Black, but who are you to question the private running of Ministry arrests? I hope you enjoyed your cell in Azkaban, because I think you'll find yourself going back there very soon."

"On whose authority?" asked Sirius, his eyes now glancing to Dumbledore as he snarled, "What have you _tried_ to do this time, Albus?"

"I'm as surprised as you, Sirius," Dumbledore replied, but any further conversations were cut off by a loud sneeze from Harry.

"Oh," he groaned, "Sorry about that: it's just my allergies; I'm allergic to bullshit, you see; I'm surprised I'm not sneezing my head off here. Anyway, as I was about to say: I think I know what's going on here: if there's a coup d'état as Fudge so bluntly put it, then the instigator is sitting in that eyesore of a teacher's chair."

"Harry…"

"I am the Lord of this school and its sole owner," Harry growled, his hand now holding Excalibur as he pointed it at Fudge and Umbridge, "As you were told before, Drag Queen Mr Toad and Bowler Breath, you don't say what goes on in here, _I do_! Now," he suddenly continued, turning to Sirius as he asked, "I'm sorry to ask this, _Minister_ Black – he put emphasis on the title just to annoy Fudge and Umbitch – but if I'm being charged with high treason, then does that make me a traitor…to _you?_"

"Of course not, Harry, err, Lord Pendragon," Sirius replied, his voice laced with an amused tone that matched the old days when he and the gang were about to pull one of their stunts, "In fact, ever since I've become Minister, you've been a big help in keeping the peace here at Hogwarts: furthermore, you single-handedly cleared the name of a prominent young witch that allowed her to continue her education."

"Then what about my brother?" demanded Percy, earning an amused snigger from Harry as he asked, "What's so funny, Potter? According to Ministry edicts set down since the time that these _so-called_ Trinity members came here, _all_ students are required to attend a magically-educational institution until the age of seventeen. As my brother is being denied his education, you are breaking the law in keeping him out!"

"So _that's_ why you pulled those bullshit charges is it, _Wetherby?_" asked Harry, earning a roar of laughter from the Twins as Harry added, "Let me guess, Mummy heard about the Tournament and a spectator explained about what I did down in the lake. Funny that _I'm_ being punished for defending myself against a ferocious, albeit innocent, creature and yet another creature I know and love and would love to see soon nearly had his head chopped off for damaging my good friend, Draco, over there."

"Sorry about that, Harry…and you too, Hagrid," Draco piped up, earning a curt nod from the half-giant while Harry just waved it off.

"In fact," Harry then added, looking to the so-called Auror force as he asked, "I was just wondering where your little pocket-liner was, Fudge? What? Couldn't get through to Lucius now that you're working with Muggle toys just to wear those hideous clothes of yours?"

"Lucius heard about this," Sirius whispered to Harry, the words surprising the boy as he explained, "Since I didn't order the assault, he didn't want anything to do with it: I think your last encounter with this lot worried him more than it did anyone else."

"Maybe," Harry agreed, lifting his voice again as he added, "In any event, with regards to your accusations, I point out the following things: first and foremost, I am the unwilling fourth champion in this lovely game that you call the Triwizard Tournament and, according to ancient laws of said Tournament set down by the Founders and before, all acts of magical competition consider any casualties, be they fatal or otherwise, to be little more than collateral damage. Barbaric, I know, but them's the breaks: also, with regards to Percy the Prat's stupid saboteur of a brother, he willingly aided a recently exonerated criminal in the life-threatening poisoning of a Noble Lord…namely, me. Finally, and this one's the best, it is only high treason and a coup d'état if you're going against authority and, since I'm Susan Bones' friend and have offered my personal to the new _Vice-Minister_ and Senior Undersecretary, Arthur Weasley _and_ I'm the Minister's godson, I highly doubt that I'm betraying or planning to overthrow anyone: ipso, facto, totalum, you've run out of options, Fudge."

A powerful curse suddenly flew from the wand of Percy Weasley and Dolores Umbridge, both spells easily absorbed by Excalibur's magical blade while Sirius, pointing his own wand, asked, "Albus, are you going to allow this travesty against one of your own students to continue?"

"My hands are tied, Sirius," Dumbledore replied, "Dolores and Mr Weasley are ex-students and I am not responsible for their actions."

"But you _are_ responsible for this school and all within her walls," Harry insisted, his eyes now filled with rage as he hissed, "Very well: if you won't do anything, then I shall. First, for the attempted assault against the House of Pendragon, I call a wizard's duel against Dolores Umbridge _and_ Percy Weasley: both may act as the other's second while I call Myrridin Emrys as _my_ second!"

"Harry!" exclaimed Dumbledore, "Think about what you're doing!"

"_Now_ you get involved?" asked Harry, shaking his head as he hissed, "Too late, Dumbledore: you have ten minutes to empty the hall as I would not wish other students to be caught in the crossfire. The rules are that all spells, hexes, curses and magical abilities are welcome save for the use of the Unforgivables while the stakes shall be the _full_ ownership of all assets and titles belonging to the challengers: should I and Emrys lose, then I will return all powers and privileges to Cornelius Fudge and _willingly_ step through the Veil of Death: as Lord Pendragon, the duel and stakes are set: so mote it be!"

A powerful crack of thunder sounded all around Harry while, at the same time, the Trinity went to work in clearing the hall since Dumbledore wasn't doing anything. Once people were out of harm's way, Morgana and Mordred cast several powerful duelling wards before Merlin, approaching Harry, asked, "Are you sure? They may try to kill you."

"They _can_ try," Harry insisted, "But I am officially _sick_ of the corruption of this world: I'm a Dragon-Lord, Emrys: it's time I do something about it."

"Very well," Merlin nodded, watching as Harry shed his outer robe and approached the centre of the arena.

"Wands at the ready!" commanded Sirius, acting as overseer of the duel; as Harry gave a salute to Umbridge, he gave a sly smirk before he stepped back and, just as he stepped on the third step away from her, he swished around, catching a yellowed curse on his already-erected shield.

"Stab me in the back, _et tu Brutus?_" he asked, earning a soft snigger from a few of the students before Harry lifted his wand and remarked, "If that's how you wish to play it, Umbridge, then I'll accept: _**Brisingr!**_"

A powerful orb of silver flames flew from the end of Harry's wand and collided with Umbridge's hated cardigan, the witch screaming while Percy, stepping in, demanded, "Call that, _Minister:_ Potter is clearly breaking the rules with his so-called spell!"

"No rules have been broken, Mr Weasley," Merlin explained, "Like Harry stated, _all_ magical abilities are allowed and that includes the power of a Dragon-Lord: be lucky he didn't choose to use one of the twelve words of death!"

"That's because you haven't _taught_ me them yet," Harry whispered out of the side of his mouth while Merlin just nodded in agreement.

"If that's how you wish to act, Potter," Umbridge snarled, "I'll make you sorry you destroyed my property: _Exelius!_"

A grey mist seemed to fly from her wand and towards Harry, but, as it neared, Harry leapt into the air, easily avoiding the spell as he lifted his wand once more before commanding, "_**Kveykva!**_"

Bands of white lightning suddenly flew from Harry's wand and wrapped themselves around Umbridge, singing her skin and making the woman scream in pain as Harry landed once more, lifting his wand, ready for another attack.

Once again, Percy went to intervene as he asked, "Are you actually trying to _kill_ her, Potter? You will find yourself in Azkaban for this!"

"If you don't like it," Harry snarled, "Then shut up and call an exchange!"

"Very well," Percy snapped, the magic of the duel forcing him in and Umbridge out while the former Head Boy raised his wand and commanded, "_Incarcerous!_"

"_**Skölir**__**!**_" Harry retorted, his magic summoning a shield of pure magic that easily deflected the Binding Hex, "Come on, Head Boy: you can do better than that! You want me to respect you, then make me!"

"I'll _make_ you, Potter," snarled Percy, lifting his wand, his intention clear as Umbridge scream for him to stop fell on deaf ears, "_Imperio!_"

With a tut, Harry lifted his hand and seemed to _catch_ the curse on his hand – though it was just his shield protecting him – before he asked, "Are you as thick as Fred and George always said, Percy? Did you not hear me say that the Unforgivables were banned in this duel? You've just lost…by forfeit; your own big-headedness has just cost you the duel…and Umbridge everything she owns!"

"In that case," laughed Umbridge, stepping through the shield with her wand raised, "Nothing's stopping _this_, is it, Potter? _Avada Kedavra!_"

"No…" Harry reasoned, before he flicked his wrist and summoned Excalibur, once more catching the curse on the blade, though the force of the curse jarred his hands slightly as he grunted, "But _nothing's_ stopping me, either…like _him, _for instance."

He nodded behind Umbridge and Percy, both of whom turned just in time to see Eridos, in full draconian form, rise up over them and, swooping down, the last thing Umbridge saw was Eridos' jaws, the dragon roaring with ferocity and defensive purpose as he flew around to Harry and, gagging heavily, he spat out Umbridge's accursed cardigan.

'_NO-ONE TRIES TO KILL HARRY AND LIVES!_' He snarled, earning a smile from Harry at finally being able to use his name while Eridos, pawing at his jaws, groaned, '_I'm going to have indigestion for months!_'

"At least you only ate one of them," Harry reasoned, looking to Sirius as he added, "She was dead anyway."

"Sirius!" demanded Dumbledore, "What are you waiting for? Order that…that _monster_ destroyed before…"

'_Shut your mouth!_' Eridos snarled, lifting his head before he opened his maw and released a stream of the same ice-and-fire combination that Harry had breathed in the Second Task, flash-freezing Dumbledore and sending him to the floor while Percy, now being restrained by Kingsley Shacklebolt – who'd been sat at the table as Hermione's guard – before Harry turned to the frozen headmaster.

"Oh and before I forget, you, Albus Dumbledore, are henceforth removed as Headmaster of Hogwarts," Harry explained, his magic as Head of the Founders taking effect as he explained, "You shall now spend the remainder of the year as Transfiguration Master while the interim Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, takes your place. In September, a new Head will be chosen and, I guarantee this, old man, it _won't_ be you!"

With that, the wards were lowered and, as Sirius saw Eridos escort Harry out of the room and no doubt down towards the Chamber – a part of him amazed at the dragon's ability to fit since he didn't know of Eridos' ability to shrink down – he turned to Shacklebolt before he explained, "Take Percy No-Name and Cornelius Fudge to Azkaban: it's time _they_ see what waiting for a trial that may never come feels like."

"Yes, Minister," Kingsley replied, dragging both Percy and Fudge out of Hogwarts…and being none too gentle about it either.

_**Champion of Magic**_

Two days after the shocking finale of the duel, Harry was in an office with Gabrielle, Sirius, Merlin, Arthur Weasley – Harry had only taken Percy's name while Arthur had promised to have words about respecting authority – and a worried-looking Hermione who now sat opposite her parents, both of whom looked healthier than ever while they gave their daughter a somewhat worried and disappointed glare. As Hermione seemed to squirm under her parents' glares, Harry took the head of the meeting as he addressed them, "Mr and Mrs Granger, how do you feel?"

"Much better thanks to your kindness, Lord Pendragon," Daniel replied, offering a hand, which Harry accepted as he added, "And please, call me Daniel: Mr Granger is my Father."

'Bad joke,' thought Harry, though he laughed as he added, "Now, I know you may be angry with your daughter, but please, for the sake of this meeting, kindly wait to deliver judgment until afterwards."

"Okay," Emma nodded, watching as Harry turned to Hermione.

"I'm sorry to do this again, Hermione," he told her, "But I _need_ to know that you've been completely cleansed of whatever it was that held you before: _**Thorta du ilumëo!**_"

Just like before, Hermione's eyes seemed to glaze over, though she wasn't hypnotised or outside of her control; she was just compelled to tell the truth. With his spell cast on her, Harry leaned back and, linking his fingers, he asked, "Now, Hermione: you said that the last thing that you remember is the Quidditch World Cup's attack, right?"

"That's right," Hermione replied, her voice showing her sadness as she explained, "I remember being parted from you in the chaos and then I felt a spell hit me: everything after that…is a blank; I mean, I…I could see snapshots, like when we saw the Dark Mark and…and when your name came out of the Goblet, but…after that…nothing."

"So you don't remember using the Imperious on your parents with an illegally-purchased wand?" asked Arthur, knowing that Harry was hurting like Hermione in having to use such forceful methods on a girl he called his best friend.

"No," Hermione answered, the spell's power showing as her eyes became damp with tears; at the same time, Harry felt a stab against his magic that told him she _was_ telling the truth: if she tried to lie, then the spell would pull on Harry's magical reserves until the moment where Hermione did eventually tell the truth.

"You don't remember trying to poison me or attacking my betrothed?" asked Harry, once again feeling that stab against his magic: perhaps not all the magic he'd removed from Hermione _was_ everything.

"No," Hermione answered again, "I admit that I'm worried for you, Harry: people have died in the Tournament and you…you've managed to survive because of Lord Emrys' teachings and I'm happy for that. I'm also happy that you've found happiness and want you to know that I'd never try to stop you from being happy: you're my best friend, Harry…like the brother I never had."

"That's all I need to hear," Harry reasoned, looking to Sirius before he explained, "Effective immediately, I'm putting Hermione and _everyone_ that I consider an ally – that's you, Remus, Arthur, Fred, George, Ginny, Draco, Narcissa, Neville, his grandmother, Luna, her Father, Blaise, his Mother, Susan, Amelia as well as Dan, Emma and now Hermione and, of course, Fleur and Gabrielle and their parents – under the protections of House Pendragon _and_ the Houses of the Founders. I don't think this is the end, but I won't allow anyone to try to make me into some kind of heartless freak. I had enough of that in my upbringing: Dan and Emma," he looked to the Granger elders before he explained, "I've learned my fill from Arthur, so I can have him keep an eye on you while we're at school and, I'm sorry, Hermione, but I'm still not allowing you to become Prefect or Head Girl: I know you'll catch up on the work, you're Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of the age. But there _have_ to be punishments and repercussions for what you've done, you understand, right?"

"Yes, Harry," Hermione replied, shaking her head as the spell cleared away from her mind.

"Merlin," Harry then added, looking to his mentor, "You're more trained in the Arts than I am: could you confirm for us…in private that Hermione's now free and herself again for me?"

"Of course, Harry," Merlin nodded, his eyes on Hermione as he explained, "I know what your friendship with him means, Miss Granger: for that reason, I am allowing you to join in the lessons that Harry and his friends have shared with the Trinity. But if you sink back into old habits even once, you will find out for yourself why I am hailed as the most powerful Sorcerer in history."

"I understand, Lord Emrys," Hermione replied, giving a thankful smile to Harry as she understood that she had a way to go to actually earn his forgiveness for what she had no control over.

But the important thing was that Harry, being Harry, still saw her as his best friend…and she'd risk Azkaban to prove _that_…

_**Champion of Magic**_

After the meeting, as Harry was splashing water over his face, he turned and looked to Merlin before he spoke up, "Before we go back to Hogwarts, there's something else I think you should know."

"What's that, Harry?" asked Merlin, noticing his student staring deep into the pool of water that was in the Atrium fountain.

"Earlier…" Harry explained, his voice laced with worry as he added, "At…after the Yule Ball…I had a…a vision."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded, "But, for some reason, I forgot about it…like it was just a dream, but then…when Gabrielle and I made our bond official and I broke her curse, it…it came back to me."

"What did it show?"

"I'll show you," Harry explained, drawing on his magic before he turned and faced Merlin, pushing the memory of the vision into the man's mind. When it was done, Merlin had a stunned look on his face, but Harry was still worried as he asked, "It's…it's not over, is it?"

"No," Merlin answered, "But a vision like this is just one sign of a Sorcerer's power growing: what you've seen, Harry, it…it may be changed, it may not: no-one can really know the future. All we can do is prepare for what's to come."

"But how do you prepare for what you consider your worst fear?" asked Harry, earning a confused look from Merlin.

"What do you mean?"

With a sigh, Harry asked, "How am I supposed to prepare…for Lord Voldemort's return…_knowing_ that I'm going to be responsible for it?"

**Chapter 13 and a big change ahead: Tom's coming back, Harry **_**seems**_** to be in two minds about Hermione and the future is set with Dumbledore out and McGonagall in: but who will Harry choose as a permanent Head?**

**Also, how will Harry prepare to face his worst nightmare knowing what he does now?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: Time and training pass and the Third Task dawns: with defeated rivals and **_**hopefully**_** all problems taken care of, can Harry prepare for what he must do? Also, in 'The Ritual' there's a shocking development as an in-story mystery is finally solved when an unexpected twist causes everything to go to hell…**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: I'm not going to apologise to everyone that liked having Hermione as Harry's enemy – because it seems like I just can't win, can I? I put it one way and people get on my nerves with guessing and then I do it another way and people complain! – but I am going to say that it feels better having her as an ally as it allows me to regain the flow of the story;**

**AN 2: The spell Kveykva is an Ancient Language term for 'lightning' that is moulded by Harry's desire…sort of like how it's explained in the series;**

**AN 3: Ding Dong, the Witch is Dead: yes, Umbridge is gone and I enjoyed writing that scene out; I did that because OOTP is where the Big Time AU starts…enjoy;**


	14. The Third Task

Champion of Magic

**Disclaimer: **See First Chapter

**Author's Information: **As always, though I really don't like having to say it, I will: if you don't like what you read, then just don't read it:

**Dedication: **Now, I should point out that this story will have certain…similarities with another story written by a good on-site friend of mine, but it's not a copy. Said story is my recommended read for this story: StormyFireDragon's _Champions of the Founders_, which helped inspire this story. I would also like to dedicate this story to my good friends StormyFireDragon and Winged Seer Wolf for their parts in continuing my inspirational high, so thank you, my friends.

Harry/Gabrielle

Eventual Neville/Ginny

Other Pairings TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Mind Link_'

/_Parseltongue_/

**/**_**Ancient Language**_**/**

{_Foreign Languages_}

**Review Answers:**

**T4: Let's just say that there's a big shock to come with the Third Task and the resurrection;**

**Amylou11987: Maybe I could: it would certainly be an interesting pairing;**

**N Flamel: Then again, you may find yourself pleasantly surprised with the twists that are to come;**

**WhiteElfElder: Dragons are used to fresh and fetid meat, but it's safe to say she was an exception;**

**StormyFireDragon: Get ready for the big change in things here, Storm;**

**ALSO: A big thank you to everyone for reviewing the story – and I'm actually including the negative ones there – as this story has now reached over 500 reviews! Let's keep things going and I hope you enjoy what's to come;**

"_What do you mean?"_

_With a sigh, Harry asked, "How am I supposed to prepare…for Lord Voldemort's return…knowing that I'm going to be responsible for it?"_

Chapter 14: The Third Task

Harry felt like the proverbial Christian about to be thrown to the lions as he stood in front of the entrance to the maze that was being used for the Third Task, the other three Champions standing with their respected Headmasters – Cedric standing with McGonagall now that Dumbledore was no longer headmaster – while Harry stood with Merlin, the Father of Magic keeping his young ward strong as he knew that Harry was nervous about what laid within. Ever since they had talked about the vision that Harry had witnessed, Merlin, Morgana and Mordred had tried everything to keep their young student's thoughts off the result and dilemmas of what he'd have to do.

Instead, they'd turned their attention to preparing for the Third Task and, now that Hermione was officially cleansed of all magical interferences, Harry felt mildly better, especially since his brown-haired friend had also shown herself to be a worthy and strong member of the team. Most of the time, she worked with Harry and Gabrielle on their powers and control over their gifts, but, when she took to her own work, Hermione was surprisingly spirited and free ever since she'd been released from whatever curse had been put on her.

When the Third Task had been revealed to be a maze with the Triwizard Cup in the centre of the maze, Harry had been both suspicious and nervous: suspicious because the Cup's central location made it easy for any outsiders to sabotage it while he was nervous because this was finally it. After months of pain, suspense, fights, new powers, new looks on life and the breaking and reforming of friendships, he was finally here: the end of this nightmare that he called the Triwizard Tournament.

Steeling his resolve, Harry listened as McGonagall, with help from Sirius, explained the basics for the task: a simple race through the enchanted maze towards the centre and, once there, the first Champion to touch the Cup would be named the one, true Triwizard Champion. At the sound of the cannon, the four Champions set off into the maze, Harry feeling mildly guilty as he had one advantage that the others didn't: Eridos.

'_Left,_' Eridos explained when Harry came to a cross-roads, his keen senses and firm bond with his draconian partner helping to keep the young Dragon-Lord in a calm state of mind as he passed through the maze. At one point, Harry went to turn off, only to find the hedgerow coming alive and closing in front of him, earning a sarcastic chuckle from Eridos as he explained, '_Don't want to be going that way, Harry._'

"Tell me something I don't know," Harry whispered, doubling back until he found the right path; turning off onto the path, Harry continued along a narrow straight towards another cross-road: however, as he reached the point, a loud and ear-piercing scream ripped through the night.

Stopping dead in his tracks, Harry looked around furiously, the sight of the moving and switching pathways confusing him for a moment before Eridos, growling deeply within Harry's mind, told him, '_Search not with your eyes, but with your sight, Harry: find her._'

The mention of 'her' told Harry that the scream had belonged to Fleur and, given he was bonded to her sister, it wouldn't do for Harry to ignore his new relative's cry of alarm. Gathering his magic within his body, Harry took a deep breath before he whispered, "_**Skulblakas ven!**_"

With his Dragon Sight active, Harry found it rather easy to scan the hedgerows around him, the infra-red vision of the Antarctic Silverback helping Harry to identify Fleur: as he ran to her, clearing the way with but a few strikes from his magic, Harry bent down before he reached into the hedge and pulled Fleur free. Severing her bonds with a quick spell, Harry drew his wand before he whispered, "_Enervate._"

Fleur let out a gasp as she looked up, seeing the silvery draconian eyes of her brother-in-law staring back at her: with a gasp, she hugged him before she explained, "Vik-_tor_, 'Arry: 'e…'ow you say…ambushed me? 'E was not acting of 'iz own accord: it could be ze Imperio Curse!"

"Thanks for the heads-up," Harry replied, rising with her as he asked, "Can you continue or do we need to send up sparks?"

"I can go on," Fleur answered, giving Harry a challenging, sly grin as she added, "And thank you, 'Arry: I was wrong before…about you being a little boy; you 'ave become a man and I am 'appy to see you with my sister."

"Thank you, Fleur," Harry replied, before he turned and ran into the maze's depths, using his Dragon Sight to keep an eye out for the compelled Champion, a part of Harry wondering who could possibly have gotten to him since Crouch was now dead and Wormtail wouldn't come anywhere near Hogwarts knowing Harry was waiting…as was Sirius and Remus.

'I'd better get some answers soon,' Harry thought, turning off a path, before he doubled back suddenly with a cry.

"Get down!" Cedric cried, a flash of red and green shooting either way past Harry's line of sight; the green flash, which Harry identified as the Killing Curse, was being directed at Cedric, who was countering with stunners and disarming spells.

When Harry heard a thud, he moved his head around and joined Cedric, the Hufflepuff standing over Viktor Krum with a look of fury in his eyes: running to Cedric, Harry yanked his arm back before he explained, "Let him be, Cedric: he's been Imperioused by some outside force!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Harry replied, "Fleur told me: it's okay…come on…" he turned and, in the distance, he saw the Triwizard Cup in the distance; with a look to Cedric, the young Dragon-Lord took off into the distance, towards the Cup. At the same time, the maze seemed to come alive once more, using its bark and bracken to strike at the faces and bodies of the two Hogwarts students in an attempt to take them out. As Harry cleared one particularly vicious vine attack, Cedric's loud cry came from behind him: turning back, Harry saw that Cedric had been reeled in by a large group of roots that were wrapped around his legs, pulling him down as though he was being pulled under by quicksand.

"Harry!" cried Cedric, the young Dragon-Lord then holding a dilemma as he considered going after the Cup and _finally_ proving that even a boy of fourteen could be a Champion…but at the same time, he knew that he needed to help Cedric. He wasn't an enemy; just a rival.

"Agh…Harry!" Cedric cried again, his voice making Harry's mind up as the young Dragon-Lord turned and lifted his hand.

"_**Kvistr!**_" Harry commanded, his magic going to work as the vines were separated by his spell, Cedric now crawling free as he joined Harry, puffing and panting heavily.

"You know…for a second there…" Cedric gasped, almost laughing with the thought, "I…I thought you…you would have…left me there…"

"For a second, so did I," Harry agreed, looking to the Cup that was now inches in front of them. "Some game this is."

"Once again," Cedric laughed, "It comes down to the two of us…"

Both wizards shared a look of mutual respect before Cedric, turning away from Harry, drew his wand before he faced the path that they had come down.

"What are you…" Harry began, but Cedric shushed him with a finger to his lips.

"It's okay," he explained, "I know where this goes: let's just say that…we're even now: you know? After last year's Quidditch Match?"

"Cedric…"

"Just go," Cedric insisted, "Before I change my mind!"

With a laugh and a knowing wink to Harry, Cedric remained in place while Harry, thanking him, placed his hand on the handle of the Triwizard Cup…

…and his world spun with centrifugal force that pulled him away from the maze…but _not_ towards Hogwarts.

Instead, when the world finally stopped spinning, Harry found himself lying down on a hard, dirty floor that, when he lifted his head, the young Dragon-Lord noticed to be the surface of a graveyard. Tombstones and angelic sculptures surrounded Harry, but there, in the centre of a circle of knocked-over tombs, was a large pewter cauldron.

Sheathing his wand, Harry summoned Excalibur before he muttered, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

'_The only way we'll know is if you do as your vision suggested, Harry,_' Eridos mused, before Harry gasped as the cauldron in front of him was suddenly enveloped around its base by flames, a loud bubbling coming from the cauldron's interior. At the same time, a door opened at the far end of the graveyard and, from within, Harry gasped with shock and rage as he saw Wormtail emerge from inside, a bundle of robes held in his arms.

As soon as Harry set his eyes on the bundle, pain erupted within a familiar spot behind his scar and, as he was driven to his knees, Harry heard a loud roar from Eridos before Harry heard a croaking voice command, "Do it…now!"

'I…I won't let this…happen,' Harry thought, drawing on as much of Eridos' bond as he could to block out the pain of his scar: at the same time, he actually wondered how his scar could still feel so much pain when, according to his teachings, Harry had been cleansed of all pains when he'd embraced his destiny from the ancient dragon spirit, Kilgharrah.

With his bond easing, but not completely abolishing the pain, Harry lifted his free hand and, targeting Wormtail, who was now dropping the bundle into the cauldron, he commanded, "_**Jierda!**_"

Wormtail went down, screaming as he clutched at his knees, the cauldron now smoking heavily while Harry, approaching the cauldron, looked down at Wormtail before, pointing Excalibur's tip against the man's chin, he hissed, "You _won't_ get away this time, I guarantee it!"

Wormtail's reaction was to begin to transform: however, at the same time, Eridos suddenly reared himself out of Harry's body and bond, the large dragon pinning the frightened half-transformed rat to the floor, his jaws inches from Wormtail's face. '_Don't even try to escape, worm: I've tasted toad…so rat shouldn't be too much different._'

"Easy, Eridos," Harry whispered, looking to the cauldron before he asked, "What did you think would happen, Tom? That I'd fall for this trap so easily? I don't know how you've worked this out, but I'm _not_ going to be the one to bring you back! No, I choose to end this, here and now: goodbye, Tom Riddle."

"Hello…Harry Potter!"

Harry wheeled around, his eyes wide with terror when he saw the owner of the voice standing in front of him, the familiar light-blonde haired form of Harry's bonded, Gabrielle, in his arms.

"You?"

"Me," replied Mordred, his voice like ice as he hissed, "Now, complete the ritual…or watch her die: it's your choice, _Dragon-Lord_!"

"Mordred!" snarled Harry, lifting Excalibur as he asked, "How…what…how in the name of Merlin are _you_ here? I thought…"

"We couldn't leave Hogwarts without you as a conduit?" asked Mordred, a sinister smile crossing his face as he explained, "That's right…and for months, I've watched and waited, biding my time until the moment came where I could finally achieve the destiny I was meant to over a millennium and a half ago: the destruction of all good magic!"

"But…" argued Harry, "You trained me, you helped me: you…you defended me."

"Of course I did," Mordred laughed, "How else was I supposed to get close enough to ensure that this came about? What?" he then asked with a cold laugh, "Did you actually believe I'd done as my bastard Father and so-called guardians said and redeemed myself? No, Harry Potter: for ever since that fated day where Emrys bound our souls to Albion, I've waited for the day that I could emerge again…and bring him and all who side with him to his knees!"

"And yet you couldn't even free yourself from the curse," Harry snarled, "You used me: what were you hoping to gain?"

"What else?" asked Mordred, smirking as he added, "An heir: a true spirit of the Ancient Language and the Old Religion who would become the new ruler of a glorious age…an age where darkness and all within are feared once again!"

"So…you did this?" asked Harry, "The Leviathan? My friends?"

"Ah yes," laughed Mordred, "Your _friends_: poor Miss Granger; and she was such a _joy_ to toy around with: I knew of her bossy tendencies, of course: I _have_ been watching for each of the four years she's been here. So, when she was brought here, I used a little bit of my own influence, as I did with you and Quirrell, to entice an assault. The assailant is, of course, dead now, but it's of no consequence: magic has made its choice and, while she was here, I used my influence to make her worse…even _possess_ her much like Riddle did your little Scarlet Stalker friend!"

"It is not Riddle _or_ dark magic that has done this!" roared Harry, "All this time: it was _you!_"

"Yes," Mordred sneered, "And now, Harry Potter, you will finish the ritual…and then you will join me…as my apprentice and the next _true_ King of Magic!"

"Never!" snarled Harry, "I'll see you destroyed before I join _any_ evil!"

"Come now," laughed Mordred, "Don't you see that we're too valuable to each other to be enemies?"

"I share _nothing_ with you!" Harry roared, his eyes flashing dangerously as he drew on his magic.

"Oh no?" asked Mordred, "Who do you think has stopped your nightmares? Who kept the pains of your scar from your mind and ensured that Emrys included you in lessons of the Ancient Language? Who helped provide you with means to use _real_ magic, not that you ever _did_, I might add!"

"I may have the ability to use Dark Magic," Harry growled, "But I never will!"

"There is no good or evil," Mordred hissed, "There is only power, Harry Potter, and those _too weak_ to seek it!"

"What?"

"Where do you think that expression came from?" asked Mordred, his hand now holding a black-bladed dagger that he pressed against Gabrielle's throat as he added, "Now, Harry…finish the ritual…and I'll let her go: and since you won't join me, I'll let _you_ go too! Just help me bring darkness back to the world!"

"Harry…" Gabrielle pleaded, her eyes on her lover while Harry, with Excalibur now trembling in his hands as he looked from Mordred to the cauldron, tried not to hear the taunts, "Don't…remember…remember what you saw…what you've done!"

"But he _will_ do it," Mordred laughed, "He wouldn't want to lose his precious Lady of Flames: Morgana's stupid prophecy…if she had only stayed true to the Cause, she would have been great!"

'Would have been great…would have done great things…could be great, you know…'

Harry's mind echoed with the statement: in one form or another, he'd heard it and now, facing an enemy and a traitor with the one he loved being used once again to sway his favour, Harry knew only one thing.

He had no choice!

"_No-one can really know the future. All we can do is prepare for what's to come,_" he whispered to himself, lifting his hand before he added, "I…I understand, Emrys: I'm sorry, Gabrielle."

Taking a deep breath, Harry exclaimed, "I hereby give my blood…of my own free will…so that Tom Riddle may live again!"

"Good boy," laughed Mordred, watching as Harry slashed at his hand with Excalibur, the blood of the Dragon-Lord falling into the cauldron before the former Dark Sorcerer added, "Now, complete it: bone of the Father, flesh of the Servant…do _it_!"

Sheathing Excalibur, Harry drew his wand and levitated a bone from the grave of a man identified as Tom Riddle Sr. before he turned and, with a quick Cutting Hex, he severed Wormtail's fully-completed hand and dropped it into the cauldron with the bone. As the two items joined Harry's blood, the cauldron exploded in fire and light that rose from the cauldron: at the same time, Harry was suddenly driven to his knees, the pain behind his scar filling with pain and raw fury that exploded inside his head.

As he tried to fight through this pain, Harry gasped as he heard an ominous, heavy chanting coming from Mordred: "_Animae damnatorum spiritus malos ferre potes cognoscere malum et verum est enim magister vester, qui cudebat desere teque ad tui sceleris gerens; Qui finxit dolor sit scire et nosse eum qui potestatem habebat, una cum magistri et resurgere!_"

On the last word, a fierce thunderstorm rose up around the graveyard and, as Mordred threw Gabrielle aside, Harry catching her despite the pain in his skull, he watched as trails of black flew from the cauldron and seemingly from out of the air towards Mordred's body, the blackness flying into him as though they were a thousand ghosts pressing in on the man's body.

With another cry of pain, Harry then watched as a black trail also flew from his scar and entered Mordred's body, the pain intensifying as it felt like the man was leeching on Harry's energy. At the same time that Harry felt the pain, he gasped with horror as Gabrielle suddenly disappeared from his side, before a strong hand turned him around, Eridos vanishing into Harry's body to protect him from the pain.

Harry, wheeling around to face the person that had grabbed his hand, was stunned beyond belief to find Lucius Malfoy standing there, his eyes wide with disbelief before he looked back to Harry and, for a second, Harry thought the man would curse him.

"Take this," Lucius then commanded, much to Harry's surprise, holding out the Triwizard Cup as he added, "When you get back, tell no-one but Lady Le Fay, Lord Emrys and King Arthur what has happened: go!"

"What are…" Harry began, but his words were cut off by a strong pull against his navel and, seconds later, he was lying back on the ground in front of the maze, Gabrielle's presence acknowledged by her arms being thrown around him.

"Harry!" cried Hermione, moving with the Circle towards their leader; seeing a few of the teachers approach, Harry mentally called out Eridos before he lifted himself up and, using his dragon for support, he addressed the group.

"Trust me…you're better off not knowing: Lord Emrys, would you and the Circle come with me?"

"What's happened, Harry?" asked Sirius, moving with the Circle while Harry was supported by Eridos and the others.

Once they were far enough away, Harry made sure that they couldn't be overheard before he turned and, looking to Merlin, he gave a sorrowful shake of his head before he explained, "It's…it's Mordred: he's…he's somehow…betrayed your bond to the school…and now…he's back!"

"And…Riddle?" asked Sirius.

"I don't know," Harry admitted, looking to Merlin as he asked, "How could this have happened, Emrys? You told me that you couldn't leave the castle unless I was tied to it as your heir: how did Mordred do this?"

"I have a theory," Merlin explained, a sorrowful look in his own eyes as he added, "I'm so sorry, Harry: I should have known…but at least you're okay: how did you get away from him?"

"Well…" Harry admitted, looking to Draco as he added, "That's the weird part: I was saved…by Lucius Malfoy!"

"What?" gasped a few of the Circle; however, Sirius and Draco, Harry noticed, looked almost guilty as the group shared their disbelief.

"Something you want to tell us, guys?" asked Harry, glancing between Sirius and Draco as he added, "I mention Draco's Father, who I've been worried about all year, and you two look like your dog's just died…what do you know?"

Sirius looked to his cousin before he glanced to his godson and, with a sorrowful tone, he explained, "Only that this should _never_ have happened, pup: let's go to the Chamber, we can explain everything there."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, though he was now feeling slightly stronger as he walked upright by himself, "How…what…"

"I promise," Sirius explained, "I'll tell you everything, Harry, but it's not a story that others should hear."

"What story?"

"The story," Draco answered, looking to Sirius, who nodded with unspoken agreement before Draco told Harry, "Of the Order of Du Lac…and our ties to what has happened today!"

**Chapter 14 and a shocking outcome; it's not Voldemort that's come back…but MORDRED! What do Draco and Sirius know about and what does this have to do with Lucius' assistance?**

**Plus, now that Mordred has shown his true colours, what happened to Tom?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: Sirius explains about the Order of Du Lac and Harry is left horrified by the revelations given to him: plus, Lucius gives Harry a shocking surprise, but can our hero lay to rest the demons of his past to defeat this new, ancient evil?**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: Well, there we go: I planned on changing the third task and I did so: the spell used by Mordred is one I've used in another story and, given it's description, it just seemed perfect! I hope everyone likes what's to come;**

**OC SPELL: **

_**Animae damnatorum spiritus malos ferre potes cognoscere malum et verum est enim magister vester, qui cudebat desere teque ad tui sceleris gerens; Qui finxit dolor sit scire et nosse eum qui potestatem habebat, una cum magistri et resurgere: **__Soul of the damned, spirit of the evil, submit your power to the true evil and recognise your master for who he is; forsake that who forged you and return to he who bears your evil; Let he who forged you know your pain and let he who held you know your power; become one with your new master and rise again_


	15. The Order of Du Lac

Champion of Magic

**Disclaimer: **See First Chapter

**Author's Information: **As always, though I really don't like having to say it, I will: if you don't like what you read, then just don't read it:

**Dedication: **Now, I should point out that this story will have certain…similarities with another story written by a good on-site friend of mine, but it's not a copy. Said story is my recommended read for this story: StormyFireDragon's _Champions of the Founders_, which helped inspire this story. I would also like to dedicate this story to my good friends StormyFireDragon and Winged Seer Wolf for their parts in continuing my inspirational high, so thank you, my friends.

Harry/Gabrielle

Eventual Neville/Ginny

Other Pairings TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Mind Link_'

/_Parseltongue_/

**/**_**Ancient Language**_**/**

{_Foreign Languages_}

**Review Answers:**

**T4: You'll find more surprises coming, old friend, so, if I were you, I'd strap myself down: it's about to get bumpy;**

**StormyFireDragon: Then you're REALLY going to hate my guts with this one, Storm;**

**Winged Seer Wolf: Almost true there, old friend: after all, with the exception of the Horcruxes, I've merely replaced Riddle with someone more powerful, more dangerous and with a real goal in…yeah, you're right: unchartered waters: enjoy;**

**N Flamel: If that's true, I used it because of how it's Lancelot's surname and most of what I read on him said Du Lac merely meant 'The Lake' so I went with that;**

**Gracealma: And that hurt is what makes this chapter and my next one so exciting…and so nail-biting;**

"_I promise," Sirius explained, "I'll tell you everything, Harry, but it's not a story that others should hear."_

"_What story?"_

"_The story," Draco answered, looking to Sirius, who nodded with unspoken agreement before Draco told Harry, "Of the Order of Du Lac…and our ties to what has happened today!"_

Chapter 15: The Order of Du Lac

Far away from Hogwarts, within the ruins of a once-noble palace of magic, a newly-revived Mordred sat upon a black throne, his body now covered by an awe-inspiring suit of black clothes that seemed to add to his dark persona. A duster with a raised collar was wrapped around a skin-tight tuxedo-style suit that, to the Dark Sorcerer, felt better than those suffocating robes ever would. His eyes, which had regained their icy-blue lustre thanks to his cold-hearted tactics and the involvement of the Last Dragon-Lord, were fixed on a spot within the darkness as he considered his next move.

He had to admit it: the involvement of Lucius Malfoy, whom his research had told him was a loyal and devoted follower of Lord Voldemort, was a move that he hadn't seen coming. With time and preparation, Mordred _knew_ that Harry Potter could be drawn to the dark natures of Draconian Magic and then, with his help, the boy would become the one true King of Darkness.

However, if the boy learned of…of _them_, then Mordred's chances were lessened: with powers like his, Harry was, in truth, the _only_ one with the power to become the true successor of the Dark Dragon-Lord and, with a little added influence courtesy of Mordred, Harry would accept his place on the throne.

All it would take…was a power that Mordred hadn't used…_yet;_

'Now,' he thought, rising from his throne, 'What did I do with that recipe?'

_**Champion of Magic**_

Flanked by Eridos' large form, Merlin, Morgana, Arthur, Harry and the Circle members sat with Sirius and Draco, the Slytherin Prince looking to his friend with a sense of purpose while he also noticed Harry's sense of guilt and defeat. From his own experience, Draco knew that this guilt would eat away at Harry for quite some time, but, to counter that, Draco also knew that what had happened wasn't Harry's fault: they'd all known that someone somewhere was behind the continued pains and confusions of the past few months and, despite the fact that their now-revealed enemy had been inside their camp, Draco understood one thing that added to Harry's guilt.

Harry had _trusted_ Mordred: he'd confided in him about fears and sorrows, learned alongside him on the Elemental Magic within the Dragon-Lord and even sparred with the man using Excalibur and Gryffindor's Sword, both of which now lay across Harry's lap as he looked to Draco and Sirius, waiting on the promised explanation.

Sirius, as Lord Black and as the one that had first given Draco _the look_ back in the arena, cleared his throat before he explained, "Now, before we explain everything about the here and now, I think it would be better for everyone if I explained about the founding of the Order of ours and what it does."

"Go on," Harry muttered, his doubt and guilt only comforted by Eridos' presence in his mind as well as Gabrielle's head resting on his lap, her eyes slightly red from tears of her own guilt as to what her predicament had forced her betrothed to do.

With a sigh, as he knew that Harry was both angry and curious after everything that had happened, Sirius began his explanations, "As the name suggests, the Order of Du Lac was founded by Arthur's most-trusted knight and love-rival from the old days, Sir Lancelot Du Lac. It's official founding was only _after _the event that forced Merlin, Morgana and Arthur to bond their souls and essences to Hogwarts, then Albion."

"You once said that," Harry put in, glancing across to Merlin as he asked, "Back when Morgana told me the prophecy about Gabrielle and I, you said, or rather Arthur said that until my plight summoned you out, you were sealed within Hogwarts unable to pass onto the next great adventure: what did you mean?"

"Exactly what I said, Harry," Arthur replied, shifting his position so that he was a little more comfortable before he explained, "Back when the Final Battle between Merlin, Morgana and Mordred originally occurred, as you well know, I couldn't bring myself to strike her and, from that one act, we were redeemed. However, when the new Albion, or Hogwarts as you now call it, was created and finished, Mordred did then what he did now: he turned on us, calling Morgana a traitor and insinuating that there was only room for one Grand Sorcerer."

"But you shared your powers with him," Harry added, looking back to Merlin, "I realised that, remember? That makes Mordred a sort of…well, a Dark Dragon-Lord, doesn't it?"

"He was known in the legends as the Dragon's Bane," Merlin explained, earning a rolling growl from Eridos, the Antarctic Silverback's eyes filled with hatred while, as Harry glanced to his draconian partner, Merlin continued, "Eridos' reaction is expected: the term of Mordred's mantle was known to all who studied Draconian Craft and the arts of the Dragon-Lord and the Ancient Language and it is as feared to Dragons whom side with Dragon-Lords as the name of Voldemort…" he paused as there were a few expected flinches from the group, "…is feared by wizards."

"I don't really want to ask it," Harry then noted, looking back down at Gabrielle as he added, "But I wonder what happened to Tom…and what that thing that Mordred absorbed was?"

"If it's what I think it was," Morgana explained, her eyes moving to Harry's forehead where his lightning bolt scar had now completely faded, "It may mean we're still in trouble, but I think we should allow the story to continue: Sirius, you were saying?"

"As Arthur was saying," Sirius continued, "Mordred's belief separated the Trinity once again and so, in an attempt to preserve the future of magic and protect the citadel of Albion that we now call a school, Merlin and Morgana drew on Merlin's full power as a Dragon-Lord and combined it with the maximum power of Morgana as a Sorceress and, for added emphasis, Arthur _threw_ Excalibur back into the lake that is now the Black Lake."

"How come?" asked Hermione, a little intrigued by this new information in magical history.

"It's a magical weapon," Arthur explained, indicating the two remaining members of the Trinity as he added, "Merlin had forged the sword with assistance from his draconian partner, Kilgharrah and, when we needed a source of power to finalise the bond, I suggested Excalibur and Morgana added her own power to the sword."

"It sank to the bottom of the Black Lake," Merlin then explained, "Where the foundations of Hogwarts' magic were sealed and located throughout time, but, after the sealing, our powers were too weak."

"We feared," Morgana continued, looking to the members of the Circle as she told her part, "That Mordred would try to escape his bonds through some sort of catalyst…like we have done and are able to do thanks to Harry's ties to Merlin. And so, gathering the remnants of our power and with a willing assist from Arthur through the miniscule remnants of magic within him, we reached into that same foundation of Hogwarts and bound our souls to the school, remaining within the walls save for the times when our heirs and successors needed us most."

"So…how did Mordred manage to trick us?" asked Neville, noticing that Harry looked guilty about the ordeal: he had been the reason that the spirits of the Trinity had risen again in the first place. "I mean, I get that it was nearly 1000 years ago or something like that, but evil like that just doesn't give up too easily."

"While our souls were bound to Hogwarts," Merlin explained, "We couldn't do much outside its walls, but within them, deep within the nexus points of magic that all magical settlements and even some magical bearers hold, we were able to continue our battle with Mordred. Over time, we changed him and used the darkness in him to create the dark areas of the school: as I said, the Forest is one such area because of the foundations of darkness that dwell there. When the powers of the school coincided with Harry's plea for help in the Triwizard Tournament, we thought that it was safe to entrust Mordred's teachings to one of our heirs; we were wrong…and I'm sorry, Harry," he added, looking to the Dragon-Lord, "This is _my_ fault, not yours: I should have trusted my own wishes concerning Mordred. Hold your head high, Dragon-Lord: you are still powerful and I know that the events of this day will only enforce those flames that burn inside you."

Harry gave a curt nod in response, but he didn't feel any better about it: as he knew, he'd learned from Mordred, he'd gained a spell that, admittedly, he hadn't used yet and, in the graveyard, he'd felt well and truly powerless…like the events of the past eight months hadn't happened at all.

Sirius, clearing his throat, then continued with his explanation, "After the bonding, Lancelot found a message from Arthur explaining everything about Morgana's fears and about the worries of the future. By this time, you also have to remember, Merlin's son, Godric Gryffindor, was on his way to becoming the Founder we know of today. When the time came for Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw to inherit the school, a fourth member joined them: Lancelot's first-born and only son and the founder of my family, Salazar Slytherin."

"So you're a direct descendant of Sir Lancelot, Sirius?"

"No need to sound so surprised, pup," laughed Sirius, looking to the others as he added, "It's because of that lineage that my scepticism passed over so quickly when you three and Mordred revealed yourselves to Remus and I. I'm grateful for everything you've done for my godson, Emrys, and I want you to know that you, Harry, Arthur and the Lady Morgana will have the resources of the Black Family at your disposal to help you defeat Mordred once and for all."

"So…this Order?" asked Harry, earning a nod from Sirius.

"Yes, thank you, Harry," Sirius nodded, taking a deep breath before he explained, "As is common knowledge, shortly after they had completed work on Hogwarts, the Founders entered into a dispute about who should attend Hogwarts. Now, Slytherin, contrary to what you've heard, didn't hate Muggleborns because he felt they were unworthy: on the contrary, he merely didn't support the idea because of the possible threat of his Father's duty being put to waste thanks to some Muggleborn using inexperienced magic or having too weak a will to resist the influence of the Dark Dragon-Lord."

Hermione saw Harry's head turn in her direction and, as she met his eyes, she understood: on their way back down to the Chamber, Harry had explained in full about Mordred's revelation and, when he'd revealed that it was that influence that had done all this to them, Hermione had felt both guilty and sorry. Harry, being Harry, told her that she had nothing to worry about and that he would have a word with Sirius about removing her from the Auror presence of Shacklebolt and Tonks.

Sirius, seeing the look, nodded with unspoken agreement before he explained, "When Salazar left Hogwarts, he had the doubt and fears of Mordred's return hanging over his head and, to that end, he found his bride and also gave birth to the Black Family. Once he had an heir, Salazar created what is known to members of the Blacks as the Dark Blessing, which isn't to say that he _made_ us the dark family we're supposed to be. On the contrary, Salazar ensured that if the worst came around and Mordred returned as the dark sorcerer that he has done now, there'd be at least one family with the ability to use the powers of darkness without fear of classic Dark Addiction or Magical Repression. That's why witches and wizards like Draco's Father, my brother, my cousin and all my family before me have been so successful with the Dark Arts."

"Some more than others," Neville whispered sourly, earning a nod from Sirius.

"Yeah, _she_ was Blessed too, Neville," Sirius admitted, "And, as Lord Black, I can only apologise for the addiction that she somehow managed to acquire from it: the same applies to Lucius," he added, looking to the son of his cousin, "His power with the Dark Arts was always impressive: but it's that same dark face that he holds that makes him the noble and proud man you know him to be. Not to mention the crafty player of the game that _you_ know him to be, pup."

"I'm still finding it hard to believe that it was Mr Malfoy that saved us," Harry reasoned, looking to Draco as he asked, "You always told me that you never heard back from him after we buried the hatchet: but he threatened to kill me, Draco. He endangered Ginny's life by bringing Tom Riddle's diary to Hogwarts: how am I supposed to trust him just because of one selfless act?"

"I don't expect you to, Lord Potter," the familiar tone of Lucius Malfoy explained, the man's figure then appearing through the tunnel that led to the surface. As Harry jumped to his feet, knocking Gabrielle slightly, he retrieved Excalibur and pointed it at the man's chin. Lucius, seeing the ancient and _very_ powerful weapon, lifted his hands up and even put his wand-stored cane on the floor, his eyes on Harry as he told him, "If I sought to hurt you, I would have done so in the graveyard: besides, how am I supposed to make a move on you with that _beautiful_ creature behind you?"

Indeed, Harry could hear Eridos' warning growls and feel his anger through their bond, the breath of the Silverback brushing over Harry's hairline while the green-eyed Dragon-Lord glared at Malfoy.

"Let him by, Harry," Merlin then commanded, stepping next to his apprentice as he explained, "I'm the one that allowed Mr Malfoy to be down here: it was him that told you to alert us of the threat. Therefore, I sense that not all is as it seems with you, is that correct, Lucius?"

"Yes, Lord Emrys," Lucius answered, looking to Harry and, beyond him, also looking to Ginny as he added, "I feel that all I can do is apologise for what I have put you through. I know you are angry, Lord Potter, both you and the young Miss Weasley have suffered because of my blindness: however…"

"If you even _think_ of blaming Mordred's influence, I'll use this sword to cut your tongue out, Malfoy," Harry growled, knowing full well – thanks to Sirius and Draco – that Lucius had only escaped Azkaban by claiming he was under the Imperius Curse.

"I was about to say," Lucius cut in, his voice still as calm and level-toned as ever, "That I can only offer you my full assistance and aid for what I do from here on in: as a bonus, Lord Potter, you should be aware that you actually hold my family's future in your hands as a result of the forsaken wizard's duel between you and Draco back in your first year."

"Damn," Draco laughed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, "That's right: I can't believe I forgot about that…and all this time…"

"Water under the bridge," Harry reasoned, looking back to Lucius as he grew serious as he explained, "However, while Draco has earned my forgiveness, it's only the fact that you helped save my betrothed that I'm even allowing you to remain standing. You seem to have ties to this Order despite your wife being the one that comes from the Black Family and so, for now, Lucius, I'll _let_ you stay. But if you even _think_ of betraying me or turning any of us to Mordred, you'll find yourself a few feet shorter, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Lucius answered, striding past Harry and sitting with his son while Harry returned to Eridos and Gabrielle, the soft hand of the Dragon-Lord on his scales helping to calm Eridos, but he remained alert otherwise.

"Now," Sirius continued, seeing Harry's alertness and Eridos' wariness, "As I said, Harry, the Order was created to be the first line of defence in case what has happened today should happen. Now that it has, I can only promise you that I'll officially take charge of the Order and help you in any way that I can: we need to try and figure out what Mordred wants and, if we can, how he's going to get it."

"I know what he wants," Harry mused, looking down to Gabrielle, who had returned her head to Harry's lap while he stroked her soft hair, "He said it in the graveyard: he wants an heir: a true spirit of the Ancient Language and the Old Religion who would become the new ruler of a glorious age…an age where darkness and all within are feared once again. And trust me guys, I'm quoting directly there: ask Gabrielle, she was there."

"He is," Gabrielle agreed, almost trying to lose herself in her betrothed's touch as though to chase away the nightmares.

"So," Merlin then asked, "_If_ he desires an heir, then the question remains: where, exactly, would he need to look to get one?"

"Failing drawing _me_ to his side, which he'll _never_ do," Harry insisted, accidentally pulling on Gabrielle's hair as he channelled his rage, "I guess there could only be one other option, especially since he now has my blood, which means he'll probably have some of my powers: Tom Riddle."

"That's _if_ he's alive," Sirius added, though Harry noticed Lucius' head dip down as they shared their thoughts.

"What?"

Lucius' head shot up, "I beg your pardon?"

"What do you know, Malfoy?" asked Harry, his eyes narrowed in suspicion as he asked, "What happened after I left you in the graveyard?"

"The Dark Lord…sorry, Tom Riddle," Lucius explained, heaving a deep sigh as he added, "He's…well, it's safe to say that he is on the _edge_ of death, supported only by a magical stasis. Mordred's curse on him and through the items in which he preserved his life…"

"Horcruxes," Morgana hissed, her eyes almost glowing with magic as she whispered, "I feared as much."

"They've all been destroyed," Lucius explained, looking back to Harry as he told him, "All that remains is a brittle shell that is _barely_ holding on: the creature known as Voldemort is no more, but…Tom Riddle…he's dying."

"Then he can die," Harry scowled, much to the horror of the others, but Harry just shook his head as he added, "No: I don't care about that monster! Voldemort is just Tom Riddle's name rewritten: he's taken too much from too many. Now it's time for him to pay the long-overdue price!"

"Harry," Hermione whispered, but this time she was cut off by a warning look from Sirius.

"He's right," Neville insisted, "Too many have died…so what's one more?"

"Especially when it's him," Harry added, rising from his seat once more before he added, "In any case, with Riddle dead, Mordred won't have his heir and he won't be able to do anything about it. So, as for this Order, yeah, I agree that Sirius should lead, but with Morgana or Arthur as a co-commander: whatever else you want to do, do it quick! In the meantime, I'm going out: all this talk and the cramped state has left me feeling a bit closed in…I'll be back."

With that, Harry vanished through the passageway and out into Hogwarts' main structure; however, back in the Chamber, the group shared looks of concern and worry before Susan Bones asked, "Mr Malfoy?"

"Yes, Miss Bones?" asked Lucius.

"You…You-Know-Who," Susan explained, "Is he…still evil…or…or is he…"

"The boy he once was before all this began," Lucius explained, "Lord Voldemort is well and truly dead…now Tom Riddle is on the edge of following."

"Harry's the only one that can save him, isn't he?" asked Luna, earning a nod from Lucius that was summed up with a reaction from the Twins.

"He's doomed!"

_**Champion of Magic**_

Night-time had well and truly rolled into Hogwarts when Harry left the main doors of Hogwarts for the world beyond, Excalibur now over his back and his mind filled with bewilderment and shock as he considered everything that had happened. How could it have happened?

That was the question that plagued Harry most of all: as he'd thought back in the Chamber, he'd worked with Mordred, laughed with him, joked with him and spent time training with him. The man had supported him in the learning of the Ancient Language and even helped him take care of Eridos while their bond had been getting stronger. A sense of brotherhood…of friendship that replaced the demons of Harry's past had formed between them and…and now…

'Why would he say it?' wondered Harry, looking to the sickle-shaped moon that rose over the Forest, 'Why would he do it?'

_Flashback Start_

"_But…" argued Harry, "You trained me, you helped me: you…you defended me."_

"_Of course I did," Mordred laughed, "How else was I supposed to get close enough to ensure that this came about? What?" he then asked with a cold laugh, "Did you actually believe I'd done as my bastard Father and so-called guardians said and redeemed myself? No, Harry Potter: for ever since that fated day where Emrys bound our souls to Albion, I've waited for the day that I could emerge again…and bring him and all who side with him to his knees!"_

"_And yet you couldn't even free yourself from the curse," Harry snarled, "You used me: what were you hoping to gain?"_

"_What else?" asked Mordred, smirking as he added, "An heir: a true spirit of the Ancient Language and the Old Religion who would become the new ruler of a glorious age…an age where darkness and all within are feared once again!"_

"_So…you did this?" asked Harry, "The Leviathan? My friends?"_

"_Ah yes," laughed Mordred, "Your friends: poor Miss Granger; and she was such a joy to toy around with: I knew of her bossy tendencies, of course: I have been watching for each of the four years she's been here. So, when she was brought here, I used a little bit of my own influence, as I did with you and Quirrell, to entice an assault. The assailant is, of course, dead now, but it's of no consequence: magic has made its choice and, while she was here, I used my influence to make her worse…even possess her much like Riddle did your little Scarlet Stalker friend!"_

"_It is not Riddle or dark magic that has done this!" roared Harry, "All this time: it was you!"_

"_Yes," Mordred sneered, "And now, Harry Potter, you will finish the ritual…and then you will join me…as my apprentice and the next true King of Magic!"_

_End Flashback_

"We were friends…" Harry whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek as he considered the irony of the statement and the situation, "And now…I don't punish him: I have…I have to destroy him, but…how do I do that?"

"By embracing your destiny, Harry."

Harry wheeled round in shock and horror, but the only thing he saw was a flash of black light and then his world went dark…

**Chapter 15 and uh oh, it seems that trouble has found Harry **_**again**_**, but what's happened to him?**

**Plus, will Harry find it in his Dragon-Lord's spirit to actually **_**help**_** his greatest enemy stay alive?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: Harry's new location is revealed and a disturbing secret is revealed; plus, will our hero help Tom Riddle and work with the Order to defeat Mordred?**

**Please Read and Review**


	16. The Sorcerer's Apprentice

Champion of Magic

**Disclaimer: **See First Chapter

**Author's Information: **As always, though I really don't like having to say it, I will: if you don't like what you read, then just don't read it:

**Dedication: **Now, I should point out that this story will have certain…similarities with another story written by a good on-site friend of mine, but it's not a copy. Said story is my recommended read for this story: StormyFireDragon's _Champions of the Founders_, which helped inspire this story. I would also like to dedicate this story to my good friends StormyFireDragon and Winged Seer Wolf for their parts in continuing my inspirational high, so thank you, my friends.

Harry/Gabrielle

Eventual Neville/Ginny

Other Pairings TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Mind Link_'

/_Parseltongue_/

**/**_**Ancient Language**_**/**

{_Foreign Languages_}

**Review Answers:**

**Guest: Yeah, I know I'm evil…and proud of it;**

**Winged Seer Wolf: True words were never more spoken, my friend;**

**WhiteElfElder: Things are about to get interesting;**

**T4: Ha-ha; yes, they should: as for Tom, I never considered that side of it;**

"_We were friends…" Harry whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek as he considered the irony of the statement and the situation, "And now…I don't punish him: I have…I have to destroy him, but…how do I do that?"_

"_By embracing your destiny, Harry."_

_Harry wheeled round in shock and horror, but the only thing he saw was a flash of black light and then his world went dark…_

Chapter 16: The Sorcerer's Apprentice

Harry was first aware of the sensation of his flesh on cold stone when consciousness returned to him;

His arms were bound and his legs appeared to have been tied together, a gag of some kind tied around his mouth while he was also lying face-down, his back exposed to the elements above. Wherever he was, it was cold and yet there was also a searing heat from somewhere nearby: going with his first instinct, Harry tried opening the bond that he shared with Eridos, but, no sooner had he done so than a loud gong sounded within his mind.

"I wouldn't try that again if I were you, Harry," a familiar cold voice sneered, the eyes of the young Dragon-Lord glancing to the right of where he was lying. Sure enough, there stood Mordred, decked out in a long coat and suit rather than robes, his eyes as cold as stone as he looked to Harry before he explained, "You took quite the fall there: thankfully, I managed to seal your bond before any _real_ damage was done."

"Whuh…o…oo…ean…eal…y…ond?" grumbled Harry through the gag on his mouth.

With another sigh, Mordred reached over and untied the gag, his eyes filled with curiosity as he asked, "Now, what were you saying?"

"I said what do you mean seal my bond?" asked Harry, trying to reach for the part of him that was tied to the Ancient Language: once again, the gong resounded inside his head and Mordred, shaking his head sadly, bent down and unlocked the shackles that held Harry in place.

"Don't try reaching for the Ancient Language either," he explained, actually allowing Harry to sit up before he continued, "No magic can penetrate that seal: plus, lest you've forgotten, you left your dragon partner back in the Chamber. Now, as for what I meant, I've sealed your bond with both your betrothed _and_ your dragon so that we can talk in private."

"I've got _nothing_ to say to you," growled Harry, rubbing at his wrists to try and get some blood flowing again, "You tried to _kill_ Gabrielle: you betrayed _me!_ I thought we were friends, partners, brothers-in-arms?"

"We can be," Mordred answered, handing Harry a fresh shirt before he waved his hand, bringing light to a room that Harry now recognised as a cell of some kind, a bottle of thick black liquid nearby. Noticing Harry's questioning gaze, Mordred explained, "A necessary evil, Harry: I couldn't have you trying to get away again…not when _you_ are the one I've chosen to become the new King of Magic!"

"By destroying the magical world?" asked Harry, looking to Mordred with an incredulous glare as he added, "Don't know if anyone's told you this, Mordred, but I'm Harry Potter: you know? Boy-Who-Lived? Saviour of the magical world? Slayer of Lord Voldemort?"

"And doesn't it ever get old?" asked Mordred, now unlocking the bonds around Harry's legs and officially setting the young Dragon-Lord free while he asked, "Do you ever wonder, Harry? You who have the Blessing of an Ancient Spirit Guardian inside you and yet Merlin has not taught you the _true_ power of the Ancient Language? Of Dragon-Lords?"

"You mean the Dark natures?" asked Harry, still massaging his wrists, a part of him hoping that this talk would distract Mordred long enough, "Words of Death, Curse Magic, stuff like that? What about it?"

"I mean _more_ than Light and Darkness," Mordred answered, draping a cloak around Harry's shoulders as he explained, "More than Good and Evil: I mean, I'm the one that came up with the saying, remember?"

"There…there is no good or evil…" Harry replied, his voice surprisingly calm despite the fact that he had been kidnapped and was now talking with his enemy, "There is only power…and those too weak to seek it."

"Exactly," Mordred nodded, snapping his fingers where, at a command, the door to the cell opened, the passageway beyond lighting up with flames and warmth as Mordred continued, "Imagine what you could do, Harry Potter, with _real_ power: the sort of power that _I_ possess: you've seen it yourself, you've realised it yourself: I can command the Ancient Language without so much as a word from my lips. Is that power that you'd like to know about…or are you just too weak to seek it?"

Something flared up inside Harry as the insinuation echoed in his ears, the words almost the same as what Hermione had said when she'd been under the influence.

"I'm not weak," he growled, his eyes on Mordred as he looked around the cell before he asked, "So…just keep your beliefs to yourself! I am not weak!"

"I know," Mordred replied, a smile hidden behind his look of understanding that he gave to Harry; extending his hand, Mordred adjusted the cloak as he added, "This is just where it begins: with my help and with your powers, a new order can be formed: warriors shall kneel before you and sorcerers shall heed your call."

"Warriors?" asked Harry, his tone suggesting confusion as he looked to Mordred, "What? Like…the Knights of the Round Table?"

"Of _your_ Round Table…my Lord," Mordred answered, stepping back before he gave a courteous bow before he added, "You are on a new path now, Harry: a whole new destiny."

"That's…good," Harry laughed, though his voice still held that confused side as he admitted, "Because, to tell you the truth, I was getting a _little sick_ of the old one."

"A world of adventure awaits you," Mordred smiled, helping Harry stand while the young wizard adjusted the cloak and even glanced out into the passage, as though envisioning the world beyond…the path beyond. "Warfare, conquest…Camelot!"

"And what _exactly_ is Camelot?" asked Harry, rubbing his hairline as though he was trying to clear out cobwebs within his hair.

"Whatever you want it to be, Dragon-Lord," Mordred replied, giving another curt bow of his head as he added, "It's your kingdom that awaits you out there now, Harry: yours to make and mould as you so desire."

"Could you…be a little more specific, Mordred?" asked Harry, looking to the Dark Dragon-Lord with his dark green eyes, the power in them only halted by his apparent weakness.

With a smile, Mordred continued, "There will be no one above you, no one to challenge you. You will have free reign to reshape the way things are. To create a world of your dreams. All will bow down before you; all will serve your every desire."

"Including you?" asked Harry sceptically.

"_Especially _me, my King," Mordred answered, keeping his place away from Harry while the Dragon-Lord glared at him.

"You tried to _kill_ me," he seethed, "You destroyed my friends: what should I do to trust you now?"

"Allow me to prove myself to you, my Lord," Mordred answered, snapping his fingers and, within seconds, Harry was dressed in a stylish black suit with gold and red highlights, a dragon insignia curling around a crested spot on his left side. Approaching the young sorcerer, Mordred removed the cloak with a flourish before he held out a hand to Harry, his head lowered in homage to the boy before him, "Come…my King: let me show you your new palace!"

With his new regal look about him, Harry heaved a sigh before he took Mordred's hand and left the cell;

'Might as well take a look at _my_ kingdom,' he thought, completely unaware of the blackened skin that covered his back…right where Eridos' tattoo had once resided.

_**Champion of Magic**_

At the same time that Harry was being led around the mysterious palace by Mordred, back at Hogwarts, within the Chamber of Secrets, the Circle and their allies all covered their ears as Eridos let out a loud and window-shattering roar that seemed to echo throughout Hogwarts. Being the nearest to the dragon's currently-flailing form, Gabrielle reached up with her hand and, stroking his soft scales, she asked, "What's wrong, Eridos?"

'_I cannot sense Harry!_' Eridos exclaimed, his revelation heard by everyone as he added, '_My connection to him…and to his magic…it is gone!_'

"That can't be," Gabrielle remarked, closing her eyes and reaching into the bond herself: with a furrowed brow, she then explained, "I…I can barely feel him myself, but he's definitely there. Why could I still feel his presence if Eridos cannot? What could be powerful enough to do that to a Dragon-Lord like Harry?"

"What else?" asked Sirius, looking to Arthur and Merlin as he added, "It has to be Mordred: he must have somehow blocked Harry's connection with Eridos, but to what end?"

"To answer that," Merlin answered, looking around the Chamber as he explained, "We need to get to Harry as soon as possible: where is he anyway?"

"He said he was going for a walk," Hermione explained, before she and the others gasped with awe and fear as Eridos shrank down to a size that meant he could travel through the tunnel to the surface. Once he was small enough, the dragon took off with a roar, Gabrielle, Arthur and Morgana following while Merlin, closing his own eyes, whispered words that Hermione couldn't quite understand.

A dull glow surrounded the Father of Magic while he spoke in his arcane language, the power reaching out before Merlin opened his eyes and, looking to Hermione, he whispered, "Something's wrong: I can't feel Harry's power any longer…this isn't good."

Then, without another word, he ran for the exit, following Eridos, Gabrielle, Sirius, Arthur, Morgana and the rest of the Circle out towards Hogwarts' exterior.

Outside, the younger members were searching the grounds while Eridos, now full-sized and roaring with fear and anger, flew into the heavens with Arthur and Morgana on his back, the eyes of the Sorceress glowing with magic as she searched with the dragon's aid. Sirius, who was with a worried-looking Gabrielle, noticed Merlin emerge from Hogwarts and, approaching him, he gasped deeply before he explained, "There's no sign of him, Lord Emrys: his magical signature vanished from sight at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, but Gabrielle says that she can sense a second presence around that spot."

"Her gifts are starting to flourish," Merlin whispered, looking to Gabrielle as he explained, "As Harry's power is focused on strength and will, yours is more tied to mentalities and emotional influences: one such ability is an advanced form of what is known today as Mage Sight. With this, you can find, trace and identify magical sources within any known location: though it will take time for the ability to fully fall under your command. Tell me, can you recognise the second trace?"

"No," Gabrielle answered, shivering as she added, "But when I got close to it, I felt…really numb inside, Lord Emrys: like my bond with Harry was being slowly cut apart."

"That shouldn't happen," Merlin warned her, placing a hand on Gabrielle's shoulder as he explained, "You and Harry are fully bonded together, Gabrielle: him as the Dragon Master and you as the Sovereign of Life. That is quite possibly the only reason that you are…"

Whatever else he was going to say was cut off by two flashes of flame and, landing on Gabrielle's shoulder, Apollo and Artemis let out a loud shriek before the female phoenix began to sing soothingly, Apollo then addressing Merlin as he explained, '_Great Father, we have sensed the Lord's presence within the Stone Circle._'

"Here?" asked Gabrielle, looking to the circle of earthen materials within Hogwarts that divided the main castle from the outer regions.

'_No, my Lady,_' Artemis explained, her head nuzzling Gabrielle's cheek in an attempt to soothe her fears, '_The Stone Circle that is enveloped in magic both good and evil: Muggles would call it…_'

"Stonehenge," Merlin whispered, earning a look of confusion from Sirius and Gabrielle, "Back in the old days, Mordred created a vortex from the stones that took them to what he called a pocket dimension: it's a place outside of time and space and yet it's in perfect synch with magic. There, he built the Daemon's Run Palace, a castle of his own residence. I never suspected it still stood after all these years."

"Can…can we get there?"

"Not all of us," Merlin confessed, now looking to Gabrielle with determination as he added, "I can…but _only_ me: I can take Eridos with me as he is Harry's dragon, but I promise you, Gabrielle, I'll bring him back."

Gabrielle, looking up to the vast form of the Antarctic Silverback that now descended onto Hogwarts grounds, could only look Merlin in the eye before she sniffed and nodded;

"Good luck, Emrys."

_**Champion of Magic**_

By the time that Harry had been shown the magic of the palace and Mordred explained how he was safe here, protected by magic that was far greater than the Ancient Language, Harry had to admit it: becoming King of the Magical World was starting to sound pretty good.

Now, still dressed in the suit that Mordred had crafted for him, Harry sat upon a large silver throne, his hands resting on the arms of the throne while, next to him, Mordred bent down and gently closed Harry's eyes with his hand.

"You should rest, my King," Mordred explained, remaining in front of Harry as he added, "You will need all your strength if you are to rule as the new One, True King."

"If I'm _meant_ to have all this power," Harry mused, his eyes open half-lidded as he looked at Mordred, "How about you start by letting me use the Ancient Language again?"

"If I did that," Mordred explained, "Your friends, if you can still call them that, would be here in seconds and try to stop us: they do not understand, Harry. You have so much power slumbering deep inside you and yet all Emrys has taught you with this power is…is like teaching a new-born puppy to walk for the first time. There is _so much_ more that you can do and, with my help, you shall command not only _one_ dragon, but an entire nest of them would fly out, breathe fire and even give you their hearts at your command. Kings and princes shall kneel to _you_ and queens and maidens shall dine at your table and bear you heirs of a legacy that shall be greater than Pendragon's ever was. Please," here, he put his hand on Harry's as he bowed his head, "Allow me to give you back your magic as you grow strong again: I shall find you a _new, stronger_ dragon to bond to: one that shall not doubt your commands, Master of Dragons, Lord of Flame, _Supreme King_ of Magic!"

With a hum of contentment, Harry rested his left hand against his forehead before he closed his eyes, breathing deeply as he whispered, "I kind of like that last one…could you say it again, Mordred?"

"If it is the _Supreme King's _wishes, then I shall obey," Mordred replied, a successful smile crossing his face as he considered what was happening: his poison was taking its toll on Harry. Soon, the boy's power would be truly one with the powers of Darkness and Shadows and then, with a new, _darker_ dragon at his side, a truly merciless King, much like Arthur's Father, Uther Pendragon, would rise up and a new age of magic would begin: with Harry Potter upon the throne.

"Rest your mind and magic, my King," Mordred whispered, standing tall before he brushed a lock of Harry's dark hair aside, "Your Sorcerer shall be here to protect you now: I am not Emrys, I will not hide the truth of our magic from you. I will make it so that you do not forget those who stand with you…or those who stand against: with but a word, the world will tremble and you, King Harry Potter, will be the source of great power and a rich destiny. A future that the world shall learn to respect…less they find themselves as little more than dragon food!"

"An interesting plan," a new voice suddenly exclaimed, both Mordred and Harry – who had awoken at hearing the words – turning to face Merlin, the Father of Magic now standing in front of a fully-grown Eridos, the Antarctic Silverback growling threateningly as he faced Harry and Mordred. "But you fail to understand again, Mordred: death and destruction shall only lead to the same of those who bring it down on the world."

"You are the fool here, Merlin," Mordred snarled, flicking his wrist before, in a flurry of magic, a red-bladed sword appeared in his hand, a thin scratch down the blade as he added, "Entering a dominion where you do _not_ make the rules: you are weaker here, old man."

"I may be," Merlin reasoned, indicating a snarling Eridos as he added, "But he's not: now, what have you done to Harry?"

"He's opened my eyes," Harry whispered, rising from the throne before he looked to Eridos as he added, "Mordred's shown me one thing, Emrys."

"What?" asked Merlin, Harry once again meeting Eridos' eyes before the dragon let out a silent gasp as Harry…_winked_.

"Who I really am," Harry answered, before he flicked his own wrist and, in a flurry of his own magic, Harry summoned Excalibur to his hand, the sword glowing brightly as Harry charged forwards, Mordred letting out a gasp before he parried Harry's strike, the bright-green eyes of the Dragon-Lord glowing with new power as he laughed, "I'm the Last Son of Merlin…and the Last Dragon-Lord: and you _really_ shouldn't have left Eridos with Merlin!"

"How…?" asked Mordred, parrying a blow from Harry before the young wizard leapt forwards, Eridos now moving with Merlin as they saw the two enchanted blades clashed, "No-one should _ever_ be able to resist my Mind Warp Poison!"

"I'm not _just_ anybody," Harry laughed, striking high while Mordred ducked the attack, their swords meeting with a clash of sparks and magical ringing, "I'm Harry Potter, asshole…and I don't let _anyone_ control me!"

"Then Harry Potter," Mordred snarled, his blade now glowing with dark magic as he added, "If you will not come over easily, I feel I have no other choice: die: _**Deyja!**_"

The spell, which only Merlin knew to be one of the twelve words of death in the Ancient Language, clashed with Harry's blade once more, a shockwave of dark energy being sent down the blade and into Harry's body where the young sorcerer let out a gasp before he was blown back by the force. As his body collided with the stone, Mordred gave a cold laugh while Eridos, rearing his head, unleashed a wave of burning frost that the Dark Dragon-Lord easily deflected before he turned his eyes on Eridos.

_**/Silence your cries, Dragon!/**_Mordred roared, the language of the dragons rolling off his tongue, /_**I have slain your Master and now you shall obey ME! I have it in my power to bring him back, but ONLY if you pledge your loyalty…and HIS to the throne and to his TRUE destiny: as Master of all.**_/

"I…I think…" Harry groaned, the sound of his voice startling Mordred as he rounded again, Harry now standing and holding Exalibur in a shaky grip as he laughed, "I'd…like to oppose…that motion…"

"No!" Mordred snarled, "How? You're supposed to be dead! No wizard can overpower the Ancient Language!"

"I'm a Dragon Lord," Harry sneered, now holding Excalibur in his own hands as he explained, "And, more than that, I'm the Son of a Dragon Lord and the last heir of the _first_ Dragon-Lord: master of Excalibur and more. You were right about one thing, Mordred: I _do_ have more power slumbering inside me, but you don't realise one thing."

"What?"

"I also have something _you_ gave me," Harry laughed, "Something for just such an emergency, I believe you said."

Mordred's eyes widened as he remembered teaching Harry the words; with a glare to Eridos, Mordred snarled, "You…you can't: the effort: my poison still drains your Ancient Language knowledge: you won't be able to do anything!"

"We'll see," Harry hissed, lifting Excalibur before he drove it into the very earth of the palace, Mordred's eyes widening as he felt the power around him growing again: how did Harry possess such power?

At the same time, Eridos lifted his head and, with a roar that made the heavens tremble, he lunged forwards, his burning frost now more gaseous than solid as it enveloped Harry's body. On the boy's back, the black tattoo that Mordred had created was cracked and fractured before Harry's eyes, which now seemed to shine with mystical golden energy, glowed even brighter, a shape taking form within his pupil:

The shape of a dragon!

"_**Atra Arucane beor eka dauthleikr wilae un hjarta!**_" Harry commanded, his words reverberating off the walls around him: at the same time, a powerful golden flame seemed to rise from the ground around Harry and, with a gesture from the young Dragon-Lord, the flames gathered together and formed a large dagger. At another command from Harry, the dagger pushed itself out and threw its energy at the walls around Harry and Mordred, the sweat and pain showing on the young Dragon-Lord's face as he kept his spell's power going.

"No!" Mordred cried, "You'll die: don't you realise what that spell will do _without _your dragon?"

"As long as it stops you," Harry growled, "I don't much care, Mordred: in _this_ destiny, I'm the hero and I'll _never_ succumb to darkness: _**Arucane Garjzla!**_"

The dagger of flame that Harry had summoned suddenly glowed brighter before beams of fire and light flew from the blade and pierced the castle's walls, Harry's legs now trembling while Mordred, casting his shields, looked to Harry with new hatred before he snarled, "I will make you pay for this, Harry Potter!"

"You can't live in fear," Harry whispered, his legs buckling while a dark vortex had suddenly appeared beneath Mordred's body, the darkness swallowing the Dark Dragon-Lord into its depths where he vanished from sight.

"Harry!" Merlin exclaimed, running to his apprentice, but, before he could get close, the flames that Harry had summoned rose from around the Dragon-Lord's body, burning at the castle and the dark remnants of Mordred's magic. Calling on his own magic, Merlin cast a shield that protected him from the flames before he reached in and yanked Excalibur from Harry's hands, his voice filled with worry and fear as he exclaimed, "Harry, it's over: let the magic go…it'll kill you!"

Harry couldn't hear him: his head was swimming with pain and mystery, his eyes were watering and his hands were trembling furiously.

"Harry!"

"I…I can't…I can't let this end…" Harry whispered, tears running down his cheeks as he added, "Mordred…he'll win…"

'_Harry…_'

Eridos' voice, so dim and distant that it was like the rush of the waves on the shore, broke through the pain and somehow managed to touch Harry's mind, his voice soothing as he whispered, '_Let it go…Harry; let it pass: your mate, your friends, your family…me: all of us wait for you. We'll have our chance…but not here; not now…hear me, Harry…my Harry…I _need_ you…_'

"E…Eridos…" Harry whispered, Excalibur finally slipping from his grasp where it fell to the floor with a clatter, Eridos snaking his head forwards where he grabbed Harry's dark clothes just as Merlin summoned his own vortex, this one of light, and carried them away from Daemon's Run.

Just as the castle and all within it was turned to ash by the fires of Harry's fury…

_**Champion of Magic**_

Reappearing on Hogwarts grounds, Merlin escorted Eridos up to the Hospital Wing, the students of Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons parting for the dragon that walked amongst them, most of them awed and excited at the sight of the creature. However, when they noticed the hero of Hogwarts and magic's past in his embrace, their surprise turned to worry.

In the Hospital Wing, Eridos set Harry down before he shrank down enough to fit inside without disrupting the room too much: with Merlin's help, the faithful dragon carried his Dragon-Lord to a bed where Merlin, casting several powerful privacy charms, looked to Eridos before he explained, "You should return to his flesh, Eridos: the closeness of your bond should help restore Harry's powers."

With a growl of acceptance, Eridos faded into Harry's skin just as the doors were thrown open and Gabrielle, Sirius, Draco, Hermione and the rest of the circle ran into the Wing, each of them gathering around their fallen leader while Sirius, glancing to Merlin, asked what each of them were thinking, "Emrys…is…is he…"

"He's alive," Merlin answered, "Just _very_ exhausted: Eridos is doing his best to repair Harry's magic and use of the Ancient Language, but I…I don't know when he'll wake up: I've never heard of anyone surviving a Heart And Soul Enchantment."

"A what?" asked Hermione.

"His last spells," explained Merlin, "They called on the strength of Harry's heart and soul: he even managed to crack through the barrier that Mordred had created around his magic: I've never seen a Dragon-Lord reach _this_ level of power so young…not even me!"

"What was his spell?" asked Gabrielle.

"_Let the Living Fire bear my Mortal Will and Heart,_" Merlin explained, his voice calm as he added, "Then he used the same term of _Living_ or _Endless_ Fire and combined it with the spell for _Light;_ he's somehow done this himself…even with a shattered bond: I can't…I don't understand it."

"That's just Harry being Harry," Hermione explained, wiping her eyes while she comforted Gabrielle, the others nodding in agreement while Merlin glanced to her.

"What does she mean by that?" asked Morgana.

"As you should know," Sirius explained to the two members of the Trinity, "Nothing's more important to Harry than his friends: they _are_ his heart and his will: his reason to fight and survive."

Merlin, Arthur _and_ Morgana were shocked beyond reasoning while the Father of Magic looked to his last descendant with eyes of worry and awe at what he'd just learned.

"I'll never get tired of saying this," he whispered, "But I'm _so_ proud of my young apprentice…he always seems to exceed even _my_ power and expectations: I should have known he wouldn't fall."

**Chapter 16 and an intense ending: with a shocking amount of power, will Harry recover enough to lead a new fight against Mordred?**

**Plus, will this experience of darkness help make up his mind about a certain dying ex-Dark Lord?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: Harry's recovery is long and arduous, but, as time runs out for another, will our hero help Tom Riddle and work with the Order to defeat Mordred?**

**Please Read and Review**

**OC Spells Translations: **_**Atra Arucane beor eka dauthleikr wilae un hjarta: **__Let the Living Fire bear my Mortal Will and Heart: __**bends the will of Fire itself to the will of the Caster: SERIOUSLY dangerous as it draws directly from the core of the caster's power;**_

_**Arucane Garjzla: **__Living Fire and Light: __**Manipulates flame to move and craft new weapons from its light;**_


End file.
